Supervivencia
by HibikiMorinari
Summary: Rick Hunter es un nuevo piloto promovido para pertenecer a la RDF. Luego de una práctica en un simulador, su oficial Superior lo termina suspendiendo hasta nuevo aviso. De ahí en adelante deberá aceptar su destino y replantear su carrera.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración para el lector.

Los eventos relatados en este Fic, parten desde antes del despegue inaugural del SDF-1.

Quise partir desde un inicio alternativo al de la serie original.

Argumento:  
Rick Hunter es un nuevo piloto promovido para pertenecer a la RDF.  
Durante un vuelo de batalla, su oficial superior Lisa Hayes, le remarca que no vuela conforme al reglamento y éste se enoja con ella. Como resultado, es puesto en detención por 24 horas por desacato.

Luego de ese episodio se replantea su postura como piloto. Después de una práctica en un simulador, su oficial Superior lo termina suspendiendo hasta nuevo aviso.

De ahí en adelante deberá aceptar su destino, afrontando dificultades. Una de ellas intentar de amornizar con Hayes y la otra recuperar su puesto como piloto.

Capitulo 1.

Era una mañana soleada de Octubre en Macross.  
Producto de los radiantes rayos del sol que iluminaban los edificios de altura considerable, se proyectaban largas sombras que aún hacían oscuras algunas calles de la ciudad misma.

En el escuadrón Vermillion, tres pilotos fueron recientemente promovidos. Dormían junto a sus demás compañeros esperando el despertar de las trompetas.

Pero uno de ellos ya estaba despierto para comenzar con las travesuras y ése era Ben Dixon. El chistoso entre sus compañeros, el que le daba alegría al trío.

Max Sterling era el metódico y tranquilo. Su serenidad generaba tranquilidad en el grupo y su caballerosidad, eran frutos de una buena crianza.

Rick Hunter era aquél joven que mostraba signos de rebeldía. Pero su gran corazón y simpatía era lo que generaba ciertas expectativas hacia alguna damita que se interesase a primera vista. Porque además de su personalidad, su físico era envidiable y era demasiado guapo.  
Algo que jugaba a favor de él, era su humildad y sencillez. No era para nada un fanfarrón y soberbio.  
Tuvo una infancia complicada por la partida temprana de su padre. Su madre y su tío lo terminaron criando y su referente y leal "hermano mayor", es Roy Focker. Siendo en la actualidad, el líder del escuadrón Skull. Crecieron juntos.

Ben tenia preparada una sorpresa.  
El estruendo de unos fuegos de artificio, dentro de una cacerola oxidada y vieja, fue lo que despertó a los demás pilotos, quienes su despertar abrupto causó malestar y temor ante un ataque exterior de las fuerzas Anti-UN.

La puerta de la barraca es inmediatamente abierta por el Sargento Edwin Grozer.

-¿¡Qué carajos esta sucediendo aquí!?.

Grozer era aquél malhumorado militar que odiaba las bromas pesadas. Por suerte el estruendo se detuvo y ve la cacerola muy caliente y arrojando humo.

-¡Muy bien imbéciles!. ¿Quién es el responsable de esta pendejada?.

Rick apenas se podía mantener en pie ya que su reciente y caótico despertar le ocasionaba una lenta conciencia en su cerebro. En el fondo pensaba que la posible travesura de Ben, fue la responsable de que su sueño no culminase como él pretendía.  
Max se encontraba a su lado y acomodaba sus lentes redondos.

-¿Qué sucedió Rick?.-Le preguntaba Max en voz baja.  
-Ben. ¿Quién mas puede ser el cerebro de este despertar malévolo?.  
Ben se acerca a los dos, como si nada tuviera que ver en el reciente incidente.

-¿Qué hiciste estúpido?.  
-Algo para romper el hielo.  
-¿A ti te parece romper el hielo de ése modo?.-Susurraba Rick.  
-Oye... ya me conoces. Soy el rey de las bromas pesadas.  
-Seguro. Espero que esta no nos cueste caro, porque además de quererte mucho tengo el derecho de patearte el trasero.

Grozer presentaba una corpulencia de tales características, que intimidaba a más de uno que se le cruzase en su camino. Caminaba con pasos rectos y sincronizados frente a todos los pilotos.

-Bien. Quién no se haga responsable, le voy a causar un molestar a muchos de ustedes por que un imbécil se hizo el gracioso. ¿Nadie quiere hacerse responsable?.

Un silencio incomodaba bastante al grupo y al mismo Grozer. No era un hombre de mostrar tanta paciencia.

-¡Bien!. Nadie se hace responsable. Perfecto. ¡Todos afuera!. ¡Muevanse!. ¡Vamos vamos!.

-Ben. ¡Voy a matarte!.-Le decía Rick enojado  
-Jajaja. ¡Descuida!. Esto será divertido.

-¡No me hagan esperar!.

Fuera de la barraca se dirigían a un pequeño campo de deportes, perteneciente a la RDF. Aún el sol no se despegaba del suelo y se tenían que conformar con el pequeño resplandor de los rayos de la misma estrella, que chocaban con la majestuosa nave aún en construcción. El SDF-1.

-¡Corran!. Prohibido el trote maricones. ¡Corran!. Si están en pelotas, no es mi problema. Será problema del zoquete que algún día dé la cara por ustedes.

El trío corría a la par. Max se mantenía tranquilo y sonreía de a ratos.

-¿Qué me dices de un buen inicio en la fuerza con Ben como anfitrión?.-Le preguntaba Max a Rick  
-Mejor no hables. Porque estamos corriendo y cuesta inhalar.

Corrieron durante 10 minutos. Sus cuerpos reclamaban bocanadas de oxígeno urgente.  
Tirados en el suelo intentaban levantarse. Recomponiendo un poco el estado, Grozer envía al escuadrón directo a las duchas. Todos se encontraban sudados y lo que menos se pretendía era que sufrieran un resfriado.  
Edwin comprendía que sus hombres no podían sufrir ningún tipo de contratiempos. De ser así, ante algún ataque exterior, debería dar explicaciones.

Cada uno tenía su propia ducha. Los tres conversaban.

-Chicos. Cuando llegamos a Macross, vi un cartel promocionando una gran fiesta, que se estará realizando estos días.-Decía Ben quitándose el jabón de su cuerpo.  
-¿Fiesta?. Mmm. Pinta bueno. ¿Nos dejarán asistir?. Digo... espero que no nos encontremos haciendo guardia cuando la fiesta de curso.-Acotaba Max.  
-No podría estar mal. Además para ti te vendría bien Ben. Desde que llegamos aquí, no has parado de hablar de mujeres. Te están enloquecen mi querido amigo.-Le decía Rick a Ben, refregandose el cabello con Shampoo.  
-Seguro. Jajajaja. Tú eres el típico aguafiestas. Jamás te he visto tener alguna iniciativa para asistir a alguna.-Agregaba Ben. -Necesitas una chica Rick.  
-Mmm. Por el momento no. Prefiero estar así solito. Además las mujeres son un problema. Y mas para nuestra actividad. Si bien no estoy en contra que estén en la fuerza, son mas rígidas.

El baño culminó. Todos estaban preparándose para su día habitual en el simulador cuando las sirenas de emergencia comienzan a sonar.  
Un grupo de jets de la Anti-UN se acercaban a la base de Macross. Con el objetivo de dañar al SDF-1.

El trío se dirigió al hangar a abordar a sus VT. Todos encienden los sistemas de los jets

-Bien niños. ¿Empezamos?.-Decía Ben por intermedio de un TAC-NET en conferencia con Max y Rick.  
-Los escucho bien.-Exclamaba Max.  
-Yo igual. Ben... no te hagas el héroe. Recuerda que estos son enemigos verdaderos. No son meros hologramas a los que puedas insultar.  
-Tranquilo. Estoy en mis cabales... por ahora...  
-Mmmm. Ese "por ahora" no me es convincente. Intenta no cometer estupideces por favor.

En ese momento el líder del escuadrón se comunica con todos sus pilotos. Les dió las indicaciones necesarias para el despliegue. Luego un TAC-NET se abre sorpresivamente y emerge la figura de un hombre.

-Bribón.  
-¡Roy!. ¿Qué haces?.-Preguntaba Rick asombrado.  
-Soy líder del Skull. Era la sorpresa que tenia guardado para ti.  
-Creí que solamente ocupabas el cargo de instructor.  
-Pantalla amigo... bueno en realidad también soy instructor pero comandante y líder del escuadrón Skull.  
-¡Increible!. Bien por ti amigo. Me alegra que volemos juntos.  
-Bien amigo. Preparate porque de ahora en mas se te aparecerá tu "hada madrina".-Decía él cesando comunicaciones.  
-¿Hada madrina?.

Otro TAC-NET se abre vislumbrando la imagen de una mujer.  
-Saludos piloto. Soy la Comandante Lisa Hayes. Seré su operadora de vuelo dándole las instrucciones necesarias para un vuelo de seguridad. Buena suerte piloto.  
-Gracias Comandante.-Exclamaban todos los pilotos.

El vuelo da inicio y todos los VT se encontraban en vuelo. Rick, Max y Ben volaban en trío triangular.

-Allí los tienen.-Decía el líder de escuadrón Vermillion. -Mantengan posiciones. Desplieguen fuerza de ataque a mi señal.  
-Entendido señor.

Rick por su parte se mantenía estable pero se alejaba un poco del escuadrón. Ya sea por nervios o porque todavía no se encontraba acostumbrado.

-Aviador Hunter. Su posición no es la indicada. Corrija la trayectoria.-Decía Lisa.  
-Ok.-Respondía Rick.

Se acomoda nuevamente acelerando un poco la velocidad de crucero de su VT.

-¡Aviador!. Regule velocidad por favor.  
-¡Ok!.-Le contestaba ya de mala gana Rick.

Al momento del ataque Rick intentaba desviarse para no ser atacado. Atacaba a uno de sus contrincantes con dos misiles y derriba a su adversario. Por suerte todo salió bien.

-Aviador. ¿Esa es forma de alejarse de un enemigo?.  
-Pues digame usted ¿Cómo lo haría?.-Le volvía a preguntar Rick molesto.  
-Utilizando los señuelos.  
-No deseo usarlos por el momento Comandante.  
-¡Debe usarlos!.  
-Mire... déjeme volar en paz. ¡Cambio y fuera!.  
-Pero...  
La comunicación cesó y Rick estaba muy molesto por la intromisión constante de Lisa sobre su forma de vuelo.

Luego de la batalla, Rick desciende de su VT. Con un humor de aquellos. Muy molesto por las actitudes de su nueva comandante.

Ben y Max se le acercan. Pero notaron que su rostro mostraba una expresión que no era de buenas.

-Te escuchamos por radio. Esa Hayes si que es muy molesta.

Pero lo que no notaron, fue que ella estaba presente y fue a visitar a los nuevos miembros del escuadrón. Grozer estaba con ella.

-Aquí los tiene.  
-Perfecto.-Decía ella con tranquilidad. Cuando vió a aquél piloto que le generó molestia. Apoyó su planilla en su pecho y se acercó junto a Grozer.

-¡Señores!. Formen filas. ¡Oficial superior acercándose!.

Todos los pilotos del escuadrón Vermillion formaban una fila.

Frente a ellos una mujer de estatura media, vestida con un uniforme reglamentario de la RDF, estaba parada frente a ellos. Algunos querían desviar un poco la mirada en señal de vergüenza, ya que era bastante bonita. El único que la observaba fijamente era Rick.

-Bien señores. Ella es la Comandante Lisa Hayes. Será su nuevo oficial superior directo a partir de ahora, cuando estén en ejercicio de vuelo. Ya sea en batalla o en simulacro.

Todos saludaban de forma respetuosa.

-¿Algunas palabras Comandante?.  
-Si... Gracias sargento Grozer. Bien... Todo aquél que ha tomado la decisión de ser parte de esta fuerza, debe saber que es una gran responsabilidad...

El discurso de Lisa duró 5 minutos. Luego de ese tiempo. Grozer les ordena a todos los pilotos romper filas.

Rick se encontraba con Max y con Ben. Éste último la idolatraba a la nueva Comandante.

-Uyyy. ¡Es realmente preciosa chicos!. Tiene una voz muy angelical. Sexy. Jejee. Deberé usar todos mis encantos para conquistarla.

Grozer se acerca a Rick.

-¿Es Rick Hunter?.  
-Si Sargento.  
-Acompañeme por favor.  
-Si señor. Chicos los dejo.  
-Ok Rick.

Caminaron unos pasos hacia la ubicación de Lisa.

-Comandante Hayes. Aviador Hunter.

Ninguno de los dos ha emitido algún saludo. Tan solo se saludaron recíprocamente de forma militar.

-Uy. Me retiro Comandante. Usted lo llamó.  
-Gracias Sargento.  
Grozer se retira y deja a ambos solos.

-Aviador Hunter. ¿No?.  
-Si. El mismo Comandante.  
-Lo creía mas alto, contando su rebeldía y forma de tratar con un oficial superior.-Exclamaba Lisa seria y con antipatía.  
-Lo mismo digo de usted Comandante Hayes.  
-Bien ya que lo he enviado a llamar. Acompañeme a mi oficina.  
-Bien.

Ambos se alejan de la zona de hangares. Rick caminaba detrás suyo, observando su andar. Era ordenado y sincronizado. Como todo militar. No estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres de la milicia. De por sí, jamas había tratado con alguna.

El trayecto fue largo y no hubo ninguna charla.

Llegaron hasta un edificio militar, cercano a las inmediaciones del SDF-1 en construcción. Aún se podía observar camiones de carga y grúas constructoras, dándole los toques finales a la majestuosa nave extraterrestre, que cayó hace 9 años.

Por los pasillos de ese edificio caminaron otros cuantos metros hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de ella.

-Pase aviador. Después de usted.  
-Primero las damas.  
-Que amable... pero insisto. Usted es de rango inferior. Pase usted primero.  
-Ok.-Decía él de mala gana.

El despacho de Hayes era realmente amplio. Tenia anexo a otra sala de reuniones con una extensa mesa larga. El sitio estaba todo muy ordenado y pulcro. Rick notaba que ella era dedicada al orden.

-Tome asiento aviador.  
-Bien.

Lisa se sentó en su sillón presidencial y dejó a un lado su característica planilla de anotaciones.

La reunión estaba a punto de comenzar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Lisa observaba a Rick con serenidad. Pero no ocultaba su malestar por desobedecer sus órdenes.

-Digame aviador. ¿Sabe por qué esta aquí?.  
-No estoy seguro.  
-Porque ha desobedecido mis órdenes. ¿Sabe lo que significa?.  
-Algo malo. Aunque no estoy seguro que comprenda que en batalla, uno dificultosamente pueda respetar los protocolos. Creo que el "salvese como pueda" vale mas que el vuelo reglamentario.  
-Entiendo. Pero debería haber utilizado los señuelos.  
-Difícil usarlos en una situación en la que puedo poner en riesgo la integridad de mis compañeros. ¿Sabe que estábamos muy cerca?.  
-No me interesa... debe usarlos a como de lugar. Le guste o no.  
Rick ya se estaba irritando por la testarudez de Lisa.  
-Ok. Digame Comandante. ¿Qué solución hubiera propuesto para evitar al enemigo?.  
-Púes antes que nada... primero hubiera procedido a las maniobras evasivas, como seguramente se le enseñó en la academia.  
-Siii. Como no. ¿En batalla?.  
-¡Si!.  
-Bien. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez. ¿Alguna otra cosa mas?.  
-No... puede retirarse.-Le decía ella con antipatía.

Rick se pone de pie y sin saludarla de forma militar se da la vuelta. Eso irritó a Lisa.

-¡Oiga!. Debe saludarme como corresponde.  
-¿Así?.-Le dijo Rick saludándola de forma militar.  
-No juegue conmigo Aviador. O la pasará muy mal aquí dentro.  
-No estoy jugando. Voy en serio. No me gusta la forma en la que me está tratando. ¡Solo hacía mi trabajo allí arriba!.  
-Yo también lo hacía en tierra. Frente a mi puesto de operadora, guiándolo como corresponde. Pero me parece que usted no comprende las normas en la milicia. Pensé que se podía razonar contigo, pero me veo obligada a aplicarle una sanción. Rick Hunter queda suspendido un día y deberá pasar día de arresto por desacato.  
-¿Qué?. No se atrevería a hacerlo.  
Lisa toma el auricular de su teléfono ejecutivo. -Guardias. A mi oficina por favor.  
-¿Qué?. ¡No puede hacer eso!.  
-Oh siii. Puedo.-Le decía ella con una leve sonrisa sarcástica.

Dos miembros de la policía militar ingresan a la oficina de Lisa.

-Diganos Comandante.  
-Llevense de forma cordial al Aviador Hunter a una celda a pasar la noche. Por desacato.  
-Entendido. Permitanos aviador.

Rick la miraba con odio. -Esto no quedará así.  
-Espero que aprenda a respetar la autoridad a partir de ahora.

Rick se retiraba escoltado por los guardias.

-¿Siempre es así?.-Les preguntaba Rick.  
-No la conocemos mucho Aviador. Pero es la Hija del Almirante Donald Hayes.  
-¿Y ése es un tipo jodido?.  
-Jodido es poco. Lamentamos que haya sucedido esto. Pero no se preocupe, tendrá un buen trato las próximas 24 horas.  
-Gracias.

Rick fue ingresado a una celda. No era pequeña para su suerte y contenía una litera. Como estaba él solo, optó por la de arriba.

-Bien. A descansar...  
-Esta noche pediremos una pizza. ¿Desea degustar alguna porción?.  
-Gracias señores. Se lo agradezco.  
-¡Ja!. No hay de qué. Aproveche el tiempo para descansar de esa loca... pero tenga cuidado para la próxima.  
-He aprendido mi lección. Gracias. ¿Me podría hacer un favor?.  
-Si Aviador.  
-¿Podría avisarle a mis amigos?. Son Max Sterling y Ben Dixon. Son del escuadrón Vermillion.  
-Ajá. Ok. Lo anoto.  
-Gracias... ¿Tú nombre?.  
-Llameme Sanford.  
-Perfecto.

El guardia se retira y activa el cerrojo de la celda.

Rick se vuelve a recostar.

"-Desgraciada. ¡Ya las va a pagar esa maldita!".

3 horas mas tarde.

Era la hora del almuerzo. Lisa estaba almorzando con Claudia en el comedor de suboficiales. Le comentó el incidente con el piloto.

-...lo mandé a la prisión.  
-Oye Lisa. ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado lejos?.  
-¡Tiene que aprender a respetar la autoridad!.  
-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero es el protegido de Roy.  
Lisa se entumeció.  
-¿En serio?. No jodas.  
-Si. Lo conozco hace un par de años. Roy se enfadará contigo.-Decía ella tomando un refresco.  
-Pues... ¡Olvidalo!. ¿Qué puede decirme Focker?. No es de su incumbencia.  
-Si lo se... pero ya sabes como es Roy. Seguramente te hará la sicológica.  
-Bah... no me interesa en lo absoluto.

En ese momento se aparece Roy. Mostrando su carisma de siempre.

-Buenos días damitas.  
-Hola Roy.-Saludaba Claudia.  
-Hola...-Saludaba Lisa de forma seca.  
-Oye. Veo que no tuviste un buen día Hayes. ¡Animate!. ¿Han visto a Rick?.  
Ambas no emitían palabra alguna.  
-Bueno. Ya aparecerá ese diablillo. ¿Me permiten o interrumpo algo?.  
-adelante Roy. Sientate.-Le decía Claudia invitándolo.  
-Gracias...-Decía él sentándose.

Max y Ben estaban sentados en otra mesa cercana a la de ellos.

-¡No puedo creerlo!. ¿Rick preso?.  
-Yo tampoco Ben. Pero bueno... la Comandante Hayes debe ser muy difícil de tratar. Conociendo a Rick, seguramente la hizo enfadar con sus dichos.  
-¡Maldición!. Mañana tendríamos nuestro día libre. Hoy quería ir a la disco contigo a conocer algunas chicas.  
-Creo que no es momento de ir.  
-¡Oh vamos Maxi!. Rick se lo busco. ¿No quieres salir?.  
-Mmmm no lo se amigo. Mejor en otra ocasión. Oye...-Max vio a Lisa en la mesa que estaba con Roy y con Claudia. -¿Esa no es la Comandante?.  
-¿Quién?-Decía Ben dándose la vuelta intentando ver en la misma dirección que él.  
-Allí. Sé mas disimulado por favor Ben.  
-Ufff.. Lo siento... Mmm. Me da rabia esa mujer.  
-Tranquilo Ben.  
-¿¡Cómo puedo estarlo si esa maldita embustera de Hayes ha puesto bajo custodia a nuestro amigo!?.  
-Shhhhhh. ¡Ben!. Silencio. No seas estúpido. Pueden oirnos.

Volviendo a la Mesa de Lisa, el último comentario de Ben fue escuchado. A lo cual Lisa lo oyó perfectamente.

-Mmmm. Esos deben ser los amigotes del aviador que lo mandé a detención por un día.

Pero la distracción le valió caro. Ya que Roy se dió cuenta a quien se refirió ella.

-Un momento Lisa. ¿A quién mandaste a detención?.

Ella se quería morir. Había metido la pata pero como no era mentirosa su honor valía mas que cualquier otra cosa.

-Ehhhhh. ¡Bueno ya!. ¡Rick Hunter!. Pero porque me faltó el respeto.

Roy no sabia que decir. Se sorprendió ante la situación en la que se encontraba su hermanito postizo.

-¿Qué te hizo para que lo mandaras a detención?. No creo que haya hecho algo malo.-Preguntaba Roy serio y tomando un sorbo se cerveza.  
-Por desacato.  
-¿¡Qué!?. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!. ¡Valgame Dios!. ¿Por eso lo has puesto en detención?. Querida creo que se te pasó la mano.  
-¡Roy!. Fue decisión de ella. Respeta la decisión de Lisa.  
-Ok ok ok. Ya ya ya. Bien... Escucha no me enfadaré. Si crees que fue lo correcto por mí esta bien. El niño tiene que crecer. Debe respetar la autoridad.  
-Gracias por no enfadarte. Claudia me dijo que tú eres su tutor.  
-Siiii. Es cierto lo soy. Pero bueno... Ja ja ja. Me da gracia la situación en la que se ha metido este niño... Bien... No te preocupes. Si quieres hablaré con él para que sepa respetar la autoridad y no se meta en otro lío.  
-No creo que debes ir a encarrilarlo. Creo que tú ya lo has malcriado suficiente. Esta en la milicia Roy, no en un jardín de infantes.-Exclamaba Lisa.  
-Ok... Tienes razón. Bien señoritas, me retiro. Tengo un asunto pendiente. Preciosa.-Diciéndole a Claudia.-Luego nos vemos.  
-Si cariño.  
-Muajajaja. Besote. Me voy. Lisa no seas tan pendeja con el chico. Es bueno con el tiempo te caerá bien.  
-Lo dudo. Si sigue con esa actitud cada segundo que pase, me caerá peor.  
-¡Date una oportunidad de hacerte querer!. No seas la Reina del Hielo. Adiós.

Al día siguiente...

Rick no la pasó tan mal. Cenó pizza con los guardias, vió dos películas de acción y se entretuvo con algunos libros técnicos sobre aeronaves.

Llegó la hora de su liberación y cordialmente, los guardias se acercaron a su celda.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señores.  
-No hay de qué aviador.  
-Tal vez deba hacerla enojar mas. ¡Jajaja!. Se siente cómodo uno aquí.  
-¡Ja!. Lo esperaremos. La idea es que no venga tan seguido. Portese bien Aviador.-Le respondía Sanford en broma.

Luego de un saludo se aleja de los guardias y procede volver a su barraca.  
Fuera de esas instalaciones le llamó la atención la presencia de Roy. Ése día estaba nublado y había probabilidades de tormentas aisladas.

-Delincuente. ¿Qué es eso de caer en detención por desacato?.-Le preguntaba Roy irónicamente.  
-Oh. Hola hermano.  
-¡Ja ja ja!. ¿Qué le dijiste a Hayes para que te mandase a la celda?.  
-Que respetara mi forma de volar.  
-Ok. Me parece bien pero ya sabes. No son Mocking Birds lo que piloteas. Son VT-01. Los cazas mas tecnológicos hasta el momento. Se te enseño procedimientos para vuelo reglamentarios. Si bien eres un genio volando, debes volar como lo dicen las reglas.  
-Lo se. He recibido "mi lección'.  
-Muy bien. Espero que sea así a partir de ahora.-Le decía él dándole una palmada en su espalda. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

El día en el que Rick salió de detención, coincidió con su día de descanso.

Ben y Max anoche fueron a una disco nocturna y todavía estaban durmiendo.

El joven aviador aprovechó para recorrer la ciudad a solas.  
Macross goza de tener un gran parque verde, donde los residentes de la ciudad lo utilizan para un día de campo.

Aunque el clima no ayudaba, un paseo por el parque era suficiente para oxigenar un poco el cuerpo y darle un poco de actividad.

Durante la caminata se cruzó con niños que corrian, jugaban y reían. Sus recuerdos de la niñez reaparecían en su mente, como cuando jugaba a las escondidas con Roy, quién estaba en plena adolescencia o cuando voló por primera vez, aquél monomotor que utilizaba su padre, para la fumigación de campos.

Llega a un árbol. Ideal para sentarse debajo de él y cerrar un rato los ojos a meditar.

Cerca de allí, Lisa y Claudia también paseaban. Casualmente también era su día de descanso.

-Que lástima que el día este feo. Hubiese estado lindo un poco de sol.-Decía Claudia.  
-Sii. Es verdad. Un poco de sol no hubiera venido mal. Además el clima esta agradable.

Caminaban cerca de la ubicación de Rick. Hasta que su presencia ingresó dentro del campo de visión de Claudia.

-Oye Lisa. Mira. ¿Ése no es Rick?.  
Lisa mira en dirección al árbol en el cuál el aviador se encontraba descansando.  
-Si...es él.-Decía de mala gana.  
-Oye... Vamos a despertarlo.  
-Olvidalo. No me cae bien.  
-Yo lo conozco. Si no quieres venir, no vengas. Pareces una chiquilinia de preescolar.  
-¡Ok!. Vale... Voy...  
-¡Jeje!. ¡Ésa es la actitud!.

Ambas mujeres se acercaban al aviador. Rick nota la presencia de alguien.

-Observa esto Clau... ¡Arriba soldado!.  
-¿¡QUÉ!?-Gritó Rick levantándose de golpe.  
-Jajajaja.-Se reía Claudia.  
-Ohh. Eres tú. ¡Ya cumplí mi condena!.  
-Es lo que corresponde. ¿Cómo la has pasado en la celda delincuente?.-Preguntaba Lisa con antipatía.  
-Bien gracias. Oye Claudia. ¿Para qué la has traído?. Es persona no grata para mí.  
-Siempre andamos juntas. Ella además de ser mi compañera en la milicia, también es mi amiga.  
-Uy. Que Karma.  
-¿Algún problema con eso bribón?.-Preguntaba Lisa de mala gana.  
-Si... Tienes suerte que ella te haya dado su espacio como amiga. Bueno me voy.  
-Espera Rick... ¿A donde vas?.  
-Lejos de esta... Mmmmm... Comadreja.  
-¿¡Qué!?.  
Claudia se reía por dentro.  
-Sii. Es una Comadreja. Jajaj.  
Lisa se ponía roja de rabia. Pero no podía hacer nada. Ya que estaban fuera de servicio.  
-Bien. ¿Así que soy Comadreja?. Esperemos mañana como empieza tú día aviador. Espero que no te mandes ninguna pendejada. Te estaré vigilando Hunter.  
-Descuida. No hará falta.

-Bueno Rick. Nos vemos.-Lo saludaba Claudia.  
-Lo mismo digo.  
Lisa lo observaba con odio y no emitía palabra alguna. Estaba vestida con un lindo vestido verde largo y unas sandalias de tirajes dorados. Su cuerpo esbelto y atlético se marcaba debajo del mismo.  
Algo que al aviador le llamó un poco la atención.

"-Es una imbécil. Pero hay que admitir que es bastante atractiva. Ben tiene razón. Es hermosa pero esa forma de ser le quita todo el encanto. Olvidalo Hunter. Es un caso perdido. Bah. ¿En qué estoy pensando?. ¿En tirarme a esta tipa?. Ojo con lo que piensas... que no te traicionen los encantos...".

-¿No me saluda?. Aunque sea un poco de respeto no vendría mal en un momento como éste.  
-Adiós.-Lo saludó de forma seca.  
-Bah... Idiota.

Por otro lado, Max y Ben recién se despertaban de su larga siesta. El bromista sufría una jaqueca intensa que le penetraba el cerbero de una forma tan intensa, que un zumbido le daba vueltas por todo su aparato auditivo. Cualquier ruidito similar al de la caída de unas llaves, le generaba molestias continuas.

-Uuuyyyy. ¡Qué dolor de cabeza!. ¿Max?.  
-¿Qué sucede amigo?.-le decía él por arriba de la otra cama. -No puedo levantarme. Esto es muy duro...  
-Seeee. Jejeje. Que buena noche. Me acuerdo de todo. Pero esa bebida nueva llamada Azulado. No la bebo mas. Me generó una jaqueca de aquellas.  
-Pero admite que la hemos pasado en grande. Rick se la perdió.  
-¡Uy!. Por cierto...-Volvía en si Ben.-¡Hoy Rick salía de prisión!.  
-Nos quedamos dormidos. ¿Qué hora son?.  
-12:30.  
-¡Qué tarde!. ¡Vamos Ben!. Ducha bien fría, café intenso y vayamos a buscar a nuestro amigo.  
-¡Si si!. Espera que aún me duele mucho la cabeza. Necesito una aspirina.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Al día siguiente...

La lluvia cubría a toda Macross. Era un día ideal para practicar en los simuladores.

Rick necesitaba mejorar un poco su táctica, para evitar todo regaño futuro de su nueva oficial superior. Si bien el trato de los guardias fue muy bueno, no pretendía demostrar una imagen negativa de rebeldía.

El simulador consistía en una cúpula blanca alojando en su interior, una adaptación del habitáculo de un VT-1, con toda la instrumentación hasta el momento.

El trío practicaba a solas en una sesión para ellos.  
Rick intentaba todo tipo de maniobras reglamentarias.

-Rick. Que forma de vuelo diferente tienes ahora. Como un tanto metódica.  
-Debo hacerlo amigo. O me estarán encima todo el tiempo.  
-¿Te refieres a Hayes?.-Preguntaba Ben.  
-Así es. No quiero terminar en detención todo el tiempo.  
-Ahí te va un misil amigo. Usa los señuelos.-Le decía Max.  
El misil se aproximaba al VT de Rick.  
-Los usaré a ver que sucede...  
Al usarlos los misiles melee se dispersan y Rick apenas realiza una maniobra evasiva, conforme al reglamento.  
-¡Bien hecho amigo!.  
-Gracias Max. ¿Terminamos por hoy?.  
-Si muchachos. ¿Ben?.  
-Por mi ya esta. ¡Tengo hambre!.

Finalizaban la sesión de entrenamiento virtual. Los tres salían de las cúpulas y hablaban entre ellos.

-Eso si que estuvo bueno Rick. ¡Así se vuela!.

Pero los tres no sabían que durante la sesión de entrenamiento, su oficial superior monitoreó todo el tiempo, en una sala de observación.

Lisa sentía la necesidad de fastidiarlo. Le caía mal. Pero esta vez había hecho las cosas como corresponde. Pero igualmente le generaba un sentimiento de odio hacia él.

Saliendo del recinto de los simuladores y caminando a lo largo de un pasillo, una puerta se abre y los tres la ven pasar. Saludan de forma militar.

-Descansen pilotos. Pasaba por aquí y vi su reciente sesión de entrenamiento. Buen trabajo para ustedes dos.-Refiriéndose a Ben y a Max.  
-Gracias Comandante.  
-En cuanto a usted Aviador Hunter, todavía le falta practica. Sugiero que por el momento no vuele un VT.  
-¿Qué? sorprendido Rick.  
-Es mi conclusión. Así que elevaré una petición para que se le desautorice utilizar un VT.  
-¡No puede hacerme esto!. ¡Es mi placer el volar un VT!.  
-Lo siento aviador. Mejore su entrenamiento en los simuladores... Luego tal vez replanteé en ponerlo de vuelta en el escuadrón.  
Rick estaba furioso pero Max lo contuvo.  
-Tranquilo Rick. Saludemos y vayamos a almorzar.  
-Bien Aviadores... Pueden retirarse.-Decía ella con apatía y saludando de forma militar.  
Los aviadores respondieron con el mismo saludo. Rick hizo lo posible para contener su frustración y enojo.

-Maldita perra. ¿Por qué?.  
-Creo que te tiene de punto amigo. Lo siento... pero ¡Demuestrale que vales la pena en el simulador y vuela como el mejor, demostrando tus dotes de piloto y respetando el reglamento a la raya!.-Le decía Ben dándole ánimos.  
-Gracias chicos.

Lisa observaba a los tres alejándose por el corredor.

Durante el horario de almuerzo, Ben les mencionó sobre una fiesta.

-Chicos. ¿Se acuerdan de esa fiesta que les comenté?.  
-Sii.  
-Lo organiza la alcaldía de Macross y será en un mes. Y escuchen esto. Para los que están en la fuerza. ¡Es gratis!.  
-¿En serio?. ¡Genial!.-Acotaba Max. ¿Vamos Rick?.  
-Mmm no lo se...  
-Oh vamos Rick. ¡Te encantará!.  
-Lo pensaré.  
-Pero no entiendo. Suponte que no fueras. ¿Qué harás?.  
-No se. Algo entretenido buscaré para hacer.  
-Siii. Seguro... como leer esas tiras cómicas.  
-Por ejemplo.-Agregaba él. -No hay nada mas lindo que estar acostado en tu litera y leer lo que mas te gusta.  
-Rick. ¿Ves?. Eres un aguafiestas.

Claudia se acercó a ellos con su bandeja, con la vianda.

-Chicos. ¿Hay lugar?.-Preguntaba ella con simpatía  
-Hola Claudia. ¡Sientate aquí con nosotros!.  
-Gracias. Muy amables.

Claudia se unió al trio a almorzar.

-¿Qué cuentan chicos?.  
-Hablando sobre una hipotética fiesta que tenemos pensado ir.  
-Mm. ¿La del festejo por los 10 años de la fundación de Macross?.  
-¡Siii! Esa.-Decía Ben. -Tenemos pensado ir.  
-Me parece estupendo que vayan. Será un lindo evento para asistir. Tengo entendido que hay una sorpresa para ustedes, pero lo estará transmitiendo el Capitán Gloval durante los próximos días, a sus subordinados.  
-¡Genial!. ¿No lo creen chicos!.  
-Realmente es estupendo que se esté llevando a cabo algo así.-Acotaba Max.

-Bien chicos. Les vine a comentar algo. Rick... tu debes saberlo.  
-Oh si me olvidaba. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Roy.  
-Ajá. Gracias Rick.  
-De nada.  
-Bien... Tengo pensado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa y con gusto estarán invitados.  
-¡Grandioso!. Ahí estaremos.-Decía Ben con felicidad.  
-Me imagino que tu vendrás Rick. ¿No?.  
-Desde luego. Es mi querido "hermano mayor".  
-Perfecto. Entonces mañana a la noche. ¿A las 8:30 PM en mi apartamento?.  
-Si Claudia. Ahí estaremos.  
-Bien. Ponganse guapos porque llevaré a 3 traviesas chiquillas, que seguramente querrán conocerlos.  
-Uuuyyyy. ¡Eso si que es bueno muchachos!.-Decía Ben con entusiasmo.  
-Seremos muy caballeros.-Acotaba Max.  
-Rick... No la cagues con tu seriedad.  
-¿Seriedad?. Que sea tranquilo no significa que soy serio zoquete.  
-Jajajaja. Tranquilos chicos. No se peleen. Rick... Necesito hablar contigo un minuto.  
-Bueno.

Ambos se alejan de la mesa. -Rick escucha se que esto te molestará. Lisa esta invitada también.  
-Ohhh. ¿En serio?. No voy.  
-Rick... Hazlo por Roy. Lo único que tienes que hacer es divertirte. ¡Ignorala!.  
-Mmm. Me cae muy mal Claudia. ¿Te enteraste lo que me hizo?.  
-Siiii Rick... Lo se. Pero bueno así son las cosas en la milicia. Solo debes comportarte bien. Si ella te dice algo o quiere molestarte, yo misma la regañare.  
-Gracias Claudia. Eres muy dulce.  
-Jeeje. Entonces. ¿Quedamos así niño?.  
-Bien. Lo haré por ti y por Roy. Saben que los aprecio mucho.  
-Yo también te quiero.

Claudia le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-No me fallen. Miren que cocinaré comida de sobra.  
-Eso no será problema. Vendremos hambrientos. ¿Llevo algún postre?.  
-Mmmm. Siii. Algo para el café.  
-¡Genial!. Dejamelo a mí.

Al día sigusiguiente...  
Los aviadores estaban muy bien vestidos.

Ben traía puesto una camisa de seda celeste, con un pañuelo en cuello. Pantalones de jean negros y unos mocasines del mismo color y brillantes.

Max tenia una camisa salmón, unos jeans Blancos y unos zapatos italianos de color marrón.

Rick era el mas conservador... Una camisa cuadrille, unos jeans azules con zapatos negros italianos también.

Él compró un postre helado. Esa noche hacia 28 grados y el tiempo había mejorado. El apartamento de Claudia estaba en un piso 30. Tenia una muy hermosa vista de toda la isla.

Tocan el timbre y los atiende Claudia. Roy todavía no había llegado aún, así que estaban a tiempo.

-¡Chicos!. Pasen pasen. Llegaron justo a tiempo.  
-Hola Clau.  
-Hola. Roy ya debe estar por venir. Rick ve a la cocina y pon eso en el congelador.  
-Bien.

Rick ingresaba al living del apartamento, que de por sí es bastante amplio. Sentadas sobre unos sillones, se encontraban tres chicas escandalosas, que hicieron su presentación ante los aviadores.

-Hola chicos. Nosotras somos Kim, Sammie y Vanessa.-Se presentaba Vanessa.  
-Hola chicas. Un placer. Yo soy Ben, él Max y el que se metió en la cocina Rick.

Rick fue directo a la cocina y dentro se encontraba Lisa preparando unos bocadillos. Lisa lo vió de reojo.  
-Oh.. Hola.  
-Comandante.-La saludó secamente Rick. -¿Me permite?. Tengo que poner esto en el congelador.  
-Si... Pasa.-Le decía ella de mala gana.

Ni siquiera Rick se fijó como estaba vestida pero Lisa si prestó atención en como lo estaba él y eso le generó un leve cosquilleo en su estómago.

"-¿Quién podría fijarse en este mequetrefe?".

Rick abre el congelador y coloca delicadamente el postre helado. Lo cierra y pasa por detrás de Lisa.

-Permiso. Me retiro.  
-Ok.-Decía ella sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Rick volvió al living comedor, donde se presentó con las conejitas del puente. La primera que le echó el ojo fue Kim, quien codeó a Vanessa.

-Oye los tres son muy guapos, pero éste se pasa de modelo.  
-Siii. Es cierto. Observa esos ojazos que lleva puestos. Encandilarían a cualquiera que se perdiera en ellos.

-Lo siento... tuve que pasar directo a la cocina... No quería que el postre se estropease.  
-¡Descuida!. No estas estropeado... Ehhh digo nada se estropeará. Jejeej.  
-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.-Respondía Rick sonrojado. 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Durante media hora, los dos aviadores tomaron las riendas de la conversación, con las conejitas.

Rick por otra parte, ayudaba a Claudia con algunos pequeños detalles y de paso para matar un poco el tiempo, conversaban sobre diversos temas.

-¿Ningún escándalo en la cocina?.  
-¿A qué te refieres?.  
-Ya sabes... no tengo que dibujartela.  
-Oh... ¿Te refieres a Hayes?. Todo en orden. La saludé por respeto y seguí mi camino.  
-Ja ja. No seas tan duro. Debes aprender a separar un poco tus funciones de lo civil.  
-No me agrada en lo absoluto en fraternizar con aquella persona. Lo siento Claudia... es una cuestión de piel.  
-Bueno... pero uno nunca sabe cómo pueden ser los caminos en la vida. Tal vez te convenga llevarte un poco mejor, con tu nuevo oficial superior. ¿Sabes?. Tienen mucho en común.  
-¿Cómo qué?.  
-Sufrió una infancia complicada como tú. Su padre casi todo el tiempo estuvo ausente y su madre falleció cuando ella era niña. Tuvo un novio que partió hace bastante tiempo y no lo volvió a ver jamás. No quiero contarte mucho...  
-Descuida esta todo bien.-Le decía él emitiendo una sonrisa.  
-Es por eso que tiene una actitud hacia los hombres un poco distante. Y al toparse con uno como tú, mas molestia le genera.  
-¿Y tengo la culpa de que me haya suspendido solo porque vuelo diferente al resto?.  
-Ella tuvo una crianza bastante conservadora. Siempre ligada a cumplir las normas. Su padre fue severo pero jamás dejó de quererla. Por si no lo sabes, él es el Almirante Supremo de la RDF. Sir Donald Hayes.  
-Uff. Difícil.  
-Ser la hija de tal no es tarea fácil. Debe demostrar dureza, y ser la mejor en su tipo. Es por eso que pretende siempre, no dejar intimidarse por cualquiera. Si bien es de caracter fuerte, tiene buen corazón una vez que le cae bien alguien. Ella conmigo es muy buena. Es una gran amiga y siempre está cuando la necesito. Así que date una oportunidad de no hacerla regañar.  
-Ok. Lo intentaré. Si el camino en la milicia representa llevarse bien con ella, haré lo posible.  
-Igual a veces se excede un poco. Para eso estaré yo. Oye... ¿Por qué no te sumas a tus amigos a conocer a ese trío de locas?. Son buenas chicas..no muerden.  
-Es que... no se si me sentiría muy cómodo en ése ambiente.  
-¡Anda!. No seas tonto. Tal vez alguna te guste y quien sabe...  
-Lo dices como si me quisieras casarme con alguna.  
-Jajaja. Solo ve a divertirte. Mientras voy a la cocina a ayudarla a Lisa.  
-Bueno.

Rick aceptó los consejos de Claudia a la que consideraba una hermana mayor.

Claudia se dirige a la cocina y ve a Lisa preparando las bandejas.

-Ya esta pequeña. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?. No has parado desde que llegaste.  
-Me falta poco Clau. No te preocupes.  
-Permiteme... te ayudaré a acomodar un poco la presentación de esos bocadillos.  
-Hmm. Bueno gracias.  
-De nada... A propósito. ¿Todo en orden con Rick?.  
-Si... Pero cuesta tragar su presencia.  
-¿Qué problema tienes con él?. Es un buen chico, lo conozco desde hace años. Si bien tiene un carácter un tanto especial es de hacerse querer.  
-Me cae mal al respecto de no cumplir con lo que se le pide. Debe entender que en la milicia hay responsabilidades que atender y dar el ejemplo.  
-Te entiendo pequeña... ¿Pero no crees que te lo estas tomando demasiado a pecho tu relación con él?.  
-No tenemos una relación...  
-Me refiero a tu relación entre oficial superior y subordinado boba...  
-Ah... Jejej. Lo siento.  
-Ayyy Lizzie Lizzie. ¿Cuándo te darás oportunidad en la vida para que un hombre llegue a tus brazos?.  
-Después de Karl y de...Bah. No me interesa nadie mas. Moriré soltera...  
-¿Pretendes eso en tu vida?.  
-No tengo nada mas.  
-¡Oh vamos!. Esa respuesta es de típica perdedora. ¡Animate!. Te faltan poco para los 30, eres muy joven, talentosa y sobre todo bonita.  
-No se si bonita.  
-Si lo eres. A ver dejame verte mejor.-Le decía ella tomándola del rostro y viéndole esos ojos hermosos de color jade. -¡Mira que bellos ojos tienes!. ¿A caso algún hombre te lo dijo alguna vez?.  
-Si... Mi padre cuando no estaba en servicio y...Karl.  
-Bueno.. ¿No crees que es momento que un "tercero" te lo diga?.  
-Mientras no sea el aviador Hunter, cualquiera.  
-Jajajajaka. Eres terrible.

Se escuchaban risas de fondo, que provenían del living. Faltaba poco para las 21:30 y Roy llegaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué no te les sumas?.  
-¿A ellos?. Mejor no.  
-Bueno... No te obligaré. Si quieres... puedes disfrutar de la brisa del balcón del apartamento y la vista...  
-Creo que así es mejor. Te veo luego.  
-Ve pequeña.

Lisa se alejaba de la cocina y pasaba por el grupete que estaba allí, pasándola bien y conversando de todo. Lisa ve algo que le parece un poco extraño. Rick no estaba allí.  
Sigue derecho hasta el balcón y desliza el enorme ventanal para acceder.

El balcón era realmente largo y acogedor. Tenia dos asientos de mimbre ideales para tomar sol. Claudia los usaba en sus tiempos libres, para disfrutar del sol de la tarde. Mas al fondo ve a Rick. Apoyado sobre la baranda disfrutando la vista de la bahía. El edificio en el que residía Claudia y Roy, era uno de los mas altos de la ciudad. Desde ése piso se tenia una vista realmente espectacular de toda Macross.

"-Uff. Esta aquí. Que raro notaría que sería un calentón por aquellas tres, pero ahora que lo noto... es bastante solitario y tranquilo.".

Lisa tenía un dilemia. Si bien tenía un grado de antipatía hacia Rick, esta noche se podía dejar pasar. Además... de los tres era el mas potable. Su aspecto representaba el de un chico pulcro y bastante guapo.

Lisa se acerca hacia él, pero dejando una distancia prudencial de un metro y medio mas o menos.

-Qué vista ¿No?.-Empezaba Lisa con la conversación.

Rick tardó en responder pero no porque no quisiese sino que estaba en otra cosa. Lisa notó que tardó. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Rick emitió sus pimeras palabras fuera del ámbito de la milicia.

-Si... Realmente bella. Irónicamente desde un avión en movimiento, es difícil enfocarse en disfrutar una vista así, porque uno esta pendiente de no caerse o no ser derribado. Aunque algunas veces me encantaría mantenerme suspendido en el aire, por lo menos unos minutos.  
-¿Tanto te gusta volar?.-Le preguntaba ella con tranquilidad.  
-Si. Siempre me ha gustado. ¿A ti?.  
-Ehhmm. Creo que sí. Mis operaciones son mas bien en tierra.  
-Ajá... Entonces... ahora que ya sabes que me gusta volar. ¿Por qué suspenderme de ése modo?. Me doy cuenta cuando uno hace las cosas por maldad y cuando las hace porque son estrictamente necesario. En tu caso es la primera. Lo hiciste porque te he caído mal desde el principio. ¿¡Con qué derecho me vienes a suspenderme así!?.-Le decía él cambiando el tono de voz, con un poco nivel de agresividad.

Lisa intentaba no cometer alguna estupidez y que todo terminase mal.

-Aviador... ¿No podemos dejar esto para cuando estemos en servicio?.

Rick se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Lisa.

-Mmmm. Tienes razón... Mejor dejemoslo así.  
-Además... ¿Para qué quejarse ahora si habrá mas tiempo para discutir después?. Mira... entiendo que estés molesto conmigo pero te propongo algo.  
-¿Qué cosa?-Le preguntaba Rick con un poco de desconfianza.  
-¿Por qué a partir de esta noche no damos vuelta la página y volvemos a empezar pero esta vez con el pie derecho?.-Le decía ella extendiéndole su mano.

Rick la observa a sus ojos y realmente era preciosa. Su sonrisa era perfecta y parece ser que ahora las cosas estaban mas tranquilas.  
Lo que ambos tenían en común, era que son personas solitarias que no querían ser molestadas. Eso Rick lo comprendió al instante. Prefirió dejar su testarudez a un lado y procedió a ablandarse un poco ya que ella ya lo hizo en primera instancia y le dió espacio a recomponer todo. Mas allá de que lo hubiera suspendido a volar un VT.

-Bien.-Le decía él extendiéndole su mano y dándose un fuerte apretón. Rick siente la suavidad de sus manos y eso generó un poco de electricidad entre ambos.

-Ay... Jajaj. Tenía estática.-Le decía él sonriente.  
-Mmmm. ¿Tensionado?.  
-Creo que no. No por el momento.  
-¿No te sumas con tus amigos a conversar con las conejitas?.  
-¿Conejitas?.  
-Sii. Así se las conoce.  
-¿Por qué conejitas?.  
-Porque les gusta ser escandalosas. Son buenas chicas pero son muy chusmas. Siempre pretenden enterarse de todo.  
-Ja. Entiendo. Mis amigos son mas charlatanes. Yo no tanto.  
-¿Tímido?.  
-Sii... un poco.  
-Se te nota que lo eres. ¿Pero por qué conmigo no?.  
-Porque ya eres molesta para mi, jeje.-Decía él con una tonada bromista  
-Ahhh. ¿Con que esa tenemos aviador?.  
-No me diga aviador.  
-Y tú Comandante...  
-¿Cómo puedo llamarte?.  
-Por mi nombre...-Le decía ella sonriente.  
-¿Lisa?.  
-Ajá. Soy Lisa...  
-Rick... Un gusto.  
-No... No es de mi agrado conocerte.-Le decía ella en chiste.  
-Jajaja. El desagrado es mutuo.-Le respondía él observándola mejor y emitiendo una sonrisa.

Su vestimenta constaba de un vestido corto, de color bordó hasta la altura de las rodillas, con unos zapatos chatos negros. Su escote era un tanto pudoroso sin mostrar demasiado sus prominentes pechos.

-¿Tengo algo?.  
-Mmnoo.-Le respondía un poco sonrojado.  
-¿Por qué no volvemos adentro?. Sospecharan de que tal vez...  
-Sii. Mejor... Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó.  
-Bueno... Tampoco para tanto aviador.  
-Jeje. Ok.-Le respondía él con un poco mas de simpatía.

Parece ser que los consejos que les dió recíprocamente Claudia a ambos, funcionó bien. Pero... ¿Cuanto podría llegar a durar este "alto al fuego"?.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

El aviador y la comandante, recientemente amigados ingresan al living nuevamente. Lo cuál acaparó la vista de todos. Mas aún la de Max y Ben, quienes estaban sorprendidos por los eventos ocurridos entre ellos.

-¿Donde estaban?.-Preguntó Max.  
-Tomando aire fresco aviador.-Respondía Lisa.

Las conejitas susurraban entre ellas. Lisa las vió y ya les advertiría.

-¡Ustedes tres!. Ya sé lo que piensan. ¡No me obliguen a mandarlas a realizar trabajos forzados!.  
-No no no. ¡Lo sentimos Lisa, Lo sentimos!.  
-Mmm. ¡Así me gusta!. Trío de chismosas.-Decía ella dirigiéndose a la cocina y Rick acoplándose a Max y Ben.

-Psstt. Oye amigo. ¿Pasó algo fuera con la Comandante?. Yo y Max vimos que estaban conversando.  
-Y muy acaramelados jejeje.  
-Mentira. Solo estaba disfrutando la vista y ella apareció. No me quedó otra que hablarle... pero por suerte llegamos a buen puerto.  
-¡Me parece bien amigo!. Tal vez se olvide de la suspensión que te metió.  
-Mmm. Eso no lo se. Prefiero mantenerla así tranquila.  
-¡Bien dicho amigo!.

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

Claudia ya había terminado. Le pidió ayuda a Lisa, para que le lleve los bocadillos a la mesa principal.

-Lisa ayúdame con las fuentes por favor.  
-Si. Por supuesto.-Dijo ella con un entusiasmo que llamó la atención de Claudia.  
-Oohhh. ¿Qué pasó que te noto un poco mas animada?.  
-Nada. ¿Por qué?.  
-¡A mi no me engañas Reina del Hielo.  
-Bueno ¡Yaaa!. Hablé con Hunter a solas. Decimos replantear nuestros modos de tratarnos y empezar de cero.  
-¡Genial!. ¡Así me gusta!.

La situación daba para hablar un poco mas del asunto, pero el timbre las interrumpió. Claudia a propósito le había escondido las llaves a Roy, para que éste se sintiera obligado a que ella le abriese la puerta.

-¡Ése debe ser Roy!.-Decía Claudia saliendo de la cocina y pidiendo a todos silencio. Apagaron las luces y se escuchaba del otro lado a Roy conversando con alguien.

-¡Ya voy!.  
-Aquí te esperamos.  
Claudia se preguntaba con quién podría estar Roy. Ella abre la puerta y por detrás de ella, todo estaba a oscuras.  
-¿Capitán Gloval?.-Preguntaba ella sorprendida.  
-Oh. Hola Grant nosotros...

Pero todos atrás no le dieron ni tiempo de hablar a Gloval ni a Roy. Todos prendieron las luces y emitieron un grito de sorpresa, robándole una sonrisa a Roy.

-¡SORPRESA!. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROY!.  
-¡JA JA JA JA!. ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!. ¡Ven aquí mi morenita preciosa!.  
-Feliz cumpleaños amor.  
-Gracias mi vida.-Le respondía él, para luego abrazarla y darle un muy rico y generoso beso en sus labios. Por detrás, estaba Gloval quién sabia de la fiesta sorpresa pero por intermedio de Lisa. Por detrás de ellos, unas veintena de personas se acercaban. Eran pilotos miembros del escuadrón Skull y Vermillion respectivamente, cosa que si Claudia estaba enterada que viniesen. Uno por uno entraba al departamento. Saludaban a Roy con cálidos abrazos.

-¡Capitan!. No esperaba verlo. Pensé que no podía venir.  
-Ejem... Fue idea de Lisa, quería venir pero no se si llegaría a tener tiempo. Pero por suerte pude acomodarme.  
-¡Ja ja ja!. ¡Genial!. Usted es siempre bienvenido Capitán  
-Gracias. ¡Ah se me olvidaba!.

En ese momento ingresaba Maistroff con el regalo de Roy.

-¿¡Coronel usted también!?.  
-Alguien tenía que traer el regalo... Jeje. Además debo tomarme unos Brandys con este viejo loco.-Le decía Maistroff, mencionándolo implícitamente.  
-Por supuesto. A recordar antiguas batallas en el pacífico.  
-Pasen señores.  
-Gracias.

Era un hermoso lío. Casi todos con los que se codeaba Roy, estaban allí. Y se sumaron 7 personas mas que eran personal de tierra, entre mecánicos y otros operadores. Personas que hicieron carrera con Roy durante todos estos años.

-¡Hermoso lío armaste Morenasa!.  
-¡Te lo mereces cariño!.

Roy ve a las conejitas y al otro trío.

-¡Vengan acá mujerzuelas!. Ojo con estos tres que no son lo que parecen.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños Roy!.  
-Gracias Damitas. Ustedes pendencieros jajaja. Vengan aquí.  
Los tres se daban un abrazo cálido. Rick lo saludó de una forma bastante especial.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano!.  
-Gracias Chiquitín. Sabias maldito diablillo. No fuiste capaz de decirme nada.  
-Ya sabes. Queríamos mantener el suspenso.

Extrañamente al costado de Rick, estaba Lisa.

-¡Ohh!. ¡Miren nada mas!. Me sorprende que estés aquí Lisa.  
-Gracias por el cumplido Roy. Feliz cumpleaños.-Le decía ella dándole un abrazo.

-Muy bien. ¡A festejar!.

Todos se encontraban en buen estado de ánimo. La música de fondo, provocaba un ambiente de fiesta. Por un lado Gloval y Maistroff comían algunos bocadillos y lo prometido por el mismo Maistroff, se había cumplido. Ambos hombres ubicados en un par de sillones, charlaban sobre batallas de la guerra de unificación que participaron y unas copas de Bandy de por medio.

Las conejitas charlaban con mucho entusiasmo con los tres aviadores.  
Sobre unos asientos, Rick tenía muy cerca a Sammie con quien conversaba.

De las tres, ella era la mas tranquila.

Desde otro punto del gran living, Lisa conversaba con Claudia.

Irónicamente, desde su ubicación tenía vista directa a Rick. Cada tanto con discreción lo miraba. Notaba que no se lo observaba con entusiasmo ante las palabras de Sammie.  
Cuando dejaban de conversar y Sammie dirigía la atención hacia Vanessa, como si fuera un radar, él giraba discretamente su cabeza mirando a todas partes.  
Ella notó que buscaba a alguien. Finalmente Rick cruzó miradas con ella y emitió una leve sonrisa a la cuál, ella respondió de la misma manera. Se dió cuenta que a la que buscaba era a ella.

Con modestia Rick se pone de pie y se retira de al lado de Sammie para volver nuevamente al balcón, donde entabló la charla desde hace horas con Lisa.

Se le despertó el dilema si Rick lo hizo a propósito para que ella entendiera el mensaje. Ante la duda esperó un poco y realizó la misma maniobra. Se puso de pie y se dirigió en la misma dirección que Rick.  
En el balcón había un par de parejas de suboficiales charlando y algunas que ya eran parejas, estaban en otros asuntos. Rick se encontraba en el mismo sitio donde ella lo encontró por primera vez.  
Él por su parte se hacía el distraído y ella se acerca esta vez, no tomando distancia sino ya a la par de él.

-¿Disfrutando nuevamente la vista?.  
-Ja... Pensé que no vendrías.  
-Yo pensé que estabas muy entusiasmado charlando con Sammie. No te culpo... ella es bonita y tu del mismo palo.  
-¿Y tú cómo puedes sacar una conclusión así si apenas me conoces?.-Le preguntaba él de buena manera y a la vez con ironía.  
-No sé. Veo lo que digo...-Decia ella avergonzada.  
-Dime... ¿Cómo podemos dar marcha atrás mi suspensión?.  
-Con practica Aviador. Debe realizar la prueba. Sugiero que practique. Le doy una semana.  
-¿No es mucho?. Pensé que mismo mañana podría hacerlo.  
-Ja ja ja. Ojo...No seas fanfarrón.  
-No lo soy. Digo... Quiero pilotear lo antes posible.-Decía él con una tonada mas seria.  
-Mira Rick... prefiero que practiques y luego procedes a la prueba.  
-Entiendo... Creí que te ablandarias un poco después de esta charla.-Decía él un poco decepcionado.  
-No junto el trabajo con la vida de civil. Si aprendes esa primera regla, no te consumiras. Puede que esta noche nos estemos llevando de maravilla, pero en mi trabajo voy en serio.  
-Ya lo veo...

Rick miraba a su alrededor y eligió un momento bochornoso para estar allí con ella. Las demás parejas se besaban y se decían cosas cariñosas.

-Oye... Mejor vámonos de aquí...-Acotaba Rick.  
-¿Donde quieres ir?.  
-Mmm. Adentro... Igualmente ya dentro de un rato me voy. Estoy un poco cansado.  
-Siii. Yo también. Mi departamento queda a unas 5 calles de aquí.  
-Yo duermo en mi barraca junto a mis compañeros. Pero los noto bastante entretenidos.  
-Bueno... Mi departamento esta camino a la base...tal vez...podemos irnos...juntos...-Decía ella con un tono un poco avergonzada.  
-Si no es molestia.  
-Oh claro que no. Bien. ¿Vamos a adentro?.  
-Por supuesto.  
Ambos volvieron dentro. Roy estaba de fiesta y pasado un poco de copas. Claudia cada tanto debía contenerlo para que no cometiera alguna estupidez.

Gritaba, decía cosas graciosas sin sentido y se abrazaba con uno o con otra persona a quien conocía.

Era momento de soplar las velas. Claudia se acerca a ambos.

-Chicos. Raro verlos juntos,  
-Estábamos tomando aire fresco. ¿No es así aviador?.  
-Así es.  
-Bien chicos. ¿Por qué no me lo entretienen un poco al agasajado?. Mientras voy por la torta.  
-¡Por Supuesto!. Algo que podemos manejar tranquilamente. ¿No Lisa?.  
-Si...-  
-Gracias chicos. ¡No me tardo!.

Mientras Claudia se dirigía a la cocina, Rick se acercaba a Roy para darle un poco de charla antes que sea demasiado tarde y cometa alguna estupidez. Lisa estaba a su lado.

-Aquí estoy hermanito.  
-¡Rick!. Pequeño diablillo. Sabía que te tirarias a Lisa. Oye es muy bonita... de verdad. Ideal para ti.

Lisa no sabia en donde meterse. Estaba realmente avergonzada pero suponiendo que Roy no lo decía en serio y estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, decidió seguirle la corriente y no decir nada.

-Lisa perdón.-Le susurraba él.  
-Síguelo conteniendo. De seguro no sabe lo que dice.  
-Es obvio que si.

Claudia llegaba con una hermosa torta decorada con un VT en miniatura y un muñeco que se asemejaba mucho al agasajado. Todos miraban con admiración la torta.

Claudia la apoyaba con cuidado sobre una pequeña mesa, para que Roy soplará las velas. Todos se agolpaban como podían alrededor de él.

-Bien cariño... espero que te guste. Es de chocolate con crema de avellanas y frambuesas cortadas.  
-¡Mmmm!. ¡Deliciosa!. Ya quisiera probarla.-Acotaba él.  
-Antes de soplar las velas, debes pedir tres deseos. Pero en silencio o de lo contrario ¡No se te cumplirán!. Por favor que alguien apague las luces.

Claudia prendía un fósforo para encender las dos velas. Una era el número 3 y el otro el número 5.

Luego de pensar los deseos, con fuerza Roy sopla las velas.

Claudia junto a Roy, se dan un fuerte abrazo y un beso tierno en los labios. Luego el agasajado saluda a cada uno de los invitados.

Luego de ése episodio pasaron unos 45 minutos mas. Rick ya se sentía cansado y la cama lo llamaba. Pero Ben ya estaba a los besos con Kim en balcón. Max estaba con Vanessa. Otro piloto le ganó de mano a él con Sammie, que también ya se entretenía bastante por las caricias y los besos de Alan. Miembro del escuadrón Vermillion.

Rick se quedó solo sentado dentro. Lisa estaba con Claudia.

-Miralo. Se ha quedado solito.-Le decía Claudia a Lisa.  
-Al fin al cabo pensaba que era un bravucón y un pendenciero. Pero resultó ser mas tímido y tranquilo.  
-¿Te gusta?.-Le preguntaba Claudia.  
-Naa. Ni ahí. Pero me cae bien. Tal vez lleguemos a ser muy buenos amigos.  
-¡Bien por ti!. Por algo se empieza.  
Lisa la observaba con incredulidad. -¡Oye!. ¿Estas pensando que quiero tirarme al aviador?.  
-Yo no digo nada...-Le respondía ella con ironía.  
-Ya estoy un poco cansada. Creo que parto.  
-Espera ya es tarde. ¿Te irás sola?.  
-Si...  
-¿No quieres que te acompañe?.  
-Ya tienes un peso muerto que atender.-Decía ella refiriéndose a Roy. Quien ya estaba casi dormido sentado en el sofá.

Ya mucha gente se había retirado. Ben y Max se estaban llendo con las dos damiselas que conocieron esa noche.

-Bien... Nos vamos. ¿Rick?.  
-Creo que estaba...-Miraba Claudia buscándolo. -¿Dónde se metió?.  
-Espera... Iré a buscarlo.-Decía Lisa levantándose de su asiento. Ella suponía en donde podía estar. Ingresa al balcón nuevamente pero desde su ubicación no logra verlo. Y eso que estaba vacío. Vuelve al apartamento y lo busca. -¡Lisa!. Fíjate si no esta en nuestro cuarto. Generalmente se acuesta allí a descansar.  
-¡Ok!.

Lisa se dirige al cuarto de Claudia y Roy. Abre la puerta y allí estaba. Recostado en la cama descalzo.

Lisa sin pudor se acerca a él y con un leve movimiento en su hombro lo intenta despertar.

-Rick... Max y Ben se están retirando.-Rick no respondía.  
-¡Rick!. ¿Hola?.

Ella se acerca a su nariz. No estaba respirando.

-¡La puta madre!. ¡Rick!. ¡Rick!. ¡Despierta!. Maldición.

Lisa le rompe la camisa y empieza con los ejercicios de RCP. Presiona el pecho varias veces y realiza respiración boca a boca.

Claudia ingresa al cuarto. -¡Lisa!. ¿Qué pasó?.  
-¡Es Rick!. No esta respirando.  
-¿¡Qué!?. ¡Rick!.-Gritaba Claudia. Estaban las dos solas e intentaban reanimarlo. Tras varios intentos Rick empieza a respirar atragantándose.  
-¡Tiene algo atorado en la garganta!. ¡Levantate!.-Gritaba Lisa y empieza a realizar la maniobra de Heimlich.

-¡Vamos Rick!. ¡Expulsa!.

Al cabo de unos segundos Rick espulsa una pasta marrón de su boca.

-¡Prende la luz Claudia!.

Claudia la enciende. El rostro de Rick estaba morado.

-¿Pero que mierda sucede?.  
-¡Alergia al maní!. ¡Llevemoslo rápido a la guardia del hospital de la base!. ¡Rapido!.

Rick era arrastrado por Lisa hasta el living. Max y Ben no se dieron cuenta de la situación hasta que lo vieron.

-¡Comandante!. ¿Qué le pasó?.  
-Ingirió algo que contenía maní. Mirenle el rostro. Está muy hinchado y expulsó la avellana. Se ve que contenía algo de maní. Le causó una alergia y no respiraba.  
-¡Oh Dios!. ¡Llevemoslo al hospital militar!.  
-Urgente. Tengo mi Jeep.-Respondía Claudia  
-¿¡Qué pasó con el pequeño!?.-Preguntaba Roy preocupado y un poco mareado.  
-Debemos llevarlo de urgencia al hospital. ¡Vamos!.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Cargandolo en el Jeep de Roy como se pudo, Rick fue trasladado al Hospital Militar de Macross. Donde en inmediaciones de la base, funciona un hospital destinado para militares.

Rick fue puesto en cuidados intensivos para normalizar sus signos vitales.  
No se supo que fue lo que pudo haber sucedido. Lo más raro del asunto, era que unos instantes Claudia lo vió sentado en una silla. Y luego de un minuto había desaparecido de la vista de ambas mujeres.

Pasaron unas 3 horas. En la sala de guardia, se encontraban Max, Ben, las conejitas, Roy, Claudia y Lisa. La mera protagonista de que él reviviera.

Un doctor a cargo de Lang, quien se encontraba ausente en ese momento se acerca para dar el parte médico.

-Buenas noches.  
-Hola. Soy su tutor el Comandante Roy Focker.  
-Bien. Por suerte se encuentra estabilizado y actualmente dormido. Ha sufrido una intoxicación a causa de una alergia por maní. ¿Usted sabía que el paciente era alérgico?.  
-La verdad le soy sincero...hoy me estoy enterando.  
-Bueno sin cuidado. Igualmente estamos llevando a cabo unos análisis. Si bien nuestros primeros estudios, notificaron una presencia muy elevada de linfocitos en la sangre a causa de la alergia, también pueda tratarse de algún otro tipo de intoxicación que causó su desequilibrio sinérgico.  
-¿Se lo puede ver?.  
-Si pueden ingresar. Solo dos personas por paciente por favor. Igualmente en este momento no hay nadie en terapia intensiva, pero debemos cumplir nuestras regulaciones.  
-Entiendo doctor. Muchas gracias.  
-No hay porque Comandante. Cualquier motivo, Bruno Healding es mi nombre completo. Lang tuvo que salir.  
-Gracias doctor. Bien. ¿Quien quiere entrar conmigo?.  
-Entro contigo.-Le acotaba Lisa tomando un poco la rienda de la situación.

Los dos ingresan a la sala donde Rick estaba dormido, postrado en la cama, con un suero y la terminal mostrando sus signos vitales.

Todo se encontraba en orden. Roy se acerca a él y le empieza a hablar. Respondía ante gemidos.

Como la visita era corta y no duraba mas de una hora, ellos se retiraron para dejar pasar al que quisiese verlo.

Lisa se sienta al lado de las Conejitas. No podía creer en la situación en la que se encontraba. Hace unos minutos, Rick Hunter aquél aviador que le generaba un cierto odio, pero que durante el transcurso de la noche mejoró notablemente su relación, ahora luchaba por su vida.

Sentía una preocupación por aquella persona que recientemente empezaba a conocer. A veces en la vida, las situaciones se dan por algo. La casualidad que en ése momento ella ingresó al cuarto para despertarlo, selló su destino.

Pasada la hora nadie quiso adelantarse a emitir algún pronostico. El doctor Healding dijo que Rick necesitaba descansar.

Todos se retiraron de la sala expectantes ante la recuperación del aviador.

Claudia y Lisa caminaban juntas con destino a sus casas. El Jeep quedó en la base, porque fue usado en comodato. Supuestamente se devolvería al día siguiente

-Aún no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo puede darse una alergia a su edad?. -Preguntaba Lisa un poco preocupada.  
-Tal vez Rick nunca se propuso probar algo que tuviera Maní.  
-¿Qué le pusiste a la torta?.  
-Crema de avellanas con un poco de Nutella® y Mantequilla de Maní.  
-Ahí tienes la respuesta a todo esto. -Decía ella con convicción y malhumor.  
-¡Espera un segundo!. Me lo dices como si yo fuera la responsable de que Rick le pasara esto.  
-¡Nada que ver!. Solo digo que cómo puede ser que lo conozcan hace años -refiriéndose a ella y a Roy- y no sepan que es alérgico al maní. Me parece una actitud irresponsable por parte de ustedes dos.  
-¡Ok!. Cerebrito. ¡Nadie lo sabía!.-Le respondía Claudia enojada.  
-¡No me llames así!.

Roy se acercaba a ambas y ya la discusión se tornaba un tanto tensa.

-¡Hey hey!. Tranquilas. ¡No peleen!. Nadie sabia que Rick era alérgico al maní. Lisa cálmate por favor. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es discutir por cosas que no tienen sentido. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora esperemos como evoluciona la recuperación del pequeño. Ya muchas emociones tuve en el día de hoy.-Decía él con un tono preocupado que hasta a Claudia le sorprendió.

Se adelanta y camina solo. Lisa ve a Claudia aún con una mirada de enojo. -Ve con él. Te necesita.  
-¿Sabes que es lo gracioso de todo esto?. ¡Que lo detestabas!. ¡No te mereces llevarte bien con él después de lo que le hiciste!. Quise desentenderme del asunto de la suspensión. Pero ¡Eres una arpía!. ¿Ahora te preocupas por él?. No tienes termino medio.  
-No tiene nada que ver sus aptitudes de piloto con su tema de salud. No mezcles las cosas.  
-¡Al carajo!. Con razón no tienes un puto hombre al lado tuyo. Eres mas insensible que una planta.-Le decía ella alejándose enojada y acercándose a Roy.

Era la primera vez desde que se conocían que confrontaban entre ellas.  
Ante este tipo de situaciones, lo mejor es no acotar. Pero Lisa no tenía pelos en la lengua y si tenía algo que decir, no tenía problema en decirlo. Su carácter sensato a veces le podría jugar en contra sin meter en el medio los sentimientos.

Lisa sufría una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado estaba preocupada por la salud de Rick, pero eso no significaba que sintiese algo por él. Eso fue lo que Claudia mal interpretó. Mas allá de los asuntos laborales, una vida estaba en juego.

A la mañana siguiente, Lisa se presentó a su puesto y estaba en su despacho. Jugaba con una lapicera mientras leía expedientes de pilotos de ambos escuadrones.

Lisa sintió curiosidad por algo y buscó el de Rick y empezó a leerlo detenidamente.  
Lo que ella buscaba no lo encontró. Necesitaba corroborar si los exámenes médicos que se hizo para su ingreso a la fuerza, arrojaba algo anormal. Todo aparentemente estaba en orden.

Pensativa se tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos y toma el teléfono para llamar a la guardia de terapia intensiva del hospital militar.

-¿Terapia?.  
-Buen día. Soy la Comandante Lisa Hayes. Necesito consultarle el estado de salud de un paciente que se encuentra internado en terapia. Su nombre es Rick Hunter  
-Si aguardeme un segundo...-Se escuchaban sonidos de teclas.-No hubo cambios en el estado de salud del paciente.  
-Ok. ¿A qué hora es el horario de visita de Terapia por la mañana?.  
-De 11:30 a 12:30.  
-Bien. Muchas gracias.  
-A usted Comandante.

Faltaba una hora aproximadamente. No quería cruzarse a Claudia. Discutieron fuerte la noche anterior y no se hablaron desde entonces.

Alguien toca la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante.

El que ingresa era Max.

-Aviador Sterling. Que sorpresa.  
-Comandante. Buen día.-Saludaba Max militarmente.  
-Sientese. ¿Qué se le ofrece?.-Preguntaba ella.  
-Si... Bueno el asunto es que me enteré que usted fue la responsable de reanimar a mi amigo. Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por él.  
Lisa sentía un leve latido en el pecho. -Ah... ¡No fue nada!. Jeje. Lo vi... Y lo tuve que hacer.  
-Comandante se que no es un buen momento. ¿Tuvo un cruce con Claudia?. Digo... Es difícil pelearse con ella...  
-Perdón aviador. ¿Ha venido a agradecerme o a darme un sermon?. El problema que tenga con Claudia no es asunto suyo.-Le decía ella de mala gana.  
-Ah ok... Disculpe.-Se sonrojaba.-Mejor me retiro. Solo era para agradecerle lo que hizo por Rick.  
-De nada.-Respondía ella secamente.

Max se retiraba del despacho. Nuevamente su mente viajaba al fondo de sus pensamientos.  
Su pelea con Claudia reformuló su forma de accionar. Tal vez ella tenía razón pero Lisa tiene una actitud mas calculadora y reservada ante este tipo de situaciones.

Tal vez si en el lugar de Lisa, fuera Claudia la que hubiera descubierto el desmonoramiento de Rick, su accionar hubiese sido diferente y Rick tal vez ya no estaría en este mundo.  
En la mente de uno es difícil analizar cuales podrian ser los modos de actuar ante determinadas situaciones, que pueden poner en prueba a una persona.  
En el caso de Lisa, fue una actitud mas madura, separando sus funciones de oficial superior. Claudia le recalcó que ella lo odiaba y la causa de suspensión fue algo meramente personal. Lisa se tomaba su cabeza y sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. No comprendía porque lloraba. ¿Era culpa?. ¿Era preocupación o remordimiento?. O tal vez... en verdad sentía algo por aquél Aviador que luchaba por su vida, por algo que simplemente se pudo evitar. Como una simple alergia al maní.

Los minutos pesaban y el esperar menos de 50 minutos para ingresar a la sala de terapia intensiva, carcomía sus pensamientos.

Decide irse de aquella oficina que se tornaba lúgubre al verla a simple vista. Antes de irse se dice a si misma.  
-Creo que este sitio necesitará un retoque para que haya mas luz.

Cierra la puerta por detrás. Al caminar sentía que las bocanadas de aire ya eran menores, luego de irse de ése sitio.

Cercano al edificio, se encontraba un pequeño parque. Los zapatos dificultaba el ingreso al mismo. Pero esta vez no quiso ser tan formal. Se los quito y emprendía su caminata por el pasto. Necesitaba sentir un poco a la naturaleza en su piel. No le alcanzaba solamente observarla. Sentía que su cabeza se descomprimía y se recostó en el suelo. Su cuerpo decía basta y el estrés acumulado se expulsaba de su cuerpo, como un mal karma que volaba hacia el cielo.

Algunos militares que caminaban por allí, la veían recostada pero no tumbada. Sorprendidos seguían camino.

Claudia estaba ingresando al edificio cuando la vió recostada en el pasto.

Se acerca a ella con preocupación.

-¿Lisa?.  
-Hmmmm. ¿Qué?.  
-¿Te sientes bien?.  
-¿Ahhh?. Siii. Me siento...-Ella se palpaba el cuerpo y no comprendía en la situación en la que se encontraba. -¿Donde estoy?.  
-¿Lisa?.  
-Si. Soy Lisa. ¿Tú quien eres?.  
Claudia se pensaba que la estaba bromeando. -Vamos deja de bromear.  
-No estoy bromeando. No se quien eres y no se que hago aquí.  
-Espera. Dejame levantarte.-Decía la Morena. La abrazaba y la levantaba. -No tienes buena cara. Espera aquí que llamo a un médico.  
-Ok.-Respondía ella con la mirada perdida.

No se acordaba de nada. No donde estaba parada y tampoco lo que hacía en ese sitio.

Claudia al rato vuelve con un medico del hospital militar.

-Buenos días Comandante. Soy el doctor Nash. Le haré unas preguntas. ¿Su nombre completo?.  
-Lisa Hayes.  
-Ese es su nombre corto. Completo por favor.  
-Elizabeth Hayes.  
-Ok. Perfecto. ¿Donde reside?.  
-En Hastings. Sussex Oriental.  
-Mmm. Ok. Acompañeme por favor. La llevaremos a la guardia del hospital militar.  
-Un momento. ¿Militar?.  
-Si. Por favor acompañeme. Esta en buenas manos.  
-No entiendo nada. ¿Donde estoy?. ¿¡Qué es esto!?.  
-Tranquila Lisa. Todo estará bien.

Luego de unos minutos Lisa es acomodada en una camilla. Se le dio un calmante. El diagnóstico fue un colapso nervioso que causó una Amnesia del tipo temporal denominada "Estado de fuga". Este tipo de Amnesia es bastante particular y si bien el individuo recuerda su identidad, no recuerda los sucesos actuales y como se llegó a esa instancia.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

3 días después...

Rick se despertó y estaba fuera de peligro. Él explicó que se sentía muy descompuesto y con fuerte dolores de cabeza y de pecho.  
No se acuerda cómo llegó al cuarto de Claudia y Roy.  
Era el tercer día de internación y le darían el alta para culminar con su recuperación en el apartamento de Claudia y Roy.

Lisa por su parte, pudo recuperar su memoria y le recomendaron tomarse unos días de descanso.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo contacto posterior al incidente de Rick. Pero le comentaron que fue ella la que le aplicó la reanimación.

Quería agradecérselo en grande pero Lisa no lo fue a visitar. Sino hasta ése día en la tarde...

Ella ingresa al cuarto de Rick, quien estaba muy entretenido leyendo.

-Permiso. Buen día Aviador.  
-Ja. Siempre tan formal usted Comandante.  
-Bueno...-Ella sonreía.-Tú también lo estas siendo conmigo.

Lisa se acerca al borde de la cama y toma asiento en una silla de cortesía.

-¿Todo en orden?.  
-Si... Aburrido y con ganas de irme.  
-Lo veo.  
-Me contaron que te encuentras de vacaciones.  
-Siii. Pero me obligaron a tomarmelas. Problemas con el estrés.  
-Buena receta.-Le respondía él sonríente.-También me comentaron que fuiste la responsable de reanimarme. Desde ya estoy muy agradecido.  
Lisa se sonrojaba.-Ohhh. No fue nada... Hice lo que tenía que hacer.  
-No te avergüences. Estoy muy agradecido de por vida. Cambiando de tema... cuando esté fuera de aquí. ¿Me quitaría la suspensión si fuera tan amable?.  
-Je je je. No Aviador. Lo siento.  
-Ooohhhh. Bueno... Por lo menos lo intenté.-Murmuraba con ironía.  
-Debe ganarse nuevamente su puesto aviador.  
-Entiendo. Bueno... Entonces... ¿Sin rencores?.-Le decía él extendiendole su mano.  
-Ja ja ja.¡Esta bien!. Sin rencores. Lo esperaré.  
-¿Cómo será la prueba de reinserción?.  
-Ya lo verás. Si eres muy bueno lo lograrás. Es importante para tu supervivencia en el cielo.  
-Ok...-Respondía él tranquilo.  
-Bien... Entonces me retiro...  
-Espera un segundo. Cuando salga de aquí... Me gustaría una salida contigo. ¿Qué tal un día de campo?. Conozco un sitio a las afueras de Macross.  
-Mmmm. No se.-Respondía ella insegura...-¡No creas que con esto me compraras para que te quite la suspensión!.  
-No estoy hablando de eso. Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí. Y la mejor forma es llevándote a un sitio lindo. Cuando me den el alta iremos. Claro que no le moleste fraternizar con sus subalternos.  
Lisa emite una ligera sonrisa. Pero no accedería fácilmente a la petición del piloto. Para hacérselo mas difícil le propone lo siguiente.  
-Si aprueba la evaluación que le daré para darle de baja su suspensión, con gusto aceptaré su invitación.  
-Ahhh. Eres de las difíciles.  
-No soy fácil Hunter.-Decía ella con una sonrisita encantadora y sarcástica.  
-Igualmente mi intención no era coquetearla. Solo pretendía agradecerle por lo que hizo. Pero si esa es la cuestión, con gusto aceptaré.  
-Muy bien. Bien se me hace tarde. Me retiro.  
-¿Vendrás mañana a visitarme?.  
-Mmmm. No se... Depende como te portes.  
-Bien supongo.  
-Jaaja. Tonto. Bueno adiós.

Lisa dejaba el cuarto mientras Rick volvía a lo suyo. Al día siguiente le darían el alta médica pero con recuperación en su casa por una semana mas.

Al igual que Lisa tenían tiempo de sobra para verse. ¿Podrán hacerlo?.

Al día siguiente...

Rick ya dejaba el hospital en compañía de Roy y sus dos inseparables amigos.

Se alojaría en el apartamento de Roy y Claudia hasta su reingreso a la fuerza.

Lisa ése día se encontraba con Claudia en una cafetería a cercanías de la base.  
Como el tiempo estaba agradable, se encontraban afuera.

-Así que te invitó a un día de campo. Me imagino que aceptaste.  
-Todavía no. Le propuse que practique para recuperar su autorización para el pilotaje.  
-Uy. Si que eres terrible niña.  
-Si tiene ganas de estar conmigo, que se esfuerce.-Acotaba ella cruzada de brazos.  
-Jeje. Exigente como ella sola. Veo que te esta gustando el chico.  
-Mmm nooo.-Diciéndolo en un tono no tan convincente.  
-Jajaja. Ayyy si eres inocente. Aún queda algo de angelical en ti.  
-Pero sigo siendo la misma exigente de siempre. A mi se me enseñó que el deber se cumple.  
-Entiendo. Pero en este caso, podrías ablandarte un poco pero siempre marcando el terreno. No creo que Rick quiera propasarse contigo.  
-De eso no tengo dudas sobre él. Si bien representa una imagen de rebeldía, por lo poco que noté, no tiene maldad.  
-Puedo darte algunos tips que te pueden servir con él.  
-Soy oídos.

Horas mas tarde...

Durante la tarde Rick se trasladó al apartamento.

Max y Ben se encontraban en servicio. Así que el Aviador se las arregló navegando por internet y leyendo. El teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Hola?. Habla Rick.  
-Hola niño. ¿En que andas?.  
-Hola Claudia. Estaba con la computadora.  
-Bien. Esta noche cenaremos pizza. Vendrá a cenar Lisa. ¿Algún problema?.  
-No. Max y Ben me visitaran. ¿Pueden venir?.  
-Púes siii. Son tus amigos, necesitan verte.  
-Ok... Bueno... Nos vemos en un rato.  
-Portate bien.

Claudia estaba con Lisa en su oficina.

-¿Viste?. No fue molestia.-Decía ella.  
-Creo que no se... Tal vez si me vuelve a insistir quizás deba aceptar.  
-Depende de ti corazón. Ahora ¡Ayudame con el pedido!.

Horas mas tarde...

Los chicos ya habían llegado. Ben invitó a las conejitas de cortesía.

Por su parte, ellos organizaron previamente unos tentempié, que consistían en Snacks, papitas fritas y demás comestibles, acompañado de petit cola.

Vanesa opinaba por la situación de Rick.

-¡Qué suerte tienes que la Comandante estaba allí en el momento que te agarró el ataque!.  
-Siii.-Decía él rascándose la nuca. -Estoy muy agradecido.  
-Ahora...-Le decía ella en burla de forma sensual...-Deberás agradecérselo con un beso o una nochecita a solas.  
-¡Ooohh!. ¡Vamos!. No seas insolente Vane con el chico. Dejale que la conquiste. Ya conoces como es La Reina del Hielo. -Le respondía Kim  
-¿Por qué le dicen así?.-Preguntaba Max con curiosidad.  
-Porque no tiene sentimientos. ¡Mirala!. Es una persona abocada al trabajo, no sale, siempre seria y cuando uno quiere hacerle una broma, se toma las cosas muy en serio.  
-Pero... Debe existir una explicación de por qué ella es así. Creo que es una buena persona. ¡Aunque me haya suspendido!.-Decía molesto Rick pero al rato se ablandaba.-Pero por algo fue. Creo que tenía razón. ¡Debo esforzarme a recuperar mi puesto y volver a volar!.

Se escuchaba que la puerta de entrada al apartamento se abría. Todos hacían una señal de calmar la euforia.

Las que ingresaban eran Claudia y Lisa. Luego Roy por detrás de ellas con las cajas de pizzas.

-¡Niños!. ¿Cómo andan?.-Saludaba Roy con muchísimo entusiasmo.  
-¡Hola Roy!

Claudia y Lisa saludaban en forma general.  
Rick y Lisa se cruzaban miradas y ambos sonreían recíprocamente.

Ingresan a la cocina. Ben vió la situación y codea a Rick.

-¿Qué fueron esas miraditas?.  
-Nada... Solo confianza mutua.

Lisa, Claudia y Roy llevaban las pizzas a la mesa. Ellos se acomodaban como podían. Lisa se sentaba en frente de Rick.

-Buenas noches Aviador.  
-Buenas noches. ¿De nuevo nos vemos?. Me parece que tendremos que buscar una forma de no encontrarnos si es esto sigue así.-Decia él de forma irónica.  
-Ja ja. Sii. Pero nos veremos muy seguido. Igual no significará que pase algo.  
-Despreocupate. No es mi intención.  
-¡Ah!. Tengo algo para darte. Acompañame.  
-Ohhh. Si si.

Ambos se ponen de pie. Por suerte nadie prestaba atención a su situación. Lisa ingresa al cuarto de Claudia y Roy y dentro de su bolso, tenia un libro para él.

-Toma... Espero que te ayude.  
-Él recibe el libro. En la tapa decía. "Maniobras reglamentarias para examen de admisión a la RDF".  
-Ohhh. Lo necesitaba.  
-Sii. Mira.-Le decía ella acercándose a él. El mostraba que el mismo libro tenia unos señaladores, dispuestos por ella mostrándole las paginas mas relevantes. Rick se sonrojaba.  
-Gracias. Esto me servirá.  
-No es por nada. Mi mayor deseo es que apruebes. Mira que seré dura. No te dejaré pasar ni una jovencito. Conocerás el método Hayes para jóvenes de tu talla y rebeldía.-Le decía ella con convencimiento y dureza pero agregando un poco de ironía a la charla  
-Ohh. Jeje. ¿Rebelde?.  
-Lo eres. Pero te acomodaré.  
-Ja ja. Espero con ansias el método Hayes.  
-No estoy bromeando. Te lo digo en enserio.-Le decía ella con una tonada seria y un tanto molesta.  
-Ok ok. ¡Ya ya!. Lo leeré y daré mi mejor esfuerzo.  
-Bien... Así me gusta. Ahora volvamos a la mesa, antes que piensen cualquier cosa de nosotros.  
-Esta bien-Le decía él dejándola ir por delante.

¡Vaya!. Un cambio importante pensaba Rick. ¿Desde cuando empezó a ser tan amable?. Si bien la suspensión todavía queda en pie, ella le quería demostrar que él valdría la pena.

A Rick se le despertaba un sentimiento de de admiración por Lisa. Era algo especial porque notaba que ella lo quería ayudar. Pero a su manera y generándole una motivación a la mejora.

La cena estuvo muy rica. Todos se encontraban entusiasmados y de buen humor. Pero el reloj avanzaba y ya era tarde.

El trío de Aviadores se despidieron de todos. Rick hace una mención a Lisa a solas.

-Comandante. Nos vemos mañana en el simulador.  
-Te estaré monitoreando Aviador. Aprovecha a darle una ojeada a ése libro. Ten en cuenta que es una información muy valiosa y esta destinada a instructores solamente. Los pilotos no ven nunca este tipo de libros y no se consigue en ningún lado, salvo por autorización especial de la Biblioteca Nacional del Ejercito de la RDF.  
-Ohh. Bien. Lo cuidaré como mi alma.  
-Eso espero.

Los tres se iban del departamento junto a las conejitas. Rick guardaba celosamente aquél libro que la ahora "adorable" Comandante le confió.

-Chicos, me adelanto. Ustedes si quieren quedense con ellas un rato.  
-¡Hey! Rick. Vamos. Unas bebidas con las damas.  
-Lo siento. Hoy no Ben.  
Ben se molestó un poco por la actitud aguafiestas de Rick. Se le acerca a él y le habla con discreción, mientras las conejitas conversaban con Max.  
-Oye Rick. No te lo tomes a mal lo que te diré. Pero me parece que estas un poco Entusiasmado con el tema de la prueba. Ven con nosotros a tomar unas bebidas y a divertirte con las damas. Están regaladas.  
-¡No!. ¿¡Sólo piensas en salir a divertirte, estar con mujeres y mentir sobre tus aptitudes!?. ¡Quiero ser el mejor piloto de la fuerza!. Y si eso significa sacrificarme y no divertirme, ¡lo haré con gusto!.  
-¡Rick!. ¡No seas tonto!. ¡La comandante no te aprobará!.  
-Eso lo veremos. ¡Ve a embriagarte con ellos!. Yo me quedaré leyendo.  
-Bien cerebrito. ¡Como tú quieras!. Cuando llores por las paredes rezando a que las mujeres no se te acerquen, te acordarás de esta conversación.  
-¡Vete al carajo!.-Respondía Rick con crudeza y rigidez. Se alejaba de él caminando solo.  
Toda esta situación no solo la vieron Max y las conejitas. También Lisa que había llegado en el momento justo que Rick empezó a discutir con Ben.

-¿Qué sucedió con Rick?.-Preguntó ella a las conejitas y a Max. Ben escuchó a Lisa.

-Nada. Solo quiere creerse el mejor...-Acotaba Ben molesto.  
-¿Por qué?.-Preguntaba Lisa.  
-Porque quiere aprobar ese examen. Le dije que se tome un tiempo para estar con nosotros y desde que hemos llegado a aquí y usted lo ha suspendido, su vida gira entorno a autosuperarse y aprobar esa admisión para que su suspensión quede sin efecto. ¡Je!. Veremos como le va.  
-¿Cuál es su problema Dixon?.-Le preguntaba ella de mala gana.  
-Ninguno. El problema es él que no quiere divertirse.  
-¿No será que tus celos ocultos a que él intente superarse y a que tú solo te conformes con poco, sea el causal de que estés molesto con él?.-Le retrucaba Lisa con una irónica sonrisa.  
Max previendo a que Ben la mandara diablo, se interpone entre ellos dos. Observó el rostro de Ben transformándose en furia. -Jejeje. Vamos Ben. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos así?. La Comandante tiene razón...  
-Gracias Sterling por evitar estragos. No me molesta lo que él tenga para decirme.-Decía ella desafiándolo.  
-Ja... Por respeto no tengo nada para decirle a usted Comandante. Prefiero quedarme al margen.  
-Ja. Entonces no eres un verdadero militar. Solo un bonachón que quiere conseguir mujeres. ¿Sabes que a la larga los tipos como tú terminan mal?. Veo mucho mas lealtad, tenacidad y disciplina en Rick que tú.  
-¡Bien!. ¿Quieres conocerme mejor?. Entonces... Sal conmigo y te demostraré que tan bueno soy en la cama y que tan leal puedo serte. A ver si te gustan los hombrecitos militares  
-Típica actitud de macho alfa e inmaduro, fuera de una situación límite. Veremos que tan macho eres cuando te enfrentes a los Rusos de la Anti-UN. Son pilotos temibles y sin perdón.-Le respondía Lisa seria. -Además eres feo, gordo y bravucón. Ve al Gym a bajar un poco de kilos. Te hará falta.  
Ben se acerca peligrosamente a Lisa. Pero Max intenta detenerlo.-¡Basta Ben!. ¡Te estas pasando!. Solo esta bromeando.  
-¿A si?. Veremos si le gusta esto Hayes...

Pero en ese momento Rick se le aparece por detrás lo toma del hombro, girandolo sobre su mismo eje y le dá un puñetazo en el medio de su cara, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

La situación sorprendió a todos hasta la mismísima Hayes. La cual, su corazón latía muy rápido por el susto.

Nadie emitía palabra alguna. Rick estaba parado con la frente en alto y con un rostro duro y rígido, mostrando una rudeza nunca antes vista por Max y tampoco por Lisa quien lo observaba sorprendida.

-¿Haciendote el bravucón con una Mujer, encima de un rango mucho mas elevado que el tuyo?. Eres un asco Ben. Estas en la milicia no en un cabaret.-Decía él con un tono de voz baja pero a la vez intimidante.

Se acomodaba su vestimenta y seguía camino. Ben por su parte intentaba levantarse. Max y las conejitas lo ayudaban.

Como la situación la tomó de sorpresa, ella se acordó de las fuertes palabras que Claudia le dijo, la noche en la que internaron a Rick y discutieron.

"-¡Al carajo!. Con razón no tienes un puto hombre al lado tuyo. Eres mas insensible que una planta."

Lisa se acercó de forma abrupta hacia él y lo increpó, poniéndose frente suyo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-Preguntaba molesta.  
Rick no le contestaba.  
-¡Te estoy hablando Rick!.-Le preguntaba ella al borde de las lágrimas y tomándolo de los hombros  
-¿Quieres saberlo?.  
-¡Si!. ¡Quiero saberlo!. ¡AHORA!.-Le preguntaba ella molesta e intimidándolo.  
-Conozco a mi amigo. Se iba a propasar contigo. Y de seguro lo echarias de la milicia. A veces se comporta como un imbécil y la única forma de responder es ésa. No te preocupes se recuperará... Mañana todo volverá a ser como antes. Si me disculpas...-Le decía él empezando a caminar-Tengo asuntos que atender.

Seguía caminando solo alejándose de ella. Pero con pasos apresurados lo toma de la mano jalandolo por delante.  
-¡Ven conmigo!.  
-Hey. ¿A donde vamos?.  
-Ya verás.-Le respondía ella sin mirarlo a su rostro.

Caminaron a pasos ligeros unas 4 calles hasta llegar a la entrada de un edificio sin soltarlo. Ella abre la puerta y él entra detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?.  
-Esta... noche te...te quedaras aquí.-Le decía ella con dureza y rigidez pero sonrojada.  
-Lisa. Por favor...  
-¡No quiero problemas!. ¡Esta noche te quedarás en mi apartamento te guste o no!.  
-Ok ok. Como digas.-Decía él tranquilo y sin emitir ni una palabra.  
Ambos toman el ascensor hasta el piso 6 con destino al apartamento de ella.

¿Qué le esperarán a estos dos?.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Atención al lector: Alerta de Leemon. Por favor leer con discreción. 18+.

La llegada al apartamento se dió por casualidad. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba esta situación.

Rick se encontraba apenado por la actitud de su amigo y pretendía no causarle complicaciones a Lisa.  
Pero por su parte , ella no quería que él se metiera en problemas.

Otra cosa en común que descubrieron. Su sentimiento de auto superación y orgullo.

Rick era muy orgulloso de sus dotes como piloto, pero ante la observación estricta de su oficial superior para superar la prueba, y remarcarle que su forma de vuelo no era la apropiada, le despertó la necesidad de superarse. Jamás en su vida nadie le remarcó su forma de vuelo como lo hizo ella.

A Lisa se le despertaba un sentimiento hacia él, que nunca se llegó a imaginar. Ese odio que tenía por aquél piloto, desapareció. Luego de este episodio con Ben, su corazón no solo latía de miedo, sino de amor. Se estaba enamorando de dicho piloto, que si bien al principio le podría haberle generado un duro dolor de cabeza, ya no era así.  
Su reacción poco acostumbrada a su personalidad, le dió la valentía de llevarlo a su apartamento.

Ambos ingresan y ella intentaba tomar una bocanada de aire. Estaba completamente sonrojada, no quería que Rick la viera así.

-Sien...tete cómodo. Paso al cuarto de baño.  
-Ok. ¿Quieres que preparé café?.  
-Si por favor.

Lisa ingresaba al lavabo mientras Rick a la cocina.

El apartamento de Lisa era un poco mas chico que el de Claudia, pero acogedor. Solo tenia un dormitorio y un living un poco mas pequeño que el de su amiga.

Lisa se miraba al espejo y se acomodaba su peinado. Su uniforme militar le daba aún una imagen de rudeza. Ahora pretendía que Rick la viera con otros ojos. Pero no había tiempo para cambiarse.  
En su lugar y para mejorar un poco su imagen, se maquilla un poquito, delineando sus ojos y colocándose un poco de rubor y perfume. Todo lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Sentía como que otra Lisa se apoderaquería que alter Lisa. La que demostraba incidencia en demostrar lo que valía como mujer.

Rick inspeccionaba la cocina. Todo estaba dispuesto en su lugar. Preparar un café no seria difícil.

-Aquí esta. ¡Guau!. Verdadero café Colombiano. Esto si que es bueno.-Decía sorprendido.  
Colocaba con una cuchara los gránulos de café, en dos tazas medianas. Calentaba agua en una pava y se quedaba apoyado contra la pared de la cocina, esperándola.

Rick por su lado, sentía confusión por el episodio. Él pretendía proteger tanto a Ben como a Lisa. Pero en el fondo sintió una preferencia mayor hacia Lisa. No quería que sufriera algúna obscenidad por parte de Ben. Rick lo conocía bien y sabe que su amigo es de cometer ese tipo de estragos, cuando una mujer lo desafía de ése modo.

Se escucha la puerta del baño y ella sale un tanto diferente. Rick huele su perfume.

-Rico. ¿Rosas?.  
-Ja. Si...-Decía ella sonrojándose. -Es que... me puse nerviosa por... lo de hace un rato...  
-Tranquila. Todo esta en orden. ¿Así esta bien los cafés?.-Preguntaba él mostrándole su contenido.  
-Ahh. Eehhh. ¡Si Si!. . Así... están bien.  
-Oye... Te noto un poco tensa. ¿Prefieres que me vaya?. Puedo venir otro día...  
-No no. ¡Quédate!. Po... Por favor.. No quiero que tengas problemas.  
-Ja ja. Tranquila. Ben a veces se comporta como un imbécil, pero es su forma de ser. No nos mataremos a puñetazos.  
-Conozco las redadas entre miembros de la fuerza. Ví como se puso cuando se enojó contigo.  
-Él es así. Quiere lo mejor para mí, el tema es que no quiero perder el tiempo con ocio en este momento. Tengo un examen que dar y quiero estudiar tu libro, que de por sí, te agradezco mucho. De verdad. Gracias por ser... amable conmigo.-Le decía él un poco sonrojado.

La pava empieza a expulsar un poco de vapor. Era el toque justo para un rico café.

-El agua ya esta. Permiteme que te sirvo.-Le decía ella caminando por delante de él y apenas rozandole su parte íntima y él la agarraba de los hombros, ya que el espacio de la cocina era un corredor un poco angosto.  
-Ok...-Él apenas reacciono un poquito pero no lo suficiente. Sintió la dureza del trasero de Lisa. "-Vaya. Si que tiene un trasero bien ejercitado. Pero no quiero... cometer alguna idiotez".

Lisa vierte el café caliente en ambas tazas.  
Y le entrega una a Rick en su mano.

-Ten..¿Azucar?.  
-Dos terrones por favor.  
Lisa le ponía en la taza de él los dos terrones pedidos.

Se dirigen al living donde él se sienta en un sillón largo y ella a su lado.

-¿Quieres algunas galletas?.  
-No por el momento gracias.  
-Ok... Bien... Entonces...-  
-¿Sabes qué?.-Le decía él rompiendo el hielo y disminuyendo alguna tensión por parte de ella. -¿Por qué no me muestras un poco el libro que me prestaste?.  
-Ahh. Sii. ¿Por qué no?.  
-Por favor.

Rick abre el libro y Lisa le indica la paginas principales. Con todas las reglamentaciones de vuelo. Explicaba detalladamente, cada una de las maniobras aéreas. El VT-1 es una aeronave avanzada. Si bien Rick aprendió todas esas reglamentaciones, debería refinarlas para aprobar nuevamente y que su suspensión sea levantada.

Lisa le explicaba y él tomaba nota.

Ya era casi de madrugada y estuvieron así durante 3 horas. Cada tanto se decían algo para romper el hielo y se insinuaban algunos coqueteos pero ninguno de los dos pretendia dar ese paso. Hablaron del pasado de sus vidas. Lisa no fue muy demostrativa con respecto a su anterior relación con Karl, pero si le hizo mención en cuanto a su desaparición.  
Rick le hizo mención a su infancia y momentos únicos y memorables. Hasta que la situación se volvió un tanto excitante y hubo una pausa que remarcó sus verdaderos intereses ocultos.

-No se si decirlo...  
-¿Qué quieres decirme?.-Preguntaba ella sonriente.  
-Pero... Eres una grandiosa persona. Eres muy especial y... bonita...-Le decía él sonrojado. -Creía que eras una idiota e insensible. Pero en el fondo, una vez que se te conoce bien, resultaste ser todo lo contrario ante la primera impresión que se da.  
-Tú también.-Le respondió ella sin titubeos y acariciando su rostro-Al principio me generabas una molestia y no me agradabas. Pero ahora... Conociéndote mejor, me pareces una persona encantadora y buena. Además... De guapo.-Le respondía ella con dulzura. -Tienes unos muy lindos ojos.  
-Igual tú. Pero bueno.. Creo que dormiré... Aquí en el sofá...-Le decía él pero ella lo escuchaba y se embobaba en esos ojos. A medida que Rick le decía palabra por palabra ella acercaba su rostro al de él.  
-Mmm.. No se... Ahora.. creo que te resultará... un poco difícil...dormir aquí sólo.-Le decía ella con dulzura, tomándolo del cuello con delicadeza.

Él se deja llevar y sus labios se tocan. Al principio faltó sincronización, pero se entre abrían entre ellos y los pequeños besos, pasaron a tornarse apasionados. Él la abraza y la levanta sentándola sobre su regazo. Los besos eran muy apasionados y ninguno de los dos quería soltarse del otro.

Rick se desabrochaba su camisa con la ayuda de su compañera. Abriendola por la mitad, ella vislumbra un lindo torso, con cada musculo ejercitado y debidamente desarrollado, debido ante la exigencia de la rutina militar. Disfrutando el momento aprovecha para besarlo por todo su torso. Desde los hombros, hasta sus pectorales, acariciando sus abdominales pero sin propasarse de ramera, marcando un limite sin llegar al elemento que define su sexualidad.

Él la tomaba de la cintura y ya daba cuenta de su virtud. Finalizado el trato cariñoso con su torso, él la besaba en su cuello. Daba a entender, que esa acción la encendía.

Él le desabrocha su camisa lentamente. Por debajo se encontraba un chaleco fino de color negro. Ella se la quita remangandosela por arriba. Se acomodaba sus cabellos y vislumbraba unos lindos pechos, de tamaño normal por debajo de un braiser blanco.

Él la observa profundamente y ella emitía una sonrisa cómplice de la pasión.

-Si que eres hermosa.  
-Gracias. Tú estas muy bien también.-Le respondía abrazándolo por detrás de su cuello. 

Rick la levanta y ella lo abrazaba como un koala. Él con delicadeza la lleva hacia su generosa cama y la apoya posicionándose él por arriba y ella por debajo, dejando caer por arriba de su cabeza, toda su cabellera castaña.

Era momento de vislumbrar esos pechos ocultos por aquella prenda.

Ella sonríe levemente y él también.

-Veo que te están llamando la atención. No has dejado de verlas en ningún momento.  
-Lo que sucede que son verlas. ¿Permiso concedido para ir por ellas?.  
-Ja ja ja. Concedido.-Le responde con dulzura y devolviéndole un beso a sus labios.

Él con delicadeza le desabrocha el Braiser y se vislumbra unos hermosos pechos firmes y pezones bien marcados. Sus senos eran pequeños y daba la impresión de fragilidad. La mirada de Rick, descendía relojeando su abdomen, que se encontraba levemente marcado y torneado. Lisa era poseedora de un hermoso cuerpo de ensueño. No podía creer él, lo hermosa que era.

-Deberías ser modelo. Tienes realmente un cuerpo muy hermoso. ¿Qué haces en la milicia?.  
-No lo sé. Ja ja.

Aún su falda cubría su intimidad. Pero aún no era momento de cometer locuras. Quería disfrutar el momento y además, necesitaba saborear ese rico abdomen, ademas de sus pechos.

Empieza a besarle sus pezones. Y con mucho cuidado, se los lamía. Ella emitía algunos pequeños gemidos de placer, por el cumplido. Cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en disfrutar aquél trato considerado.

Pasaba a su abdomen y se lo besaba todo, frotando su ombligo levemente. Ella flexiona sus piernas, en señal de cosquilleo de una forma tan sensual. Emite un pequeño gemido, sin llegar a ser un grito de placer.

-¿Cosquillas?.  
-Eres bueno... Prosigue...por favor.-Diciéndole con un tono un tanto agitada con un grado de excitación.  
-¿Qué tienes ahí debajo de tu falda?.  
-Mmmm. Ve y descubrelo.

Ella se ponía de pie para la comodidad de su huésped. Rick se sentaba al borde de la cama. Con ambas manos desliza suavemente esa falda, vislumbrando un lindo culote blanco. Rick observa ligeramente parte de su trasero, que se notaba firme y muy ejercitado. Era perfecto.

-Eres dueña de un lindo trasero.  
-ahhmm sii.-Decía ella sonrojada

Ella ligeramente, observa a través de los pantalones de Rick la ligera protuberancia de su entre pierna.

Ella se arrodilla y procede a tomarse la molesta de desabrocharle el pantalón. Él la mira con picardía.

-¿Ahora eres tú la curiosa?.  
-Si has dicho nada, es porque puedo. ¿No?.-Le preguntó ella con picardía y emitiendo una leve sonrisa y mordiéndose su labio inferior.  
-Dejame darte una mano.-Decía el poniéndose de pie.

Ella se los desabrocha y caen con ayuda de sus manos. Por debajo de ellos, unos boxers negros eran los que permitían tapar su dignidad masculina, a la cual Lisa decidió explorar con sus manos.

Ambos de pie, de forma recíproca él también sentía curiosidad por sentir con sus dedos, la carnosidad de Lisa.  
Sus miradas eran cómplices de la pasión y ambos emitían sonrisas pícaras.  
-Creo que estas pensando lo mismo que yo.-Le decía él con dulzura y total confianza.  
-Por algo hemos llegado a aquí. ¿No aviador?.  
-Eres pícara. Ya te gustaba desde antes.  
-Fantaseaba con este momento desde que hablamos en el cumpleaños de Roy.

Se besaban nuevamente y entre ambos jugaban con sus partes.  
Hacia años que Lisa no sentía algo parecido a eso. La ultima vez que se acostó con un hombre, fue hace bastante tiempo. Su cuerpo ya necesitaba otra dosis de excitación. Alguien que la volviese a aumentarle ese autoestima que con el duelo de Karl, fue disminuyendo.

Rick se arrodilla frente a ella y era el momento de la verdad. Quitarle la última prenda que le cubria aquella dignidad oculta. Al bajársela lentamente, ese par de labios sin bello, enloquece al Aviador.  
Él la mira desde abajo a sus ojos y ella decide acomodarse contra la pared. Prevenía lo que estaba por venir.  
-Si quieres... Puedes proceder.  
-Veo que te gustará.-Le respondía él con una mirada cómplice de sus pasiones.

Con su lengua inicia el excitante camino entre aquellas carnosidades. Levanta una pierna y se sostiene sobre el hombro de Rick quien celosamente se ofrece como su apoyo. Ella lo toma de la cabeza y lo empuja un poco mas hacia adentro.

Se excitaba con naturalidad y se concentraba en sentir el placer que le regalaba él.

-Ay...Ri... Rick... Eres bueno maldición.

Ella gemía acojonada a través de su placer.

Rick por su parte sentía el néctar ácido, proveniente de las profundidades de Lisa, corriendo dentro de su boca continuando por su garganta. No sintió asco en ningún momento. Era el resultado de un buen trabajo previo de placer, a la dulce espera de lo que se vendría a continuación.

Las piernas de Lisa temblaban y ya le costaba sostenerse. Pero él con amabilidad, la sostiene impidiendo un accidente.

Él se quita sus boxers. Su elemento ya estaba muy despierto, dispuesto a emprender un viaje a lo mas profundo del alma de su compañera.

Lisa con un rostro de relajación y excitación, se estaba preparando para lo que vendría.

-Espera Rick... ¿Tienes algo para ponerte ahí?.  
-Mnooo.  
-Uy. ¡Qué mala suerte!. Bueno... Escucha. Se que es un riesgo pero... Si te atreves a no intentar terminar en mí. ¿Podrás?.  
-Lo haré.

Él la levanta del suelo, apoyándola contra la pared. Lentamente le introduce aquél deseoso elemento dentro de las inmediaciones de Lisa.

Al principio costó bastante, porque ella estaba muy tensa. Rick le besaba su oreja para tranquilizarla. -Relajate. Yo me haré cargo.  
-O...ok... Mmhh.

Rick se meneaba despacio para no lastimarla. La sostenía contra la pared y lentamente se hacían uno. Pero ella gemía por cada meneo de él.

-Hmm. Hmm...hmmm...hmm.  
-Lisa...que linda eres.  
-Tú mas.-Le respondía ella entre beso y beso.

La lleva a la cama y ella cambia arriba, quien se meneaba lentamente abrazándolo por la espalda y besándolo una y otra vez de forma apasionada, fundiéndose en un abrazo. Él le lamía su cuello y se lo besaba constantemente, sintiendo las uñas de Lisa clavándose en su espalda. Y cada rato le besaba y lamia sus pechos. Eso la ponía aún mas excitada.

Estuvieron así durante un largo rato.

Era hora de cambiar de posición. Recostados sobre la cama, él la abraza en cuchara aún con su elemento dentro de ella.

Los gemidos ya eran gritos... Ella avergonzada intentaba suprimirlos, pero no podía. Rick se dio cuenta de aquello e intentaba consolarla.

-Tranquila.  
-Es...que...me...da...cosa...grit.  
-Disfruta el momento.

Ya iban casi 20 minutos de constante fricción. Era momento de terminar.

Él estando arriba de ella, vislumbrando el rostro de Lisa lleno de placer, se despega de ella y expulsa toda su hombría a lo largo del abdomen de ella. Ella sentía ese cálido momento y agradeció con un tierno beso a sus labios.

Luego de una leve limpieza con un pañuelo tissue.

Ambos se recostaban en la cama y se hacían caricias mutuamente, mirándose a sus ojos envidiosos de belleza.

-Entonces... Después de esto... No hay retorno. ¿No?.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-Le preguntaba ella recostada sobre el pecho de él.  
-Ya sabes...  
-Mmmm... No. Harás el examen igual niño.  
-Jajaaja. Eres una persona de principios. No nos conocemos en nada y ya tuvimos sexo.  
-Está incluido en el combo. Lo siento.-Le dice ella con ironía y besándolo en un pecho.  
-Igual si tengo que ganarme esa resignación a mi puesto de piloto, por ti vale la pena.  
-Eres bueno en esto. Dicen que los tímidos hacen sentir bien a una mujer.  
-Oye... Tú no te quedas atrás tampoco.  
-Me gustó. Hacia tiempo que no sentía nada igual.  
-A mi también me gustó.  
-Mañana me reincorporo Rick. Me dejaste hecha una cachorra. Muy cansada estoy.  
-Bueno linda.-Le respondía él con un beso. -Empezaré a leer el libro ahora, así estoy mas al tanto de lo que me esperará.  
-Yo paso al cuarto del baño. Me pegaré un baño. Si quieres hoy puedes quedarte...  
-Mmmm. ¿Segura?.  
-Si... ¿Por qué no?.  
-¿Esto es aceptable en la milicia?. Digo de fraternizar de este modo.  
-Estamos fuera de servicio. Pero cuando estemos juntos en público, por el momento no esclarescamos que nos gustamos.  
-Bien. Ah. Espera...me olvidaba. ¿Qué les diré a Claudia y a Roy?.  
-Ay niño... Claudia ya sabe.  
-¿Qué?.  
-Siii. Ella sabe que me gustas. Esto sucedería tarde o temprano.  
-Ufff. Ustedes si que son complicadas.  
-Lo que si solo nosotros tres nada mas. Roy y tus amigotes no deben enterarse.  
-Tranquila. No soy demostrativo.  
-Me gustas mucho...-Le dice ella acercándose a él y besándolo a los labios.  
-Tú igual. Queda en pie esa salida de campo. ¿Te acuerdas?.  
-Mmmm. Si recuerdo.  
-Bueno. Tú idea original era de hacerlo conmigo allí. ¿No es así?.  
-No soy de planificar. Si pasaba esto, pasaba. Pero ya que hoy terminamos así, el día de campo lo aceptaré. Pero una vez que apruebes el examen sonso.  
-Ayyy nooo. ¿Por qué?.  
-Sin peros. Y no mas sexo. Esto lo hicimos porque... No quedó otra... Bueno ¡Ya sabes!. Una excepción.  
-Jajajaja que tierna eres. Ok... Listo. ¿Cuanto aguantaras?.  
-He aguantado años sin sexo. Que pasen unos días no me hará nada.  
-Bueno.-Contestaba Rick con una sonrisita sarcástica.  
-Iré a bañarme. Si quieres puedes hacerlo también. Y me iré a dormir.  
-Bien. Yo leo esto de paso.  
-Oki.-Le decía ella dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Ella ingresa al cuarto de baño. Se ve al espejo y sonríe ligeramente. No podía creerlo. Tomó la iniciativa y se quedó con el mas guapo de los pilotos. Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse. Rick ya era suyo pero también le preocupaba que él se fijara en otra.  
Pero se despreocupó por el momento. Disfrutaron de un buen sexo y ahora el baño la relajaría. Pensó en todo momento en él. Esas caricias, esos abrazos y besos. Realmente la situación para ambos fue excitante.

Finalizado el baño se seca y rodea su toalla en el cuerpo. Ingresando al cuarto ve a Rick durmiendo plácidamente con el libro abierto. Ella emite una leve sonrisa. Recoge el libro lo cierra y lo coloca en la mesa de luz. Se viste poniéndose una linda camisola blanca. Se seca su cabello en el baño y se lo peina. Al rato vuelve a la cama y se recuesta a su lado, abrazándolo por el brazo.

-Dulces sueños... Aviador.  
-Mmmm.-Emite él con los ojos cerrados.

Se apagan las luces y ella cierra sus ojos, preparándose para el sueño.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Al día siguiente...

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana. Lisa apaga el reloj despertador y palpa la cama en búsqueda de su recién "compañero" de sensaciones. No lo encuentra.

Se levanta de la cama en búsqueda de él. Nota que la luz del living comedor estaba encendida. Lo ve sentado leyendo el libro.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto?.  
-Leyendo tu libro.  
-Pero no has dormido nada. Aprovecha los días de licencia que se te han dado. Debes descansar.  
-Quiero leerlo. Es muy interesante. ¿Por qué a nosotros se nos hace difícil leer este tipo de cosas cuando proviene de este tipo de lectura?. Los libros que nos dan a nosotros, nada tienen que ver con estos.  
-Es que este material de lectura es para instructores. Esta redactado de tal manera, para que se entienda y se pueda explicar de forma fehaciente, las maniobras aéreas.  
-¡Tramposos!.  
-No niño.-Le decía ella abrazándolo por detrás. -Ustedes son los que vuelan. El camino para ustedes obviamente es mas difícil.  
-Mala.-Le decía él tomándola de la mano.  
Ella le da un rico beso a su mejilla. -Creí que me dejaste solita en la cama. Ya me hubiera puesto triste. Pensé que solo fui una mas en tu lista.  
-En realidad eres la primera...  
-Ja ja ja. ¡Vamos!. No mientas.  
-Es en serio. Tu eres mi primera vez. No bromeo con este tipo de cosas.

Ella se pega la vuelta y se sienta a su lado.

-Dime que lo dices en serio.  
-¡Es cierto Lisa!. Tú eres mi primera vez.-Decía él sonrojado.  
-Oh jejeje. Eres muy tierno. ¿Sabes?. Me equivoqué con respecto a ti.  
-¿A qué te refieres?.  
-Cuando ayer viniste por mi, fue ahí que me di cuenta lo mucho que vales. Pensé que eras un bravucón y embustero. Es la imagen que das si no te conocen. Pero en el fondo, eres tierno, tímido y modesto. Todo este tiempo te he prestado mucha atención Rick Hunter.  
-Gracias por todas esas cosas lindas que me dices.  
-Ahora dime. ¿Dónde aprendiste a tratar así una mujer?.-Le decía ella acariciando su cabello.  
-De las... películas.-Le decía él sonrojado.  
-¿Qué películas?. No creo que hayan películas dignas para todo el público por el tipo de cosas que me hiciste.  
-No hace falta aclararte las películas del tipo xxx.  
-Jaja. A esas me refería.  
-Si... Bueno... Creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos. Yo ya me he bañado. Y creo que debería volver al apartamento de Claudia y Roy.  
-Si... Creo que sí... Además tengo cosas que hacer en la base. Pero me gustaría volver a vernos. A solas.  
-¿Podrás soportar verme en público y no hacer nada?.  
-Creo que puedo llevarlo bien.-Le decía ella besandolo a los labios.-Pero aclaremos la situación. Me gustas, pero vayamos despacio. ¿Quieres?.  
-Pensaba en lo mismo que tú.-

Ambos se funden en un abrazo tierno y se besan nuevamente de forma apasionada.

-Bien... Me pondré mis ropas. Ya me estoy llendo.  
-Ve con cuidado.

Horas mas tarde...

Lisa se encontraba en su oficina, leyendo expedientes. Uno de ellos le llamo la atención. Era el de alguien de apellido Duke Lo lee detenidamente.

-¡Jason!. ¡No puede ser!.

Tocan la puerta.  
-Adelante.

La que ingresa es Claudia. -Hola Lisa.  
-Buen día. ¿En que andas?.-Preguntaba sonriente.  
-¡Vaya!. Estas muy animada hoy. ¿Sucedió algo anoche?.  
-Eeeh. No se...  
-Ja ja. Vamos pequeña... Dime... Ayer Rick no volvió al apartamento. ¿Donde pasó la noche?. Si me das información sobre aquello, prometo ser una tumba.  
-Bueno... Sucedió lo siguiente...

Lisa le contó todo, obviamente pasando por alto algunos detalles con respecto al apasionado momento.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!. Eres una chiquilla traviesa. ¡Te lo llevaste al final!.  
-Es que... Me sentí tan bien cuando se apareció de golpe. Según él, dijo que su amigo me haría algo.  
-Es cierto. Ben algunas veces se pasa de la raya.  
-Me molestó la actitud de ése chico. Dijo que Rick no sabia divertirse y que era aburrido.  
-Ja ja ja. Cosas de niños.  
-Si lo se... No quise meterme mucho en sus asuntos, pero me molestó bastante. Odio cuando las personas hablan mal a espaldas de otras. Me parece un acto de hipocresía inmenso.  
-Bueno dejemos a un lado lo de su amigo. ¿Te gustó?.  
-Me encantó. Es un excelente amante. Por el momento me gusta pero no se a adonde llegaremos.  
-Tranquila tigresa. Paso a paso. No lo presiones porque Rick es del tipo de chicos sin compromiso. No les gusta que le estén encima.  
-Igualmente todavía la suspensión sigue en pie. Lo que mas me gusta de él, es que por mas que esté bajo ésa situación, respeta mucho mi decisión. Está aprendiendo a separar las cosas y a no mezclar asuntos del trabajo con su vida privada.  
-Eso es importante Lisa. ¿Crees que lo logrará?.  
-Seguramente. Pero quiero convertirlo en un buen piloto.  
-Le irá bien. Además tú serás la mera responsable.  
-Sip... Pero por más que me duela, si no le iría bien, tendré que desaprobarlo.

Esa fue una de la serie de charlas que tuvieron ese día.

Por otro lado Rick se encontraba en el apartamento, leyendo palabra por palabra el libro que le prestó su nueva amiga especial.

Recibe un llamado desde su smartphone. Era Ben. Rick y él, no se hablaron desde el incidente de anoche.

-Hola.-Responde Rick serio.  
-Hola.-Devuelve el saludo Ben de la misma forma.  
-¿Qué cuentan?-Pregunta Rick.  
-Estamos en nuestro descanso. Hoy nos toca cuerpo tierra con los VT. Ejercicios en modo Batroid.  
-Interesante.  
-Oye amigo. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.  
-Ya te conozco. Ibas a cometer la estupidez mas grande de tu vida.  
-Pero me dolió. ¡Proxima vez al hombro maldición!.  
-Jajaja. Tienes una nariz dura.  
-Como digas compadre. Oye. ¿A donde fuiste luego?. Nadie ha sabido de ti desde aquél entonces.  
-Me fui por ahí y terminé durmiendo bajo un puente. Jajaja.  
-Jajajaja. ¡Vamos!. Ésa nadie te la cree.  
-Es cierto. Me fui a dormir abajo de un puente. Bueno en realidad no tan así, pero algo parecido.  
-Bueno...jeje. Tranquilo. Lo que importa es que estés bien. ¿Cenamos hoy?.  
-Sii. Vengan al apartamento. Supongo que no habrá problema.  
-Ok. ¿Podemos llevar a las conejitas?.  
-Prefiero que no Ben. Esta noche quiero que estemos nosotros solos. Quiero una partida de juegos. ¿Les parece?. Creo que hoy Claudia y Roy salían.  
-¡Excelente!. Entonces dejemos a las damas a descansar.  
-Si por favor amigo. Debes parar un segundo con ese deseo.  
-Lo se... Sabes que soy un mujeriego en potencia. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?. ¡Amo a las mujeres!.  
-Yo también amigo. Pero quiero algo por nosotros tres nada mas. ¿Si?.  
-Genial. Quedamos así. ¿A las nueve en casa?.  
-Así es.  
-Bien ahí estaremos.

La comunicación cesa. Rick continuaba leyendo. Algunas de las páginas estaban escritas en lápiz. Seguramente era la escritura de ella. "-Muy linda letra tiene. ¿A ver todo?."  
Rick ojea todo el libro de punta a punta. Al final algo significativo estaba escrito.

"Con amor, JD."

"-Jo jo. Algún noviecito de Lisa en sus días en la academia. Interesante". Pensaba el piloto.

"-¡Ah!. ¿Por qué no comparar este con los que usé para aprender!. Oh... Pero los tengo en la barraca... Mmmm. Bueno da igual. Mejor los leo mas tarde. Seguiré con este."

Rick se quedó leyendo por un rato más. Se le ocurrió luego ir a comprar unas bebidas para la noche.

3 horas mas tarde.

Antes de irse escucha la puerta abrirse. Era Claudia.

-Hola Rick.  
-¡Hola!.  
-¿Donde anduviste anoche?.  
-Ehhhh...  
-Jajajaja. Tranquilo... Se en donde estuviste... Pero no diré nada.  
-Uff. Bueno. Pero no digas nada por favor. ¡Me matarían!.  
-Jajajaja. ¡Eres un despiadado!. ¿Cómo te atreves a estar con mi amiga?. ¡Sabia que te gustaba!.-Le decía ella con ironía  
-La situación se dió sola. No obligué a nadie.  
-Bueno ven acompañame a la cocina.  
-Ok.  
-Y cuentame. ¿Cómo te sentiste?.  
-Bien... Lisa es una persona... Muy especial y tierna...  
-Ja. En eso tienes razón. Concordamos en eso. Igual no creas que te quitara la suspensión por esa noche de pasión.  
-Eso no hace falta decirlo. Además me viene bien. Creo que ella tenia razón. Aunque se que en un principio lo hizo para joderme porque no le caía bien. Pero ahora es diferente.  
-Ajam. Mira te diré algo importante. Lisa es una muy buena chica, seguramente te habrá contado su pérdida con respecto a Karl.  
-Si. Algo me contó. No mucho. Pero algo si.  
-Ajam. También tuvo otro contendiente. No se si te lo contó también.  
-¡Ah!. Eso es nuevo...  
-Si... Su nombre era Jason Duke. Fue un chico con el que salió poco tiempo después de que Karl partiera a la base Sara.  
-Espera un segundo.

Rick fue a buscar el libro que le entregó Lisa. Ojea todo asta el final y relee aquél mensaje escrito.

"Con amor, JD".

Claudia se acerca a él y en algo se dió cuenta.

-Este libro era de él.-Decía un poco malhumorado  
-Rick...  
-Ok... Es una estupidez jajaaa. Seguro el tal Duke no anda por aquí. 

Nuevamente en la oficina de Lisa, ella observaba una vez mas el expediente de Jason. Aquél Joven rubio de ojos pardos, con quien Lisa tuvo un pequeño Affiare hace un tiempo cuando se recibió en la academia.

-Estas diferente Jason. Eres mas varonil que cuando nos dejamos de ver.

Flashback de Lisa.

Mediados del 2006. Londres Inglaterra.

Cerca de Taglafar Square, Lisa se encontraba en un bar con Jason Duke. Inglaterra se estaba disputando la semifinal de la copa del mundo frente a Portugal. Estaban en los penales. Lampard daría el primer batacazo.

-¡Lampard!. ¡No!. Se la atajaron!.-Decía el comentarista  
Jason se agarraba la cabeza desilusionado. -¡Maldita sea Lampard!. ¿Donde aprendiste a patear así?.  
Lisa no emitía ni un suspiro. Todos estaban frente al televisor. Londres era tierra de nadie y sus calles se encontraban vacías.

Venia el siguiente por parte de Simão. Patea con todo y era gol para Portugal. Los Ingleses en ése bar se ponían muy furiosos y gritaban blasfemias.

Luego vendrían el de Hargreaves, Viana, Gerrard, Petit y Carragher. Portugal e Inglaterra iban empatados. Solo quedaba que alguno de los dos fallase. Y lamentablemente fallaba Carragher. Luego vendría Ronaldo. Si fallaba él, era el fin. Y finalmente anota el último dejando a Inglaterra fuera de la copa.

Jason revolea su Pinta de Cerveza y se va del Bar. Lisa vé su reacción y lo acompaña.

-¡Jason!  
Él no respondía al llamado de Lisa. Ella lo corre y lo detiene agarrándolo de su mano.  
-¡Espera!.  
-¿¡Qué quieres!?. ¡Perdimos la copa del mundo maldición!.  
-Creo que hay cosas mas importantes que una maldita copa.  
-Bueno. Dejame por favor. Estoy furioso.

Lisa lo dejaba irse y caminaba un tanto alejada de él.

-Oye... Quisiste que te acompañara. ¿Y ahora?.  
Jason detiene la marcha y vuelve hacia ella. -Ok. Aquí estoy.  
-Jason por favor... Debes controlar tus impulsos.  
-Lo se linda. Lo se... Siento mucho mi comportamiento infantil.-Le decía él abrazándola y dándole un beso a sus labios. -Ven vámonos a casa.  
-Bien.

Ambos caminaban por la ciudad, observando los rostros desoladores de las demás personas que de a poco salían de sus hogares, bares o demás sitios. Consternados por la salida del mundial.

-Sabes... No todo en la vida es el fútbol.  
-Para ti si lo es. ¿Cuando volverás a probar en el Manchester?.  
-No se... Mira esto.-Le mostraba él un papel con el logo de la RDF. El mensaje daba a entender que se necesitaban pilotos. -Esta guerra global es realmente terrible. Por suerte la copa del mundo calma un poco la paz. Bueno... Hasta que uno pierde ¿No?.  
-Si...  
-¿Cuando vuelves a Liverpool para tus practicas?. Tengo entendido que falta poco para que el SDF-1 se termine.  
-Falta mucho. Por lo menos 4 años mas.  
-¿Iras a Macross?.  
-Posiblemente. Mi padre... Bueno en realidad esto fue por...  
-Karl... Lo se. Bien... Si tu quieres puedo enlistarme para piloto.  
-Mmm no se...  
-Anda ¡Vamos!. ¡Será divertido!.  
-Pero tu quieres jugar al fútbol. Te interesa mas que la milicia. Además... ¿Crees ser bueno para esto?.  
-No me faltan agallas para derribar a un maldito Ruso Anti-UN.  
-El campo de batalla no debe ser un chiste.  
-Tampoco que un Senegalés, te deje 4 meses en el hospital por fractura en el tobillo.-Acotaba él, en alusión a una lesión que recibió hace medio año, cuando jugaba en Manchester.  
-Bueno... Pero por lo menos estas vivo.-Le decía ella abrazándolo y dándole un rico beso a sus labios.  
-Jejee. ¡Ven acá preciosa!-Le decía con ternura, abrazandola y dándole un beso tras otro.  
-Te amo Lisa.  
\- Te quiero.  
-Jaja. Eres terrible. ¡Ven!. Vamos a casa a preparar la cena.

Fin del flashback.

Lisa se colocaba la mano en su corazón y apenas latía un poquito mas rápido.

-Jason... ¿Qué casualidad no?. Tan cerca y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que estoy aquí. Pero... ¡Llegaste tarde!.-Decía ella tapando su expediente con el de Rick por arriba y enojada. Lo miraba con admiración.

-Mmmm. ¿Cómo estará el niño?.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Mas tarde esa noche...

Apartamento de Claudia y Roy.

Los tres se divertían en grande, jugando a un juego de aviones de combate en línea.

En este caso jugaban los tres.

Rick ganaba la contienda, pero Max se le acercaba cada vez mas en la puntuación. Ben ya estaba muy lejos de alcanzarlos.

-Chicos. Ustedes continúen. Voy por otra cerveza.-Decía Ben levantándose del sofá y llendo hacia la cocina.  
-Como quieras Ben.-Respondía Rick sin desviar la vista del televisor. -Vamos Max. Esta vez será difícil.  
-Bien amigo. ¡Ronda 26!.

Máx y Rick se daban con todo en el juego. Iban a la par y no se podían derribar ninguno de los dos.

Ben al rato vuelve al living con una cerveza en mano. Observaba el juego bastante entretenido.

-¡Uuuyyy!. Jajaja. La verdad que ustedes si que son realmente buenos.

Ambos estaban muy concentrados. No querían distraerse y seguir con la contienda. Era bastante complicado el asunto. Hasta que el smartphone de Rick empieza a sonar.

-Amigo... Tu teléfono.  
-¡No puedo!. Es solo un Sms. Sigamos Max.  
-Ok.

-Bueno lo leeré por ti amigo.-Decía Ben, agarrando el Smartphone de Rick.

Este prestando atención al juego, no se puso a pensar que podría ser Lisa.

El mensaje decía los siguiente.

-"Hola Rick. ¿En qué andas lindo?. Estaba pensando en ti. Espero verte pronto."

Ben se sonroja y emite una sonrisa irónica. Para suerte de Rick, todavía no agendó el teléfono de Lisa, por lo tanto el número era desconocido.

-Jejeje. Oye Rick... ¡No sabía que tenias una damita secreta!.

-¡Hey!. ¡Dame eso fisgón!.-Le decía él arrebatándole el teléfono.

-¿A eso te referías a lo de dormír bajo un puente?. -Acotaba Ben. -¿Quién es la afortunada?.

-¡Eso no importa ahora sopenco!. Ahora estamos en un asunto muy importante. Si llego a ganarle a Max, él invita cervezas esta noche.

-¡Jajajaja!. ¡Vamos Rick!. ¡Tienes todo mi apoyo en adelante!.

Por otro lado Lisa trabajo hasta tarde. Cada tanto observaba su smartphone, por si recibió respuesta de Rick.  
Pero le llamó la atención de que el aviador no le respondiera deprisa.

-Mmmm. ¿Qué estará haciendo este chico?. ¿Estará ocupado?.

Lisa prendía su smartphone nuevamente y no habían notificaciones nuevas, de algún sms. Ya sentía un poco de melancolía por eso. Observa el reloj de la notebook y ya eran mas de las nueve de la noche.

-Bueno...creo que por hoy ya esta.

Ella apagaba su notebook. Acomodaba su escritorio, guardaba los expedientes y dejaba algunos sobre si escritorio.

Mañana empezaría las entrevistas de conocimiento. Si bien Grozer la presentó de forma simbólica aquél día, ella tenia previsto una entrevista individual con cada uno de los pilotos de ambos escuadrones.

Lo haría de forma alfabética y empezaría con el Vermillion.

Deja todo ordenado y se retira de la oficina.

Camino a su apartamento, la noche era preciosa. Había luna media y algunas estrellas se mostraban.

Cada paso era un pensamiento hacia Rick. No quería quedar como pesada, pero se le ocurrió como excusa pasar a "visitarlo" por la ausencia de respuesta.

Rick por su parte estaba muy ocupado con aquella partida con Max. Las 4 de una serie de 6 rondas, venía ganando 2 y su contrincante otras dos. Se redobló la apuesta y Ben se encontraba muy concentrado observando la partida.

-¡Niños!. Esto si que es increíble. ¡La mejor partida lejos! Nunca antes vista.  
-Jajaja. Para ti te dará igual. Ya que las cervezas, tanto si las paga Rick o yo, sera lo mismo.  
-¡Vamos!. Jejejejejej. Quiero esas cervezas bien frías. ¡Sigan matándose entre ustedes!.

Pasaron unos minutos y sonó el timbre.

Rick seguía jugando y no le prestó demasiada atención.

-Rick... Tocaron el timbre.  
-¡Falta poco Max!. Se termina por tiempo, Ya atiendo. Solo 1 minuto.  
-Si quieren Atiendo por ustedes.-Preguntaba Ben.  
-Si por favor amigo. Ve a ver quien puede ser.

Lisa esperaba respuesta. Ya le preocupaba la tardanza. Saca su Smartphone y busca el teléfono de Rick. Lo estaba llamando.

El smartphone de Rick comienza a sonar y era un llamado esta vez. Rick ve el smartphone y no le presta atención.

Lisa tenia atado el teléfono a su oreja esperando alguna respuesta.

Ben atiende por el intercomunicador.

-¿Hola?.

Lisa deja el Smartphone a un lado.

-¿¡Rick!?. Soy Lisa...  
-¿¡Quién!?.

Ahí ella se dio cuenta que no era Rick. Decidió no contestar. Su tristeza aumentaba.

-¿Hola?.

Lisa no podía diferenciar si se trataba o de Max o de Ben. Pero se dio cuenta que los chicos estaban allí. Entonces no quería decir nada.

Para suerte de Rick la partida termina. Y atiende el smartphone.

-¿Hola?.  
-¿¡Rick!?.

Pero Ben escuchaba todo desde el intercomunicador.  
Lisa se dió cuenta tarde y se alejó del palier del edificio.

-¡Oh!. Espera un segundo.

Rick se dirige directamente al dormitorio.

-Hola.. Lisa. ¿Cómo estas?.-Pregunta él de buena forma.  
-Bien. ¿Estabas ocupado?.  
-Estaba con los chicos. Con Max y Ben. Jugando vídeo juegos.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró en la conversación por unos segundos.

-¿Hola?.  
-Si Rick.  
-¿Todo en orden?.  
-Si... Pensaba que te encontrabas solo leyendo. Pero por lo que me cuentas no es así.-Decía ella molesta.  
-Es que... Estuve toda la tarde estudiando y los chicos quisieron venir a verme.  
-Ok. Me parece bien. Pero... Ya sabes... Te mandé un mensaje y no me respondiste. Creí que te sucedió algo. Hace poco que saliste del hospital. Estaba... Preocupada por ti.-Le decía ella un poco apenada  
-Esperame. Ya bajo.  
-No... Rick...

Él corta la comunicación. Sale del dormitorio y se cruza a Max. Ben venía de la cocina.

-Amigo. Hay una chica en el altavoz. ¿Quién es?.  
-Esperen aquí. ¡No me tardo!.  
-¿A donde vas?.

Rick sale del apartamento. El ascensor desciende. Se encontraba un poco ansioso por verla. Notó que algo no andaba bien y que Lisa se sentía mal humorada.

Llega a planta baja. Sale del ascensor y camina por el vestíbulo. Lisa estaba paradita con su smartphone en mano y su cartera rodeando su hombro.

-¡Lisa!.  
-Rick...

Él se acerca y la toma de la mano.

-Ven.  
-¿A donde vamos?.  
-Tú sigueme. No quiero que escuchen por el intercomunicador.

Se alejan un poco del vestíbulo del edificio. Y ahí empiezan a conversar.

-Disculpa. No te contesté el mensaje.  
-Ya esta Rick. No pasa nada. Solo me preocupé y quería verte. Claudia y Roy no pasarán la noche aquí. Ella me dió el mensaje para ti. Bueno... en realidad quería dartelo personalmente, suponiendo que te encontrabas solo ahora. Pero...-Ella se ponía nerviosa y a la vez con una ternura y apenada intentaba decirle las ganas que tenía de estar con él. Rick la interrumpe.  
-Lisa... Tranquila. Puedo botar a los chicos ...  
-No no no. No es mi intención que llegues a ese punto. Es una lástima... Pensaba que podríamos... haber estado juntos... Pero bueno... Ya sabemos.  
Rick recibe un SMS. Lo ve.

"-Rick. Nos vamos. Si tienes una dama que atender, no nos interesa quien sea. Llevatela a dar una vuelta, nosotros bajamos y luego te la tiras en el apartamento.".  
El mensaje era de Ben.

-¿Quien es?.  
-Vayamos a dar una vuelta mejor. Cuentame un poco de tu día.

Volviendo al Apartamento. Ben tenia su smartphone en mano.

-¡Listo!. Mensaje enviado.  
-Así que era una chica. ¿Quién podrá ser?.  
-No lo se y no interesa. Pero me resultó conocida su voz.-Acotaba Ben. Esperemos un poco a ver si el tonto este entendió el mensaje. ¡Por favor!. ¡Muy lento de su parte!.  
-Ya conocemos a Rick. Tal vez no quiere que sepamos de quien se trata. Puede ser que comprometa a ambos.  
-Mmmm. Eso me da una teoría de quien puede llegar a ser.  
-¿Quién?.  
-Mmmmmm. Jajajajaja. ¡Naaaa!. No lo creo.  
-¡Vamos cabrón!. ¡Dime!.  
-Jejeje.-Se tomaba la frente y se reía. -Si llega a ser en quien pienso, le hago una reverencia.  
-¡Ya esta maldito!. ¿¡QUIÉN!?.  
-Hayes.  
-¿¡QUÉ!?. JA JA JA JA. ¿LA COMANDANTE?. ¡No lo creo!.  
-Mira. ¿Sabes por qué pienso que es ella?. Velo de este modo. Desde que llegamos a Macross, Rick no ha salido con nosotros ni una sola vez. En el cumpleaños de Roy, ¡ya sabes!. Lo vimos conversando un tanto digamos... Entusiasmados. Luego paso lo de su alergia. ¡Ella lo salvo!. Después vino lo de la ultima noche. Aquella de las pizzas, cuando la enfrenté. ¡Lo defendió hasta la muerte!. ¿Cómo una persona de su talla puede defenderlo en la situación en la que se encuentra nuestro amigo?. Suspendido por ella, atado a sus necesidades...  
-Visitándolo a la guardia.  
-¡ESO!. SIIII. Lo ha visitado. Y esa misma noche, cuando él me golpeó. Escuche que se enojó conmigo, porque le iba a hacer algo a Lisa.  
-Si recuerdo ¿Qué le ibas a hacer?.  
-Jajaja. Le iba a robar un beso. Pero de seguro me hubiera puesto en prisión. Luego de eso... Ellos dos desaparecieron misteriosamente. No supimos nada de él, sino hasta al día siguiente, cuando lo llamé y me esquivó unas dos veces, lo que le pregunté.  
-¡Oye!. Ahora que lo pienso. Tienes razón. Todo apunta a que pueda tratarse de la Comandante Hayes.  
-¡Sii!. Jajaja. ¡Rick!. ¡Eres un Hijo de Puta!. Jajajaja.  
-Nunca fue lento después de todo.  
-Solo se quería guardar lo mejor. ¡Jajajaja!.  
-Bien amigo. Ya que estamos definiendo esto. ¿Cuanto esperamos?.  
-Ahhmmmm. Diez minutos mas o menos.  
-¡Oye!. Esto es un desastre. Mejor ordenemos un poco y después le enviamos un sms avisándole que entre aquí.  
-¡Si!. Seria lo apropiado.

Luego de aquella hipótesis, la cual era cierto, se pusieron a acomodar. Apagaron la consola, botaron todas las latas de cerveza y restos de comida los guardaron en la nevera.

Esperaron unos minutos...

Volviendo a Lisa y Rick. Ambos caminaban por una calle. Había poco movimiento a ésa hora. Eran las diez de la noche.

Lisa le comentó un poco su día. Le hizo mención sobre la entrevista de conocimiento individual. Gloval le encargó el arduo trabajo, de entrevistar uno por uno a los pilotos de los escuadrones Vermillion y Skull.

-Difícil. ¿¡Todos los pilotos?.  
-Todos y cada uno de ellos. La entrevista no debe durar más de 20 minutos.  
-¡Me imagino!. ¿Cuando me tocará a mi?.  
-Es por orden alfabético. Pero contigo haré una excepción, ya que formalmente te encuentras a prueba jovencito. ¿O te has olvidado de aquello?.-Le decía ella regañándolo pero de forma tierna.  
-Ooohhh. Cierto. ¡Ufa!. Quería tener la entrevista. Me imagino que todos los pilotos están entusiasmados con tenerla pronto.  
-No creas que es tan así.-Decía ella sonrojada.  
-¿A qué te refieres?.  
-Todos los pilotos en su mayoría, me tienen miedo y respeto. Soy su única referencia, en cuanto a su desempeño en el mundo de la aviación militar. Cuando finalicen su carrera o son trasladados dependerá de mí en brindar información fehaciente, con respecto a su actividad. Y en base a eso, se los puede enviar a un lugar mejor o peor.  
-¡Ouch!. Ya veo.  
-Sii. Y ¡Tú!, ya tienes una "marquita" conmigo.-Le decía ella apuntándole con su dedo índice en el pecho.  
-Ayyy nooo. ¡No quiero una marquita!.  
-Mmmm-Ella ponía cara de sarcasmo e ironia.  
-Si te portas bien, prometo que no tendrás ninguna.-Le dice ella dándole un beso en su mejilla derecha.  
-Bueno.-Le decía él sonrojándose.  
-Bien Rick. Ya que tienes a tus pendencieros amigotes en el apartamento...

En ese momento Rick se acordó del mensaje de texto que le envió Ben.

-Si quieres puedes venir. Ya no están los chicos. Se fueron. Se dieron cuenta que llevaría a alguien.

Lisa se quedó muda. No estaba tan convencida por el dicho de Rick. Pero esta vez, decidió pasar por alto algún regaño y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Volvamos.  
-Ok.

Ambos volvían caminando hacia el apartamento.

Ingresan al vestíbulo para ingresar al ascensor.

Mientras subía, ella lo observa de costado paradita y colgando su cartera con ambas manos. Al llegar al piso correspondido, ingresan al apartamento. Cuando Rick cierra la puerta. Él se estaba dando vuelta.

-Bien Lisa. ¿Quie...-.

Pero automáticamente y sin previo aviso ella le encajó un beso a sus labios. Él no tuvo otra que abrazarla fuerte y recibir aquél apasionado acto de cariño.

Los besos resultaban apasionados y chiclosos. Ella deja a un costado la cartera y de un envión, él la levanta del suelo y ella con sus piernas lo abraza por la espalda.

-Mmmm. ¿Ya me estas llevando a la cama?  
-Y ¿Qué quieres que haga?. Si ya me saludas así.  
-No se me ocurría otra forma de saludarte. Esta vez traje protección.  
-Entonces puede ser posible la segunda vuelta  
-Mmm. Puede ser. Jajaja. Con gusto lindo. Sólo vayamos al dormitorio.  
-¿No te da un poco de cosa que allí duermen otras personas?. Me pareces una adolescente descontrolada.-Le decía el besándola a los labios y con mucha dulzura.  
-Tengo una apuesta con ella.  
-¿En que consiste?.  
-Después te cuento.  
-Uyyy. ¡Estas como que no aguantas hoy!.  
-Ayyy. ¡Nooo!. Quiero tu sesion de besos. Y ya sabes... Tal vez... Me ponga mas cachondita.

Ésas fueron las ultimas palabras, que darían el inicio de otro round de intimidad en sus vidas.

Esta vez... Rick quiso que ella tomara la rienda de la situación.

Primero lo desnudo de abajo hacia arriba.

Algo que ella no experimentó mucho desde que estuvo con un hombre, fue el oral. Lisa era media pudorosa en ese sentido. Pero con Rick hizo una excepción.

La posición era que él se recueste. Ella sentada sobre él, ya despojada de sus vestimentas, juegueteé con su carnoso y bien rígido elemento.

Irónicamente a ella le gustaba verlo. Aún no pretendía saborearlo todavía, pero con sus manos realizaba esos masajes unicos, que harían sentir a un hombre como un Rey.

Luego de eso, ella procedía finalmente a observarlo detenidamente, recostándose a sus pies.

Al principio sentía vergüenza. Pero Rick le preparó el terreno para que se sintiera cómoda.

-Lisa... Si quieres, puedes empezar a besarlo.  
-Mmmmm. No se... Pensaba lamerlo. Pero desde la punta.  
-Sientete cómoda, pero no lo lastimes por favor. Si no puedo orinar luego, ya sabré a quien echarle la culpa.  
-Jajajaka. A ver...

Ella extendía su lengua apenas sobresaliendo de su boca, mientras lo masajeaba con suavidad. Acerca la lengua a la cabeza descubierta. Como si estuviera saboreando un helado. A partir de ése momento, Rick sintió una leve molestia y su rostro demostraba signos de incomodidad.

Lisa ve su expresión.

-¡Uy!. ¿Te lastimé?.  
-Ja. ¡No linda!. Es que es la primera vez que me hacen esto. Es una sensación rara, pero linda.  
-¿Quieres que sea tu gatita juguetona?.  
-En realidad no. Porque si te enojas, me rasguñaras todo el cuerpo. Y esas heridas duelen.-Decía Rick mientras miraba el techo.  
-Mmmhh. Purrrr.  
-Jajaja. ¡Me das risa estúpida!.  
-¡Callate!. Bien... Dejame que puedo hacer con este bichito inquieto.  
-Esta quieto. ¿Qué le ves de inquieto?.

Lisa nuevamente empieza a lamerlo desde la cabeza. Aún era muy prematuro el asunto de succionarlo. El oral tiene que encender las alarmas de la sensualidad de un hombre.  
Ella dejaba parte de su saliva correr por todo el recorrido. Una gota rebalsa de uno de sus dedos. Pero Rick ya sentía molestia nuevamente.

-Lisaaa..  
-¿Sii?-Pregunta ella con dulzura.  
-Me lo estas apretando. Tiene vida.. No es un palo de amasar.  
-Ayyy. ¡Lo siento!. Perdón.-Decía ella apenada soltándolo.  
-Je je je. Tranquila. No estoy molesto. Continúa  
-O...ok...-Respondía ella con una inocencia nunca antes vista por él.

Aunque en la vida y en su profesión, ella representase la imagen de una oficial con toda la rigidez, la imagen surrealista de ver a Lisa tomando nuevamente en sus manos el artilugio sexual de Rick, era única.

Pero él la veía con ojos de dulzura y ternura. No con ojos fanfarrones como si los podría interpretar, por ejemplo, Ben que trataba a las mujeres como objeto sexual.

A Rick le gustaba mucho su nueva compañera de aventuras sexuales. Aunque posiblemente, no todo iría para ese lado.

Ella proseguía nuevamente a lamerlo. Y esta vez si llegaba el momento cúlmine.

La succión.

-Bien... Ahí voy.  
-Todo tuyo pequeña.

Ella abria su boca. Primero le costó un poco por el tema de sus dientes. No quería raspar y tampoco ni siquiera morderla. Pero luego era como ponerse una banana en la boca.

Lo empezaba a succionar con previos masajes desde arriba y hacia abajo, ayudada con una de sus manos.

Rick temblaba y cada tanto exaltaba algún gemido de placer, con respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Eres buena. ¡Ay!...

Ella lo observaba y su concentración era sorprendente. Rick le acariciaba su cabello y ella lo miraba a los ojos, mientras continuaba con ese placer de un nivel sorprendente.

Siguió así unos minutos mas. Deteniéndose luego.

Ella agarra una botella de agua que se encontraba en la mesita de luz y bebe un sorbo de agua.  
-Jaja. ¿Voy por un vaso de agua?.  
-Nono. Aqui tengo una botella.-Le decia ella, Quiero tenerte dentro de mi.-Le decía acercándose a él y acomodándose de forma sensual sobre su torso.  
Su vara mágica que tanto placer le trajo aquella vez, lo tenia por deltante suyo entre sus piernas. Ella lo tomaba con ambas manos y lo masajeaba de forma sensual, observando a Rick con una mirada excitante y cómplice del placer.

-Te pondré la protección.  
-Ok.

Ella enrollaba el látex sobre todo aquel aparatesco que ya pedía ingresar.

Una vez bien acomodado, ella apenas se levanta unos centímetros, abriendo sus piernas dejando que el bicho se abriera paso por ambos labios, separándolos suavemente.

Rick con ambas manos, la toma de los pechos y ella comienza el lento meneo con una mirada tierna a su anfitrión.

Ella con una de sus manos, se apoyaba en el tórax de él y con la otra superponía por arriba de una de las manos de Rick, quien celosamente masajeaba uno de sus senos, ante el constante meneo y gemidos de Lisa.

Ella cerraba los ojos de placer, gozando aquel momento nuevamente único en su vida.

¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que sintió algo similar?.

Rick la cuidaba y le acariciaba sus pechos. El meneo era mas rápido y ella flexiona sus piernas, levantándose unos leves centímetros de la cadera de Rick.

Constante era el movimiento lo que le dió la posibilidad de excitarse cada vez mas.

Ahora era Rick el que gemía, ya que la leve inflexión de su querido compañero jugueteaba en las inmediaciones de su compañera.

Pero ninguno de los dos pretendía lastimarse. Por el momento, la incomodidad era completamente inexistente.

Varios minutos luego, era factible el cambio de posición. Rick se levanta, abrazando a su querida y la revuelca, girándola y él posicionándose sobre ella.

Ahora el turno era de él. Su meneo era constante y ya un poco más rápido. Él le levantó ambas piernas y se las apoyó en sus hombros.

Lisa era flexible y eso no la incomodaba en lo absoluto, al contrario el placer era cada vez mas intenso. Ella lo miraba a su rostro y Rick al suyo.

Se cruzaban miradas y leves sonrisas.

-¿Estas bien...?.  
-Ouuufff...ouf siii. Tu...sigue-.  
-Bien...dejame besarte tus pies.

De forma leve, Rick le empieza a lamer una de sus piernas. Eran suaves y depiladas. Lo volvía loco y se propiciaba un gran cosquilleo que recorría toda esa pierna, hasta su médula espinal.

Los minutos asaban y ambos ya se quedaban sin energías.

-Lisa... No doy mas...  
-Pues...termina...  
-¿Conmigo?.  
-Ya lo hice... Ahora hazlo...tú.  
-Ok.

Rick expulsa toda esa energía y hombría "dentro" de ella. Respiraba profundamente luego de ése placer.

Lisa estaba cansada y acalorada. Se frotaba su torso entre su escote de los pechos.

-Uffff. ¡No doy mas!.  
-Yo tampoco.-Le dice él saliendose de la cama y quitándose la protección.

Rick se dirigía al baño para lavarse en sus partes y ella se acomodaba en la cama, sonriente luego de aquellos minutos de placer y cariño.

Rick se lavaba su rostro y se miraba desnudo de frente al espejo de tocador.

Se remarcaba sus músculos y se observaba su cuerpo.

"-Llego a Macross y ya tengo a una amante. Una amante especial".

Sale del cuarto de baño y se dirige nuevamente a la cama. Lisa se salió de su cama y era su turno para lavarse también.

-Después quiero mostrarte algo Lisa.-Le decía él llendo al living comedor, en la búsqueda de un objeto.  
-Si Rick. Espera que me lavo.

Rick se acerca a un mueble desván y sobre la base, una pequeña cámara continuaba filmando por detrás del sofá apuntando al enorme TV LED, dispuesto en la sala principal.

Rick agarra la cámara. La apaga y la observa.

"-Je je je. Más de 3 horas filmando. Veremos lo que has grabado."

-Ya salí lindo.-Decía ella desnuda frente a él.  
-¿No tienes algo para ponerte?.-Le preguntaba Rick mirándola de arriba abajo.  
-¿Y tú niño?.  
-Aquí tengo mi ropa.  
-Bueno tal vez Claudia tenga una bata para mí.-Acotaba Lisa llendo al dormitorio.  
Rick la seguía. Ella volvía a su cama y se tapaba. -Ven aquí.-Le indicaba ella con su dedo de forma cariñosa.  
Rick se revolcaba por debajo de sus sábanas y ella lo abrazaba. -¿Qué tienes para mostrarme lindo?.  
-¡Ya verás.-Respondía él dándole un beso a sus labios.

-¿Qué tendría para mostrarle de curioso el aviador?.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Rick conecta la cámara a la TV del dormitorio.

Lisa miraba por debajo de las sábanas. Rick vuelve a su lado y el video empieza a correr.

-¿Qué es esto Rick?.  
-El video de la partida con los chicos. Observa bien.

Los primeros minutos del video, mostraba a los tres en una serie de partidas muy tranquilas. A medida que a avanzaba el juego, se hacía más desafiante. Ben queda rezagado entre Max y Rick. Hasta que llegaron a la ronda 26. De ahí en adelante la batalla entre Max y Rick se tornaba épica.

Lisa observaba prestando mucha atención.

-¿Cómo es posible?.-Preguntaba ella sorprendida.  
-Espera... Ahora verás lo más gracioso.

A partir de esta ronda, se notaba en el vídeo que Max se enojaba y ese enojo aumentaba. Dando cuenta de que Rick realmente lo fastidiaba.

-Ja ja. Sterling se esta enojando.  
-Je je. Siii.  
-Significa que estas mejorando en tus aptitudes de vuelo.

El vídeo continuaba. Entra en escena la situación del famoso sms, que Lisa le envió.

Al ver toda la escena. El rostro de Lisa demuestra un enojo.

-Uy.-Decía Rick.  
-¿Uy?.-Le preguntaba ella enojada. -Si Roy se esta muriendo y te envían un SMS ni puta contestarías.  
-Es que...  
-¡Encima Ben se toma la molestia de leerlo!. ¡Mi mensaje!.  
Rick se levanta de la cama y quiere quitar el vídeo. Pero Lisa se sobresalta y lo toma del brazo trayéndolo hacia la cama. -¡Ahora quiero ver todoooo el vídeo!.-Le decía ella enojada.

Ven todo el vídeo. Inclusive la charla de Max y Ben, momento en el cual Rick se fue del apartamento y se encontró con Lisa. Ella no se enojó con eso, sino por la actitud de Rick, de no darle atención al SMS.

-Bueno. Ellos se creen que estoy contigo.  
Lisa no contestaba, hasta que se le ocurrió lo siguiente.

-Espero que tu bocota no fuera el iniciador de esa charla.-Le decía con seriedad.  
-Nooo. ¡Yo no dije nada de lo nuestro!.  
-Mas te vale.

Rick bostezo. Ya el cansancio le ganaba y su cuerpo y mente ya no sincronizaban.

-¿Cansadito?.-Le preguntaba ella con ternura.  
-Siii. Quiero dormir.  
-Mañana empiezo con la primera serie de entrevistas a los miembros del Vermillion.  
-Grandioso. Espero que no tengas dificultades.  
-El único que me las ha traido fuiste tú.-Acotaba ella con ironía y con una sonrisa.  
Él la abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso a su mejilla. -¿Esta dificultad que hemos tenido en dos oportunidades?.  
-Ahora deberemos sobrevivir a la milicia, siempre respetando nuestros rangos. Cuando estemos en servicio, yo seré la Comandante Hayes y tu el Aviador Hunter.  
-Excelente. Bien. ¿Y fuera de la milicia?.  
-Lo que diga el destino.

Las luces ya estaban apagadas y la parejita reluciente se dormía.

A la mañana siguiente...

Rick se despierta antes que ella. Se sale de la cama, lentamente y se le ocurre hacerle un desayuno sorpresa. Ve el reloj del comedor. Son las 4:00 Am. Lisa se despierta generalmente media hora después. Era el ultimo día de licencia de él, pero no le molestaba hacer el desayuno por ella.

Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía felicidad. Una que le era desconocida hasta que ella se cruzó en su camino.  
Al principio ella le representó un dolor de cabeza, con el tema de la suspensión, eso jodió bastante su orgullo. Pero después del cumpleaños de Roy, su punto de vista con respecto a Lisa cambio rotundamente.  
Ella no solo cambió para él, le salvó la vida. Y eso para él, debe ser un agradecimiento de por vida. No podía hacerla sufrir y dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer a una persona como ella.  
Quiere sobrevivir junto a su lado, en un ambiente que todo se aboca a las reglas. Y si eso depende de cumplirlas, no debería tener problemas.

El agua calentada llega a su punto exacto para el café.

Faltaba el jugo de naranja. Cuando en ese momento, Rick se encontró con Claudia, además de ir a comprar las bebidas, fue por naranjas. Su idea de preparar un jugo de naranja para él, concordó con la visita de Lisa.

De a poco, un desayuno americano tomaba forma. Faltaba el tocino y las tostadas con crema de maní, que él tenía prohibido consumir. Unos 4 huevos revueltos y a la cama con una sonrisa. Todo sería puesto sobre una tabla plegable para la cama, en la que Roy acostumbra a llevarle a Claudia en aquellas mañanas libres.

Pero esta vez era Rick el mero protagonista de ese acto de ternura hacia su nueva compañera.

Ya estaba casi todo listo.

Lisa aún dormía plácidamente. Esta vez el reloj despertador no sería el que la despertara. Sino en su lugar podrían en olor de las tostadas del rico desayuno que él preparaba.

Luego de unos minutos todo estaba listo para ser llevado a la cama.

-Bien. Todo en su lugar. Vamos...

Rick con delicadeza lleva el desayuno a la cama. Lisa aún dormía y eran casi y media. Si el reloj biológico de su cuerpo, no le jugaba a favor en ése momento, sería el quien la despertaría.

Rick se mete dentro de las sábanas como podía sin despertarla. Pero en la medida que él se metió, ella da la vuelta y sus ojos apenas se abren. La luz del velador de Rick iluminaba su lado y él la ve despertarse. Apenas se levanta un poco de la cama, mostrando parte de su torso desnudo y un pecho sobresaliendo.

-Mmmmhhh. ¿Qué hora es?.  
-4:28.  
-Uhhh. Dos minutos menos a comparación de todos los días.

Lisa intentando un poco volver a la realidad, ve la mesa plegadiza en la cama. Rick la observa de costado, con una leve sonrisa.

-Ooohhh. ¡Qué rico!.  
-¿Te gusta?.  
Ella se acerca a él y le da un leve beso a sus labios. -Me encanta. Espera iré al baño.  
-Bueno.

Ella se levanta de la cama y se viste con la bata de Claudia. Acto seguido se dirige al cuarto de baño. Al los pocos minutos vuelve y degusta el desayuno, cuidadosamente elaborado por Rick.

-¡Ay que rico!. Gracias Rick.-Le decía ella dándole un beso a su mejilla.  
-De nada.

El desayuno realmente era delicioso. Lisa lo disfrutó mucho y tuvo en consideración ese acto de bondad por parte de su compañero.

Finalizado el mismo ella se ofreció a lavar la vajilla pero Rick insistió en hacerlo él.

Aprovechando ése contratiempo, se toma un baño antes de salir.

Luego de unos minutos, la Comandante debería partir a cumplir sus funciones. Seguramente ya todos los pilotos miembros del Vermillion estarían listos para la entrevista.

Cuando ya estaba lista para irse, vistiendo su uniforme militar ella le hace una mención.

-Mañana cuando vuelas a servicio, seguramente tenga que hacerte la entrevista, así que ten preparada toda la documentación.  
-Si Comandante.-La saludaba en forma militar, pero con un toque chistoso.  
-Ja ja. ¡Tonto!.-Le dice ella abrazándolo y dándole un rico beso a sus labios.  
-Cuidate.  
-¿Qué harás para matar el tiempo hoy lindo?.  
-Ya veré. Seguramente saldré a caminar y a tomar un poco de aire fresco en el parque. Me llevaré el libro para seguir leyéndolo.  
-Buen punto. Recuerda que el examen de admisión será en 3 días. Así que ¡esfuerzate!.-Le decía ella pegándole una leve palmada a su rostro y tomándolo de la barbilla y dándole otro beso a sus labios.  
Lisa abría la puerta cuando Rick la llama.  
-Oye Lisa.  
-¿Si?.  
-No quiero ninguna ventaja. Que seamos amantes, no significa que todo me será fácil. Quiero que me trates como uno mas del montón. Así evitaremos cualquier tipo de sospecha.  
-Tranquilo. Es lo que siempre he tenido en mente desde un principio cuando empezó todo esto.  
-Bien Comandante. Adiós.  
-Adiós Rick.-Lo saludaba tirándole un beso con sus dos dedos índices y guiñándole el ojo. -Gracias por el desayuno.

Rick cierra la puerta.

Lisa caminaba por el palier pensando en su amado. "-Eres mio Hunter.".

2 horas después...

Lisa ya entrevistó a unos 5 pilotos. Vendría el turno de un conocido en su ambiente. Ben Dixon.

Ben ingresa a la oficina de Lisa. Cierra la puerta con cortesía y saluda militarmente, con su uniforme de gala y colocándose la gorra en una mano.

Todos los pilotos deberían vestirse de ése Modo.

-Saludos Comandante Hayes. Soy el aviador de primera clase. Ben Dixon.  
-Saludos gratos aviador. Soy la Comandante Lisa Hayes. Sientese por favor.-Le ofrecía ella con total cortesía.

Parece ser que Ben entendió el concepto de "estar en servicio". Si bien tuvieron contacto entre ellos, fuera de servicio, Ben era un mero caballero de las circunstancias y respeta a raja tabla, el protocolo militar.

-Aviador he leído su expediente. Su puntaje se encuentra por debajo del promedio general. Sugiero que se le agreguen 2 horas mas de simulador en la semana, para alcanzar los estándares dentro fe la media general.

Ben no se tomó bien lo dicho por Lisa, pero acepto la situación y le responde con respeto.-Si Comandante. Lo tengo en cuenta.  
-Bien aviador Dixon.

Al momento en el que Lisa tomaba nota en su expediente, Ben decidió romper el protocolo y tirar un latiguillo, en base a la situación de Rick y aquél cruce de palabras que tuvo con Lisa hace dos noches.

-Disculpeme Comandante. Tengo una pregunta.  
-Digame aviador.-Respondía ella mirando al expediente tomando anotaciones.  
-¿Cómo será la situación de Rick a partir de ahora en adelante con respecto a su suspensión?.  
-Con mi debido respeto aviador, eso no es asunto suyo. ¿Algo mas?.  
-Uyyy. Es usted muy rígida.-Respondía el xpn ironía y demostrando simpatía.  
-No tiene autorización de evaluar mi accionar. En todo caso usted esta siendo evaluado en este momento.-Le respondía ella con rigidez y seriedad.  
-Ok ok. Disculpeme. ¿Y que hay con respecto a lo del otro día?.  
-No responderé a hechos sucedidos fuera de servicio ahora. Si necesita aclarar algo con respecto a alguna situación fuera del ámbito militar, cuando se presente la oportunidad, con gusto lo haremos. Lo único que puedo decirle es que si se sintió ofendido, le ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas.  
Ben la observaba con asombro. Intentaba sacarle algo de Info por lo de aquella noche, pero realmente Lisa era difícil de tratar en el ámbito militar.  
-Bien entonces...  
-Entonces continuemos en lo que nos concierne en base a la entrevista.  
-Bien...solo otra pregunta mas Comandante.  
-Una mas... Y eso será todo Dixon.  
-Bien... ¿Tiene un Affaire con Hunter?.  
Lisa sintió un leve nudo en la garganta pero intento ocultarlo. No se esperaba ése tipo de pregunta de una persona de su rango. Pero como Lisa es orgullosa y no es de mentir desvío la pregunta con altura y picardía.  
-Creo que la pregunta se la tendría que hacer yo a usted aviador, debido a la relación fraternal que tiene con Sterling y Hunter. Es un mundo libre.-Le respondía guiñándole el ojo.  
Ben se sonrojó y mordió sus dientes bajando la mirada en señal de vergüenza.  
-Bien... Creo que fue su ultima pregunta.  
-Ja ja. ¡Sii!. Ya lo creo...-Decía el sonriente y rascándose la nuca.  
-Bien...

Lisa siguió con la entrevista unos minutos mas sin contratiempos por parte de Ben. Al finalizar Ben se pone de pie, saluda militarmente y tira un ultimo latiguillo.

-Oiga... No de lo tome a mal... Pero ¡Hacen buena pareja!.-Le guiñaba él un ojo.-Estoy feliz por mi amigo. Soy una tumba...  
-¿Quiere correr la misma suerte que su amigo?.  
-¡Uy no!.  
-Entonces ¡Cierre su maldita boca Dixon!. ¡Vayase de aquí!.  
-¡Ok ok!. Me retiró... ¡Por favor que mujer!-Decía él con encanto y llendose de su despacho.

Ben caminaba por un pasillo, donde se encontraban demás pilotos de escuadrón, a la espera de ser llamado por Lisa y se sienta al lado de Max, ubicado sobre una banca larga e interminable.

-¿Y amigo?. ¿Cómo te ha ido?.-Le pregunta Max.  
-¡Confirmado!. Hayes está con Hunter.  
-Un momento imbécil. ¿Qué le preguntaste?.  
-Lo que correspondía y luego hice mi gracia. Jejeje.  
-¡Estas demente!.  
-Tranquilo... Tarde o temprano se ablandará. Es para que su relación sea mas cómoda. Quiero decirle que cuente con nosotros y que seremos una tumba. Cuando tengamos reuniones, seguramente el niño querrá estar con la niña presente. Claudia seguramente ya sabe y puede ser que Roy también. Nosotros somos sus amigos.  
-Entiendo tu hospitalidad, pero tal vez si es cierto que ambos están juntos, puede ser que lo oculten para no meterse en problemas. ¿Conoces la cláusula 23?.  
-¿Qué corno eso?.  
-¡Maldición!. ¿Has estudiado las normas de la milicia en la RDF?.-Le pregunta Max de forma molesta  
-No.  
-¡Eres un desastre!. Esa claúsula prohíbe toda relación fraternal entre oficiales de diferente rango. Es para evitar todo tipo de arbitrariedad.  
-Uy. No sabía. ¿Y las conejitas?.  
-¡Tarado!. Las conejitas son de nuestro mismo rango. Ellas no tienen problema con nosotros, pero nuestro amigo esta jugando con fuego.

A cuatro pilotos de distancia, se encontraba uno sentado con la mirada baja y su gorra colocada. Callado sin hablar xon el suelo concentrado.

Lisa buscaba el listado. El próximo en la lista, según orden alfabético. Es el aviador de primera clase. Sir Jason Frederick Duke.

Lisa observa el nombre. Se le revolvió el estómago con solo pensar en ése nombre. Tomó un sorbo de agua, de un vaso ubicado en el mismo escritorio.

Por el altavoz hace llamar al piloto.

-Jason Frederick Duke. Puede pasar.

Él se pone de pie y camina con pasos sincrónicos como todo militar. Pega la vuelta, se quita su gorra y se la coloca en su mano izquierda. Ingresa al despacho de Lisa y se para frente a ella.

Lisa levanta la mirada y ve a un hombre, con el pelo corto, esos ojos pardos y una mirada de hierro. Procede al saludo protocolar.

-Saludos Comandante. Soy el aviador de primera clase, Jason Frederick Duke, proveniente de la base militar de la RDF de Manchester.  
Lisa lo observa fijamente y procede a saludarlo, manteniendo la cordura. -Saludos gratos aviador. Soy la Comandante Lisa Hayes. Puede tomar asiento.  
-Gracias Comandante.-Le respondía él con el mismo respeto.

Lisa abre su expediente y un silencio entre ambos, los alejó un poco mas alargando mas años de silencio entre ellos.

Ella no sabía nada él, desde hace 2 años. Cuando ella fue trasladada a Macross, por orden de su padre. Él pretendía volver a probarse en Manchester, pero le perdió el rastro y no volvieron hablarse jamás. Hasta ahora.

-Bien... Aviador. Aquí dice que el 26 de Noviembre del 2006, usted se alistó a la RDF.  
-Eso es correcto Comandante.  
-Bien. ¿En Liverpool?.  
-Si. En Glochester Town. Es el nombre que se le da a esa base Comandante.  
-Eso es correcto.-Decía ella intentando no verlo a sus ojos con cargo de culpa. Ella leía el expediente  
-Disculpeme Comandante.  
-Si Aviador.-Le decía ella aun sin levantarle la mirada.  
-¿Sería tan cordial de mirarme a los ojos por favor?. No soporto la hipocresía.-Acotaba él con sumo respeto.  
-Ella deja de leer el expediente y tragando saliva, gira su vista a su rostro.  
Jason no había cambiado casi en nada. Se lo notaba mas robusto y varonil que antes. Su imagen anterior, con toda esa cabellera rubia y larga, esa barba candado y esas cejas bien marcadas, daba a entender su rebeldía. Él era el típico ingles de los barrios obreros bajos de Londres, a comparación de su nueva oficial superior, nacida en la cuna de oro.  
-Así esta mejor.-Respondía él con una leve sonrisa y hombría.  
-Si...si si. Creo que así esta mejor.-Respondía ella sonrojada. Su corazón latía a varias pulsaciones por minuto.  
-¿Qué te paso Lisa?.-Preguntaba él con pena y asombro. -¿Qué le pasó a aquella joven angelical que pretendía abrirse camino entre la milicia y el arte?. ¿Sigues tocando el piano?.  
-A veces...-Le respondía ella secamente  
-Te has vuelto muy rígida desde aquél entonces.  
-Si...  
-¿Por qué me abandonaste sin ni siquiera darme alguna noticia tuya o despedirte aunque sea?.-Le preguntó el con resentimiento y odio.  
-No tuve elección.  
-¿Elección de qué?. ¡Expresate mejor mujer!. ¡La pasábamos bien juntos!. Si tanto querías ir a a milicia, me lo hubieras dicho y con gusto te acompañaba...  
-No hubiera sido tan fácil para ti.  
-Te diré lo que no fue fácil para mí. Fácil no fue... aceptar que no me admitieran en el equipo por ese bruto senegalés de Tottenham que me fracturó el fémur. Cuando quise contarterlo, me enteré que ya no estabas residiendo en Londres. Llamé a tu teléfono, no hubo respuesta. Fui a buscarte Hastings, a tu mansión de niña mimada. Me atendió tu criada, la señora Tweedy. Me dijo que te fuiste a Macross. Ni siquiera un puto mensaje tuyo. ¡Me hubieras avisado!.  
-¡No tuve elección!. ¡Si estas en la milicia, sabes perfectamente que el ingreso a la isla de Macross, es restringido debido a sus estrictas medidas de seguridad.  
-Me hubieras dejado un mensaje aunque sea.  
-Tweedy ya te lo dijo. ¿Qué mas querías?.  
-Por lo menos despedirme. Yo...te amaba.  
Ella sentía que su corazón se caía a pedazos. El ver al rudo de Duke, ablandándose como un gatito, le generó angustia.  
-Jason... Por favor yo...  
-Ya esta... Mejor sigamos con la entrevista. Después tendremos tiempo para charlar. Quiero terminar esto rápido.  
-Espera... Hoy a las 21:00. En mi apartamento. Te paso mi dirección.-Le decía ella anotándole la información.  
-No se si quiero verte...-Le decía él serio.  
-Pues estoy en deuda contigo. Quiero aclararte los sucesos de hace dos años.  
-Bien.  
-Demos por terminada la entrevista. Quiero terminar lo antes posible. Entonces... ¿A las nueve en mi casa?. Se discreto por favor.  
-Bien...-Respondía el secamente.

Lisa le tuvo que poner un alto al fuego... Debido a que si esto se extendía, sería para peor.

Horas después...

Eran las 7 de la tarde, Rick fue a dar un paseo por el parque de Macross y luego volvió al apartamento. No recibió noticias de Lisa desde el desayuno.

-Que raro. ¿A ver si podrá responderme?.

Rick la llama y ella atiende el teléfono.

-Hola Rick.  
-Hola. ¿En qué andas Lisa?.-Le preguntaba él de manera tierna.  
-Me falta poco para terminar. Oye... Tengo que contarte algo.. Pero en este momento no puedo. ¿Me esperas unos minutos y te llamo luego?. Así voy a un sitio más seguro. No estoy en mi oficina en este momento, sino en una sala de reuniones.  
-Ok... Te espero.-Le respondía Rick.

La comunicación cesa. Rick se quedó pensando en lo dicho por ella. No la notó muy entusiasmada.

Al cabo de unos dos minutos el smartphone de Rick, recibe un nuevo llamado de Lisa.

-Si Lis.  
-Bien... No quiero que te enojes. ¿Confias en mí?.  
-Siii.  
-Bien... Hoy a la noche vendrá alguien a mi casa. Es un antiguo... amigo..  
A Rick se le hizo un nudo a la garganta con tan solo escuchar eso. -¿Un amigo?.-Preguntaba él con un poco de enojo.  
-Sii. Es que es una historia muy larga veras... Él fue un antiguo... Amante en mi vida... Y solo quiero dejarle en claro que todo ya acabó.  
Rick desde el otro lado de la línea, sostenía su teléfono con fuerza casi al borde de romperlo. No quería que los celos le jueguen en contra. Así que se calmo y tomó una bocanada de aire, resultando en un gran suspiro.  
-Ok... ¿No pasará nada entre ambos?.  
-¡Te lo aseguró!. ¡Tú eres el único en mi vida ahora!. Si bien... lo nuestro no es formal aún, pero es mi idea a futuro seguir contigo Rick.  
-Ok...  
-¿Rick?.  
-¿Siii?.-Preguntaba él con una tonada de tristeza.  
-Te noto preocupado...  
-¿Y cómo quieres que esté?. Me vienes a contar todo esto, después de lo que ha pasado. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?.  
-Rick, lo que menos pretendo es ¡Engañarte!.  
-Pero... Espera... Hagamos una cosa.  
-Rick yo...  
-Resuelve tu pasado y mañana llámame y dime lo que has decidido.  
-Pero Rick... Yo...  
-Sin peros. Además... No somos pareja. Solo buenos amigos para pasarla bien un rato. ¿No?.  
-Pero...  
-¡Ya sabes Lisa!. Si tenías a alguien en tu pasado y no me lo dijiste, es problema tuyo. ¿Es ese tipo no?.  
-¿Quien?.-Preguntaba ella con voz triste y acogonada.  
-Jason Duke.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?.  
-La próxima vez que me prestes un libro, asegurate de borrar dedicatorias. ¡Buena suerte!.-Le decía él molesto cortando la comunicación.  
-¿Rick?. -¿Hola?...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Después de la comunicación, Rick se apenaba por todo. No lo podía creer, que Lisa esté pasando por un momento así.

Pero necesitaba tranquilizarse, mantenerse al margen de la situación.

Causalidad en ése momento llega Claudia.

-¡Hola!. ¿Hay alguien?.

Claudia camina por el apartamento, dejando todo efecto personal en el sofá de la sala.

Se acerca a uno de la sofá y Rick se encontraba recostado y triste.

-¡Rick!. ¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras?.  
-Sufriendo.  
-¿Qué?. Ja ja. _¡Vamos!. ¿Y ahora qué paso?.  
-Tu amiguita parece ser que tiene esqueletos en el armario.  
-¡Oye jovencito!. ¡No te voy a permitir que hables así de mi ami...  
-¡Esta aquí!.  
-¿Quién?.  
-Duke. Jason Duke. Ese antiguo novio de Lisa. Esta en Macross y la encontró.  
-Un momento...-Claudia se sienta a su lado para entender un poco la situación.-¿Cómo que Jason Duke esta aquí?.

Rick le cuenta todo a Claudia y ella se asombra de la situación.

-¿Qué le dijiste?.  
-Que haga lo que tuviera que hacer. Que aclare el pasado y tome una decisión.  
-Pero Rick, le estas dando el camino libre a que ella haga lo que quiera.  
-Siii. Soy orgulloso de mi mismo. Me quiero demasiado. Si ella me hubiera contado de este tipo mucho anted, tal vez... Mi reacción sería distinta. Pero estoy enojado.  
-Estas celoso.-Le decía ella sonriendole.  
-¡No seas estúpida!...  
-¡Rick!.  
-Bueno lo siento. ¡Si estoy celoso!. ¿Y qué?. ¿A caso podría no estarlo?.  
-Entonces significa que ella te importa mas que lo que se pensaba. Creí en un principio que era un mero capricho.  
-Bien... Me gusta... ¿Quieres saberlo?. Me gusta mucho... Hasta el punto de... quererla. En realidad le tengo bastante aprecio.  
-Jo jo. ¡Muy bien!. Entonces te estas... ¿Enamorando?.  
-¡Basta!. Digamos que me importa.  
-Je je. Te ha dejado loco de amor.  
-Bien... Dependerá de ella si quiere estar con ése tipo o conmigo.-Decía él levantándose del sofá y llendo a la cocina a buscar algo para beber.  
-¿Sabes?. Esa actitud es de típico perdedor. ¡Debes luchar por lo que quieres!.  
-Es difícil luchar con algo que no sabes que es. Y el pasado de las personas, es algo difícil de enfrentar.  
-Buen punto. Pero a veces enfrentarse a algo desconocido, suele ser un desafío. Ven niño.-Le decía ella abrazándolo fuerte.  
Él la abrazaba muy fuerte y ella le acariciaba su rostro. -Gracias Clau. Me hacías mucha falta.  
-No te preocupes... Seguramente Lisa tomará una decisión correcta. Además tú no sabes, pero Jason Duke tampoco es un puritano. Ha hecho sufrir a Lisa muchas veces, por lo que me ha contado.  
-¿Cómo es eso?.-Le preguntaba él curioso.  
-Verás... La relación que tuvo ella con Duke, fue un tanto tormentosa. Él fue criado en la calle. Un verdadero pendenciero a diferencia de ti, que ella al principio te catalogaba como tal. Jejeje. A partir de esa relación, fue que ella empezó a definir a los hombres como arrogantes y pendencieros.  
-A ver...  
-Cuando empezaron a salir, él la engañó un montón de veces a Lisa con otras mujeres. Le empezó a importar, cuando una vez sufrió una dura lesion jugando un partido de fútbol contra el Tottenham. Él fue futbolista, con un pasado prometedor. Pero fue a partir de ése momento, en que se empezó a fijar mas en Lisa. Ella lo cuidó hasta su recuperación y recién ahí a él le importo.  
Rick se agarraba su cabeza, sentado en el sofá. Intentando reflexionar sobre lo dicho por Claudia. -Entonces ella tendría que darse cuenta de que él, le hizo bastante mal.  
-No creo que ella sea tan tonta en no darse cuenta de aquello.  
-¿Cómo crees que debería sentirme?.  
-Es normal que sientas preocupación. ¿Ella le hablaría?. Bien Rick. ¿Quieres cenar?.  
-No tengo hambre. Prefiero irme a dormir.  
-Ve al dormitorio nuestro a descansar un rato. Roy ya debe estar a punto de llegar.  
-Ok.

Rick se recuesta un rato en la cama de Claudia y Roy. Cerró sus ojos y el cansancio le ganó a su cuerpo.

Su mente empezó a imaginarse situaciones calamitosas, como cuando Rick sobrevolaba un campo con su Mocking Bird. Aterrizando en un pastizal, sus intentos de alcanzar una vieja casona de campo le era difícil porque la cosecha era tan alta, que se perdía en el medio del trigo.

Allí dentro penetrando el alto cultivo, encuentra a Lisa. Quien se encontraba sentada sobre pedazos de cultivos cosechados, llevando puesto un largo vestido blanco sin llegar a ser uno de novi posiblemente esperando por él

Rick se le acerca y quiere decirle algo, que en el sueño resultaba indentendible. Ella extiende los brazos y él la atrapa, abrazándola hacia él y dándole un lindo beso.

Pero por alguna razón, era succionada por el suelo. Rick intenta desesperado jalarla hacia arriba, pero ella se le escapa de sus manos.

Luego siente que alguien lo llama.

-Rick... Rick... ¡Rick!.

Rick despierta sobresaltado en el medio de la oscuridad.

Enciende el velador y la que lo despertó era Lisa.

-¡Lisa!. ¿Qué haces...

Pero ella lo abrazó y automáticamente le encajó un beso a sus labios.

Luego ella le sonríe y le acaricia su rostro. Y después de eso le da una pequeña bofetada.

-¡Ay!.  
-Eso por cortarme el llamado abruptamente. ¿Cómo puedes tratarme así?.  
-¡Me enoje!.-Le respondía él de mala gana.  
Ella le sonríe y se lo notaba tierno. -Ooohh. Eres ¡muy tierno!.  
-¡Ya!. ¿Cómo fue el encuentro con tu noviecito?.  
-¿Novecito?. No tengo novio. Yo Lisa Hayes no tengo compromisos.  
-Me imagino. Ya venimos dos veces teniendo sexo.  
-Eso no significa que tengamos un compromiso. Eso es una conexión sexual que tenemos. Bueno... Te cuento. Me dijo que me extrañó todos estos años y que me fui sin darle respuesta. Lo cual tiene bastante razón sobre aquello. Pero él tampoco no se comportó como debía. Él me engañó muchas veces con alguna chica que se le cruzaba por su camino. Así que hice lo que correspondía.  
-¿Qué?.  
-Le dije que no quería nada con él. Y que por mas que estuviera en la milicia o se hubiera anotado por mi, ya no siento lástima por él. Pero el insiste en que intentará a que yo me enamoré de él.  
-Mi pregunta es. ¿Alguna vez lo estuviste?.  
-Una vez si. Pero me dolió mucho algunas actitudes suyas. No se tomó nunca en serio la relación cuando yo lo quería realmente.  
-¿Entonces?.  
-Entonces... Todo sigue igual.  
-¿Qué hay de nosotros dos?.  
-Eso es otra cosa que quiero definir contigo  
Si bien me gustas, prefiero que nuestra relación de suma confianza.-Le decía guiñándole un ojo.-Por el momento siga en secreto. ¿Te conté sobre la cláusula 23?  
-No. ¿Qué es eso?.  
-En las normas de convivencia de la RDF, la cláusula 23, establece las bases de las condiciones sobre fraternidad entre suboficiales y oficiales de la milicia. Dice que fraternizar con oficiales de diferente rango, esta terminamente prohibido. Puede ser arbitrario en base a las funciones de cada uno. Mientras tanto, en el ámbito privado sin ser vistos, se puede fraternizar tranquilamente.  
-Ahhh. Osea sin ser vistos.  
-Siii. Bueno... En realidad eso no quita que alguien las cumpla a raja tabla, pero podemos establecer un lazo de amistad fuera de la milicia, siempre y cuando respetando nuestros rangos.  
-Entiendo. ¿Quién sabe de nosotros?.  
-Mmm. Claudia y... Roy. Pero ¡Ellos dos nada mas!. Por ahora...  
-Entonces... Mientras sigamos de éste modo, no nos meterán en líos.  
-Exacto.  
-Ok. Entonces... ¿Cuál es nuestra relación formal actualmente?.  
-Somos "amigos con beneficios". Pero dentro de la milicia, seguiré siendo tu oficial superior y tu mi subornidado. Entre ambos nos respetaremos, pero seré bastante imparcial. Si bien consideraré causas justas, que seamos... Íntimos, no significa que tendrás beneficios.  
-Ok. Entendí.  
-¡Bien!. ¿Mañana empiezas?.  
-Vuelvo a la fuerza pero estoy suspendido.  
-¡Ah!. Te recuerdo con respecto a eso. La prueba de reinserción, será en 4 días. Y mañana tendremos la entrevista de conocimiento. Así que estate vestido con tu traje de gala para nuestra entrevista.  
-Ok.  
-Bien.  
-¿Algo mas?.  
-¡Sii!. Claudia me dijo que en un rato cenaremos. Así que ve a cambiarte. Y esta noche... ¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento?.-Le decía ella con dulzura.  
-Si.  
-Bien.-Le decía ella dándole un beso a sus labios.-Ve a cambiarte niño.. En breve cenaremos.  
-O...ok.-Le decía él sonrojado.

Lisa se retiraba del dormitorio y Rick se levantaba de la cama, meditando sobre la conversación con Lisa. Ella le brindó seguridad con sus dichos.

Por otro lado, Lisa se acercaba a la cocina a ayudarla a Claudia. Roy debía resolver unos asuntos mecánicos con su VT y llegaría un poco mas tarde.

-¿Te ayudo?.-Le preguntaba Lisa.  
-Se te nota contenta. ¿Definiste todo con Jason?.  
-Si... Le dije que no quería nada con él.  
-Bien por ti niña. ¿Qué harás con Rick?.  
-Quiero dominarlo y tenerlo tranquilo. No quiero que sepa que me derrito por él. Solo tú sabes eso.  
-Ja ja. ¿Ya estas enamorada?.  
-¿Debo admitirlo?.-Le decía ella elevando una sonrisa y sintiendo que sus palpitaciones se aceleraban, con sólo escuchar eso.  
-Je je. Tiempo al tiempo pequeña. Si estas segura que él es para ti, no hace falta ocultarlo. El estar enamorada, es uno de los mejores regalos que nos puede dar la vida.  
-Entiendo...pero soy de las que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos. Si bien la pasamos muy bien estas dos veces con Rick, a veces pienso que si quiero ir mas allá, es como que no se me despierta el sentimiento aunque lo tenga girando en mi cabeza.  
-Ya te saldrá desde adentro. Y cuando menos lo pienses, se lo dirás. Pero esta bien lo que dices. Las cosas se dicen cuando uno las siente. Uy... Ahí viene Rick.

-Guaaaaaa.-Bostezaba él estirándose.  
-¡RICK!.-Gritaban ambas mujer en señal de buenos modales.  
-Uy... Lo siento. Es que la siesta me hizo bien.  
-¡Pues tapate la boca Hipopótamo!.-Decía Lisa en regaño.  
-Bien. ¡Ya ya!. Mmmm. Que rico. ¿Que cenaremos?.-Preguntaba él viendo una olla  
-Pollo a la cazadora con patatas y pimientos rojos.  
-Rico... ¿Ayudo a preparar la mesa?.  
-Por favor, acotaba Claudia.  
-Bien... Yo me encargo.  
-Espera que te acompaño.  
-Bien vayan los tórtolos. Jejeke-Le decía Claudia sacando la lengua y bajando un párpado.  
-¡Callate!.-Decían ambos sonrojados.  
-¿¡Y si es la verdad!?.  
-Es un secreto Claudia.  
-Par de ingratos. ¡Entre nosotros ya no es secreto!.

Ambos se dirigían al living.

Rick sentía curiosidad por la entrevista de mañana.

-¿En qué consistirá la entrevista?.-Le pregunta él con seriedad.  
-Es a modo de presentación. Remarcando virtudes, hobbies... Una forma de conocer mejor a tus subalternos.  
-Jajaja. Lo nuestro es irónico. Nosotros ya nos conocimos a fondo. ¿No crees?.  
-¡No tendremos sexo en servicio!.  
-¡Yo no dije eso!.-Le respondía de forma irónica. -A parte tendrás que lidiar con tu noviecito.  
-Siii. Otro dolor de cabeza... Suerte que tú no tienes a alguien que te pueda llegar a molestar así.

Mientras tanto... A pocas calles de allí, Un vehículo que provenía del Aeropuerto de Macross, estaciona al frente de un pequeño complejo de apartamentos, una SUV llamativa y de lujo.

Desciende un chofer y por detrás, otros vehículos la escoltaban.

De los vehículos de escolta, descendían un grupo de personas y de la SUV, descendía el chofer para acercarse a la puerta trasera derecha. Al abrirla, una persona que se suponía ser una mujer desciende del mismo ayudaba por el chofer.

-Gracias Dorian.  
-De nada Madame.

La sensual señorita, vestía un atuendo a la moda, con una pollera fina, zapatos de diseñador y cartera roja también de diseñador.

Su andar era elegante y llevaba puesto en su cabeza un hermoso gorro francés, acompañado por una musculosa verde.

Su vestimenta no medía la belleza. Su esbelto cuerpo de modelo y su rostro denotaba una belleza única. Sus ojos eran azules marinos y su cabello era rubio y lacio. Presentaba las facciones de una típica francesa Parisina, proveniente de las pasarelas mas exclusivas.

-Bien madame. Ésta será su morada a partir de ahora, en su estadía en Macross.  
-Ok... Recuerden traerme mi Smart. Seguramente lo necesitaré para moverme en esta isla.  
-Si Madame Devinkulrke. Mañana lo iremos a buscar al aeropuerto a primera hora.  
-Gracias.  
-Aquí tiene toda la información que necesita con respecto a su inserción a la fuerza.-Le decía uno de sus asistentes entregándole en mano, unos papeles

Madeleine lee la información. Y cuando se es cuenta que su nueva oficial superior será Lisa... Eleva sus pestañas en señal de maldad.

-Mmmm. Que pequeño que es el mundo. ¿No Elizabeth?.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Algunas veces en la vida la casualidad resulta ser algo inexplicable en este tipo de situaciones.

Madeleine Devinkulrke proviene de una familia acaudalada y de alta sociedad francesa.

El apellido Devinkulrke, posee una reconocida trayectoria en la sociedad francesa.  
Algunos miembros de la familia, siempre estuvieron envueltos en situaciones que han marcado la historia de la nación desde la revolución francesa hasta la segunda guerra mundial.

Actualmente dentro de la esfera mundial, Devinkulrke se lo puede vincular a uno de los miembros del alto mando de las naciones unidas. Romaric Devinkulrke es el Vicealmirante de la RDF y es el segundo al mando, detrás del Almirante Donald Hayes, padre de Elizabeth Hayes, quien fuera compañera del Liceo Británico entre los años 1995 al 2000 de la acaudalada Madeleine Devinkulrke. Debido a la inestabilidad política y social que sucumbió a Francia, por lo Atentados a la estación París-Lyon y el accidente de Roulke, donde un TGV Sud-Est descarriló a causa de un artefacto explosivo, causando la muerte de 345 personas, el clima era tenso para Francia. Madeleine tuvo que exiliarse en Reino Unido y culminar sus estudios en el Liceo.

Allí conoció a Lisa Hayes. Y desde un principio su relación fue bastante tensa y competitiva.

Su tensa relación siempre estuvo enmarcada en base a la dedicación en sus estudios. Mientras Lisa era mas inteligente, modesta y popular por su buen desempeño en toda actividad, Madeleine si bien también gozaba de un buen desempeño, ella era más bella y popular con variadas amistades.

Ambas mujeres son de la alta sociedad, pero los Hayes a diferencia de los Devinkulrke, poseen un distinguido pasado militar. Pero los Devinkulrke, son distinguidos en el ámbito político y social, como los Kennedy o los Roosevelt en EEUU.

Finalizados sus estudios, ambas mujeres no se han visto, hasta ahora...

De vuelta al apartamento de Roy y Claudia.

Rick y Lisa se encontraban ayudando a Claudia, con los últimos detalles para la sabrosa cena.

Se escucha abrirse la puerta y llega Roy.

-¡Hola!. ¿Claudia?.

Roy se acerca a la cocina, se asoma por la entrada y los ve a los tres.

-¡Ja ja! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos aquí?. Que grata sorpresa.  
-Hola Roy.-Saludaba Rick.  
-Jeje. ¡Pichon!. ¿Cómo estas?. ¡Hola Lisa!  
-Hola Roy.  
-Te noto mas animada. ¿Algún hombre en tu vida?.  
-Mmm. Puede ser.-Le decía ella sonriente.  
-¡Ja ja!. Ya quisiera conocer al afortunado.  
Rick se sonrojaba.  
Se acerca a Claudia por detrás y le da in abrazo y un beso al cuello. -Hola mujer. ¿Qué cocinas para nosotros?.  
-Tu favorito. Pollo a la cazadora con patatas y pimientos rojos.  
-¡Genial!. Ah. Lisa... Tengo algo para darte. Ven para aquí.  
-Ok.

Lisa y Roy se dirigen al living. Roy le entrega un sobre de madera sellado con un precinto de seguridad, conforme a las reglas de la RDF.

-Aquí tienes. Nuevos expedientes de miembros recién promovidos a la fuerza. Son en parte del Skull y del Vermillion.  
-Oh gracias Roy.  
-No hay de qué muñequita. Cuando abras el sobre, en su interior tendrás el listado de todos.  
-Lo veré mas tarde.  
-Bien. ¡Bien!.-Dando una palmada de entusiasmo.-Ayudemos a la cocinera. ¿Conceré a tu novio secreto?.  
-Todo a su tiempo...-Le acotaba ella con picardía.  
-Ja ja. Igual ya me imagino quien puede ser. Pero prefiero el suspenso antes que la adivinanza.  
-Si que tienes tacto para este tipo de situaciones. Igual ya es bastante obvio.  
-Je je je. Siii. Jajajaja. Prefiero que salga de ti.

Roy se dirigía a su dormitorio a ponerse algo mas cómodo.

Mientras Rick se acercaba a Lisa.

-Oye. ¿No me dijiste que Roy sabía de lo nuestro?.  
-Ya debe imaginarse que eres tú. Pero hasta que yo no lo confirme, será siempre una incógnita.  
-Bien.-Dice él recostándose en el sofá.  
-¡Oye!. No des esa imagen de holgazán. ¡Vamos!. Dejame lugar para sentarme.  
-Ven. Sientate.-La invitaba Rick amablemente.

Él se reincorpora y ella se sienta a su lado. Pero él se acuesta nuevamente, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Lisa.

-¡Rick!.  
-Je je. Ahora si. Quiero caricias.  
-¿Por qué esta situación embarazosa?.-Le decía ella con ironía.  
-Baahh. ¡Ya sabe Roy!.

En ése momento Roy sale del dormitorio y los ve a ambos en el sofá del living.

-¡Ja ja!. ¿Ésa es la forma en que esclareces la relación con el pichón?. ¡Excelente!.  
-No tengo remedio. ¡Es un niño malcriado!.  
-Rick... No te veía con Hayes. Pero veo que hacen buena dupla. ¿Le hablaste de la cláusula 23?.  
-Ya sabemos. Por eso cuando tengamos que ejercer nuestras funciones, nada de ternura, besos o llamarnos por nuestros nombres.  
-¡Muy bien!. Me gusta que hayan llegado a buen puerto. Entonces eso te salva de la suspensión.  
-No amigo... Sigo suspendido. No hay beneficios. Lo siento. Pero ella tiene razón. Era un desastre volando. Ahora mejoraré gracias a ella.-Decía Rick acariciando el brazo de Lisa.  
-¿¡Qué!?. Jajaja no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¡Tú no serías capaz de aceptar el hecho de que alguien te tocara el orgullo!.  
-No... Al contrario... Ella me lo hizo crecer.  
-Rick... Me estas... Avergonzando.-Le decía ella roja como un tomate.  
-Ja ja. Bien... Sigan así. Iré a la cocina a ver como continúa el alimento...

Lisa y Rick se miraban con ternura.

-Oye.  
-¿Siii?.-Le respondía ella.  
-Hoy quiero dormir.  
-Ja ja. Siii. Yo también. Si tenemos sexo todos los días, terminaremos muy cansados.  
-Espero que la entrevista no dure nada y pueda ir a los simuladores lo mas rápido posible.  
-Despreocupate. He preparado ejercicios especiales para ti niño.  
-¡Uy!. Eso suena a castigo.

-A ver los tórtolos. ¿Me ayudan con la comida?.-Les decía Roy.  
-¡Si si!. Perdón.-Decía Lisa. Rick se reincorporaba y se salía del sofá y Lisa hacia lo mismo.

Minutos mas tarde... Sobremesa.

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Los 4 degustaron una rica preparación por parte de Claudia.

-Recuerdo cuando hiciste las chuletas de cerdo bañadas en vino blanco, con batatas y crema de leche. Eso si que es realmente delicioso. ¿Algún día harás?.-Preguntaba Rick limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo descartable.  
-Si gordito. Lo haré porque me lo pediste.-Sonreía Claudia.  
-¡Hey!. Yo cuando te pido algo para cenar me dices que es difícil o verás mas adelante.  
-Jajaja. Tú siempre me pides cenas difíciles Roy cariño.-Acotaba Claudia dándole una palmada en su hombro.

Rick y Lisa se reían entre ellos.

-Así que diganme ustedes dos. ¿Fue amor a primera vista?.  
-Mmmnn. Nooo. Jeje.-Se reía Rick. -Digamos que ella me salvó la vida. Con eso me alcanza y sobra para darme cuenta que ella es especial y buena persona.  
-Él vino a defenderme una vez. Con eso a mi me alcanza también.-Agregaba Lisa contenta y sonriente.  
-Es lindo verlos así. Hasta hace unos días no se podían ni ver.-Decía Claudia.  
-Creo que le llegó la hora a Rick de que alguien le pusiera los pies sobre la tierra. ¿No pichón?.  
-Si. Eso creo. Jejee.-Se rascaba la nuca.  
-Bien... Creo que ha llegado la hora del postre. ¿Roy?.  
-Ohh siii. ¡Ya lo traigo!.

Roy iba hacia la cocina en búsqueda del postre, mientras Rick y Lisa levantaban la vajilla de la mesa.

El postre era una torta helada, con pedacitos de Frambuesa y arándanos, con un baño de crema.

-¡Uuuhhh!. ¡Rico!.-Decía Lisa con sus ojos abiertos en señal de ternura por el postre.

Luego de unos minutos, el postre estaba servido. Acompañado por un rico café.

Los cuatro degustaron el postre y lo disfrutaron en grande.

Luego de eso... Rick y Roy se quedaron conversando a solas en el balcón, mientras Lisa y Claudia guardaban la vajilla y los utensilios de cocina lavados por los hombres.

Ambos hombres disfrutaban la vista de la bahía y por arriba a un costado se podía ver con claridad la majestuosidad del SDF-1. Iluminado con reflectores y obreros e ingenieros trabajando en él.

-Mira eso Rick. Será la nave estrella de la RDF. La defenderemos a muerte. Cueste lo que cueste.  
-Sii. Es increíble que eso haya llegado del espacio exterior.  
-Amigo...tengo que mostrarte algo.-Le decía él, sacando algo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Roy con el flash del smartphone, le muestra unas fotografías. Eran del telescopio espacial Hubble. Y otras de la estación espacial Getaway.  
-Mira. ¿Qué ves?.  
-Mmmm. Parecen... No se... Como rectángulos verdes... ¿Qué pueden llegar a ser?.  
-Son naves amigo. Naves... De procedencia extraterrestre. Mira que la información que te estoy compartiendo es de sumo secreto y estrictamente confidencial. Dudo que tu nueva amante y oficial superior las haya recibido.  
-¿Quién te las dió?.  
-Aparecieron en mi escritorio. Dentro de un sobre hoy a la mañana. Creo saber quien fue la fuente, pero me estaría arriesgando demasiado. Esto nos da la pauta de que tendremos que prepararnos para cualquier cosa.  
-¿Enemigo?.  
-No lo sé. Mañana me juntaré con alguien a analizarlas. No te puedo decir quien es... Pero seguramente él pueda comprobar la veracidad de esta información.  
-Si eso llegara a ser una amenaza real. ¿Estariamos en peligro verdadero?.  
Roy se reincorporaba en su silla de mimbre, tornándose serio. -Mm. No lo se... Pero si esto me llegó de forma desconocida, significa que nos están ocultando información crucial para evitar todo tipo de pánico. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Rick. En unas horas tendrás novedades al respecto. Mira que si te estoy compartiendo esto, significa que estoy jugando con fuego. Pero evidentemente la persona que nos dejó esta información, seguramente quiere cerciorarse de que no llegue a otras manos.  
Es por eso que necesito tu colaboración crucial en mantener esto en secreto, hasta que sea realmente necesario.  
-Cuenta conmigo. Como siempre.

Lisa y Claudia se aparecen en el balcón.

-¿Qué hacían?.-Preguntaba Lisa poniéndose al lado de Rick abrazándolo por detrás y Claudia haciendo lo mismo con Roy.  
-Disfrutando la vista.-Acotaba Roy. Él se sienta en la silla de mimbre y Claudia sobre el regazo de Roy. Rick por su parte se daba la vuelta y tomaba a Lisa de la cintura.

-¿Quieres que partamos?.  
-Siii. Mañana tenemos un día complicado.-Le decía ella dándole un beso a Rick en sus labios. Claudia y Roy ven la pequeña escena de amor y se ríen entre ellos.  
-Ohh. Veo que a Lisa le ha llegado el amor. Ver esto en ti es impagable.-Acotaba Roy.  
Claudia lo pellizcó en su brazo. -Roy. Dejalos en paz.  
-¡Pero es un halago!.-Acotaba él.

Rick y Lisa se reían.

-Bien niños. ¿Ya se retiran?.  
-Si. Mejor así Roy.  
-Oki.

Los cuatros de despiden. Rick y Lisa emprendían rumbo hacia el apartamento.

Caminaban tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué piensas?-Preguntaba Lisa.  
-Que mañana será un día difícil. Yo estoy descansado. Pero tú ya debes estar muy exhausta.  
-Y si... Dos noches seguidas... ¿Quién lo diría no?.-Le decía ella emitiendo una pequeña carcajada pícara.  
-Ya empezaré a conocerte mejor Hayes.  
-Espero que esto siga marchando bien.-Le decía ella abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyándose en su pecho y él abrazándola por los hombros.

Los tórtolos venían en viento en popa.

A pocas calles de allí cercano al apartamento de Lisa.

La señorita Madeleine Devinkulrke leía algunos informes de la RDF. En uno de ellos que se le facilitó, lee el expediente de Lisa, en un dormitorio.

-Muaaaja ja ja ja ja ja. JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.-Emitiendo una risa malévola.-Te haré la vida imposible Hayes. ¡A ti y a los que te rodean si es necesario!. Me has robado mi reputación. ¡Maldita embustera!. Me pedirás el no haber nacido.

Tocaban a la puerta.

-¿Madame Devinkulrke?.  
-Siiii.-Decía ella con total dulzura y delicadeza.  
-Aquí tiene su té  
-¡Siii!. Por favor adelante.

El mayordomo le dejaba un té con galletas.

-Muy amable monsieur Loui. Merci.  
-Madame. ¿A que hora desea ser despertada?.  
-A las 4:30 AM.  
-Parfait. Que descanse bien.  
-Merci Loui.

Madeleine leía nuevamente el expediente. Antes de irse a dormir.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

Esa misma noche... Varios minutos después...

Rick y Lisa tuvieron una leve sesión de besos y toqueteos sensuales entre ellos, bajo las sábanas. Ella se encontraba arriba de él meneándose y besándolo con pasión y soltura. Pero se los notaba cansados pero un poquito de jueguito no vendría mal.

-Mmmhh. Lástima que estamos cansados. Porque haríamos destrozos.  
-Jajaja.-Se reía él y acariciando su cabello lacio. -Lo mismo digo preciosa. Tienes muy lindos ojos. Tu piel es realmente suave y me encanta ése hermoso y suave meneo que le haces a mis partes.  
-Siii. Noto que ya estas muy tenso allí abajo.  
-¿Y que quieres hacer?.  
-¿Quieres probar?. Mira que estoy desnudita allí abajo.  
-Bueno. Pero no te prometo nada.  
-Bien.

Rick a su lado de la mesita de luz, tenía un paquete abierto de profilácticos. Se coloca uno y de vuelta a los beso y meneos para recomenzar el ambiente de placer.

Lisa tenia puesto una camisola rosa y por debajo de aquella estaba desnuda.

Rick cada tanto le corría la parte de arriba del escote y le besaba alguno de sus pechos.

-Bien...¿Empezamos?.  
-Si. Déjame ayudarte.-Le decía él tomando su elemento e intentando introducirlo en sus inmediaciones. Ella lo sentía venir lentamente y elevó un pequeño suspiro al cielo. Acalorada se dió cuenta que mucho tiempo no duraría esa camisola en ella.  
Decidió desnudarse pero siempre bajo las sabanas.  
-Ohhh. ¿Tan pronto te quitas la camisola?.  
-Lo siento lindo. Estoy muy acalorada.-Le decía ella y a modo de ruego que él se reincorpore para abrazarlo hacia ella.

Esta vez ella abre sus piernas para que la penetración y el meneo constante fuera mas amigable con la soltura de sus cuerpos. Ella gemía más en esta posición y Rick podía sentir la frotadura de los pechos de Lisa con sus pectorales. Él la tomaba de la cintura para seguirle el ritmo del meneo.

Lisa no podia evitar dar gritos de placer, acompañado por algún beso apasionado entrelazando sus lenguas por dentro. Él respiraba profundamente y recíprocamente sus corazones palpitaban a varias pulsaciones por minuto. Ella lo aprisionaba hacia su cuerpo, no lo quería soltar rogando que cada vez que la penetrara con cada movimiento sensual, sintiera su presencia.

Ella le enfoca su mirada a esos hermosos ojos azules, y él no quería desviarle mucho la mirada. Le sonríe ligeramente cómplice del placer mutuo, mordiendo su labio inferior y le encaja un hermoso beso, liberando toda su sensualidad. Lisa estaba hecha una loba desenfrenada. Pero sus cuerpos, ganados por el cansancio no podían seguir manteniendo el ritmo.

-Rick... No..doy...mas. Terminemos.-Rogaba ella entrecortada por sus respiraciones intensas.  
-Bueno. Lo intentamos por lo menos.

Rick siente la flojera de las piernas de su compañera y sin anestesia se sienta sobre él y el meneo llega a su fin. Ella literalmente se abrazaba sobre él, respirando agitada y profundamente. Esa pausa permitió tener un panorama detallado del rostro de Rick. Ella lo tenia abrazado por la nuca y un poquito para verlo y acariciarle su rostro. Lo miraba con orgullo y ternura. Él le sonríe devolviendo la misma mirada.

-Que lindo eres...  
-Estaba esperando alguna respuesta, ya que me tienes así quieto.  
-¿Te peso?.  
-Para nada. Aún estoy dentro tuyo.  
-Sii. Aún lo siento.-Le sonreía ella. -¿No terminaste?  
-Quería esperarte. Pero estas cansada. No me es molestia no terminar contigo.  
Ella le devuelve un rico beso. -¿Cómo haré para contenerme contigo en la entrevista?.  
-Nooo. Por favor. No comentamos estupideces. Quiero que lo nuestro sea perfecto.  
-Sii. Yo también lindo.  
-Bien. ¿Te ayudo?.  
-Por favor. Jajaj. Mis piernas ya no responden.

Rick la tomaba de su trasero y la ayudaba a desprenderse de ella.

A continuación de asearon y se recostaron nuevamente. Ya era la hora de dormir y sus mentes deberían prepararse para el siguiente día.

A la mañana siguiente...

El despertar de ambos fue placentero. Pero Lisa estaba tan cansada como él.

Rick se vestía, poniéndose su uniforme de gala. Le costaba hacer el nudo de la corbata. Avergonzado le preguntaba a su compañera.

-Oye Lisa. ¿Quieres ayudarme con la cobarta?. Aún no se como se hace el nudo.  
-Ufff. Molesto...-Le decía en broma.  
-Ja ja. Tendrás el honor de hacerla como corresponde.

Ella se paraba frente a él y le ayudaba con el nudo. Se la acomodaba correctamente y le daba un beso en la mejilla. -¡Listo!.-Le sonreía.  
-Gracias Lis. Bien... Ya me voy.  
-Ok. Nos vemos luego bonito. ¡No hagas travesuras por ahí!. Pareces muñeco de torta.  
-Tranquila... Ya me... Robaste..  
-Mmmmm jajajaja.-No lo decía tan convencida. -¿Qué te robé?.  
-¡Nada nada!. Mejor dejemoslo así.  
-Bien... Adiós.  
-Adiós.

Rick sintió temor en decirle que se estaba enamorando de su nueva compañera de emociones. Su temor se recalca en cómo será la reacción de Lisa ante eso.

Ella por su parte se apoya en la puerta y se lleva su mano en puño al medio del pecho.

-Ayy Rick. ¡Me lo ibas a decir!. No quieres ser presionado. Yo... Te amo... Pero te esperaré cuando estés listo.-Se decía así misma.

Rick caminaba por la calle en dirección a la base. La ciudad aún estaba media desierta. Pero algo le llamó bastante la atención.

Una SUV negra de considerable tamaño daba vuelta la esquina, en la bocacalle escoltado por otros tres vehículos por detrás.

-¿Quién será?. Debe ser alguien importante.

La SUV se detiene a medio camino a la siguente manzana.(Bloque o cuadra)

Rick caminaba como si nada frente a ellos. El chofer de la SUV desciende y pega la vuelta por delante de la misma, para abrirle a Madame Devinkulrke.

Ella desde adentro de la misma, ve al joven Hunter caminando con su traje de gala. Se pensó que era alguien importante y toca la tecla del elevaluna eléctrico y desciende.

\- Excusez-moi. -Le decía Madeleine a Rick en una tonada Francesa.

Rick detiene su marcha y el chofer que pretendía abrirle la puerta se queda parado.

Madeleine abre la puerta del SUV. Y desciende por sus propios medios.

El chofer ve la situación y se pone nervioso.

-¡Madame!. No debe descender sola.  
-Tranquilo Louie. Sin cuidado. A partir de aquí caminaré junto a mi nuevo compañero.  
-¿Compañero?.-Preguntaba Rick con desconfianza.

Rick le prestó muchísima atención a la señorita que descendió de la camioneta.

Su atuendo consistía en el uniforme reglamentario militar. El mismo que usaban las conejitas. De color celeste y el mismo corte de Lisa.

Su cabello estaba recogido, con una cola de caballo.

Su cuerpo era tan esbelto como el de Lisa y era rubia natural, tez blanca y con leves pecas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos celestes eran muy preciosos. Era una verdadera belleza.

-Oh. Disculpe mis modales. ¿monsieur...?  
-Hunter...  
-¿Hunter?.  
-Sí. Rick Hunter. ¿Tú eres?.  
-¡Por favor!. Que apuesto eres.  
Rick se sonrojaba. -Gracias. No acostumbro a oírlo.  
-Ja. Encima modesto. Mi nombre es Madeleine Devinkulrke.  
-¡Qué apellido!. ¿Cómo se pronuncia eso?.  
-¡Ya aprenderás!. Bon Ami.  
-¿Es Canadiense?.  
-Jojojo. No. Soy de Francia. Recién incorporada a la fuerza de la RDF.  
-Bienvenida.-Saludaba Rick estrechándole su mano.  
-Oh por supuesto. Louie. Caminaré a partir de aquí con monsieur Hunter.  
-¿Esta segura?.  
-¡Oui!. Es de confiar. Su rostro muestra bondad. ¿Sería tan amable de quitarse su gorro?.  
-Por supuesto.

Rick se lo quitaba. El corazón de Madeleine empezó a latir muy rápido.

-Ooohhh. Hermoso. ¡Eres muy guapo!. Me imagino que no tienes compromisos ¿No?.  
-Estoy conociendo a alguien. Lo siento. Pero tengo amigos que se interesan en ti.  
-¡Qué lastima!. Pero bueno. Tal vez te arrepientas de aquella persona.  
Rick intentaba sacarla de tema. Ya lo estaba irritando. -Bien... Me estoy dirigiendo a la base Macross. ¿Se dirigía hacia allí?.  
-¡Oui!. ¿Sería tan caballero en acompañarme?.  
-Por supuesto.-Le decía Rick con amabilidad.  
-Bien. ¡Andando!.

Los dos caminaban por la acera con rumbo a la base. Conversaban de diferentes temas.

-¿Tiene una identificación?.  
-Jojojo. Yo no necesito invitación. ¿No sabe quien soy?. ¿Conoce el apellido Devinkulrke?.  
-No. Jamas he oído hablar de él.  
-Bueno considero que por lo que me has contado un poco con respecto a tu pasado humilde y tu estilo de vida tal vez no sepas quien soy yo.  
-La verdad no lo se. Bien... Llegamos.

Ambos llegaron a un puesto de control. De allí sale un guardia. Rick lo reconoce. Se trataba de Sanford. Aquél guardia que lo cuidó, la noche que Rick fue puesto bajo custodia por Lisa.

-¡Sanford!.  
-¡Hey Rick!. ¿Cómo has estado?.  
-Mejor que nunca amigo. Ja ja.  
-Me imagino.-El joven policía ve a la señorita y la reconoce. -Uy. ¡Madame Devinkulrke!. Un agrado conocerla en persona.  
-¿Ves niño?. Todos me conocen.  
-Menos yo supongo.  
-Jajaja. Ya me conocerás mejor. Además.-Le decía ella en forma sensual y acercándose peligrosamente a él.-Mientras menos te conozcan a ti, y mientras menos me conozcas, mas exclusivo serás para mí y podrías ser mi hombrecito especial.  
-Gracias... Pero por el momento paso.-Le decía Rick con bondad.  
-Ja. Modesto. Eso me gusta. Bien monseuir...  
-Sanford.  
-Oh oui.  
-Adelante pasen. Tu también Rick. Jeje. ¿Problemas con Hayes nuevamente?.  
Madeleine se sorprendió ante el nombramiento de Lisa en la charla.  
-Ja no por el momento.  
-Je je. Me contaron que ha cambiado. Se la nota mas alegre y muy agradable. Tal vez haya encontrado a su príncipe azul.  
Rick se por nervioso pero intenta mantener su cordura. -Baja. Siii. Vaya saber. ¿No?.  
-Bien. Buena suerte a ambos. Y madame Devinkulrke. Bienvenida a la fuerza.  
-Merci Monseuir.

Ambos ingresaban a las inmediaciones de la base. En contraste con parte del SDF-1 por detrás de los edificios militares, anexos y barracas.

-¿Conoces a Hayes?.  
-Es mi oficial superior directa.  
-¿Tuviste algún enfrentamiento?. Porque noté que monseuir Sanford, dijo que te ha generado problemas.  
-Estoy suspendido y me puso bajo custodia una noche nada mas.  
Madeleine se enfado y se molestó un poco.  
-¿Por qué?.-Le preguntaba ella molesta.  
-Oye. Tranquila. Fue por desacato. Pero me lo merecía. Fui un idiota. Quise hacerme el gracioso y me costó caro.  
-Mmmhh. Cualquier cosa que venga de ella no es aceptable desde mi punto de vista.  
-¿Ahhh?-Le preguntaba él.  
-Ya verás. Para mi es persona no grata.  
Rick no le contestó. Decidió desentenderse de ella.

Ambos seguían caminando hacia el primer edificio. Llegado a un punto, Rick se tenia que separar de ella. Su propósito era ir a las barracas.

-Bien. Madeleine. Ups perdón... Madame "Devlin...Devlin".  
-Es Devinkulrke, Monseuir Hunter.-Le decía ella de buena forma.  
-Ja. Sii. Perdón.-Decía él con inocencia.  
-Mmmhh. ¡Qué lindo eres!.  
-Sii... Bueno... Me estoy llendo a las barracas. No se en donde será para las señoritas. Puede preguntarle a alguien de la administración. Ellos sabrán seguramente a donde debe presentarse.  
-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Monseuir Hunter. Fue muy amable. Espero verlo nuevamente.  
-Igualmente.

Rick seguía camino en dirección a las barracas. Su smartphone empieza a sonar. Era un SMS. Lo lee.

-"Qué el día te sea leve lindo. Me gustas cada vez mas y la paso lindo contigo. Practica y no seas sonso. Que espero con ansias ese lindo día de campo. Beso enorme.".

Era Lisa. Rick al leerlo sentía que su corazón palpitaba con mucho mas entusiasmo que antes.

-¿A qué se habrá referido esta tipa de Devlin... Uy como se llame... Francesa o lo que sea para hablar así de Lisa?. Persona no grata. ¿Por qué?.

En ése momento se acerca alguien a saludarlo.

-Saludos aviador. Bienvenido nuevamente.

Rick levanta su cabeza y mira a la persona enfrente suyo. Era Edwin Grozer.

-¡Señor!. Gracias por el halago.  
-¡Descanse!. ¿Cómo de siente?.  
-Mejor señor.  
-Bien. Acerquese. Alguien quiere verlo.

Al ingresar a la barraca a oscuras, las luces se encienden y todos los que estaban allí. Lo saludaban con entusiasmo.

-¡Saludos Hunter!. Bienvenido.  
-Ja ja. Gracias a todos.

Todos los demás pilotos del escuadrón Vermillion se acercaban a él a saludarlo, incluido sus amigos, Max y Ben.

-Permiso permiso... A un lado. Soy su amigo.-Acotaba Ben.

-¡Ben!.  
-Ricky amigo.-Se acercaba Ben a darle un fuerte abrazo.  
Max estaba a su lado. -¡Max! Jejee.

A una distancia cierta, Jason observaba el halago que le hacían a Rick. Estaba malhumorado y bastante molesto. Mas por el rechazo de Lisa.

-¡Bien atención!.-Gritaba Grozer.

Todos rompían filas, vestidos de gala al igual que él.

-¿Quiénes faltan para la entrevista con la Comandante Hayes?.

Los que faltaban, levantaron la mano incluido Rick.

-¡Bien!. Ustedes vienen conmigo. Los demás, pueden irse a los simuladores.

Entre los que no fueron entrevistados, se encontraba Max. Rick tendría compañía.

-Max. No te entrevistaron todavía.  
-No amigo. La Comandante no llegó  
Oye hablando de eso. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo en un lugar privado?.  
-¡Si amigo!. Lo que quieras.  
-Ok. Podríamos ir a una de las salas de clases que se encuentran vacías.  
-Bien. ¿Ahora?.  
-Como gustes. Si quieres ahora, vamos ahora.  
-Ok.

Max y Rick se alejaban de la multitud. Pero antes se acercaron a Grozer a pedirle autorización. Él se la concedió pero le dijo que no se tardarán demasiado. Que la Comandante no podría esperar. Y en el caso de ausencia se saltaría de la lista.

Ambos aviadores ingresaron a una salón de clases. El sitio estaba vacío.

Max cierra la puerta por detrás con llave.

-Bien Max. ¿De que querías hablarme?.

Max saca un sobre de su saco y se lo entrega en mano a Rick. El sobre era de color madera y justo se le vino a la charla de la noche anterior con Roy.

El sobre estaba dirigido a él.

-Es para ti. Lo dejaron en tu cama de litera. Como soy muy respetuoso con el correo ajeno.  
Rick se queda mirando el sobre detenidamente. Lo frota y lo toca reiteradas veces, intentando adivinar su contenido.

Lo abre. Dentro habian tres fotografías.

Rick las reconoce. -¡Son las mismas!.  
-¿Qué?.-Le pregunta Max.  
-Oh... Nada nada. Esto es para mí. Gracias amigo.  
-Ok. ¿Qué es?.  
-Nada importante. Solo postales.  
Max lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos. -Si no me quieres contar estas en tu derecho, pero no me tomes de estúpido.  
Esas no son postales ni de loco.  
-Ok amigoo. Lo siento. Son fotografías pero... No puedo contarte.  
-Ja ja. Todo en orden Rick. Soy tu amigo. Los amigos jamas piden explicaciones, siempre y cuando uno vaya con la verdad. Por eso si es algo que es solamente dirigido a ti y yo no debo enterarme, no me enojaré.  
-Gracias Max. Por el momento no puedo decirte.  
-Todo bien. Sin cuidado. Igual además de esto, también quisiera preguntarte algo muy importante.  
-Si...  
-¿Tú y Hayes son amantes?. 


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.

En ese salón a solas Rick piensa que contestarle a Max. El no le mentiría a su amigo pero intentaría desviarle la pregunta.

-¿Piensas que estoy Hayes?.-Le preguntaba Rick con seriedad.  
-Si... ¿Puedo estar equivocado?. Si estoy equivocado dimelo.  
Rick no tenía salida. Debería decirle la verdad a toda costa pero en ése momento alguien tocó a la puerta del salón. Era un suboficial que necesitaba el salón para una charla.  
Cualquiera diría que lo salvó la campana.

-Permiso. Necesito el salón para dar una charla. ¿Vienen a la charla?.  
-Ya nos retiramos. Disculpe señor.-Acotaba Max.

Ambos aviadores se retiraban del salón y al costado de la pared, se aglomeraba un grupo de personas.

Max y Rick procedieron a caminar lejos de ése sitio.

-Amigo lo seguimos después. Mejor hablemos de la fiesta que se organizará en unos días.  
-¿Te refieres a la que mencionaron Claudia y Ben?.-Le decía Roy.  
-¡Esa misma!. Estoy interesado ir. Tengo ganas. ¿Vendrás?.  
-Puede ser. Si ustedes van, voy también.  
-¡Excelente?. En ése caso, deberemos organizarnos. Creo que irán las conejitas también y algunas chicas de la base.  
-Amigo... si pretenden que estaré con alguna de aquellas, te equivocas...  
-Je je. Piénsalo. Tal vez te interese alguna. Sammie es buen partido.  
-Pero no se la nota despierta. Es bonita eso no lo vamos a negar, pero necesito conocer a alguien que sea mas despierta.  
-Bien. ¿Qué tal... Hayes?.  
Rick intentaba no meter la pata.  
-Olvídalo Max.  
-Al final no me has respondido la pregunta que te hice. Igual creo que no estas con ella.  
-¿Por qué me molestas tanto con aquella mujer?.  
-Porque éste último tiempo notamos con Ben que empezaron a llevarse mejor. Desde el cumpleaños de Roy, que no ha habido algún incidente con ella. Y la noche de las pizzas, le contestaste a Ben en ironía que dormiste en otra parte y luego lo de la noche de las cervezas y vídeo juegos.-Acotaba Max ya un poco malhumorado.  
-Max...  
-Rick... mira... Soy tu amigo. Y siento lo que oirás de mi ahora. Pero... Los vi. Ingresando al apartamento la noche que yo y Ben nos fuimos. No quise darle la razón a Ben de que estás con Hayes...  
-Uy maldición. ¡Bien!. Ya lo sabes.  
-Ja ja ja. ¿Me lo confirmas?.-Le decía Max con la mejor cara de poker.  
-Si amigo. Estoy con ella. ¡Pero cállate!. Ahora además de Claudia y Roy, lo sabes tú también. Intenta no divulgarlo.  
-Ok. Lo se... por el tema de la cláusula 23.  
-Si...  
-Ja ja. Era muy obvio Rick. Vi lo mucho que se cruzaban miradas. Cuando te gusta alguien, es difícil ocultarlo. Por más que quieras mantener la cordura, uno comete esos pequeños tropiezos.  
-Bien bien. Shhhhh. Ok. Dejemoslo ahí.  
-Ok amigo. Tumba...  
-Por el momento sólo tú por favor.  
-Pero deberás decírselo a Ben en cualquier momento.  
-Lo sé. Pero es difícil. Ya encontraré el momento oportuno.  
-Más te vale.  
Rick mira la hora del reloj. En 20 minutos empezarían las entrevistas.  
-Mejor vayamos a sentarnos. Ésto será largo.  
-Sii. Lo será.  
-Ahora que lo pienso. Ella te entrevistará. Jajaja. ¿Cierto?.  
-Si.  
-¿No crees que es gracioso?.  
-Max. Basta.  
-Ok Ok. Lo siento.

Lisa estaba llegando al edificio anexo, en donde los pilotos esperarían por la entrevista. Ingresa al edificio y sube al primer piso. Se cruzó con varios oficiales conocidos de ella, a los que le devolvía los saludos. Caminando por un largo corredor, a su derecha un conjunto de bancas mantenían sentados a varios pilotos a ser entrevistados.

-Mira Rick. Ahí viene.

Todos se ponían de pie y la saludaban de forma militar. Incluido Rick, quien debería respetar el protocolo a raja tabla, como acordó con Lisa.

-Buen día Aviadores.  
-Buenos días.-Saludaban todos.  
-Bien... En breve empezaremos con las entrevistas de conocimiento. Serán llamados en órden alfabético. Nos quedamos en la H. El próximo en la lista  
Es...Hunter. Aviador. Acompañeme por favor.  
-Si Comandante.  
Max le hacia muecas y Rick se sonrojaba.

Ingresan a la oficina. Lisa cierra la puerta con cerrojo.

-Bien Aviador.. Tome asiento en el sofá.  
-Ok.

Rick deja el gorro sobre un perchero. Se sienta en el sofá. Lisa deja su plantilla en el escritorio y se sienta al lado de él.

-Bien. Creo que no hará falta entrevista.-Le decía ella con ternura.  
-Noo. Jajaja.-Le acotaba él con ironía.

Manteniendo la cordura, Lisa lo abraza por el cuello y se sienta sobre su regazo con ambas piernas a un costado. Y le daba un ligero beso a sus labios.

-Usted si que es terrible Comandante.  
-jeje. Usted no se queda atrás tampoco aviador. Estas como muñequito de torta. ¿Cómo no podría aprovechar la oportunidad?.  
-Ah. Me olvidaba. Camino a la base. Me crucé con un personaje particular.  
-¿Quién?.-Preguntaba curiosa.  
-Una tal Madeleine Devinklu... O algo así.  
El rostro de Lisa se transformó ligeramente y esa sonrisa que denotaba ternura hacia su compañero, descendía ligeramente hasta transformarse en una seriedad nunca antes vista por él.  
Él la observa sorprendido y con preocupación.  
-¿Lisa?. Perdón... ¿Comandante?.  
-¿Quién dijiste que era?.  
-Madeleine...  
-Devinkulrke.  
-Si esa.  
-Ay... Santa madre de Dios.-Decía ella mirando hacia un punto fijo y colocándose de pie, soltando a su amado.  
-¿Qué sucede?.  
-De todos los lugares que existen en el mundo, esta tipa se tenía que aparecer aquí.-Decía ella con mucha seriedad y bronca. -Un momento.

Lisa se acercaba al escritorio. Abría su maletín en búsqueda del sobre que le dejó Roy la noche anterior. Lo abre con una púa para sobres. Rick se acerca a ella por el otro lado del escritorio y le apoya su mano en el hombro, en señal de cariño.

Lisa buscaba el expediente de los recién ingresados. Encuentra el de Madeleine.

-¡No!. Teniente. ¡No no!. ¡No puede ser!.  
-¿Qué?.  
-¿¡Cómo puede ser teniente este adefecio de la naturaleza?.  
-Comandante... Tranquila por favor. ¿Puede contarme que problema tiene con ella?.  
-Sientese Aviador. Y le explicaré.  
-Madeleine Finette Devinkulrke. ¿Cómo olvidarla?.  
Es el año 1997. Ingreso al liceo británico. En aquél entonces la RDF no existía pero mi padre era parte de la Armada Real y era Comodoro en aquél entonces.  
Tenia 15 años. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Devinkulrke apareció en mi vida.

La familia Devinkulrke, ostenta un pasado aristocrático con una trayectoria intachable.  
Se los jactaban de Burgueses, pero no fue hasta cuatro generaciones anteriores, que empezaron a tener un legado militar.

Desde la revolución hasta la guerra con Argelia y la campaña en Marruecos, siempre algún Devinkulrke fue participe.

Tienen mucho poder social y político.

Debido a la tensa situación política que sucumbió a Francia esos años, su padre Romaric la inscribió por recomendación de mi padre...  
-Un momento. ¿Tu padre lo conoce?.  
-Si... Navegaron juntos y se convirtieron en amigos. Mi padre le consiguió la forma de que ella ingresara. Recuerdo esa charla que tuve con él. Me dijo que la hija de un amigo ingresaría al liceo.  
Yo puse mi buena predisposición para recibirla como corresponde.  
Bien... Empezamos juntas. Al principio todo iba bien. Hasta que empezó a mostrar su verdadera faceta.  
Madeleine siempre mostraba la imagen de una señorita educada y de la alta sociedad. Era muy respetada y siempre pretendía mostrar una imagen notablemente angelical y amabildad. Pero en el fondo, es maléfica.  
Era bastante competitiva. Le encantaba señalar con el dedo y hacerte quedar mal, insinuando que no estabas a su altura o que era ella la que sabia mas que tú. La mayoría de nuestras disciplinas, a mi siempre me iba bien o mejor que ella.  
Le empezó a molestar cuando no recibía mi apoyo o cuando la superaba en alguna contingencia.  
Tuvimos discusiones fuertes hasta que finalmente un día, dejamos de ser amigas.  
Desde ése día, empezó a defenestrarme. Su odio fue creciendo a medida que yo me volvía mas popular que ella, pero no porque yo fuera agradable, hermosa o talentosa... Ya era cuestión de piel. Le molestaba mi persona. Empezaba a hacerme burlas, bromas pesadas, amigos que eran míos, les lavó el cerebro y los influenció para transformarlos en su séquitos.  
A medida que pasaban los años, me iba quedando sola y sin amigos. Todo por su influencia social... Hasta que apareció Karl.

Fue mi gran salvador. Él se hizo un espacio en mi corazón y empezamos a tratarnos. Nos gustábamos. Fue mi primer gran amor.  
Ella como de costumbre, para querer sobresalir sobre mi, quiso conquistarlo. No funcionó. Entonces utilizando su poder de influencia hizo lo peor que pudo haber hecho una persona...  
-¿Qué hizo?.  
-Le dijo a su padre que Karl era un degenerado y violador. Le tendió una trampa y le creyeron. Romaric habló con mi padre y él con su influencia quiso echarlo del liceo... Pero por primera vez en mi vida, enfrenté a mi padre. Le dije que si él realmente me amaba, me creiria. Le dije que Madeleine era mal augurio y que yo amaba a Karl por sobre todas las cosas.  
No me creyó. Y me puse muy triste y desde aquél día, fue un antes y un después mi relación con mi padre. Lo único que le importaba era el prestigio, a costa de no confiar en su propia hija.

Entonces le propuse abandonar el Liceo. No la soportaba, no podía ni ver a Madeleine. Tenía ganas de ahorcarla por lo basura que fue. ¡Creando una mentira para desprestigiar a una persona como Karl!.  
Pero él me obligó a terminarlo. Tuve que aguantarme toda persecución de Madeleine y su séquito. Karl fue dado de baja y continuó sus estudios en Escocia.

Pero todo cambió al final.

Tenía preparado algo para ella. Un día la enfrenté. Grabé todo con un micrófono.

Me dijo tantas barbaridades que ya ni me acuerdo.

Por suerte uno de mis pocos amigos, que me quedaron y conocí fuera del liceo, era sonidista de la banda The Who.

Él me ayudó a desenmascararla.

El día de la graduación fue elegida para dar un discurso de fin de curso. Mi amigo hizo algo impensado para la época.

Opaco la señal del micrófono con el suyo y corrió la discusión que tuvimos.

Para colmo estaba presente su padre y miembros de la Sociedad Universitaria de Oxford, el Primer Ministro Ingles, todos los miembros de la Realeza Británica y algunas delegaciones extranjeras.

Quedó muy mal parada y le cerraron la puertas. La única forma de que fuera aceptada en algún club o en un instituto o mismo en el ejército, es dando simplemente disculpas a mí personalmente.

-Uyyy. ¡La arruinaste!.  
-Ja ja ja. Siii. Igualmente jamas se enteraron que mi amigo tuvo algo que ver. Pero en fin... Me la tiene jurada.  
-¡Qué historia Comandante!. Increíble. Así que esa "Devilkruger" es realmente mala.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡DEVILKRUEGER!. No senme hubiera ocurrido.-Se destornillaba Lisa de la risa.  
-Je je je je.-Rick reía también del mismo modo.  
-Ayyyy Rí.. Eh digo Aviador... Me hizo reír. Que suerte tengo el haberte conocido.  
-Lo mismo digo.-Le dice él extendiéndole la mano y ella dándosela por arriba de la mesa. Bueno Comandante. Creo que hemos terminado.  
-Quiero pedirle un favor.  
-Si.  
-No quiero que hables con Devinkulrke. Ni siquiera fuera de la fuerza. No quiero que fraternice con ella. Y si tus amigos pueden no darle charla, mejor será.  
-De seguro Ben querrá conquistarla.  
-Muajaja. No tiene chances. Ella siempre querrá llevarse lo mejor. Ahora dime. ¿Qué cosas te dijo?.  
-Lo único que me dijo que me ha quedado marcado, es que usted es persona no grata para ella. Pero por sus ademanes, me coqueteó. Pero yo no le di ningún tipo de cabida. Solo pienso en ti.  
-Oohhhh Rick... Perdón.  
-Jajaja. Esta bien. No quiero distraerte. Bien no haré nada. Pero seguramente volverá a querer hablarme.  
-Sólo dile lo mínimo y necesario si quiere sacarte charla.  
-Bien. Antes de irte y rompiendo un poco el protocolo. ¿Un abrazo?.-Le decía con ternura ella extendiéndole los brazos.  
-Oh a importante supuesto,

Rick se acerca a ella. Lisa le acomoda un poco su cabello y como si fuera poco al abrazarlo, le da un hermoso beso a sus labios. Él aviador no le quedó otra que aceptarlo y se fundieron en un abrazo un poco más fraternal pero ya sobrepasando un poco los límites. Lisa lo tenia apretado y no lo quería soltar. Los besos ya resultaban apasionados pero necesitaban detener la marcha. Sino ya sería un problema.  
Lisa respiraba profundamente.

-Rick...rompiendo el protocolo. Espera... ¡Espera!. Basta por favor.-Le decía con suavidad.  
-Lo siento. Perdón. No me resisto.  
-Ni yo. Pero tenemos que parar Lisa. Debemos... respes...

Entre beso y beso ya ninguno de los dos podía hablar. Rick la levanta del suelo y la apoya contra la pared.

-Espera Rick... basta por favor... basta ¡Basta!. Por... favor...  
-Ok Ok Ok. Listo...-Decía él agitado soltandola.

Ambos se encontraban agitados y sus corazones latina con mucha velocidad. Se tenían mucho cariño y pasión y su situación en ese momento ya se tornaba peligrosa.

-Ok. Lisa. Por favor. Quedemos como Comandante y Aviador. -Por favor. No nos descarrilemos. Venimos bien.  
-Sii.  
-Bien.

Ambos se acomodaba sus atuendos. Rick tomaba su gorra y saludaba de forma militar.  
-Espera que tengo que firmarte eso.-Le decía ella señalandole un documento que servía como comprobante de que la entrevista se llevó a cabo.  
-Oh si...-Le decía él.  
-Gracias...

Ella lo firmaba sin mirarlo a sus ojos. Se perdían y si no fuera que están en servicio, empezaría un round de pasión entre ambos. Pero deberían esperar a terminar en sus funciones.

Lisa le entrega el papel. -Tome. Por favor llame aaaa.-Le decía ella agarrando la planilla y buscando al próximo en la lista. -Hukler Smith.  
-Si Comandante. Ahí lo mando a llamar.  
-Ok. Que tenga buen día aviador.  
-Igualmente.

Él destrababa el pestillo de la puerta y se retiraba.  
-Hukler Smith.  
-¡Sii!. Voy.

El siguiente aviador se ponía de pie y e ingresaba a la oficina de Lisa.

Rick encuentra a Max y se sienta a su lado.

-No quiero imaginarme como te fue.  
-Hey...-Se acercaba a él para susurrarle.-No hicimos nada. ¿Ok?. Solo conversamos.  
-Jaja. Me imagino.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del edificio.

Madeleine se entrevistaba con un oficial de la base, responsable del área del puente. En breve se le presentaría a Claudia.

-Bien señorita Devin...  
-Devinkulrke por favor.-Respondía ella amablemente.  
-Bien. Su curriculum es muy interesante. ¿Por qué quiere pertenecer al SDF-1?.  
-Siempre he sentido curiosidad por aquella majestuosidad de Nave que tienen allí fuera. Tengo entendido que solo los mejores y mejor evaluados en desempeño pueden habitarla. Es el objeto más avanzado del mundo, junto a los VT-1 y toda su tecnología que provenga de ella.  
-En efecto. Aquí dice que finalizó sus estudios en el prestigioso Liceo Británico de la Armada Real de Reino Unido. Siendo Francesa. ¿Por qué dicho cambio?.  
-Debido a la posición acaudalada y social de mi familia, tuve que exiliarme del otro lado del charco y Francia no pasaba por un buen momento político y social. ¿Recuerda el desastre de Roukle?  
-Oh siii. El del TGV. Que descarriló por una explosión.  
-Exacto. Entonces tuve que irme.  
-Bien. Luego siguió sus estudios en la Academia Militar de Mont Plaunt en Bélgica.  
-Así es. Precisamente en Países Bajos.  
-Luego de eso prestó servicios para la RDF en Houston y luego en... ¿Palm Springs?.  
-Allí hay una base señor. De ahí provengo.  
-Ok. Bien... muy bien. En ése caso solamente me queda por avalar su nueva posición como Teniente a la señorita Claudia Grant. La llamaré para que se acerque a la oficina.  
-Merci Monseuir. 


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.

Horas mas tarde.

Ya era media tarde. Rick luego den un almuerzo con sus compañeros, procedió a practicar en los simuladores. En remplazo de Lisa, se encontraba Vanessa, ya que ella aún continuaba con las entrevistas.

Rick practicaba a solas en una sesión con la computadora. Vane monitoreaba toda su actividad.

Le abre un Tac-Net.

-¡Hey Niño!. Ya hace más de tres horas que prácticas.  
-Tengo una examen que aprobar.  
-Muajaja ja. ¿El de la Comandante?. Te destrozará. Ella es bastante jodida.-Le decía ella con ironía.  
-Lo sé. Por eso doy mi mayor esfuerzo.  
-¿Por qué no haces no descansas un poco?. Ven... te acompaño un café.  
-Ok. Termino esta ronda y voy.

Rick finaliza la ronda luego de 12 minutos.

Sale del cubículo y Vane lo esperaba en una sala, con café y algunos bocadillos.

-No hemos hablado mucho. Eres muy misterioso.-Le decía ella con curiosidad y simpatía.  
-Es que soy solitario y callado. ¿Tu estuviste con Max?.  
-Ohh Yeah. Jajaja. Es todo un caballero del placer mutuo.  
-Uhhmm. Sii.-Decía él sonrojado.-Me imagino.  
-Jajaja. Oye yo no te he visto con ninguna chica. ¿A qué juegas?.  
-A nada. Sinceramente estoy bien así.  
-Mmmm. Me parece que tienes algo oculto que no queremos saber. ¿Alguna chica especial por allí que te guste?.  
-Eeehhh. Naaa.  
-Entonces.-Vanessa se acercaba a él a abrazarlo. -Podemos guardar un secretito y podemos hacer de las nuestras. ¿No?.-Le decía ella de forma sensual y un poco coquetandolo.  
-Jaja. Mejor no. No eres de mi tipo.  
Vanessa se sentaba arriba de él para abrazarlo. Rick se resistía. -¡Hey Hey!. Espera espera.  
-Oh vamos. ¡Eres el más lindo de los pilotos!. Máx también lo es... pero no hay nada serio con él. Estamos aquí los dos solos. Nadie nos vé y la Comandante estará muy ocupada. Quiero sentir esos labios.-Decía ella acariciandole su cabello.  
-Gracias... pero paso...  
-¿Qué?.

Rick la levantaba y la hacia poner de pie. -Lo siento... pero no me interesa estar contigo de ésta forma.  
-Ufa. ¿Por qué?.-Decía ella apenada.  
-Porque... Me gustan las tranquilas.  
-Jajajajs.¿Tú crees que yo soy una loca desenfrenada?. Solo bromeaba. Pero soy una chica. Y me encantan los hombres guapos. Quería ver tu reacción, pero ya me da a entender que tienes a alguien en tu vida. Esta todo aclarado. No me enojo.-Le decía ella con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno gracias.  
-De nada. ¿Es alguien de la base?.  
-Si.  
-Oohhh. Jaja. Te estaré vigilando.  
-No me gusta ser vigilado.  
-Ja ja. Me refiero a que si mientes.-Se acerca ella a él para susurrarle en su oreja.-Te secuestro.  
-Uyy.  
-Jajajajaja. Era broma. Oye... consejo... No hagas enojar a Hayes. De verdad. Es buena chica, pero cuando se enoja es imparable.  
-¿Por qué me dices eso?. Ya lo sé. Es difícil de tratar y hay que respetarla por tratarse de nuestro oficial superior.  
-A eso voy niño bonito.

En ése momento ingresa a la sala de espera, con previo ingreso a los simuladores Lisa.

Vanessa se sobresalta al verla. -Comandante.

Lisa la ve con desconfianza. -¿Otra vez haciendo de las suyas Leeds?  
-No Comandante. Para nada. Sólo cumplí su guardia en su lugar.  
Lisa le sonreía levemente. -Mmmm. ¡Ok!. Puede retirarse.  
-Gracias Comandante.  
-A usted Sub teniente Leeds.

Vanessa se retira y por la espalda de Lisa le hace una mueca a Rick. Este mantiene la cordura.

-Bien Aviador. ¿Cómo le ha ido?.  
-Estupendo. Por suerte pude terminar los ejercicios correctamente.  
-Me parece bien. Ok... por hoy hemos terminado. Puede retirarse a su barraca. Mañana a presentarse nuevamente a las...

Pero las alarmas de ataque empezaron a sonar e interrumpieron a Lisa.

-¡Son las alarmas!.-Exclamaba él.  
-¡Pronto!. Al centro de mando del edificio. Acompañeme.

Ambos apresuraban los pasos. Rick le iba a decir a Lisa que tenía que cumplir con su deber y subirse a un VT. Pero justo se acordó que estaba suspendido.

-¡Mierda!. Me acordé que estoy suspendido.  
-No te preocupes. Podrán con un hombre menos.

Ambos se dirigían a trote al centro de mando. Llegan al sitio. La mayoría de todo el personal se encontraba en sus posiciones.

-Rick. Aguarda aquí. Te quedarás con las chicas.  
-Ok.

Las tres lo miraban.

-¡Hola Rick!.  
-Ho...la...  
-¿Qué no vas a ir a combatir?.  
-Noo. Estoy suspendido. ¿Recuerdan?.  
-Ahhh es cierto. Pero puedes ver todo desde aquí y como es el desempeño de tus compañeros.

Lisa se acomodaba en su puesto de mando y empezaba con las primeras indicaciones a los miembros de escuadrón.

-¡Aviador Hunter!. Venga hacia aquí.-Le ordenaba Lisa.  
-Voy.

Rick se ponía a su lado. Ve que a la derecha de ella Claudia no había llegado aún.  
-Mira... Aquí es en donde doy todas las indicaciones. Como podrás ver es parecido a un tablero de VT, pero todo es orientado al instructor.  
-Increíble. ¡Mira!.-Le decía él señalandole en la pantalla un listado de los miembros de cada escuadrón por separado. -Ahí están Max y Ben.  
-Siii. Jeje. Es buenísimo. Desde aquí hago dedo con el piloto que quiero hablar directamente. ¡Bien!. Siéntate y observa...

Las conejitas miraban atónitas y sorprendidas lo agradable que era Lisa con Rick.

-Chicas. ¿Ven lo que yo estoy viendo?.  
-¡Siii!. La Comandante y el Aviador Hunter se llevan de maravilla.

La reacción de Lisa era muy enérgica. Era una acción peligrosa tener cerca a Rick y encontrarse en pleno servicio.

De pronto en su monitor, observaba como la mayoría de los pilotos encendían los sistemas de los VT y pasaban de modo Offline a On-Line.

-Aquí Skull 01.  
-Es Roy.-Aclamaba Rick.  
-Aquí Hayes. Tenemos enemigos a las 13 en punto. Son 16...  
En ése momento se aparece Claudia con una personita excéntrica. Devinkulrke.

-Bien Madeleine. Tu puesto será allí abajo. Nosotras estamos aquí arriba. Tú estarás a cargo de suministros y soporte de vida.

Rick la mira atónito. Recordando todo lo que Lisa le contó sobre ella. Lisa no le prestó atención hasta que vio a Claudia a sus espaldas.

-Claudia ¿Con quien...?.

Cuando ella gira sobre su asiento. Ve a Madeleine. Su cara se transformó. La ultima vez que la vió fue hace 10 años aproximadamente. Estaba realmente cambiada. Ahora presentaba la fisonomía de una mujer mas madura, pero sin dejar de lado su belleza y cuidado corporal.

Con el uniforme puesto, mostraba una figura esbelta y sexy. Su cabello recogido y la cola de caballo, pretendía mostrar un poco de juventud con el paso de los años.

-Lisa. Ella es la teniente Madeleine Devinkulrke.-La presentaba Claudia, desconociendo su pasado con Lisa.  
-Ohhh. ¡Eliiiiiizaabeth!. Tanto tiempo. No has cambiado en nada jejeje. Luego dime tu secreto, para el elixir puro de la juventud.-Se presentaba con amabilidad Madeleine.  
Por su parte intentando mantener la cordura y no mandarla al demonio la saluda protocolarmente. -Saludos Teniente. Por favor ocupe su puesto como le indicó la Comandante Grant. Por favor.  
-Ohh. Creí que estarías contenta en verme.  
Pero eso irritaba a Lisa. Ella intentaba esquivar la simpatía que le transmitía su enemiga. Pero Lisa nuevamente intenta ser imparcial y no restarle importancia, manteniendo rigidez. Rick notaba que esto podría llegar a mayores. Entonces decide hacer algo impensado.

-Hola Madeleine.  
-¡Oohhhh!. Bon ami. ¿Cómo estás Hunter?.  
-Hey. Jejeje. ¡Tanto tiempo!.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?.

Lisa se dió cuenta que Rick se metió a propósito para que Madeleine no le siguiera hablando. Roy pide asistencia para despegue.

-Aquí Focker. Skull 1. ¿Me escucha Hayes?.  
-Aquí Hayes. Procedan a despegue en coordenadas DT-45. Enemigo a las 4 en punto. Porter. Informe.  
-Si Comandante. A las 5 en punto tenemos a 23 Su-27 transformables. Posiblemente modificados.  
-Comandante. Aquí Sutter. Escuadrón Vermillion. Tenemos inconvenientes con la antena de recepción. Pido por favor que se revise los protocolos de comunicaciones.  
-Entendido Sutter. Utilice frecuencia 14.545. Tenga en cuenta que es para emergencias.

Mientras que Lisa continuaba con su trabajo, Madeleine conversaba con Rick.

-Así que te arrastraron al puente. Ven conmigo. Aquí será mi puesto.

Lisa si bien se encontraba en el medio de la batalla, le daba molestia que ella conversara con Rick.

-Devinkulrke. Por favor ocupe su puesto. Aviador vuelva aquí por favor.  
-Eliiiiiizaabeth. Por favor Madame. Solo quería mostrarle mi nuevo puesto al aviador.  
-No desobedezca mi orden Teniente Devinkulrke.  
\- C'est bien.  
-Y en español por favor.-Le corregía ella de mala gana.

Madeleine no le dijo nada y se acomodó en su puesto. Rick volvió a su lado. A todo esto desde arriba, Global monitoreo todo. Le llamó mucho la atención de que una persona ajena al puente estuviera allí y precisamente al lado de Hayes. Que era lo más dedicada a su trabajo.

Un teléfono que se encuentra a disposición para cada uno que tuviera una terminal Tac-Net, empieza a sonar. Precisamente se trataba de la de Claudia.

-¿Si?.  
-Comandante Grant. ¿Quién es el joven que se encuentra al lado de Hayes?.  
-Es el aviador Hunter señor.  
-Dígale a Lisa que lo aleje de allí y lo ponga en un lugar seguro. Que no la distraiga.  
-Ok Capitán.

Ella cuelga el teléfono y le habla a Lisa.

-Oye Lisa. ¡Lisa?.  
-¿Si Claudia?.  
-Me llamó Global. Me dijo que Rick no puede estar aquí.  
-Oh... bien... Aviador deberá retirarse. Puede aguardar allí.-Le decía señalandole unos asientos vacíos.  
-Si Comandante.

Rick se retiraba de la posición y se dirigía a sentarse en los asientos. Global ve la escena y no dice nada y gira su atención en la batalla.

La batalla duró más o menos dos horas. Por suerte el adversario se dió a la fuga y los cazas derribados fueron varios. Algunos pilotos de las facciones Anti-UN, pudieron eyectarse.

Terminada la batalla cada oficial presentaba sus informes.

Claudia debería presentarle formalmente y ahora más tranquilo a Devinkulrke. Pero Lisa automáticamente la paso por alto. Claudia la toma del brazo. Se dió cuenta que algo no era normal en ella. -Lisa. ¿Qué te sucede?. No puedes dejar abandonada a una nueva recluta.  
-Ya me presentaste Claudia.

Global se acerca a ambas mujeres. -Buen trabajo Hayes y Grant.  
-Gracias Capitán.  
-Bien. Comandante Hayes, me imagino que ya habrá conoció a la reemplazante de Andrews. La Teniente Madeleine Devinkulrke.  
-Si señor, me la ha presentado Claudia.  
-Pardon mi intromisión.-Se acercaba Madeleine. -Pero quisiera pedir una charla privada, con la Comandante Hayes por favor.

Los tres la miran. Global la ve a Lisa y esta emite un suspiro y una señal de rechazo.  
-Ok señorita Devinkulrke. Si así no desea se le sea dada - Respondía Global. -Lisa. ¿Haces los honores a la reemplazante de Andrews por favor?. Ah y luego que termine con ella. Acérquese a mi despacho por favor.-Le decía él con seriedad.  
-Si Capitán. Bien Teniente. Acompañeme por favor.  
-Con gusto Comandante.-Respondía Madeleine amablemente.

Gloval camina unos pasos, encontrándose a Rick sentado.

-Mmmhh. ¿Usted debe ser el aviador Hunter no?.  
-Si señor, el mismo.-Se presentaba él saludandolo de forma militar.  
-Bien. ¿Qué hacía aquí en el centro de mando?. Este sitio es para personal autorizado. No cualquiera puede ingresar aquí.  
-Le explico señor. Yo me encontraba en los simuladores bajo la responsabilidad de la Comandante Hayes. La subteniente Leeds se ofreció en remplazarla. Al momento de realizar el cambio de guardia, las alarmas de ataque empezaron a sonar. La Comandante no tuvo opción y me trajo aquí.  
La base para mi es relativamente nueva y todavía me cuesta ubicar los refugios. Pero no quise comprometer a la Comandante. En rodó caso la culpa es mía. Y si en ese caso debo tener una sanción con gusto lo aceptaré señor.  
-Jaja. Tranquilo aviador. No es para tanto tampoco. Solo quería una explicación de los hechos. Lo cual ha sido muy fehaciente. Bien... puede retirarse.  
-Gracias señor.-Respondía él y saludandolo de forma militar.

Rick se retiraba del puente y se dirigía al vestuario. Posiblemente a tomarse una ducha y luego al comedor a cenar.

Mientras Lisa se llevaba a Madeleine a su despacho.

Al ingresar ambas mujeres a ese espacio de cuatro paredes prefirieron desde sus personas, no generar ningún tipo de disturbio.

-Bien. Dejemos los protocolos a un lado Madeleine. ¿Qué haces aquí?.-Preguntaba Lisa con antipatía.  
-Elizabeth querida. ¿Por qué debo recibir un trato de éste tipo?.-Preguntaba ella apenada. -No vivo con los rencores del pasado. Sino ya me hubiera destruido.  
-Eso a mi no me importa en lo absoluto. Tú viniste a joderme lo poco que me queda de existencia.  
Madeleine se la quedaba mirando con la mejor cara de poker. Sin emitir ni una queja.  
-Ayyy Elizabeth...  
-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!.-Le gritaba Lisa.  
-Eeeeeyyy. Tranquila. Relax. Oye ¿Nunca te viste al espejo y pensaste alguna vez que la que terminó peor de las dos fui yo?. Ponte a pensar un poquito. Yo todavía recuerdo aquél día de graduación. Me tendiste una trampa Hayes. Y eso es de típico Ingles. Calculador, estratega y manipulador. Nosotros los franceses somos mas apasionados. Mas atado a nuestros derechos.  
-¿Qué derecho tenías de maltratarme todo el Liceo?.  
-Ayyyy Lisa... Eramos adolescentes desenfrenadas por nuestras falta de obligaciones. He cambiado. Ya no soy la de antes. Considero que fui media Hija de Puta.  
-¿Hija de Puta?. Creo que esa palabra te queda chico Madeleine.  
-Ok. Entiendo. Bien. Ahora debes entender que ocuparemos el mismo espacio vital. Ahora cambiando de tema un poco de dejando de lado nuestras diferencias. Ese aviador de apellido Hunter. ¿Tiene novia o sale con alguna chica?. 


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.

Para Lisa Hayes, era una pregunta intimidatoria. El affiare con Rick si bien no era la complicación mayor, el verdadero problema era esclarecer su relación.  
Por motivos personales de su relación tensa con Madeleine, la incógnita sería. ¿Sería apropiado delimitar territorio con Rick Hunter?. Porque al fin al cabo era una relación temprana y apenas habían tenido sexo en tres ocasiones. Ella suponía que si Rick estuviera realmente interesado en otra chica, no le daría cabida de continuar con la relación. Entonces dentro de todo, no estaría arriesgando demasiado. Ponía toda su confianza en Rick y en su modo de vida actual con él.

La respuesta de Lisa fue: -Aparentemente esta con alguien. Pero con intentar no pierdes nada.

-Merci. El chico me ha gustado y es interesante. Al menos que tú te lo quieras guardar para ti.-Le decía ella con una ironía y una sonrisa sarcástica.  
Lisa se incomodaba por cada dicho de Madeleine. Pero aún intentando mantener la cordura, decide desviar la repuesta pero agregando un poco de ironía.

-Bien. Espero que tengas suerte. Cambiando de tema, debido a nuestro pasado no es de mi interés, entablar algún tipo de relación fuera de la milicia. Nuestro único vínculo será éste sitio. Nada mas. Y te dirigirás a mi como Comandante Hayes. Nada de Lisa o Eli... zabeth. ¡No te permitiré que me llames así!.

-Ok. Como tú quieras. Pero ten en cuenta una cosa importante. Si bien admito que no soy una santa, tampoco tú lo eres. ¿O a caso tu nuevo circulo de confianza que te has construido aquí conoce tu pasado en el Liceo?.-Le preguntaba ella con una mirada acosadora.

Lisa sintió un nudo en su garganta. Pero eso no la intimidaría tan fácilmente.

-Ruega a no cometer un error aquí dentro Devinkulrke. No te olvides que soy tu oficial superior. Mientras te comportes como es apropiado, no te haré la vida un infierno aquí dentro.-Le respondía Lisa con completa apatía. -Además no entiendo el por qué estas aquí. Pero por mera casualidad no es. Lo tuyo es causalidad. Así que si llego a descubrir que harás algo para joderme, conmigo estas equivocada chiquita.-Le agregaba Lisa con arrogancia.

-Mmm. No tengo miedo a tus amenazas. Pero peligrosamente he descubierto que no has dejado los cabos atados desde que te fuiste de Liverpool. ¿O sí?. Tienes a tu pasado dando vueltas por la base. Y te he visto frecuentar con él. ¿Qué explicación le darás a tu "nuevo compañero"?.

Pero Madeleine demostró ser mas peligrosa de lo que Lisa pensaba.

Lisa en ése caso decidió callar y no acotar.

Madeleine se levanta y saluda de forma militar. Pega la vuelta y se retira. "-Bruja. Me las pagaras-".Pensaba ella mientras se retiraba.

Dejo pasar unos minutos. No quería cruzarsela y menos hablarle

Luego de esos minutos cruciales, al salir de su despacho, Lisa se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos. Sentía un dolor de cabeza por el estrés que le generó.

Pero otra situación estaría por suceder. Jason se acercaba por el corredor y ella se imaginaba que tenía intenciones de hablarle.  
Lisa no tenía ganas en absoluto.

-Comandante.  
-Aviador. ¿Qué desea?.-Le respondía ella con ligera molestia.  
-Necesito hablar con usted.  
-Lo siento. Tengo un asunto pendiente.

Pero Jason ligeramente la toma del brazo sin apretarla.

-Lisa. Por favor. Quiero verte de vuelta. Quiero que lo hagamos de nuevo.

-Jason... Aviador. ¡Aquí no!. Ya sabemos que no funcionó.

-Escucha se que estábamos cansados. Pero necesito realmente que nos veamos en privado.  
Lisa lo suelta abruptamente. -Primero... Lo nuestro se acabo. Segundo, lo hicimos solamente para recordar viejas épocas y no fue lo mismo. Tú me hiciste bastante mal. ¿O tengo que recordartelo?.

-Lo sé. Y realmente lo siento mucho. Por eso quiero reivindicarme. Pero dime la verdad. Cuando te fuiste a Liverpool, no recibí mas respuesta de ti...

-Eso ya lo hablamos. Te dije que me iría a Liverpool... Y que cuando tú resolvieras tus asuntos en Manchenster, vendrías a buscarme. Termine mis estudios en la academia, te llamé y no me devolviste los llamados. Te mandé mails y nada. Me dije que tal vez te fuiste con otra a hacer una nueva vida. ¡Te olvidaste de mí!. Cuando salí sorteada para ir a Macross, te envié un ultimo mail avisándote que me iba. Te llamé una vez mas y tu número de teléfono ya no era válido. Nos perdimos el rastro. Lo siento...  
Pero Jason no quería quedarse con las manos vacías. Él la toma de los hombros para besarla. -Lisa...

-¡Sueltame!. ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!.-Le gritó se zafó aplicando una palanca y le dió una bofeteada tan fuerte que el sonido fue seco y sin eco. Eso realmente le dolió.

Él ex futbolista se entumeció ante esa reacción de ella. Lisa por su parte, sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.  
Eran muchas emociones para ése día. Sale despavorida de él al principio sin rumbo.

Su instinto la guió hasta las barracas. Ella quería verse con Rick. Pero él se encontraba en otra parte.

Mientras Rick se estaba dando una ducha en los vestuarios. A ésa hora de la noche, no había nadie. Solamente el empleado destinado a disponer a los miembros de la fuerza, elementos de aséo personal, como jabones y Shampoo.

Rick se encontraba relajado y tranquilo.

Ya faltaba poco para terminar y solo faltaba su espalda.

-Aviador. Me retiro. Cierro el mostrador. La toalla puede dejarla en el cubo de prendas usadas.

-Ok. Gracias señor.-Le agradecía Rick al empleado quien se asomó a la zona de vestuarios a darle el aviso a Rick.

Volviendo a Lisa. Ella fue a las barracas. En un estado calamitoso y sus ojos rojos de lágrimas, se encuentra con Grozer.

-¡Sargento!. Necesito la presencia de el Aviador Hunter.  
Grozer no comprendía la reacción de Lisa. Si bien era un tipo duro, notó que Lisa no estaba bien. Algo no era normal en ella.

-Comandante. ¿Se siente bien?.

-¡No es de su incumbencia!. ¡Quiero ver al aviador ahora!.

-Ok ok. ¡Calma!. Espere aquí y lo buscar...

-Pero Lisa lo empuja a un lado y abre la puerta de la barraca abruptamente. -¡OIGA!. ¿Qué le sucede?.

Lisa lo buscaba entre una cincuentena de hombres que allí se encontraban. Reconoció a Max y a Ben.

-¡Sterling, Dixon!. ¿Donde esta Hunter?.  
Max y Ben se miraban entre ellos asombrados.

-Su...supongo que en las duchas.

Lisa se pega la vuelta y esprinta en dirección hacia allá. Grozer la corre por detrás. -¡Espere Comandante!. ¿¡Qué sucede!?.

-No se meta Sargento. ¡Quédese en donde esta!. ¡Orden directa!.  
Grozer se queda quieto.

Rick se terminaba de quitarse el jabon de su cuerpo y cerraba la ducha. Se secaba con el lienzo, luego envolviéndose en la cintura. Estaba con el torso descubierto.

Lisa esprintaba hacia la zona de vestuarios. Corre directamente hacia el vestuarios de hombres sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Rick escucha los pasos. -¿Quién anda ahí?.  
Él se encontraba en los casilleros, sentado sobre un banco largo de madera. Ve a Lisa parada y llorosa con parte de su maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas.

-¿¡Lisa!?. ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?.

Ella se acerca a él y se abalanza abrazándolo. Lloraba desconsolada. Rick no entendía lo que pasaba con ella.

-¿¡Qué pasó!?.

-¡Estoy cansada!. Me quiero ir de la base. Quiero ir al apartamento contigo. Me quiero ir.

-Espera... Espera un segundo. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?. ¿Alguien te quiso hacer daño?.  
Ella no tenía respuesta. Parecía una niña completamente desconsolada.  
Ella lo vuelve a abrazar con fuerza.

-¡No me dejes Rick!.

-Tranquila no voy a dejarte. Pero dime. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?. No entiendo nada. ¡Por favor!.

-Decía él intentando calmarla. Lisa lo miraba con tristeza.

-Mirame. ¿Soy mala?. ¿Soy una persona despreciable?. ¡Dime la verdad Rick!.  
-Por lo poco que te conozco, pienso que no. Hagamos algo. Ve a esperarme afuera y hablaremos. No puedes estar aquí. ¡Es un vestuario de hombres!  
Salgo y te escucho.  
-¡Date prisa por favor!.-Le decía ella dándole varios besos a sus labios.  
-Ok ok. ¡Ya ya!. Tranquila. Esperame afuera por favor.  
-Ok.

Ella se levantaba y se alejaba de él en dirección a fuera de los vestuarios.

Llendo hacia ése sitio se encontró con Claudia quien de casualidad salía del vestuario de damas.

-¡Pequeña!. ¿Qué haces saliendo del vestuario de hombres?.-Le preguntó sorprendida la Morena.

Por la puerta de entrada, ingresaba Grozer, tres policías militares y Global.

-Acompañeme por favor. Debería estar por aquí. ¡Allí esta!.-Señalaba Grozer.  
-¡Comandante!. ¡Quédese ahí!.-Advertía Global.

-¿Lisa que hiciste?.-Preguntaba Claudia.

Rick escuchaba todo desde los vestuarios. Se cambió lo mas rápido que pudo.

Global, Grozer, los oficiales y Claudia se encontraban allí con Lisa.

Global le pidió explicaciones a Lisa por su comportamiento. Ella estaba ya estaba al borde de un desequilibro emocional y era consolada constantemente por Claudia.

-Lisa. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?.-Le preguntaba Global ya no en rol de Capitán sino en rol de su "padre adoptivo".  
-No... No puedo contestar. Son asuntos mios.-Decía ella angustiada.

-Si no me dices que sucede ahora mismo, me obligaré a tomar medidas para tu protección. Dime que sucede por favor.

-Son asuntos... Míos Capitán.

Global se acerca a ellas. -¿Me permites Claudia?.  
-Si por favor Capitán.  
Él la toma de ambos hombros. Ella no quería ver al frente. Se encontraba derrumbada emocionalmente y abruptamente se desmaya. Global la abraza hacia él.

-¡Lisa! ¡Lisa!.

Grozer se acerca a ayudar y uno de los oficiales esprinta hacia fuera en búsqueda de un médico.

-Tranquilos. Todo esta en orden. Solo fue un desmayo.-Acotaba Global. -Ven Claudia. Ayúdame.-Decía él quitándose su saco para apoyarle la cabeza en el suelo.

Rick sale de los vestuarios, haciendo de cuenta que no estaba enterado de que Lisa estaba allí. Pero cuando la ve tirada en el suelo y con gente alrededor suyo, se asustó.

-¡Lisa!. ¿Qué paso?.  
-Hunter. Ayudenos por favor.

Rick se acercaba y le sostenía las piernas a su compañera, para que la sangre fluya al cerebro. De pronto se escuchan los pasos de un médico de la milicia. Se acerca a Lisa. Era Lang.

-Permiso. Buenas noches Capitán.  
-Doctor

El doctor Lang la revisa. Y le desabrocha su chaleco y camisa, para que tome aire. Le coloca su estetoscopio en el pecho.

-Todo en orden. Ahí despierta. Comandante ¿Me escucha?.-Le preguntaba Lang.  
Se la notaba perdida e ida. Rick la vió y ella cruzó miradas con él sonriendole. -Rick.-Le decía en una tonada suave. -Te quedaste. Quiero abrazarte...  
-Tranquila.-Le decía él acariciándole su rostro. Si bien Global vió la escena, le restó importancia. Solo le importaba que ella se encontrara bien.  
-Bien. Vamos a llevarla a enfermería. Necesitamos una silla de ruedas. Voy por la que está en los vestuarios.  
-Si doctor.

Lang se dirigía a la sala de primeros auxilios del vestuario de damas en búsqueda de la silla de ruedas.

Rick le acariciaba su rostro a Lisa.

-Hunter. Quedese con ella.-Le decía él comprendiendo la situación.  
-Si señor.  
Lang se acerca. -Bien Comandante ayudeme a reincorporarse.

Rick y Global la reincorporaban para sentarla en la silla de ruedas. Claudia estaba presente allí también observando la situación.

Todos se dirigían a la sala de enfermería de ése mismo edificio.

Horas después...

Lisa fue puesta en una cama. Se le puso una bata y se le dió sueros y calmantes.

El diagnóstico fue otro colapso nervioso a causa de la situación que gira entorno a Lisa, con respecto a la presencia de Madeleine y de Jason en la fuerza.

Cuando volvió a despertarse y ya se encontraba estabilizada, se le facilitó un psicólogo para una sesión intermedia y comprobar causas.

Ella le explicó que la llegada de Madeleine y de Jason a la fuerza, le causaron un pico depresivo. Pero esos picos se desvanecían cuando Rick estaba cerca suyo.

La sesión con el psicólogo, por supuesto fue de carácter confidencial, salvo para Global, que por cuestiones de seguridad y protocolo, debería conocer la situación.

Rick se encontraba en el pasillo de la sala pero no en la habitación de ella, para evitar mas aún su situación sentimental con ella.

Pero Global ya tenia preparado un plan para ellos.

El sargento Grozer, demostró ser una tumba, agregando que su temible personalidad le podría jugar en contra. Se acercó a Rick.

-Aviador. El honorable Capitán Global quiere verlo en su oficina.  
-Bien. Voy.

Rick miraba desde afuera parte de la cama de Lisa y Claudia ahí parada vigilándola.

-No se preocupe aviador. La Comandante se encuentra en buenas manos. Y me importa un carajo la clausula 23 y su vida privada. Vaya.-Le decía él en ironía.  
-Gracias señor.

Rick saludaba militarmente a Grozer y este le hacia señas como dando a entender que estaba todo en orden y no hacía falta el protocolo militar en un momento como ése.

Rick se dirigía a la oficina de Global. Previo a ingresar, toca la puerta.

-Adelante.

Rick ingresa. Cierra la puerta por detrás y saluda de forma militar.  
-Descanse Hunter no estamos en servicio.

Rick toma asiento.

-Bien Rick, iré directamente al grano. ¿Desde hace cuanto frecuentas a Lisa?.  
-Un poco mas de una semana señor.  
-Mmmm. Bien. No lo negaré, pero ambos se encuentran en una situación complicada.  
-Lo sé señor. Si eso significa una sanción con gusto la recibiré.-Acotaba Rick sin importar las consecuencias.

Global lo observaba fijamente pero emite una leve sonrisa. -Hmm. Tienes valores jovencito. Me gusta mucho la responsabilidad y cuando uno quiere hacerse cargo de sus problemas. Pero considero en este caso que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Si es que toman la decisión de seguir juntos. Les propongo lo siguiente, luego se lo diré personalmente a Lisa. Pueden blanquear su relación y estar juntos fuera. Pero aquí dentro nada de coqueteo, nada de besos y nada de abrazos o caricias. Eso les dará mas respiro. Pero ordenaré que ella sea imparcial contigo aquí dentro.  
Eso significa que si ella dice no, es no. Nada de berrinches, nada de "porque eres mi novia" y porque esto y porque lo otro.  
Sus problemas personales afuera. De afuera hacia adentro, Comandante y Aviador. ¿Comprendido Rick?.

-Si Capitán.

-Bien. Ahora... ¿Sabes por qué fue a buscarte?.

-Desconozco. Ella vino directamente a mi a los vestuarios.

-Ja ja. Esta niña...-Acotaba Global con gracia y ternura. -Ayyy.. Cuando el amor te hace cometer locuras.

-¿Perdón señor?.

-Cof cof cof. Nada jovencito. Bien... Así que no sabes nada.

-No.

Global se pone de pie y enciende su característica Pipa con tabaco dentro. Aspira un poco y exhala una bocanada de humo.

-Esta pipa me ha a acompañado siempre. La prendo cuando quiero relajarme. ¿Fuma aviador?.

-No señor.

-Bien. Haces bien jovencito. Entonces... Según el parte psicológico, Lisa esta siendo acosada por dos miembros de la fuerza. ¿Sabes algo?.

-Tengo entendido que un antiguo novio de Lisa ha ingresado a la fuerza y una antigua conocida con la que cursó el Liceo.

-Hmmm. ¿Madeleine Devinkulrke?.

-Esa señor.

-Así es. Pero tenemos un problema. ¿Sabes quién es su padre?. El número dos de la RDF. Y es miembro del Alto Mando. El grupo de los 7. Romaric Oscar Devinkulrke. Además tiene un poder político inigualable y económico. Es dueño de media Francia y Europa. Su hija es intocable.-Le decía Global con preocupación. -Igualmente de los dos me preocupa mas Madeleine. Duke no. Tal vez la acosará un par de veces pero Lisa si bien puede luchar contra eso, a veces se le produce un corto circuito. Muestra rigidez pero cuando le tocan su espíritu, se vuelve indefensa como un gatito. Pero tú.-Señalándolo con la pipa.-Eres diferente. Le das ganas de vivir, fortaleza, salud y felicidad. Y eso me pone bien.

-Gracias señor.

-Así que he propuesto otra cosa para ustedes dos. He hablado con Grozer. Te mudaras a vivir con ella. Pero nadie sabrá, salvo solamente su círculo intimo que la rodea. Tengo entendido que tú eres el protegido del Comandante Focker y además su tutor. Y te llevas con Claudia.

-Así es.

-Entonces todo concuerda perfectamente bien.

-Tengo a mis amigos. Sterling y Dixon. ¿Ellos pueden saber?.

-Hmmm. ¿Son de confiar?.

-Si señor. Se los aseguro.

-Bien. Pero espera... Haré toda esta movida si es que te interesa tener algo con Lisa. No es broma jovencito. Quiero lo mejor para ella y no un mequetrefe que la esté haciendo sentir mal. ¿La quieres?.  
-¡Si!. Me gusta y la quiero. Pero todavía no la amo.

-Me gusta que aclares todo. Pero... Ten en cuenta que lo que hago es para calmar las aguas en lo de ustedes. Todo lo demás, soy bastante imparcial. ¿Has escuchado?.

-Si señor.

-Bien. Ten.-Le entrega una hoja con la solicitud de residencia fuera de la fuerza. -Es para ti. Una vez que firmes, no hará falta que pases la noche en las barracas. Lo harás en el apartamento de Lisa. Una vez que le den el alta hablaré con ella.

-Ok.-Rick toma el bolígrafo y firma la petición. Se la entrega a Global y este la guarda en un cajón.

-Bien. Ya todo aclarado. Puede irse y vaya por sus cosas y pase a saludar a su amada.

-¿Qué haremos con Devinkulrke?.

-Eso no será problema tuyo por ahora. Luego hablaré con Lisa con respecto a eso.

-Gracias señor.

-Gracias a ti jovencito. Por ser sensato y grato conmigo.

Rick se retira del despacho y emprende destino a su barraca a recoger sus cosas.

Lisa mientras tanto se encontraba dormida.

Sus pensamientos se abocaban a la situación sentimental de Rick y Jason.

Pero ella estaba apenada por la última vez que se encontró con su antiguo novio. Algo pasó que ella no le quiso confesar a Rick.  
¿Lo hará?. 


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19.

A la mañana siguiente...

Lisa pasó la noche en el hospital. Claudia se quedó con ella toda la noche y Rick se fue al apartamento de ella con Roy.

Rick ya tenía vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Inclusive podría vivir en el apartamento de ambos. Pero la idea original no era esa. Sino mudarse con Lisa como le propuso Global.  
Él vió en Lisa una felicidad oculta. Si su felicidad significaba pasar mas tiempo con Rick, haría lo que fuera para que ella se sintiera mejor.

Rick se presentó a servicio y fue directo a los simuladores. Su mente estaba enfocada a rendir el examen de reinserción como piloto.

A media mañana se le dió el alta a Lisa y volvió a su apartamento. Le dieron una semana de asueto para descomprimir su estrés. Estaba ella sola y pretendía ordenar un poco y limpiarlo.

Recibe un llamado a su smartphone.

-¿Hola?.

-Lisa. Soy Henry.

-Ohh. ¿Cómo anda?.

-Bien. ¿Estas mejor?.

-Si si. Gracias. Fue una recaída bastante importante.

-Estuve ahí. Cuando te abracé y te me desmayaste en mis brazos. Hunter estaba allí también. Y ví tu mirada de embobada en él.

Lisa se sonrojaba. -Ahhh siii. Es que él...

-Ya lo se. Se lo de ustedes dos. Es por eso que he tomado una decisión y hablé con tu amado. Para que no haya complicaciones, le generé una solicitud que lo autoriza residir fuera de la barraca. Eso le da la pauta de vivir contigo o con quien quiera.

Lisa sintió que su corazón latía rápido. No podía creer lo que Global hizo por ella.

-Pero Henry. ¿Por qué?.

-Siempre te quise como a una hija. Y le prometí a tu padre que ante su ausencia cuidaría de ti. No te olvides que soy tu padrino. Quiero lo mejor para ti.  
Con respecto a Madeleine, intenta no entrar en conflicto con ella. Deja que cumpla servicio y nada mas que ello. Pero si existiese alguna irregularidad, hazmela saber por favor. -Le decía el seriamente.

-Gracias Henry. Se lo agradezco mucho.

-Bien. Espero que te guste tu nuevo estilo de vida. Seguramente esta noche Rick irá allí contigo.

-Sii. Lo se.-Decía ella con ya felicidad contenida.

-Pero recuerda que cuando ambos estén en servicio, nada de beneficios o resaltar su relación. Si estarán juntos, haganlo bien por favor.

-Si señor. Rick lo sabe y lo cumple perfectamente.

-Bien. Disfruta de esta semana. Vanessa le hará el examen a Rick en tu lugar pero lo podrás monitorear con tu Notebook.

-Gracias por la información.

-Perfecto. Bien Lisa... Te dejo. Suerte y sabes que te aprecio.

-Yo también.

La comunicación cesa y ella estaba feliz.  
Rick por su parte cumplía servicio en los simuladores y se encontraba en una sesión con Ben y Max. Hicieron una pausa y Lisa le envió un SMS al suyo.

-...y entonces él se cayó por debajo pero intentaba mantener vuelo estacionario.

-Increíble Max. Ni yo me lo creo.

El Smartphone de Rick comienza a sonar. Notificación de SMS. Agarra y lo ve. Mensaje de Lisa.

"-Ya me enteré. No sabes lo feliz que estoy que vivamos juntos. ¿Puedo llamarte?-".

-Perdón chicos. Ahora vuelvo.

Rick se dirige a un lugar seguro y la llama él.

-¡Rick!.  
-Hora Lisa. ¿Cómo te sientes?.  
-Muy bien. Gracias a todos pero sobre todo por ti.  
-Ja ja ja. No me hagas sonrojar tonta.  
-Ji ji ji.  
-Oye... Me alegro que estés bien. Global me hizo la autorización. No se si quiero vivir contigo...-Le decía él de forma irónica.  
-Tu tiempo de soltería terminó niño. Ahora estas conmigo.  
-¿Estoy?. Jajaa. ¿Quién decidió eso?.  
-Yo. Desde la vez que te salvé.  
-Ahora me tocó a mi.  
-Buenooooo.-Acotaba ella con exageración. -Lo mio no se compara con lo tuyo.  
-Ja ja. Lo sé. Entonces... ¿Me haces el honor de ir a tu morada?.  
-Depende...-Le decía ella con seducción. -Igual cuando vengas para aquí hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. Sé que no te lo tomarás bien... Pero ya he decidido.  
-Ok. Mas tarde nos veremos. Tu descansa.-Le decía él de forma tranquilizadora.  
-Bien... Beso  
-Para ti también.. Bonita.

La comunicación cesa. El corazón de Rick latía rápido. "-Esta noche tengo que decírselo. Tengo que decirle que... La amo".

Hora de almuerzo...

Rick se junto con Max y Ben. Roy llegó un poco mas tarde en el comedor.

Charlaban sobre maniobras aéreas y demás temas que tenían que ver con la aviación.

Claudia por su parte fue a visitar a Lisa. Ya que se encontraba sola. Fue un buen momento esta charlar a solas sobre diversos temas. Pero el hilo de la conversación es Rick.  
Ambas mujeres se encontraban almorzando.

-Pequeña. Es una grata noticia.

-Estoy contenta. Hoy le diré a Rick lo que siento por él.

-Estupendo.

-Sii... Pero.-Ella se tornaba preocupada.-No se cómo se tomará lo de Jason.

-Tranquila. Lo entenderá además ustedes no eran nada. Pero si se pone celoso es buena señal. ¿No crees?.

-Sii. Es cierto. Jeje.

-Tienes que encantarlo con tu belleza.

-Tengo preparada una sorpresa para él cuando vuelva del servicio. Ahora ya que lo conoces mas que yo. ¿Gusta de cena a la luz de las velas?.

-Ahhhmmmmm.-Pensaba Claudia.-Creo que no le desagradaría esa idea. Tú tienes que actuar como te guste. Hazlo. No pierdes nada.

-Lo haré. 

Mientras tanto Rick conversaba con los chicos. Tuvo que esclarecer su relación con Lisa. Ya no daba para mas.

-¡Uuyy!. ¡Sabiamos!.-Acotaba Ben con alegría.

-Ben... Por favor... Quiero que esto se mantenga en secreto.

-Palabra santa Rick. Ninguno diremos nada.-Decía Max. -Entendemos que te gusta, pero ¿La amas?.

-Creo que sí.

-Uuhhh. Jajaja. ¡Genial!. Eres un maldito afortunado.-Le decía Roy. -Felicidades. ¿Qué seguirá ahora?.

-No se lo que depare el destino supongo...-Decía él con modestia.

Horas mas tarde... Media tarde...

Pasado la hora de almuerzo volvían a los ejercicios rutinarios. Ben y Max irían a practicar con sus VT. Rick en los simuladores. Ése día estaba Sammy remplazando a Lisa.

Rick ya venía 3 horas practicando y decidió hacer una pausa y salió de su cabina y se sentó en una sofá de la sala de estar del sector de simuladores.

-Oye. ¿Cómo puedes soportar tanto tiempo allí dentro?.-Preguntaba Sammy con esa tonada angelical que siempre la distingue.

-Cuando uno hace lo que le gusta, el tiempo pasa con rapidez. No me he dado cuenta lo que ha pasado de tiempo.-Acotaba Rick con entusiasmo.

-Debe ser lindo pilotear algún VT.

-Creeme que si. Es lo mas lindo que hace uno como piloto, cuando no es atacado por enemigos. Sentir los rayos del sol en el cenit, volar entre las nubes y disfrutar del paisaje.

-Se nota que no te gusta volar en batalla sino mas por placer. ¿Por qué no te dedicaste a la aviación civil?.

-La carrera de piloto es cara. Mis familiares no la podían costear. Roy me ayudó a ingresar a la academia de vuelo de la RDF. Allí pude empezar mi carrera pero en el ámbito militar. Pero espero retirarme temprano y dedicarme a la aviación de civil de lleno.-Explicaba Rick con una sonrisa.

-Ohhh. ¡Qué lindo!. Lástima que el camino haya sido otro por el que eres piloto, pero algo es algo.-Decía Sammy con ternura e inocencia.

-Jajaja. Eres tierna. Pareces una niña en la forma que hablas. ¿No te lo han dicho?.

Pero Sammy infla sus mejillas en señal de disgusto forzado aunque a ella en el fondo le agradó el halago del aviador. -¡No soy niña!. Soy una mujercita.

-Ja ja ja. Tranquila...

-Igual se que me lo has dicho como halago. Así que esta todo regio.

-Ja ja ja. Como tú digas.

-Tú que si eres bueno. ¿No tienes a nadie que te quiera?.

-ahh... Sii.-Se sonrojaba él...

Pero la grata conversación, fue interrumpida por Madeleine. Ingresó a la sala de estar, donde Sammy y Rick conversaban.

-Ohhh. Bonsoir Hunter y Petit Porter.

-¡No soy petisa!.

-Ohhh. Jo jo jo jo. Que tierna, parece una pussy Kitten (Gatito peludo).

-Gracias.-Decía Sammy.

Madeleine caminaba a pasos lentos hacia Rick. -¿Has venido a practicar tiro al blanco?.

-Digamos que estoy relajado en este momento.-Le decía él con apatía. -Pero en breve vuelvo a mis funciones.

-Me imagino. Quería verte. ¿Estas contento Bon Ami?.

-No. ¿Debería?.-Respondía él con seriedad.

-Ooohhh. No seas duro. Sólo te dije algo lindo.-Respondía ella acariciando sus bíceps.

Rick la observaba con asco. Se daba cuenta que ella quería arrimarsele.

-Manten distancia por favor, Teniente "Devilkrueguer"

-¡Es Devinkulrke Imbécile!.-Le respondía ella con un tono de voz elevado.

-Bien. Me iré a practicar. Nos vemos Sammy.

-¡Adios Hunter!.

Pero Madeleine lo toma del brazo y lo gira. -¡Escuchame bien idiota!. ¿Sabes que soy tu oficial superior cuando Hayes no está presente?. ¡Te ordeno que me trates como corresponde!.

-Ja ja ja ja. Eso no funcionará conmigo "Devilkrueger".

Pero Madeleine ante su frustración contra un Rick Hunter indiferente hacia ella, realiza un acto impensado.

-No me dejas otra opción.-Decía ella tomando un Handy. -¿Policía militar?. Por favor a la zona de simuladores.

-Enseguida.

-Ja ja ja. ¿En serio?.

-Quedas bajo custodia.-Le decía ella emitiendo una sonrisa malévola e irónica.

-Ja ja ja ja. Es mentira todo esto-Le decía Rick desafiándola aún mas.

-Eeehhh. Rick. Creo que no es buena idea.-Acotaba Sammy.

A los minutos se acercaron dos oficiales. Uno de ellos era Sanders, el mismo que lo puso bajo custodia aquella vez cuando Lisa lo mandó preso.

-Espera. ¿No lo estarás diciendo en serio no?.-Ya hablaba Rick mas serio.

-Oohhh Oui. Lo digo muy en serio.

-¡Aviador!. ¿Otra vez?.

-Si. Quedate ahí Sanders. Esta "cosa" no tiene autoridad sobre mi.

Pero eso hizo enfurecer mas a Madeleine.

-Un segundo.-Dijo ella acercándose a uno de los oficiales que estaba allí. Inesperadamente hizo algo que dejo estupefacto a todos los que estaban allí. Le encajó un beso a uno de los oficiales en los labios y ante ése movimiento le sacó su pistola eléctrica y dándose vuelta rápidamente, quitó el seguro y le disparó a Rick. Éste no tuvo tiempo y cayó al suelo debido a las convulsiones causadas por los impulsos eléctricos.

-¡AAAAAAAYYYYYY!.

Pero Sanders le quita el arma abruptamente. -¡Deme eso demente!. ¡No puede usar armas contra la voluntad del otro!.

-¡Entoces llevenselo!.  
-Como usted diga...-Le respondía Sanders con una actitud de enfado hacia ella.  
-Venga Aviador. Lo ayudo a levantarse.  
-¡Ma...ldita... Basura...-  
-Aprenderás a respetarme idiota.  
-Vete... al... Carajo... Francesa de mierda tú y tu maldita rica...chona... Familia.-Decía Rick dolorido por las picanas.  
-Vamos. Tranquilo.  
-¡Hey!. No sean tan corteses con él.  
-¡Usted cierre la boca señorita!. ¡No se meta en mi trabajo y yo no me meteré en el suyo!.

Ambos oficiales llevaban a Rick a la zona de detención. Madeleine estaba allí parada con una rigidez increíble. Sammy la miraba con miedo.

-¡Y tú Heidi!. ¿Qué miras?.  
-Nada nada. Vu...vu..vuelvo a mis labores.

La francesa no le respondía y se alejaba de la zona de simuladores.

Minutos mas tarde...

Eran casi las 19:00. Lisa prepaba la sorpresa para la llegada de Rick.

Consistía en una cena muy romántica, con salmón grillado y batatas fritas y vegetales hervidos, acompañado por crema blanca con ciboulette y postre helado americana con frambuesas.

Ya todo estaba hecho y colocó en la mesa un vino, dos copas y dos velas que las encendería luego de la llegada de él.

Todavía no se había cambiado de ropa. Tenia planeado colocarse un lindo vestido negro largo, tajeado al costado, con apertura de espalda, recogerse su cabello y pintarse ligeramente los labios con un rosa leve y rubor en sus mejillas, con sus ojos jade delineados y un rico perfume de rosas.

Pero la velada debería esperar. Recibe un llamado. Era Roy.

-¿Roy?.  
-¡Muñeca!. Tenemos problemas Rick esta bajo custodia.  
-¿¡QUÉ!?. ¿Qué hizo?.  
-Hizo enfurecer a la Francesa y la loca le disparó con un arma eléctrica.

Un silencio pausó la conversación entre ambos. Decidió mantener la calma.

-¿Rick esta bien?  
-Sii él esta bien.-Decía quitándole importancia a la salud de Rick. -Pero esta muy enfurecido.  
-Me imagino. Espera voy para allá.  
-Espera. Tal vez pueda sacarlo. Dejame que hablo con Gloval.  
-Aguarda. Yo hablo con él.  
-Bien.

La comunicación cesa. Telefonea a Gloval.

-¿Lisa?.  
-Hola Henry.  
-Grato llamado. ¿Que cuentas?.

Una hora mas tarde...

Rick se encontraba en su celda realmente muy enojado. No podía creer que Madeleine lo pusiera bajo custodia de ésa forma. Pero para su suerte, Sanders se encontraba allí para darle buenos ánimos.

El amable guardia le entregaba un vaso de chocolatada.

-Tome

-Gracias. Esa maldita...

-Tranquilo. No se desanime. Seguramente alguien vendrá a buscarlo.

-Esta tipa esta loca. ¿Cómo puede reaccionar de ése modo?. Esta prohibido.

-Lo entiendo aviador...

-Llameme Rick por favor.

-Ja. Ok Rick... Lo entiendo de verdad. Hay formas y formas de actuar. Creo que se le ha pasado la mano.

-Encima encajarle un beso a su compañero. ¡Eso es descortés!.

-Mi compañero creo que esta contento.-Respondía Sanders viéndolo a Mike quien estaba a su lado.

-Ja ja ja. No puedo creer lo que me hizo. Si bien es una loquita, no descarto que el beso me gusto.

En ese instante se escuchan los pasos de unos tacos. Alguien se acercaba por el corredor que daba al mostrador en la zona de celdas.

-Esperen aquí.-Decía Sanders.

Se asoma por la celda en la que se encontraba Rick y ven venir a Lisa.

-¡Comandante!.  
-Buenas noches. Liberen al aviador Hunter. Tengo una orden.

Lisa le entrega la orden a Sanders. Desestimando la de Madeleine.

-Igualmente no había problema. Con su presencia ya me alcanza y me sobra.

-Gracias por el cumplido oficial. Pero prefiero hacerlo formalmente.

-Bien.-Decía él firmando y sellando la orden entregada por Lisa. Posterior a eso, caminan hacia la celda de Rick. Él ve a Lisa.

-¡Comandante!.

-Salga Aviador.-Le decía ella de mal humor.

Rick sale pero no antes de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos. -Bueno muchachos. ¡Nos vemos por ahí!. Gracias por la corta hospitalidad.

-Cuidese aviador.

Rick y Lisa caminaban por los pasillos de la zona de celdas y salían del edificio. Ella no le dirigió la palabra hasta bien salieron de la base. Pero Rick fue el primero que le dijo algo.  
Ya estaban en zona segura y podrían tratarse informalmente.

-Lisa. Gracias por rescatarme.

Pero ella lo agarra del cuello de su camisa con enojo y lo choca contra la pared de un callejón.

-¡Eres un idiota Rick!. ¡Te lo advertí!. ¿Cómo puedes jugar así con Madeleine?. ¡Es una embustera y bruja!.

Él se quedó estupefacto por la reacción de su amada. -Lis. Lo siento yo...

-¡No hagas más esas cosas!.

-Espera déjame terminar... quiero explicarte lo que sucedió.

-Ok dime. A ver...

-Estaba de lo más tranquilo con Sammy conversando. Cuando se apareció esa cosa a la que llaman mujer. Me quiso acosar frente de una oficial como Sammy. Muy desubicada. Entonces fui asqueroso con ella, y se ve que se enfureció y aplicó un abuso de poder solo por ser teniente.-Le explicó Rick.

-Mmmmm. Ufa. Todo por tu culpa.-Le decía ella refunfuñando como una chiquilla adolescente y haciéndose la ofendida

-¿Por qué?.-Preguntaba él con ironía.

Lisa se hace la ofendida y le da la espalda. -Porque tenia una sorpresa para ti. Y ahora por tu problema se arruinó.

-Bueno. ¿Tiene arreglo?.

-Mmm ¡Si!. Tendrás que esperar 15 minutos.

-¿15 minutos?.

-Si. Pero creo que más. Porque cuando llegues querrás darte una ducha.

-Sii por favor.-Le decía él acercándose a ella y abrazandola por la cintura.

Lisa acerca su rostro al de él y le da un rico beso a sus labios. -Te extrañe.

-Yo también.-Le devolvía embobado.

-Bien volvamos a casa. Así disfrutas de mi sorpresa.-Le decía Lisa tomándolo de la mano.

Ambos se tenían el uno al otro. Y con ansías ella se lo llevaba a su nuevo nido de amor a disfrutar de una linda cena a la luz de las velas y olvidarse del mal momento de hace un rato.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20.

A pasos apresurados la pareja llega a la entrada del edificio. Rick quedó con Lisa darle unos 15 minutos a que ella se pusiera el atuendo, para la cena romántica.

Dio un paseo por el barrio y justo pasó por un local que vendía dulces.

-Mmmm. Veamos. Si ella me tiene una sorpresa preparada, yo también le prepararé una. Espero que te gusten los bombones linda.-Se decía así mismo el aviador. Quien de forma reciente fue puesto bajo custodia por Madeleine.

Volviendo a Lisa, su entusiasmo era tan elevado que entró a las corridas al apartamento. Entró directamente a su dormitorio y tomó el vestido. Se vistió de forma ordenada pero apresurada mirándose al espejo. Ése vestido en particular, le quedaba muy sexy. Se remarcaba todo su esbelto físico en él. Ella se tomó el trabajo de depilarse sus piernas previamente y a arreglarse el cabello para que luego pudiera recogérselo con una única hebilla por detrás de su cabeza.

Una vez acomodado el vestido en su cuerpo, se colocó sus zapatos de tacos de aguja de una prestigiosa marca europea y procedió luego a terminar de maquillarse en el tocador del dormitorio.

En su rostro se puso una base apenas imperceptible, ya que el cutis de Lisa era muy lindo y cuidado, se remarcó las mejillas con un poco de rubor ya que su piel era muy blanca. Se pasó rímel de forma delicada en sus pestañas y apenas un poco de maquillaje en los párpados, haciendo que se remarquen mas sus ojos de color jade.

Ya estaba casi lista. Solo faltaba sus labios, los cuales se los pinto de un labial bordó y perfume de marca.

Sus uñas ya se las pintó con anterioridad cuando apenas terminó de cocinar, de un color bordó también. Ya estaba lista. Solo tendría que calentar la cena.

Por su parte Rick por su parte, ya tenía el presente de Lisa en sus manos. Ya pasaron mas de 15 minutos y se dirigió al apartamento.

Luego de subir los pisos, Lisa esperaba detrás de la puerta. Lo escucha venir y cuando Rick toca a la puerta ella la abre lentamente.

Él al verla se maravilló de su aspecto y su corazón fue alcanzado por un flechazo.

-Ooohh. ¿Eres modelo?.

Ella le sonríe ligeramente. Lisa parecía una muñequita. -Bienvenido a casa amor.

-Ja ja.-Rick se acerca y le dió cosa darle un beso a sus labios. Entonces con delicadeza se lo dió en una de sus mejillas. Pudo presenciar su perfume. -Que rico hueles.

-Gracias.

-Esto es para ti.

Lisa tomó el paquete, el cual se encontraba envuelto en un papel fino de regalo.

-Ábrelo.-Le decía él sonriente.

-Me da cosa. Esta tan bien envuelto...

-Jajaja. Ábrelo después entonces.

Rick se avergonzaba por su aspecto. Necesitaba pegarse una ducha. -Necesito darme un baño y ponerme algo mas lindo.

-Por favor.

-No me tardo.

Mientras Rick se tomaba la ducha... Lisa ordenaba un poco y recitaba la declaración de amor hacia él. No tenía miedo y Claudia le dió consejos al respecto.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio de la base...

Madeleine esperaba en una zona de estar, con amplios sofá de cortesía a que la vinieran a buscar. Por primera vez en años sentía un cargo de culpa y remordimiento, con respecto a la situación que vivió con Rick.

Ella toma su smartphone y marca RL número de su chofer.

-Louie. No vengas a buscarme. Me iré caminando sola.

-Pero Madame Devinkulrke yo...

Ella le corta el teléfono y procede a retirarse de la base caminando sola por las calles de Macross.

Durante las noches, Macross no se caracteriza por tener una vida nocturna tan notoria. La ciudad fue creada por protocolo de la GTU, como objetivo de alojar a personas de diferentes disciplinas, para la colaborar con la reconstrucción del ASS-1, conocido actualmente como SDF-1.

Desde su reconstrucción, nadie que haya sido autorizado, ha ingresado a sus inmediaciones y la zona de perímetro de reconstrucción, esta bajo estrictas medidas de seguridad y solamente miembros del Alto Mando y el Oficial de mayor rango de la isla, el Capitán Henry Gloval, Científicos e Ingenieros y Obreros calificados, puede ingresar dentro y deben mantener un contrato de confidencialidad. No pueden revelar nada con respecto a ella, sino hasta el próximo 8 de febrero del 2009, cuando sea inaugurada y despegue.

La caminata por aquellas calles y en horarios tardíos, podía generar miedo. Algunos callejones eran lúgubres y daban la sensación de terror.

La zona de apartamentos donde residía temporalmente Madeleine, se encuentra en el bloque H. Conocido vulgarmente como "Party Land". Porque allí se encuentra la zona de bares nocturnos y restaurantes. Frecuentados en su mayoría por militares.

Un sitio al que Rick y Lisa evitaron siempre, ya que sus modos de vida eran similares. Otro punto en común que tenía la reluciente pareja.

El sitio daba frente al Mar y algunos se agolpaban allí, con el hecho de disfrutar la vista. Una costera bastante atractiva, invitaba a aquél sentarse en bancos.

Madeleine se sienta en uno y se sentía triste y solitaria. Pero alguien se le arrima y le pide permiso para compartir el asiento de madera.

-¿Le molesta?.

Madeleine mira a aquél joven Rubio y atractivo quien se interesa justamente en sentarse en ése sitio.

-No... Puede hacerlo..

-Gracias.-Respondía aquél joven.

Madeleine lo mira de reojo prestándole un poco mas de atención. No llevaba el uniforme pero ella creyó verlo por las inmediaciones de la base.

-¿Eres de la base?.

-Si. ¿Tú?.

-También. ¿Que puesto ocupas?.

-Soy piloto. Del escuadrón Vermillion. Mi nombre es Jason Duke. ¿El tuyo?.

-Madeleine.-Se presentaba de forma seca.

-Mmm. Veo que no tienes muchas ganas de conversar.

-Si. ¿Se nota?.-Le decía ella mirándolo de perfil y sentada cruzando sus piernas.

-Veo en aquél hermoso rostro que llevas que no la estas pasando de maravilla.

-Gracias por el halago.-Decía ella sonrojada.

-Ja ja descuida... ¿Qué cargo ocupas en la base?.

-Soy operadora de vuelo y Primer Teniente. Llegué hace unos días. Apenas conozco este sitio.

-Yo estoy en la misma que tú. ¿Me acompañas?.-Le decía él extendiéndole su mano.

-Mmm. Apenas llevamos hablando unos minutos y me pides recorrer contigo éste sitio.-Ella lo mira fijo y recién ahí se da cuenta de lo atractivo que es. Si bien apenas se emboba aún mantiene cierta desconfianza.

-¿Eres Francesa?. Noto que tienes asento.

-Lo soy...

-Me gusta el asento Francés. Te da un toque de ternura.

-Ja ja. Me lo han dicho varios. Tu pareces ingles. ¿No?.

-Si lo soy. Oriundo de Glochester de Hampshire.

-Ahhh. Yo nací en Lyon. Pero la mayor parte de mi vida residí entre París y Londres.

La conversación se tornaba interesante. Si bien ella era de la alta sociedad, no era asquerosa en el sentido de discriminar a personas de otras clases sociales.

-Entonces señorita de Lyon. ¿Quiere hacer algo de su interés?.

-Ahhhmmmm No se... Pareces bueno pero... Aún me das un poco de desconfianza...

-No te obligaré. No significará que esta noche nos acostemos. Puede ser un adiós hasta luego o un luego te llamo o un no se... Un beso quizás.

-Ja ja ja. Eres pícaro señor Ingles. Bien... Por el momento no deseo ninguna de esas cosas. Quiero a alguien con quien conversar.

-Bien. ¿Prefieres ir a tomar un café?.

-Eso sería lo indicado.

-Bien. Entonces. ¿Vienes?.

-Siii

Ambos se ponen de pie y se dirigían a una confitería a tomar un café...

Lo irónico del asunto es que ambos se sentían frustados. Jason por un lado por el rechazo de Lisa y por el otro Madeleine por el rechazo y el maltrato y burla por parte de Rick.

Volviendo al apartamento de la pareja feliz.

Rick se encontraba en el dormitorio, poniéndose un traje. Se peinó un poco y se puso perfume.

Él directamente no había visto casi nada de lo que preparó Lisa.

Sale del dormitorio. -Bien Lisa. Acá estoy.

Ella se acerca con dos copas de champagne. Estaban de pie en la sala. Ella la habia encendido las velas y de fondo se escuchaba desde su modesto equipo de audio una melodía de Jazz. Una se la deja a Rick y la otra la sostiene.

-Que lindo lo tuyo. Si me recibes así es para enamorarse de ti.-Decía él sonriendole en ironía.

Lisa se lo queda mirando y su corazón se aceleraba con solo verlo vestido de ésa forma.

Su vestimenta consistía en un ambo negro, con zapatos de punta italiana y llevaba puesta una corbata negra. Bien formal y nada extravagante y una camisa blanca.

-Te ves bien. Bien...

-Ahora dime muñeca. ¿Por qué brindamos?.

-Por nuestro amor. ¿Hará falta aclararlo?.-Le decía ella con picardía y emitiendo una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces... Me estas confirmando algo que es cierto. Celoso tu misterio.

Ambos chocaban las copas y bebían.

-Bien. ¿Quieres sentarte?.

-Por supuesto.

Rick toma asiento y Lisa a su lado. Los platos ya estaban con comida y tapados por uno playo por arriba.

-Bien... Bon apetit.

-Espera. ¡Nada de Francés por favor!.

-Ja ja. Ok... Ya te entendí. Buen apetito.

-Merci.

-¡Jaja! Dale tonto. Disfruta.

Rick quita el plato que cubría por arriba el otro y ve la delicia ante sus ojos.

Sorprendido le pregunta: -¿Tú cocinaste esto?.

-Ajam...

-Se ve delicioso.

-Hay mas por si quieres repetir.

-¿Me ves cara de obseso?.

-Ji ji ji ji. Disfruta cariño. Hoy es una noche especial. ¿Vino?.

-Por favor.-Le decía él extendiendo su copa. Rick no era amante pero por esta vez podía dejar pasar. Con una petit cola alcanzaba pero hubiese sido de descortés no aceptar el elixir rojo.

Rick lo prueba y era de su agrado. Prueba un bocado del salmón y estaba delicioso y crujiente. La crema le daba el toque ideal y las batatas eran deliciosas.

-¡Qué rico todo Lisa!. Me gusta como cocinas.

Ella se sonroja y se emociona. Ella ponía su mano en uno de sus ojos porque algunas lágrimas le brotaban.

-¿Qué te sucede?.-Le pregunta Rick preocupado

-Nadie me había dicho eso hace tiempo. Lo dices con sentimiento y muy genuino. Eso... Me pone feliz.-Decía ella emocionada.

Rick se pone de pie y se acerca a ella para abrazarla. -Yaaa.. Tranquila... Fue un halago. No quise que te pusieras así.

-Es que no entiendes por lo que he pasado todos estos años...

-Lisa.-Le dice él arrodillándose frente a ella.-Tranquila. Eres adorable. No puedo creer lo linda que eres.

Ella lo mira a sus ojos y le sonríe. Tenia ganas de hacerle el amor pero no era el momento. -Ufff. Listo... Gracias.-Decía ella en suspiro.-Si me miras con ésa mirada se estropeará toda la cena.

-Ja ja ja. Siii. Sigamos cenando.-Le decía él. Le toma la mano y se la besa. -Tranquila.

-Hm Hm.-Asistía con su cabeza en señal de aceptación.

Rick vuelve a su sitio y continuaban degustando la sabrosa cena.

Volviendo a Madeleine y Jason.

Se encontraban en una cafetería a mitad de la noche.

El sitio estaba iluminado y ordenado. Ellos ocupaban una mesa discreta fuera de la vista del público.

Jason se pidió un café irlandés con una Chesse Cake y Madeleine un Capuchino con Lemon Pie.

-Que lindo sitio que es este. Pensé que terminaríamos en un café de mala muerte.

-¿Qué te piensas que soy un improvisado?. Ja ja. Lo he visto un montón de veces pero jamas vine. Pensé guardarmelo para alguien pero ya no importa.-Decía colocando azúcar a su café.

-¿Desamores?.

-Digamos que una antigua amante en mi vida me ha rechazado.

-Oooohh. Oui... Interesante. Cuéntamelo.

-Naaa. No hace falta. Prefiero no hablar de aquello. Me caería mal el café, que de por cierto tiene buena pinta.

-Bueno. Como tú quieras. Niamm. Es rico este capuchino. De verdad es un buen lugar.

-La verdad que si. Ahora cuentame sobre ti.

-¿Qué puedo contarte?.

-Lo que quieras. ¡Vamos!. Que la noche es virgen...

Madeleine le contó algo de su vida pero no todo. Si bien le contó que provenía de una familia acaudalada, no hizo mención sobre Lisa en ningún momento. No la quería nombrar. No hacía falta con alguien nuevo como Jason. Pero la casualidad podría tornarse peligrosa.

-...entonces llegué aquí. Y eso es casi todo.

-Que vida la tuya. Interesante.

-Igual tú te me haces conocido. Como que te he visto en los medios...

-Puede ser.-Respondía él con modestia.-Tal vez en el ámbito deportivo. Tuve un pasado como futbolista.

-Ja ja. ¿En serio?.

-Siii. Me fracturaron el fémur y no pude jugar mas.

-Oohh. Que triste.-Le decía ella tomándolo de la mano.

-Si lo se... Pero bueno. Ahora soy piloto...

-¿Te gusta serlo?. Digo si disfrutas volar.

-En realidad esto lo hice por aquella innombrable...

-Jo jo jo. Deberás decirme tal vez tenga problemas con ella...

-Bueno en realidad no deseo ensuciar su imagen. Prefiero no nombrarla y dejar las cosas como están.

-¡Ja!. Mas o menos como me pasa a mi con alguien que tengo arriba mío.

-¿Quién?.

-Mmmm. No se si tampoco decirlo... Puedo llegar a tener problemas... Pero tarde o temprano te enterarás.

-Oye. ¿Por qué no mejor hablar de otro tema mas agradable en vez de hablar de lo que nos puede hacer mal?.

-Excelente...

En ése momento suena el smartphone de Madeleine.

-¿Diga?.

-Madame Devinkulrke. ¿Donde ha estado?.

-Estoy con alguien de la base. ¡Ya en breve voy!.

-Oh. Bueno. Disculpe señorita. Estábamos preocupados por usted.

Ella corta el llamado.

-Eres muy solicitada.

-Son mis asistentes. Se preocupan por mi. No los culpo les tengo aprecio. Son mi segunda familia. Odio cuando se les dice criados o empleados, eso suena muy de siglo 17. No soy la realeza.

Jason se sorprendía por la forma de actuar de Madeleine. Ella le mencionó que era de la alta sociedad. Pero era digna.

-Ya que lo mencionas. ¿Por qué siendo de la alta sociedad y aprovechando tu estatus económico, ser militar?.

Volviendo a Lisa y a Rick.

Ya habían terminado de cenar. Llegaría el momento del postre. Ambos tenían sus copas de champagne en una mesa de estilo bajo enfrente de un extenso sofá de cuero blanco.

Estaban sentados de costado y el postre lo saborearán. Rick le gustaba mucho y lo disfrutaba a lo grande.

-Eres muy buena cocinera Lisa. ¿Quién te ha enseñado cocinar así?.

-Mi madre y la cocinera de la mansión. Me interesaba aprender y me gusta mucho. Lo hago con mucho entusiasmo y conozco algunas recetas. ¿Sabes cocinar Rick?.

-Lo básico... pero soy de aprender y poner esmero.-Acotaba con simpatía.

El momento del postre es crucial porque ella quiere aprovechar para hablar de lo que les concierne. Su relación.

Luego den unos minutos, el plato de Rick queda vacío. Él se ofreció en lavar la vajilla mientras Lisa preparaba café.

Eso le tomó unos minutos más y la cafetera ya tenía preparado los café.

Ambos volvieron al sofá a sentarse. Lisa ya se quitó sus zapatos y se puso más cómoda, con las piernas flexionadas como si quisiera arrodillarse en rezo y con su espalda apoyada sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Rick tomaba un sorbo de café al igual que ella, quien lo sostenía con ambas manos mirando fijamente a Rick con devoción. Él le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma. Ya estaban entrando en clímax, para lo que se avecinaba.

-Todo estuvo muy rico Lisa. De verdad agradezco toda la velada. Es maravillosa.

-Gracias.-Respondía ella con un poquito de nervios.

-No creí que llegaríamos a esto y a tan poco tiempo de conocernos. ¿No crees?.

-Es increíble lo que nos ha pasado. Todo lo que ha sucedió a nuestro alrededor. Es como que estábamos destinados a cruzarnos en nuestras vidas. Con tu tema del maní. ¿Recuerdas?.

Rick se quedaba pensando en lo ultimo que le había dicho ella. Eso cambio su vida y su forma de pensar con respecto a ella. El miraba hacia abajo con ambas manos apoyadas en su quijada y sentado con las piernas abiertas.

-¿Sabes?. Cuando sufrí el ataque de alergia, recuerdo que todo se desvaneció a mi alrededor. Sentía que no podía respirar y cada vez me resultaba más difícil estar consciente. Todo se volvía gris y luego de golpe todo se apagó. Mi cuerpo no respondía y no tenia impulso. Luego sentí que empezaba a flotar y a desprenderme de mi cuerpo. Una sensación única, inexplicable y misteriosa.  
Al cabo de un momento vi todo borroso y me vi a mi mismo tendido sobre la cama. Entonces una luz, un resplandor enceguecedor, venía por mi. Pero luego escuche los gritos de una chica. Sentí que era alguien a quien conocía, pero no recordaba quien podría ser. -Rick la ve a Lisa con los ojos llorosos.-Eras tú. Tú me trajiste de vuelta. Sentí cada impulso de tus manos como si fuera electricidad que recorrida todo mi cuerpo, sentí como mi boca se humedecía por tu boca, intentando reanimarme. Y ahí fue cuando sentí el impulso que me trajo de vuelta a casa. Y después de eso... Me desperté en el hospital. Y tú a mi lado, observandome preocupada...

Lisa lo miraba fijamente. -...Me pregunté. ¿Qué ser tan especial y maravilloso pudo tener tan acto de fe de rescatarme de ése modo?... Eras tú... Simplemente Tú... Elizabeth Hayes... A partir de ahí contra mi voluntad y mi testarudez, me importó un bledo que me hayas suspendido. No me interesaba, mi enojo había desaparecido. Todo ése odio que tenía hacia ti... se esfumó y simplemente...-Con sus lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.-...se transformó en amor. Te amo...Te amo...Lisa...

Lisa apoyaba en puño su mano en el medio de su pecho en señal de amor. Rick miraba hacia abajo tomándose su cabeza. Ella se acerca hacia él y también llorosa, lo toma de la quijada enderezandole su rostro y acercarlo a sus labios suavemente. No lo quería soltar más. No lo quería dejar ir. Era la señal para hablar ahora o callar para siempre. Le da un beso que no era apasionado, sino un simple beso de amor... fogoso como el calor que producían mil soles y los latidos constantes e intensos de su corazón. Ése beso fue realmente mágico y fue el que sello su amor por siempre. -Yo también... Te amo Rick... Te amo...-Le decía ella con toda devoción y orgullo devolviendole otro beso y él dejándose llevar.

Él la abrazó fuerte y ella se sentó sobre él, abriendo sus piernas en un meneo lento y constante. Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados y profundos. Rick con delicadeza le corre los tirajes de su vestido. Ella se pone de pie y deja que su vestido caiga, mostrando una vez más su hermoso y esbelto cuerpo a su ya amado, con su cola less negra tapando su dignidad. Sus pechos no tenían sostén, estaban a la vista y desnudos . Él se pone de pie y la levanta del suelo mirándola a sus ojos y ella abrazándolo con ambas piernas por detrás de su cintura. Rick la besaba una y otra vez.

-Rick... hagamos el amor. Quiero ser solamente tuya.

-Mas que a ti.

Ambos se besaban y él la llevaba a la cama con pasos lentos. La recuesta y se desabrocha su camisa dejando desnudo su torso desnudo. Ya no era desesperante el asunto. Era simplemente un acto de amor. Ella se acerca a él, se reincorporaba arrodillándose y desabrochandole su pantalón. Él se los bajaba con ayuda de ella, interponiendo sus manos.

Ambos se recuestan. Rick procede a rozar los brazos de Lisa con sus dedos de una de sus manos. Necesitaba sentir esa suavidad y mirarla a sus ojos, devolviéndole una sonrisa de felicidad y amorío mutuo. Ella no se quedaba inmutada tampoco y necesitaba disfrutar de la vista.

Él sigue con el recorrido hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, tocando levemente uno de sus pezones, hinchados de la excitación.

Sigue el recorrido por su zona abdominal hasta llegar a la cola les, que ligeramente con su otra mano pretende quitar de su cuerpo.

-Hazlo Rick...

Él se la quita delicadamente y ella mira hacia arriba estirando su cuello de placer.

Ya estaba 100 % desnuda. Era el turno de Rick, pero ella se ofrece como su asistente para quitarle sus boxers que ya daban indicios de una protuberancia que se enmarcaba en él. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Se reclina hacia él.

-Ponte de pie.-Le decía con suavidad.

El asiente con su cabeza y hace lo que le dice su amada. Ella con ambas manos hace descender esos boxers, dejando salir aquél elemento de placer que enloqueceria el cuerpo de Lisa.

Pero esta vez ella no lo miraba con el propósito de tener sexo por placer. No le prestó demasiada atención. Apenas lo tomó con una de sus manos para hacerle un ligero masaje.

-Ven aquí...-Le decía ella.

Él se sienta en la cama. Ella hace lo mismo pero acomodándose sobre él y sentándose sobre sus piernas, abriéndose con las suyas y acomodándose para la unión.

-Eres hermosa...

Ella le devuelve el cumplido con un muy lindo beso apasionado. Directamente ni siquiera pensó mucho y ella con delicadeza apenas se levanta y se acomoda descendiendo sobre lo que define la sexualidad de Rick. Ingresaba lentamente y él comprendió el mensaje.

Finalmente llegó hasta el final de las inmediaciones de Lisa y ella emitió un ligero respiro seguido de un leve gemido.. Ella lo abraza por la nuca y lo mira fijamente a sus ojos, en ése dormitorio apenas iluminado por una leve luz tenue de la noche y otra parte que provenía del living comedor.

-Hazme tuya...

-Lo eres...

El meneo entre ellos era suave y delicado. Sus respiraciones eran profundas y mutuas elevando el nivel de excitación a niveles muy elevados. Sus corazones latian con mucha intensidad y ambos los sentían.

-Rick... Te amo... Te amo mucho...-Decía su compañera entre jadeo y jadeo.

-Yo también bonita...-Le devolvía él con un hermoso y apasionante beso a sus labios.

El meneo continuó así por unos largos minutos. Daba para más pero decidieron cambiar de posición.

Ambos se recuestan de costado en la cama. Él prosigue con su movimiento y ella lo tomaba del cuello, flexionando su brazo.

Era una posición difícil pero Lisa ya no daba mas del cansancio y era un leve respiro.

Él aprovechando esa pose, le lame y besa todo su cuello. Lisa gemía constantemente y dentro suyo sentía como el elemento de Rick se movía dentro agregando más placer al momento.

Varios minutos pasaron y ya era momento de culminar. Rick procede a desprenderse de su compañera y descargar su hombría en su espalda. Ella le acariciaba sus dos gemelos al momento del acto de culminación y él gimiendo de placer.

Lisa da la vuelta para ver a su amado y agradece dándole un beso a sus labios. Le sonríe ligeramente y acaricia su cabello

Sus respiraciones bajaban de ritmo y se fundían en un abrazo de amor, entre cruzando sus piernas y tapándose entre las sabanas.

-Eso si que estuvo... Lindo.

-Todo para ti.-Le decía él dándole un beso a sus labios y cerrando sus ojos.

Lisa se lo queda mirando, con devoción y ternura, continuando con caricias por parte de ella a su rostro.

Su sello de amor quedo tatuado en ambos corazones.

Volviendo a Jason y Madeleine...

La conversación dió para un rato mas y se pidieron otra misma ronda de café. Pero ya era tarde. Deberían volver a sus sitios para descansar.

Salieron del café y caminaban por la calle.

-Bien señorita Francia. Me retiro. Nos veremos por ahí. Fue un agrado pasar tiempo contigo.-La saludaba sonriendole

-El agrado ha sido mutuo.

Pero cuando él da la vuelta para caminar en su dirección. Ella lo toma de la mano.

-Dime. ¿A donde te diriges?.

-A mi barraca.

-Te acompaño. Total vamos para el mismo lado.

-Ok... Como gustes.

Entre sus frustraciones, algún sentimiento les despertó la necesidad de reconfortarse con el otro.  
Pero de lo que estaban seguros, era que de alguna manera sus pensamientos de odio inconscientes con respecto a una persona en común, se habían casi desvanecido. Habrá que esperar como el dificultoso ambiente de la milicia, influirán en el inicio de su amistad.

Ambos caminaban alejándose del café con una trayectoria incierta pero un destino definido. 


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21.

La noche de amor de Rick y Lisa fue realmente mágica para ambos. Sellaron su amor y se concientizaron.

Ése día por suerte para el aviador, era día de descanso y para Lisa también porque tenía una semana de licencia por delante, debido a su colapso mental.

Ella se encontraba revuelta en las sabanas. Los pequeños rayos del sol de la mañana en Macross, ingresaban por su ventana. Uno le apuntaba a uno de sus ojos y apenas lo abrió. El destello la hizo levantarse casi abruptamente y las sabanas se deslizaban por su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Rick?. ¿Donde se metió este chico?.-Hablándose ella misma.

Se levanta de la cama y toma una bata que tenía siempre a mano. Se la ata a la cintura y con sus manos se acomoda su cabello. Hace unos pasos al pasillo que conectaba con la cocina y el living.

-¿Niño?.-Le preguntaba ella de forma vulgar. ¿¡Aviador!?.-Una vez mas pero nadie respondía.

Lo en la cocina no había nadie. Pero luego se dirige al living comedor y observa una escena tierna y conmovedora.

Primero notó que todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Luego gira en dirección al balcón y ve a Rick sentado en un par de sillas de mimbre, similar a las que tiene Claudia y utensilios apoyados sobre una mesa.

Se acerca cuidadosamente y abre parte del ventanal. Pero fue para su ternura y gracia que el aviador se había quedado dormido.

Ella se agacha un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Hhmmmm.-Abre sus ojos y la ve. -Ooohhh. Amor.

-Jajaja. ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preparaste el desayuno.

-En realidad... Guaaaaaaa-Bostezaba llevándose la mano a la boca-...preparé la mesa. Pero como notaba que podría quedarme dormido, deje todo a preparar en la cocina.

-¿Qué hora son tierno?.

-Las 9:00.

-¡Siiii!. Temprano. Tienes el día libre hoy. Podemos ir a pasear por Macross. ¿Qué te parece?.-Le decía ella con felicidad

-No lo veo mal. Tenía pensado llevarte a almorzar a un lindo sitio.-Le decía el acariciando su cabello.

-¡Genial!.-Contenta ella le besaba sus labios.

Lisa ve que Rick se tomó la molestia de preparar con esmero la mesa en el balcón con todos los utensilios.

-Cariño. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte y calentar la pava para el café?.

-No no. Yo te ayudo.

-Ohh eres muy lindo... Pero hiciste todo solito. Quiero ayudarte.

-Entonces lo haremos juntos.-Le decía él tomándola de su pera y dándole un lindo beso.

-Mmmhh. ¡Qué lindo novio tengo ahora!.

-Siii. Jeje. Bien vamos...

Ambos se dirigían a la cocina. Rick siguió pero algo a Lisa le llamó la atención. Presenció un objeto extraño bajo su puerta. Se acerca.

-¡Linda!. Prepararé jugo de naranja. ¿Quieres?.

Lisa no le contestó y le prestó atención a aquél objeto. Se trataba de un sobre marrón. Sellado. Ella se agacha y lo recoge. Ve que no tiene remitente.

-¿Linda?.-Preguntaba Rick desde la cocina.

Pero al ver que no había llegado sale de la cocina y se acerca a ella.

-Lisa. ¿Estas?.-Decía él saliendo de la cocina y volviendo al living.

-Recibí un sobre anónimo. ¿Esto estaba cuando llegaste ayer?.-Preguntaba ella con seriedad.

-Noo. No estaba. ¿Donde lo encontraste?.

-Estaba debajo de la puerta de entrada. Es como que alguien paso por aquí y lo dejó. Encima para colmo sin destinatario, ni emisor.-Acotaba ella

Lisa no era de confiar con este tipo de cosas. Mas aún que andando cerca se encontraba Madeleine y Jason. No se quería arriesgar. El sobre si bien no era voluminoso, no le tenía confianza.

-A ver... Entregamelo.

Ella se lo entrega. Rick no lo abrió. Solo lo inspeccionaba. Lo doblaba, lo ponía a contraluz de una lampara de escritorio que tenía Lisa, en su escritorio de trabajo. Se nota la presencia de 3 hojas en su interior pero no se observaban bien. Daba la impresión de ser fotografías.

-Mmmm. ¿Qué dices lo abro?.

-No. Prefiero que no.

-Espera un segundo.-Decía él pensativo. -Ten. ¡Ahora vuelvo!.

Rick se dirigía al dormitorio. Entre sus pertenencias habré la valija y busca algo que Max le dejó hace unos días.

Lisa se acerca al dormitorio. -Rick ¿Qué sucede?.

-Recuerdo que Max hace un par de días me dejo en mano un sobre similar al que recibiste. A ver...-Él buscaba entre sus cosas hasta que lo encontró. -¡Ajá!. Aquí esta.

Rick lo toma. A pasos rápidos, vuelve al living a la misma lámpara. Pone a contraluz el sobre de él y por lo que parecía, dentro del mismo conservaba casi la misma información.

-Rick. ¿Qué significa esto?.-Preguntaba ella preocupada.

-Vamos a abrirlos.

-¡Espera!. Amor... ¿Nunca te han enseñado que abrir correspondencia anónima puede traernos mal augurio?.

-Ja ja ja. ¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?.

-La vida ¡tonto!.-Le decía ella en forma irónica pero a la vez preocupada.

-Tranquila. Pasame una púa para abrir sobres.

Ella busca en una cajonera de su escritorio una púa. Se la entrega en mano.

-Bien. Si muero... Mi Mocking Bird es tuyo.

-¡Rick!.-Le gritaba preocupada.

-No te embobes linda. Son sobres.

-¡No hagas esos chistes!.-Le decía ella molesta.

-Bien...

Rick se sienta en el escritorio y Lisa estaba apoyada detrás de él con ambas manos. Abre primero el suyo. Desliza el contenido sobre la mesa. Eran fotografías. Las mismas que le mostró Roy aquella noche que cenaron los cuatro. Pero había una mas. Y esta era bastante peculiar. En la fotografía se podía ver a una chica bastante joven, con pelo de color azul, cantando en un sitio desconocido. Por detrás se veía borroso pero se notaba la presencia de un espacio negro y varios puntos tenues blancos.

Rick la da vuelta y había un mensaje escrito en ella.

"-Ella los podrá salvar, pero muchos morirán. No enciendan al SDF-1".

Lisa miraba estupefacta la fotografía de aquella misteriosa joven.

-¿La conoces?.

-Jamas la he visto en mi vida... ¿Tu?.

-Ni yo...

-Bien. Estas son las mismas fotografías que Roy me mostró la otra noche. Miralas y dime que es lo que ves.

Lisa inspecciona las fotografías. Se coloca unos lentes para verlas mejor de cerca. Los lentes eran rectangulares y de marco rojo ocupando toda la superficie de cada ojo.

Rick la ve y le genera un sentimiento de ternura.

-Te ves bien con lentes. Te hace sexy e intelectual.

-¿Algún fetiche del cual no esté enterada aviador?.-Le preguntaba ella en chiste y de forma vulgar.

-Varios. Te irás enterando a medida que pasemos mas años juntos.

-Mientras no lleguemos al BDSM, todo irá en orden.

-Lo dices como si me quisieras castigar.

-Tiempo al tiempo. Jo jo jo.-Le decía ella sonriendo e intentando no desviar su atención a la fotografía. -Oye... Conozco a una amiga que reside en Liverpool y es analista forense. Es experta en fotografías. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos con esto.

-Tenla ahí separada. Abramos tu sobre.

Lisa toma el sobre y lo abre con la púa. En su interior, habían 3 fotografías mas y una cuarta que difiere de la de Rick.

En ésta oportunidad en aquella foto, se encontraba su padre. El sitio en donde fue sacada fue en Macross, en un día soleado y el SDF-1 de fondo. Parecía actual. Ella se entumeció al verla. En el dorso estaba escrito un mensaje al igual que en la foto de la cantante.

"-Tú vivirás pero él morirá. No enciendan el SDF-1".

Las bromas entre ellos se dejaron de lado. Lisa presentaba signos de preocupación.

-¿Qué es esto Rick?.

-No lo se. Pero quien nos haya dejado esto... Es para advertirnos.

-Recién me dijiste que Roy te mostró estas fotos aquél día en su apartamento. ¿Las recibió de forma anónima?.

-Es lo que me dió a entender. Me dijo que se las daría a alguien, para analizarlas.

-Entonces... Debemos hablar con él. ¿Gustarán de un rico desayuno?.-Preguntaba Lisa rompiendo el hielo con respecto a las fotografías.

-Si. Pero el café debe contener whisky. Ya sabes como es Roy.

-Ja ja. Borrachín. Noo. Jugo de naranja que tú querías preparar y un rico café...

-Colombiano.

-Así es lindo...-Le dice ella besándolo a sus labios.

-Bien... Preparemos todo y llamemos a Claudia y a Roy. Creo que también es día libre para ellos.

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Luego de aquello Rick se comunica con su "hermano mayor" explicándole el suceso de aquella mañana.

Como se encontraban dormidos, lo atendió medio desorientado. Accedieron a ir y en una hora estaría mas o menos por allí.

Mientras tanto en la base.

Aquél día Madeleine tenía funciones. Estaba en el centro de mando conversando con las conejitas. Ella anoche conoció a Jason y quedaron como buenos amigos.

Cada tanto se enviaban algún SMS, haciéndose bromas y algún chiste. Se enteró que Rick fue liberado de su celda pero no le informaron quien fue la que lo libero. Según su intuición, todo indicaba que fue Lisa. Si bien se molestó al principio luego le restó importancia al asunto.

Sammy fue testigo de todo lo que sucedió anoche y ella se desentendió del asunto y prefirió no participar de la charla.  
Las que conversaban con ella, eran Kim y Vanessa.

-Entonces... ¿Eres de los Devinkulrke de la alta sociedad francesa?. Sabía que tu apellido era conocido. Además casi único.-Decía Kim convencida.

-Si es cierto lo que dices Kim. Pero preferiría que no se haga eco. No muchos me conocen a mi.

-Tengo entendido que tu padre es miembro del alto mando.

-Así es. Romaric Devinkulrke.

-Ohhh. ¡Interesante!. Es como Lisa con su padre. Donald Hayes.

A Madeleine se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.-Siii...-Decía ella mordiendo sus dientes con furia.

Kim y Vanessa notaron esa expresión en su rostro. -Oye. ¿Tienes problemas con la Comandante?.

-Nooooo-Contestaba ella desentendida. -Pero no voy a negar que somos viejas conocidas. Hicimos el liceo juntas. Larga historia... Prefiero no hacer hincapié en aquello.-Contestaba la Francesa con convicción.

-¿Viejas conocidas y competidoras?.

-¡Basta chicas!.-Decía Madeleine en chiste y sonriendo.

-Jajajaja. ¡Nos caes bien!. ¡Hey Sammy!. Unetenos. Estas callada desde que empezamos a hablar con ella.

Sammy no tenía interés en conversar con Madeleine, debido a lo ocurrido el día anterior. Le tenía temor y prefería no participar en la charla. No era hipócrita.

-Estoy... trabajando chicas. Ustedes sigan.

-¿Qué?. ¡Ja ja ja!. Estas haciendo nada...

Madeleine observaba la situación. Prefería retirarse a hacer una pausa e ir por un café.

-Chicas... Voy por un café. ¿Alguna quiere algo?.

-¡Yo te acompaño!.-Acotaba Kim. -Ustedes dos quedense aquí vigilando.

-Bu...bueno.-Decía Sammy con pocas ganas.

Ambas mujeres se levantan de sus puestos y se dirigían a una maquina de café. Mientras Vanessa y Sammy conversaban.

Vane notó que Sammy no se encontraba de buen ánimo.

-Oye. ¿Te sientes bien?.

-No me cae bien aquella Francesa.

-Oh vamos... Será media extravagante pero no creo que sea mala..

-No se... Ayer vi algo que no me gusto.

-Ooohhh. Ahora dime gatita linda..-Le decía Vanessa en broma.

Volviendo al apartamento de Lisa.

Luego de una hora después... La mesa estaba lista. Rick se pegó un baño y luego fue el turno de Lisa. Claudia y Roy llegarían en cualquier momento.

-Todo tuyo Lis.

-Me hubiera gustado un baño juntos.-Le dijo Lisa abrazándolo.

-Ya habrán varios. Jejeje.-Le decía Rick devolviéndole un beso a sus labios.

-Bien... No me tardo. Si vienen los chicos, entretienelos.

-Oki.

Al momento que Lisa ingresa al cuarto de baño. Rick recibe un SMS. Se acerca a ver quien era. Un mensaje con número desconocido pero era de Vanessa

-"Hola soy Vane. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Madeleine era una mierda?. Sammy sufre por ti". 


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22.

Roy y Claudia llegan al apartamento de Lisa.

El desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa. Los invitados solamente deberían sentarse en la mesa y degustar.

Rick y Lisa ya estaban bañados y vestidos con atuendos informales.

Claudia notó que la parejita era reluciente. Se los notaba contentos y de muy buen humor. Sobre todo con Lisa quien estaba alegre.

Claudia se encontraba exenta del tema de las fotografías. Por lo tanto Roy le tuvo explicar la situación.

Ya sentados en la mesa empezó la reunión. Un tanto relajados pero dedicándole atención.

-Pueden ser trucadas las fotografías.-Acotaba Lisa. Quien las había visto reiteradas veces.

-Yo desde mi punto de vista. Le tendría bastante respeto.-Acotaba Roy revolviendo con una cuchara, el café en su taza. -Piensa en esto Lisa. ¿Cómo conocen en donde estamos y la referencia con respecto a la cuarta fotografía?. A ti te ha puesto a tu padre, a mi a Claudia y a Rick a esta joven desconocida.

-Creo que lo hacen para asustarnos. Pero las fotos si bien son de buena calidad, las de las naves estas-Decía Lisa señalando una de ellas- Pueden elaborarse fácilmente. Son trucables.

-Igual lo que mas me llama la atención -Acotaba Claudia-Son los mensajes escritos en el dorso de las fotografías. Todas terminan con la misma frase. "No enciendan el SDF-1". ¿Por qué?.

Rick levantaba la mano. -Tengo una pregunta.

-Dinos Pichón.-Decía Roy.

Rick se tomaba un sorbo de café. -Hay algo que me asusta y me genera un poco de ruido.  
Puede parecer una estupidez, pero es con respecto a lo escrito en el dorso. Miren he escrito los mismos mensajes y comparé con las fotografías.

Rick compara los mensajes escritos al dorso de cada de las mismas, con lo que él escribió en una hoja de papel. Los demás vieron la comparación y se sorprendieron que la caligrafía tenia una similitud bastante considerable.

-¡Es cierto!. Parece tu letra.-Decía Lisa.

-Me asusta. Pero claramente no soy autor de esto.

-Lo sabemos niño. No serías capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Entonces en qué quedamos?.-Acotaba Claudia.

-¿Roy?. ¿No me dijiste aquella noche que te juntarias con alguien a analizarlas y que creías quien era la fuente?.

-Siii. Pero no pude. Pero después me di cuenta que la fuente en la que pensaba era errónea. Ya lo comprobé.

-Yo tengo una amiga experta en fotografía en Liverpool. Tal vez pueda analizarlas y sacar un veredicto.

-¿Y por qué no analizar las huellas?.

-Mmmm. Eso sería demasiado Rick. Ya nos estaríamos llendo al otro extremo...-Le respondía Lisa.

-Bueno bueno. ¡Esperen!. No estamos llegando a ningún lado.-Pausaba la conversación Roy. -Puede parecer un simple juego de niños, pero no es así. Esto puede ser parte de un mensaje, una amenaza o una advertencia. Tal vez sea un trabajo de contra inteligencia, para sabotear la inauguración del SDF-1.

-¿Y por qué a nosotros y no al resto?.-Preguntaba Claudia. -¿Alguno sabe si Gloval o Maistroff ha recibido algo similar?.-Preguntaba nuevamente Claudia.

-Mmmm. No lo se. Sería arriesgado preguntarles. Lisa... ¿Qué tanta confianza tienes con el viejo?.-Preguntaba Roy

-Creo que lo suficiente como para decirle... Pero creo que hablarle sobre esto es como que le dijera que Rick es mi noviecito nuevo y comemos chocolates y jugamos al ajedrez en la cama antes de irnos a dormir...

Después de ése mero monólogo de gracia por parte de Lisa, los demás se la quedan mirando sorprendidos. Ella no era de hacer ese tipo de gracia. Pero se notaba que la llegada de Rick a su vida, provocó un mero cambio de humor tomándose todo con felicidad y entusiasmo. Claudia sonrió levemente.

-Ayyyy niña... Cómo se nota lo feliz que eres y lo bien que te encuentras así. Me gusta la nueva Lisa. Pero ojo que el enamoramiento hace cometer en las personas estupideces. Entonces te refieres a que no se lo tomará en serio.

-Así es.-Decía ella abrazando a Rick

-Bien. Terminemos el chiste por favor.-Acotaba Rick poniendo autoridad.-Amor. ¿Por qué no hablas con tu amiga Liverpool o como se llame así le puedes facilitar un escaneo de las fotos y que las analice?. Tú Roy... Intenta juntarte con el tipo o quien quiera que sea, para analizar todo esto. A ver si puede descubrir algo... Y yo...-Rick tomaba la fotografía de la joven cantante-Yo les preguntaré a Ben y a Max si...-

Pero Rick sentía un zumbido en su cabeza. Un intenso dolor de cabeza que evitaba pensar. -AY. ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡MI CABEZA!.

-¡Rick!.-Gritaba Lisa preocupada.

-¡Tranquilo Pichón!.-Decía Roy preocupado. Se acercaba a él y Lisa lo recostaba en el suelo.

-¡ME DUELE! ¡ME DUELE LA CABEZA!.

En ése momento una voz aparecía en su mente. Que decía. -¡Rick no te vayas con ella yo te amo!. Y se le venía múltiples imágenes de diferentes situaciones. Él volando el VT en el espacio, peleando contra naves en forma de avestruz, luego dándose un beso con la chica de la foto, explosiones en todo el mundo, el SDF-1 transformado en un robot... Y un casamiento y viéndola a Lisa vestida de novia... Todas ésas imágenes pasaron por su mente muy rápido. Y luego se desmayó y todo se volvió negro.

Al rato Roy lo intenta despertar y sus ojos se abren. -Rick Rick. Rick.

El se reincorpora y ve a todos. Lisa le da un fuerte abrazo. -¡Rick!. ¡Gracias a Dios!. Estas bien. Creiamos...

-¿Qué hace la comadreja abrazándome?-Decía él de mala gana.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. -¿Pichón?.  
-¡Roy!. No ¡No lo puedo creer estas... Vivo!.

-¿Eeehhh?.-Preguntaba Roy confundido.

"-No Rick... Debes ser quien eres ahora."-Le dijo una voz a su cabeza.

Otra vez los fuertes dolores volvían a la cabeza de él muy intensos. -¡MI CABEZAAAAAA!.

Y se desvaneció nuevamente. Al rato otra vez se despierta.

-Rick amigo. ¡Despierta!.

-Él se levanta de golpe. -¡¿Qué paso!?.

Todos se lo quedaban mirando sorprendidos.

-Empezaste a gritar como un loco, la insultaste a tu amada y luego festejabas que yo estaba vivo.

-¿Qué?. No puede ser. ¿Donde esta Lisa?.

Él la ve llorando. -¡Lisa!. ¿Qué paso?.

-¡Rick!-Ella la abrazó con muchas fuerzas. Lo necesitaba a su lado.

-Tranquila. Ya estoy aquí.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo.

-No me acuerdo que paso.

-Encima me insultaste. ¡Me comparaste con ése horrible animal!.

-¿Eehhh?. ¿Qué animal?.

-Si Rick... Tal vez no te diste cuenta pero le dijiste que era una Comadreja.

-¿Comadreja?. ¿Dije eso?.-Preguntaba él sorprendido.

-Siii niño. La llamaste así. Después te sorprendió que yo estuviera vivo. ¿Te sientes bien?.

-Lisa. Mirame a los ojos. ¿Estas triste por eso?.

-Mmmnooo.-Decía ella sacándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. -Pensé que te había pasado algo. ¡Me preocupé por ti!.

-Oohhh. Amorcito. Ven aquí.-Le decía el abrazándola fuerte. Y dándole besos a sus labios.

-¿Qué fue eso del dolor de Cabeza Rick?. Preguntaba Roy.

-¡No se!. Sentí un dolor tan intenso como si me estuvieran clavando varios alfileres. ¡Horrible sensación!.

-Nos quedamos tranquilos que estés bien.-Decía Claudia con un alivio.

-¡Bien arriba!.-Decía él levantándose. -Bien decía... Que les preguntaré a Max y Ben, si conocen a la chica de la foto.

-Bien. Buena idea Rick. Haremos lo que dijiste.-Decía Roy.

-Terminemos de desayunar. -¿Lisa?.-Le decía él sonriente.

-¡Siiii!-Decía ella contenta y abrazándolo fuerte.

Pero Rick se acordó de todas esas visiones. Prefirió guardarselas y no decirle a nadie. Porque lo creerían loco.

Horas mas tarde al mediodía...

La pareja de enamorados caminaban tomados de la mano . Recorrían locales de todo tipo de rubros, desde ropa hasta artículos electrónicos.

-Oye. Podemos ir a almorzar a un restaurante.

-Bueno cariño. ¿Qué propones?.

-El barrio chino está por aquí. Creo que podemos ir a un restaurante de allí.

-Bien. Vayamos por allí.

-Ok.

Ambos se dirigían al barrio chino. La calle estaba decorada con un gran arco de estilo oriental con dos estatuas de dragones de color bronce "custodiando la entrada" como bien lo define la tradición china. Posado arriba del arco, se encontraba la maqueta del famoso buda y a su lado el gato de la fortuna, con su brazo flexionados y moviéndose de constantemente de atrás y hacia adelante.

Caminaron unas calles hasta que se encontraron con un peculiar restaurante chino. Su nombre era el Nyan Nyan.

-¿Qué me dices de este Lisa?.

-Mmmmm. Parece bueno. Y por lo que veo se lo nota pulcro y ordenado.

-Bien. Ingresemos.

Al ingresar pudieron notar lo ordenado y pulcro que se encontraba aquél sitio. Ya algunas personas se encontraban sentadas en las mesas degustando los banquetes sabrosos de la china oriental.

-Rick. Todo se ve rico.

-Siii. ¡Así parece!.

En ése momento se acerca un hombre mayor asiático. Pareciera ser el gerente del Restaurante. -Buenos Días. ¿Mesa para dos?.

-Si. ¡Gracias buen hombre!. Agradecía Lisa.

-Oh miren nada mas. Que tierna que es está señorita. ¿Son novios?.

-Si. Recién nos hemos puesto.-Dijo Rick con mucha felicidad.

-Bien. Los acomodaré en una mesa para dos. Muy indiscreta. Ahora mi sobrina los atenderá.

Ambos son puesto en una mesa fuera de la vista de los curiosos. Rick notaba el sitio un tanto familiar. -Mmmm. Este sitio me trae recuerdos. No se. Es una sensación media rara.

-Ja ja ja. ¿Cómo puede darte recuerdos si nunca hemos estado aquí?.

-No se... pero es como que el ambiente es un tanto familiar...

Una señorita de aspecto asiático se acerca a atenderlos.

-Buenos días. Aquí tienen el menú. El plato de hoy será pollo grillado con salsa agridulce y arroz inflado con huevo salteado con vegetales, acompañado con una rica sopa de verduras gratinadas con queso.

Rick la observa detenidamente. Y se trataba de la joven de la foto, pero aun más jovencita. Él se sorprende y no puede creer  
lo que ve.  
Lisa lo ve y nota también su presencia. La chica de lo mas normal y con una actitud fuera de sus preocupaciones, les habla.

-Buenos días. Soy Lynn Minmei. Yo les tomaré su pedido.

Rick atónito se la quedaba mirando. No sabia que decir y en ése momento, sentía que su mente le hablaba nuevamente y el dolor intenso volvía. Rick se tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos. El dolor era tan intenso acompañado de un zumbido, que no podía fijar su vista.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¿Otra vez?.

-Rick. Tranquilo.-Lisa se ponía de pie ybse acercaba a su amado para abrazarlo.  
Minmei observaba atónita y pedía ayuda.

-¡Ahhhh!.

-Tranquilo. Ya viene ayuda.-Decía Minmei también abrazándolo. Pero Lisa al ver esa reacción de por parte de ella, se le despertó un sentimiento de odio y celos hacia Rick.

Ella la toma del brazo y empieza a apretarselo. Su cuerpo se apoderó de alguna personalidad adversa a ella.

-Sueltalo maldita celebridad. ¡Él es mío!.-Le decía enfurecida.

A partir de esa reacción, los dolores de cabeza de Rick se desvanecieron.

-Estoy bien. Estoy bien.-Decía él volviendo a la normalidad.

Minmei por su parte no comprendía lo que sucedía. Ella se apenaba por la situación. El hombre que los había atendido al principio, se aparece en escena.

Lisa siente otro dolor de cabeza no tan intenso como el de Rick pero vuelve en si a ver a Minmei y a Rick rascándose su cabeza.

-Uyyy. ¡Qué dolor!. ¿Qué está pasando?.-Se preguntaba ella. Le costaba entender la situación.

Rick pide un vaso de agua y Lisa se acerca a Minmei. Se acordó de lo que le dijo y no sabía que explicación darle al respecto. Apenada se acerca a ella.

-Perdón. No sé lo que me paso. Mis mas sinceras disculpas. No fue mi intención decirte todas esas cosas...

Minmei la observó y con sensatez le dice. -No te preocupes. Tal vez me acerqué mucho a su novio y te pusiste celosa. Puede pasar.

-Es que resultará raro, pero... Siento como que te conozco de antes y es como una sensación media extraña.

Minmei intentaba hacer memoria con respecto a lo dicho por Lisa. -Lo siento. Pero sinceramente es la primera vez que lo veo a ambos. Bien... Ya que todo esta en orden. ¿Desean el plato del día?.-Decía Minmei intentando desviar el foco de la conversación para no seguir creando más tensión.

-¡Siii!. Por favor. ¿Rick?.

-Lo mismo.-Acotaba él. Y para tomar dos Petit cola por favor.

-Bien. Enseguida.-Decía el hombre que se encontraba allí con ellos. Minmei hace una reverencia y se retira con los menues y lo mismo su tío.

Las y Rick se miraban un tanto apenados.

-Rick. ¿Qué nos pasó?.

-No se... Pero aquí esta sucediendo algo muy raro. Ella es la chica d la fotografía. Estoy seguro. Lástima que no la hemos traído.

-Igual mi reacción fue un tanto embarazosa. Me puse celosa cuando te tocó.

-¿Sentiste eso?.

-Siii. Una sensación muy extraña. Como si ustedes se conocieran desde toda la vida y mi enojo hacia ella fuera mero detonante de celos. Es muy extraño. No le veo explicación alguna.

-Escuché que le dijiste "celebridad". ¿Qué quisiste decirle?.

-No lo sé.-Decía ella abriéndose de manos en señal de desentendida. -Pero sea lo que nos haya sucedido, tiene que ver con las fotografías. De eso estoy segura.

-Empecemos a prestarle atención y a evaluarlar con las personas que nombramos. Esperemos que Roy tenga una respuesta.

-Yo me pondré en campaña para contactarme con la chica esta. Para que las analice.

-Bien linda.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose preocupados por la situación. De seguro existe una explicación para esos actos de cambio de humor y dolores de cabeza.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23.

Alrededores de la base. Ésa misma tarde.

Roy se dirigía a un edificio anexo dentro de las inmediaciones de la base.

Se debía encontrar en el segundo subsuelo con Teo. Teo era experto en señales y decodificaciones fotográficas. Era un maestro y un profesional en diseño gráfico y experto en fotografía espacial.

Es el responsable de calibrar los satélites de la RDF para vigilar el espacio aéreo de Macross.

En una oficina al final del pasillo luego de descender por una escalera, se encontraba su oficina de investigaciones, plagada de personal a su cargo. Teodoro presentaba los rasgos de un hombre mayor de 60 años aproximadamente. Pero era un ingeniero electromecánico, científico y ahora investigador y desarrollador de aplicativos informáticos a la tecnología descubierta por ingeniera inversa, del SDF-1.

-Permiso. Buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra Teo?.-Le preguntaba Roy a una asistente que se encontraba allí trabajando,

-Creo que se encuentra en su oficina. Al final de este sitio, doblando en la esquina.

-Gracias.

Roy se aproximaba a la oficina de él, sin antes de atravesar por diferentes zonas de investigación y desarrollo. Partes de VT que se encontraban allí, y demás objetos de interés de científicos e ingenieros que se encontraba allí.

Llegado a su oficina, observa una pila de papeles sobre un escritorio. Observa a su alrededor y no se encontraba nadie allí.

-¿Teo?. ¿Está por aquí?.

Nadie decía una palabra, solo eran las de Roy que hablaba sólo en ese subsuelo. La oficina de Teo era extensa y si se caminaba por un pasillo, se podía acceder a otras 3 habitaciones, que seguramente el investigador tenía a disposición para resguardar todo tipo de artilugios y elementos electrónicos.

-¿Teo?. ¿Dónde te has metido viejo?.

Roy pasa al segundo cuarto y allí se encontraba él, sentado en un sillón negro y lúgubre, mirando una película. Veía Volver al Futuro (Back to the future). La primera parte de esa majestuosa obra de arte de Robert Zemeckis.

-¿Teo?.

El se pega la vuelta.

-Oh. ¡Hola Roy!. ¿Cómo estas?. Hace tiempo que no te veo por aquí. Estaba viendo Volver al Futuro. Muy buena película jajaja. -Decía él apagando el televisor.

-Ja ja. Lo mismo digo mi querido amigo. ¿En qué has estado?.

-Ya sabes. Un rato por aqui, otro rato por acá.

-Ja ja. Conozco esa faceta tuya de ir descubriendo como funciona todo. Oye. Vine para traerte algo que nos tiene inquieto a algunos de mis amigos.

-Ven. Vamos a mi oficina.-Le decía él caminando por el mismo pasillo por donde llegó Roy.

Se sientan en un escritorio lleno de papeles y con pilas de documentos.

-Lo siento amigo. Estaba haciendo limpieza.

-Jajaja. Ya veo. Bien. Necesito que veas algo. En realidad necesito tu punto de vista y análisis.

Roy saca de su bolsillo de su saco, las fotografías. Se las deja sobre la mesa a Teo. Él las toma y empieza a inspeccionarlas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con ellas?.

-Tú sólo velas ahora. Y dime ¿Qué te parece que ves?.

Teo se quedó un rato largo viéndolas. La de Claudia no se la mostró aún, porque no hacía falta. La idea es que el científico analista, se diera cuenta por si solo y mediante su ojo clínico, el sentido de las fotografías.

-Mmmmm. A simple vista parecen muy reales. ¿Quieres que te de mi veredicto si son reales o no?. -Le decía Teo de forma irónica

-Todo. Pero quería escuchar tu primer punto de vista.

-Bien.-Teo abre un cajón y toma una lupa. Las inspecciona a simple vista. Las revisaba una y otra vez. Encendía una lámpara, las alumbraba para ver en detalle todo. -Mmmmm. Mira... A simple vista parecen muy reales. Dejame que las ponga en "La esfera" y ahí te confirmaré si son falsas.

Roy preguntaba incrédulo. -Disulpame. ¿Qué es la esfera?.

-Ja ja ja ja. ¿No has visto Blade Runner?.

-Mmmnnno. Va que se yo. Creo que si... Pero hace años.

-¿Recuerdas la escena en la que Blade analiza una fotografía dándole zoom constantemente?.

-Creo que si...

-Bien. Acompañame.- decía Teo levantándose de su silla.

Salieron de la oficina y caminaron por un amplio corredor. Se acercaron a una puerta. Contenía un cartel donde estaba escrito lo siguiente. "ANALISIS ESPECTRAL FOTOGRÁFICO".

Abren la puerta y se dirigen a una habitación que albergaba un enorme aparato de forma rectangular y de color negro. A un costado se encontraba una pantalla de LED de 50' , un computador del tamaño de una mesa y un teclado y Mouse. Todo dispuesto de forma ordenada.

El aparatezco ya estaba encendido. Teo aprieta un botón y la maquina abre un compartimiento, donde depositar el material fotográfico.

Lo cierra y se escuchan ruidos leves de turbinas y coolers girando.

Se sienta en un asiento frente a la pantalla. Roy se sentaba en otra por detrás de él.

-Bien amigo. En un minuto aproximadamente, la lupa de visión láser de particulas, empezará a escanear las fotografías.

-¿Qué es este tipo de tecnología?.

-Veras... Se comporta como un acelerador de particulas, pero esta orientada a tecnología de escáner espectral. Su uso se orienta para el análisis de espectros fotográficos. Permite ver con total nitidez, una fotografía y detalles ocultos que a simple vista escapa al ojo humano. Es como usar un microscopio. Pero en vez de ver el componente material, se ve la nitidez espectral de la imagen.

Es como si "entraras" mas allá de la fotografía.

-Es fascinante pero descabellado a la vez.

-Y te sorprenderás.-

El aparato termina de realizar el análisis. En la pantalla muestra la primer fotografía de la "supuesta nave alienígena de color verde".

-Bien empecemos. ¿Donde quieres que haga zoom?.

-A la serie de objetos que compone el espacio.

-Bien...

Por medio de una consola, realiza un zoom. A media que hacia cada etapa de zoom, se escuchaba un ruido como hidráulico. Eso hacia que la imagen acercada, se volviera nítida. Roy no lo podía creer. -¡Increible!.

-Observa la nitidez de la fotografía. Ya descartamos que se trate de un fotomontaje. Esto es realmente sorprendente. ¿Quién te dió estas fotografías?.

-Las recibí de forma anónima.

Teo lo miraba atónito. -Amigo, el que te ha enviado esto no es ni un aficionado. Estas fotografías son de origen militar.

Teo inspeccionaba la foto. Aplicaba zoom una vez mas y la nave ya cobraba forma. Era sorprendente y a ambos le costaba comprender lo que observaban.

-Definitivamente se trata de una nave alienígena de voluminoso tamaño. Casi hasta te digo que puede llegara ser aún mas grande que el SDF-1.

Roy se preocupaba por lo que veían. Están información era anónima y de un valor agregado que hasta el mas ufólogo aficionado, quisiera tener en su colección.

Seguían inspeccionandola. Teo se le ocurrió aplicar mas zoom sobre una zona de ventanas. Se podía ver parte del interior de la nave pero ya la visión de la fotografía se tornaba hasta un cierto limitada. Si seguían con el zoom ya presentaba una imagen borrosa un oscura.

-Bien... Hasta aquí llega nuestro análisis de zoom y nuestra realidad. Jejeje. No soy Blade pero digamos que la máquina es sorprendente.

-La verdad que si.

-Bien analicemos las otras dos.

-Ok.

Teo realizaba un examen de la segunda fotografía. Si bien era similar que la anterior, aquí el ángulo podía ser mas generoso. La nave se presentaba a lo largo y pudieron notar los cañones.

Pero hay algo que a Teo le notó mas atención con respecto a lo que mostraba la fotografía, lo cual podría dar los indicios de el origen de la misma y la antigüedad.

Teo hace un zoom sobre el marco inferior de la fotografía. Contenía una marca de agua, con códigos preestablecidos y que pertenece a la hoja y no a la imagen.

-Mmmm. Aquí hay algo interesante. Estas fotografías están marcadas con un código de seguridad, que nos puede dar indicios de la procedencia, la impresión y la edad. Veamos...

Teo a través de otro computador a su lado, sobre la misma consola ingresa a un software para desencriptar el código. Luego mostraría datos relevantes. Como podría ser la fecha de impresión, la máquina que se usó para sacar la fotografía, la fecha que se sacó la misma y otros datos relevantes.

Al ingresarlos, el software procesa la información. Al finalizar Teo se sorprende por lo que ve. -¡No...No puede ser!.

Mientras tanto... Alrededores de Parque de Macross.

Luego del almuerzo, la pareja enfiló al parque. Como el día era precioso y un sol esplendido sobre el cielo celeste, Lisa tenía pensado comprar unos copos de azúcar rosados para compartir con su reluciente amado.

Rick esperaba sobre unas escalinatas y ella compraba los copos.

Rick sentado sobre el primer escalón disfrutaba de la vista del parque. Algunos transeúntes que caminaban por allí, disfrutaban el día soleado. Algunos realizaban ejercicios, otros se encontraban sentados en el pasto leyendo libros y otros jugaban con sus hijos.

Rick reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido en el Nyan Nyan. La reacción de Lisa y su fuerte cefalea inexplicable.

Le era difícil comprender la situación. Una serie de sucesos sin ningún tipo de causa o explicación, llenaba las dudas al aviador.

Lisa se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Le entregaba el copo de considerable tamaño en su mano.

-¿Usaste lo que te di?.

-Yo invito esta vez. Gracias.-Le decía ella sonriendole. -Te noto preocupado cariño.

-No se si preocupado... un poco consternado por lo que nos está sucediendo. Tu reacción a Minmei...

-Rick... lo siento no fue...

-No lo digo como si estuviera enojado contigo. Pero me da la sensación como si esto ya lo he vivido. ¿No tienes ése sentimiento?.

-Mmmm. No se... Fue algo raro...-Decía ella comiendo un poco de su copo de nieve.

-¿Sabes que es lo que siento?. Siento como si nosotros dos nos conociéramos desde mucho antes. No puede ser que nos llevemos muy bien y cada uno siendo bastante diferente al otro, congeniamos en casi todo. Siento que te amo mas de lo que podría amarte... pero como que nuestra etapa de dolor... es como... ¡Ahhhhhh!. No me sale justo lo que quiero decir.

Ella se acerca a él y apoya su cabeza en su hombro. -Siento Lo mismo. Tengo la misma sensación. Es algo inexplicable, como si viviéramos en un sueño y todo fuera perfecto y maravilloso. Pero cuando tuve esa reacción adversa con esta chica...

-Minmei

-Si. Minmei... es como que sentí peligro. No se... miedo... tristeza y temor.

Rick se ponía serio y la miraba a sus ojos. -¿Miedo a qué?.

-A perderte.

-Mmmmm. Es extraño. No se... debería haberme enojado contigo o molestado por algo. No le veo explicación razonable a lo que nos pasa.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Mira... cuando me suspendiste, en vez de odiarte o enojarme hasta el punto de decirte barbaridades, sentí algo raro. Como que ya estaba acostumbrado a tu comportamiento y no me molestaría en absoluto...

-¡Espera!. ¡Es cierto!. Sentí lo mismo. Esa sensación de calor, de conocerte en cada movimiento... como que ya prevenia todo lo que harías.-Decía ella sonriente.

-¿No te parece raro?. Siento que alguna vez ya nos hemos maltratado tanto... que nuestras heridas fueron curadas. Como recuerdos...

-¿Sentimientos encontrados?

-¡Siiii!. Eso Lisa. No me salia las palabras.

-Bueno pero sea lo que sea... tuvimos suerte de cruzarnos... porque siento que no puedo amar a otra persona que no fueras tú. Es muy fuerte lo que nos sucede. Quiero estar siempre contigo. -Le decía ella seria pero con dulzura.

-Yo también. Siento eso... Tengo esa sensación de amor hacia ti. Como que no quisiera soltarle pero a la vez como que siento angustia de perderte o pelearme... no se...

-Rick.

-¿Si?.-Le decía él mirándola a sus ojos.

-Quiero averiguarlo. Quiero... estar contigo... tengo la sensación... de...

-¿Quieres estar conmigo?.

-Vámonos.-Le decía ella tomándolo de su mano y llendose a pasos apresurados al apartamento, con la intención de sentirse el uno al otro lo que necesitaban sentirse.

Volviendo a Roy y Teo. 

Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre una mesa. Intentando comprender las fotografías y la información recaudada.

-Esto es increíble... salvo que tengas la forma de modificar un reloj atómico Siemens. Pero la impresión es lo que más me llama la atención. El análisis de materia y de carbono, revela que la tinta tiene unos 40 más o menos y su impresión data del 15 de octubre de 2042.

-¿Y la procedencia de la imagen?.

-Es ridículo. Las imágenes son actuales. Es como que imprimes una foto actual sobre una película vieja. El papel film además es de serie fabricación 2020. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que el material sea fabricado con una fecha posterior?. Una empresa como Fuji no falla en este tipo de serie de fabricación de papel film.

-¿Cuál es tu veredicto Teo?.

-Jajaja. ¿Quieres oírlo?. Te diré la única explicación razonable...

-¿Cuál?.

-Qué alguien las imprimió en el futuro, sobre un papel que data también del futuro y que alguien volvió a esta época y se las repartió.

-Jajajajaja ja. ¿Ésa ridícula explicación vas a darme?.

-Je je je je, es la única que puedo darte. Salvo que ingrese a la base del Hubble y enfoque el telescopio a la misma ubicación, hora y momento que indica aquí.

-¿Cuando es?.

-En 4 días aproximadamente. Esta foto data del 28 de octubre del 2008 a las 16:36 hora Macross.

-Bien. Entonces para sacarnos la duda de que éste material es verídico. ¿Lo harás?.

-No pierdo nada. Jajajaja.

-Bien viejo loco. Te lo encargo. Nos vemos en unos días. Si descubres algo más, me lo haces saber. Pero todo esto mantenlo en secreto por favor.

-Descuida.

-¡Ahhh!. Otra cosa.-Decía Roy entregándole la fotografía de Claudia.-Esto no te lo comenté porque no se si hacía falta decírtelo, pero cada uno de los tres además de las tres fotos que recibimos, hay una cuarta que se diferencia de las demás, por cada uno de nosotros y un mensaje manuscrito en el dorso. Rezando que no encendamos al SDF-1.

-¿Qué?. Te guardaste lo mejor para la último.

-Mirala. Tal vez también puedas sacar tus conclusiones al respecto. Te la dejo. En tí te las confío.

-Despreocupate. Aquí a salvo se encontrarán.

Roy se saludaba con Teo. Se iba del edificio con rumbo al Hangar.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Lisa.

Sin alguna explicación al menos que la pasión y el amor los envolvió, ambos empezaron una maratón erótica sin freno. Ya iban por su tercera vez, sus cuerpos estaban exhaustos y ella lo tenia abrazado hacia ella susurrandole todo tipo de cosas hermosas y desesperantes. Rick no se las tomaba a mal, al contrario le gustaba. Jamás sintió algo igual por una chica. Rick ya estaba dentro de ella y esta vez era con protección. La tenía arriba entrelazada y sentada sobre él. Ella con sus piernas mantenía el meneo pero ya estaban en clímax.

-Rick... dime... que me amas.

-Claro que te amo. Siempre estaré contigo.

-No se... si podré soportarlo... cuando... volvamos en servicio...

-Tienes.. que hacerlo... No podemos... jugar con fuego... Yo estaré contigo.-Le decía él mirándola a los ojos.

-Besame por favor. ¡Hazlo una y otra vez!. Quiero sentirte dentro... mas profundamente...

Volviendo a Roy...

Él ya estaba en el hangar. Varios mecánicos en tierra, se encontraban realizandole mantenimiento a los VT que se encontraban allí. Pero vió algo que le llamó la atención.

Madeleine Devinkulrke, se encontraba entretenida hablando con un piloto rubio. Era Jason. Ambos sonreían y se decían cosas hasta que se dieron un lindo beso apasionado. Si bien no podían hacerlo en servicio, a Roy no le molestó en lo absoluto.

Claudia se le aparece de sorpresa.

-¿Qué miras?.

-¿Yo?.

-Si tú.-Le decía ella haciéndole caricias.

-Eso es injusto. No son del mismo rango. Y Pichón y Lisa tienen que hacerlo todo a escondidas.

-Si lo se... pero ella es hija del segundo al mando.

-Y Lisa hija del primero. ¿A caso no está mal?.

-Ya sabes que ella se aboca a las reglas. No cometería las misma locura que la francesa. Cambiando de tema. ¿Alguna noticias con respecto a las fotografías?.

-Un amigo las Está analizando. Vámonos a casa. Mañana arrancamos nuevamente nuestras funciones.

-Si cariño.-Le decía ella besándolo en la mejilla.

-¿En qué andarán los chicos?.

-Seguramente haciendo de las suyas. Jamás la vi tan viva a Lisa.

Cercano a la zona de hangares. Un hombre misterioso, vestido con una cazadora de cuero, unos jeans oscuros, capucha y lentes negros, y una barba canosa observaba a la pareja alejándose. Sonríe ligeramente.

-Están bien. ¡Gracias a Dios!. 


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24.

Horas mas tarde. Esa misma noche.

Madeleine fue a su apartamento para arreglarse para salir a la noche con Jason.

Al presente día hablaron bastante durante el día, por intermedio de sms.  
Venía todo a viento en popa hasta que se encontraron en el hangar. Al mismo momento que Roy llegó, luego de verse con Teo.

5 horas antes... Centro de Mando de Macross

Madeleine desde su TAC-NET monitoreaba la actividad de demás pilotos del escuadrón Vermillion. Justamente se necesitaban miembros del Skull para ocupar algunas bancas vacías, debido a un simulacro organizado por Claudia por órdenes de Lisa, quien le había dejado instrucciones durante toda la semana que ella se encontrase de licencia. Pero como ése día Claudia se encontraba en licencia, fue remplazada por las conejitas y Madeleine como observadora y colaboradora adjunta, debido a su poco tiempo en la fuerza.

La idea de este simulacro, era organizar dos equipos de 12 VT cada uno. ¿El propósito?.

Simular un ataque sorpresivo a la isla. El reemplazante del líder de escuadrón Skull, ante la ausencia de Roy, era Max Sterling por adquirir altas aptitudes como piloto temporalmente.

El líder del Vermillion en este caso, recayó en Jason Duke, quien sumó bastante puntos en cuanto a su examen casi perfecto de admisión.

La batalla simulada comenzaba...

Pliego cercano a la isla. Cuadrante F-65.

La Daedalus participaba como buque escolta. Mientras que Prometheus era el buque enemigo.

Para simular la baja en batalla, los VT poseen unos sensores que simulan nodos de fallas. Cada piloto en modo simulación, mediante realidad aumentada, en su HUD, simula el disparo de una metralla o misil. El VT que quedase "dañado" de forma considerable queda fuera de combate transformándose automáticamente en modo GERWALK y activando la función "regreso a casa".

La función consiste en descender a una altura segura, retirándose del campo de batalla preestablecido por unos lasers, y aterrizando automáticamente a su buque designado.

Cada piloto, tiene un rankeo dispuesto en una tabla por escuadrón, donde cada elemento posee un puntaje. Los elementos pueden ser por ejemplo: aptitudes de vuelo, esquivos de metrallas, de misil, maniobras evasivas, N° de bajas, salud del VT. Todo dispuesto como si fuera un juego en línea pero con aviones. Max y Ben son meros expertos en la materia, debido a sus constantes prácticas. Rick estaba ausente hasta regularizar su situación, pero ya estaba entretenido con "juegos eróticos" con su amada.

Los dos escuadrones despegaban de sus respectivos buques.

VT de Max.

-Bien niños. Empieza la acción. Mantengamos formación delta, 1-2-3-4-2

-Entendido.

VT de Duke.

-Aquí Duke. Formación 3-4-5.

-Entedido.

Una comunicación TAC-NET se iniciaba en el VT de Jason

-Bonsoir Monseuir Duke.

-Ja. Eres tú. ¿Algo para decirme antes del juego?.

-Nioo. Solo te deseo buena suerte Petit. Espero que salga todo bien. Te espero en el hangar finalizado el ejercicio de simulacro.

-Mmmmm. Ya me imagino que me invitaras a salir.

-Depende de como te portes.

-Jo jo. Siempre soy caballero en todo.

-Salut. Buena suerte.-Le decía ella guiñándole un ojo y tirándole un beso con dos dedos.

La comunicación cesa y la batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

Centro de mando.

Las conejitas vieron toda la escena. Se miraron entre ellas y a Kim se le despertó la necesidad de hacerle una maldad. Por tratase de la nueva.

-Miren esto niñas.

Ella se pone de pie y se acerca a ella de forma angelical, demostrando simpatía.

-¡Holaaaaaa!. ¿En que andas alta sociedad?.

Madeleine se distrae y la observa con apatía.

-¿Qué deseas Young?.-Le preguntaba Madeleine de mala gana.

-Ohhhh. Sabes... A nosotras nos despertó la curiosidad de ¿Con quién podría estar hablando la nueva?. No puedes usar el TAC-NET para hablar con algún bonachón que te guste. Esta prohibido y ya que Gloval, Hayes y Grant no están presentes en el puente, nosotras tenemos autoridad aquí. Peroooooo. Como soy una persona amable, carismática y buena compañera te la dejaré pasar, al menos que nos digas a nosotras tres. ¿Con quien hablaste?.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo Young!. ¿O a caso yo ando preguntando todo lo que hacen ustedes tres tríos de ratas?. ¡Vuelve a tu puesto y no molestes!. Soy teniente y ustedes meras operadoras de Hipermercado.-Le contestaba ella de mala forma.

A eso Kim no le molestó. Al contrario le dió lástima por ella y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Madeleine lo que quiso lograr no lo cometió, al contrario fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. A eso Vanessa, quien observaba desde lejos también empezó a reírse. Se acomodó sus lentes y le dijo a Sammy. -Esta si que es histérica. Como toda francesa.

-No se... Yo diría que no le digamos nada. ¿A ver si llama su papá?.-Decía Sammy de forma inocente pero que vino como anillo al dedo para la broma. Eso hizo que a Vanessa se le despertara mas aún la necesidad de burlarse de Madeleine.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!. Es cierto. Puede llamar a su papito a rescatarla. Eso sería malo muuuuuy malo. Bien hecho Sammy.

-Pero yo... Lo dije en serio. No quiero problemas con ella.

-¿Qué problemas puede causarte este engendro de la alta sociedad?. Jaaja.

Madeleine se enfureció y giro sobre su propio asiento. -¡QUIERES CALLARTE CUATRO OJOS!. NO TIENES DERECHO A INSULTARME.

Kim la toma del cuello y la embiste contra una de las paredes del centro de mando.

Vanessa se acerca apresuradamente y Sammy se queda en su puesto atónita.

-¡Y tú no tienes derecho a lo que le hiciste a Hunter en el día de ayer!. Por si no los sabes nosotras aquí somos mayoría. Y si bien nos dicen conejitas, podemos ser las pumas a nuestro antojo. Así que guardate el coqueteo para algún piloto en tus tiempos libres y has tu trabajo como corresponde, primer Teniente Devinkulrke.-Le decía Kim en una tonada sería y siniestra que hasta a la misma Vanessa le causó miedo y Sammy se tomaba la cabeza y miraba hacia abajo en sumisión.

A Madeleine le costaba respirar y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotarle de sus ojos, en señal de arrepentimiento y miedo.

Vanessa quiere interceder. -Kim. Listo... Ya esta... Sueltala. Ya fue el chiste.

-Esto no es chiste Vane. Cuando una imbécil se quiere creer la jefa, puede pasarla muy mal aquí dentro. Así que... si te portas bien, obedeces y te prestas para las bromas no habrá problemas. Al contrario, aprenderás a querernos y nosotras a ti, sin importar la mierda de tipa que puedes llegar a ser. Pero trabajo es trabajo y diversión es diversión. Si respetas esa regla, sobrevivirás...-Le decía ella soltándola del cuello. -Bien pequeña Francia. -Le decía Kim acomodandole su cabello rubio y lacio.-Ahora volverás a tu asiento y terminaremos el día tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Anda ¡Ve!.-

Madeleine llorosa volvía a su asiento sin emitir ni una palabra. Se acomodaba en silencio, se colocaba su audífono y empezaba la función en el aire.

-Listo. Teniente Devinkulrke de los honores por favor.-Le decía Kim de buena manera y sonriente.

-Si... Si... Operadora Young. ¡Aqui Devinkulrke!. Empiecen con la operación.

-Entendido Teniente.

Mientras tanto en el aire.

Los referentes son Duke, Sterling y Dixon. Entre los tres hacían "desastre". Derribaron a casi todo lo que quedaba en el aire. Ahora la contienda era entre Duke y Sterling ya que Dixon se quedó sin municiones y tuvo que volver. Quedó fuera de juego.

-¡Ben!. Te dije que te guardaras munición.

-Lo siento amigo. No reparé en gastos. Ahora eres tú y el Inglés.

Una comunicación se abre en el VT de Duke y de Sterling al mismo tiempo.

-Bien señores. Duelo a muerte.-Decía Devinkulrke. Procedan a la batalla mano a mano. Que gane el mejor.

-Gracias teniente.

La comunicación cesa. Y ahora entre Duke y Sterling existía otra comunicación paralela.

-Bien Max. Hasta aquí llegamos. Será un honor.-Le decía Jason de buena forma y con sumo respeto.

-Lo mismo digo Jason. Eres muy bueno. Que gane el mejor.

-Exacto. Jejeje.-Le decía Jason con simpatía.

Ambos pilotos comienza con un vuelo espectacular. Se transformaban en Batroid y se daban con todo. Realizaban las maniobras mas osadas dentro de la reglamentación vigente. Las conejitas y Madeleine observaban todo desde el centro de mando, concentradas en la batalla.

Max estaba cien por ciento concentrado hasta que, empezó a escuchar un zumbido en su cabeza y tuvo una leve visión que lo transportó a un sitio desconocido para él. El espacio exterior.

De golpe se encontró peleando contra una nave rara de color fucia, conservando casi las mismas características que un VT en modo Batroid pero mas robusto.

-¿¡Qué!?. ¿Qué esta pasando?.

-¡Max!? ¿Te encuentras bien?. Estas disparando hacia cualquier lado.-Decía una voz en su subconsciente que en realidad se trataba de Jason. Quien desde su cabina observaba a Max, realizando piruetas en el aire y disparándole a la nada misma.

-¡Hey!. Max.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?. ¿¡Donde carajo estoy!?. Ahhhh. ¡Mi cabeza me duele!.

Las conejitas preocupadas se acercan al TAC-NET de Madeleine.

-¡Teniente algo sucede con Sterling!.

-Lo veo lo veo.-Decía Madeleine en desesperación. -¡Aborten la prueba!. Aviador Duke. Asista por favor a Sterling.

-Si Teniente.

-¡Ahhhh!. ¡No puedo volar bien!.

-¡Tranquilo Max!. Te llevaré a la base.

El colapso fue tan fuerte que simplemente se desmayó. Jason lo lleva con su VT en modo GERWALK de regreso a Macross.

Una vez en tierra. Asistencia médica se acerca al Vermillion 3. Abren la escotilla y Max estaba inconsciente. Le practican reanimación y se despierta abruptamente, volviendo a la normalidad. Estaba sano y salvo. Pero la prueba tuvo que suspenderse

Jason fue espritando hacia allí. Incluido Ben y demás pilotos.

-¡Max!. ¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Si Jason. Gracias.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!. Nos asustaste a todos. ¿Qué demonio sucedió?.

-No se... Difícil de explicar. De golpe todo se puso negro y combatía con alguien... Un VT mas corpulento y de color Rosa.

-¡Max!

-Ben amigo. Estoy bien. Gracias a Jason.

Todos aplaudían y lo conmemoraban.

En el centro de mando, las conejitas festejaban y Madeleine suspiraba.

-¡Hey Devinkulrke!. Buen trabajo. ¡Buena reacción!.-La felicitaba Kim.

-Gra... Gracias...

-Entonces. ¿Sin rencores?.-Le decía ella extendiéndole su mano.

-Oohh. Oui. Jojojo. ¡Sin rencores!.

-¡Ja ja jaaaaa!. Esa es la actitud. Bienvenida al club.

-¡Vane!. Vamos al hangar. ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu chico?.

-¡Siiii!. Por favor no puedo mas. Quiero saber como está.

Las tres se dirigían hacia allí. Mientras demás operadoras se quedaban allí. Madeleine decidió quedarse en el lugar de ellas. Pero Kim la vio.

-¡Hey Madeleine!. Ven con nosotras.

-Vayan ustedes. No podemos dejar el centro de mando sin nadie y demás operadores. Tiene que haber alguien de mayor rango aquí. Iré cuando termine mi turno.

-¡Ok!. Nos vemos.

El trío de traviesas se retiraban y Madeleine se quedaba responsable del puente. Al cabo de unos minutos Claudia se apareció allí.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?.-Preguntaba ella vestida de civil.

-Ohh. Hola Comandante Grant

-Hola Teniente. ¿Todo en orden?. Pasaba por aquí a ver como estaba todo.

-Todo en orden gracias Comandante.-Decía Madeleine con agrado.

-Puede manejarse sola aquí. Sin problemas. ¿Te molestaron las conejitas?.

-¿Ellas?. Jo jo jo. Noo. Por suerte todo en orden... Tuvimos un leve cruce con Young pero todo en orden por suerte.

-Claro... Me enteré lo que le hiciste a Hunter.-Le decía ella acercándose con cautela. Se sentaba al lado suyo. -¿Por qué ése acto de superioridad que no hacia falta?. Fue en desperdicio de sus funciones. Eso no se debe hacer Teniente. La única que puede ejercer la autoridad de ésa forma en todo caso, es la Comandante Hayes.

-Aprendí mi lección. Ya tuve su...sufi... Suficiente... por parte de Young-Decía Madeleine apenada.

-Ok. Me alegro que haya sido así. Porque... Rick Hunter es como mi hermano menor. Así que si no haces ningún tipo de estupidez, conocerás a Pantera Grant. ¿Siiii?.

-Ok. Sisisi. Entendí.-Decía Madeleine en sumisión.

-Bien querida. Si quieres puedes retirarte. Ve a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Gra... Gracias...

Madeleine ganada por el terror y el respeto se retira de allí apenada.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Lisa.

La pareja estaba exahusta de mucha acción. Fueron 3 veces la que estuvieron juntos. Ninguno de los dos tuvo una experiencia tan excitante y amorosa que superase los limites del amor entre dos personas. Algo especial mas allá de su entendimiento mutuo, se gestaba entre ellos. Como si nacieron para amarse mutuamente.

Ambos recostados con las sabanas tapándolos parcialmente, dejaban mostrarse sus cuerpos desnudos ganados por el cansancio. Rick dormía y Lisa se encontraba despierta deleitándose a su amado.

Ella lo miraba y no se cansaba. Era suyo en cuerpo y alma y sentía su respiración.

-Rick... Tengo la sensación de vivir todas las etapas de nuestras vidas... Como si nos conociéramos desde siempre. Esa conexión mágica que se nos ha despertado. Desde que te salvé... Eres lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado.-Susurraba ella así misma.

Sus pensamientos se transformaban en mera voces de su subconsciente.

Rick al oírlas abre sus ojos y la ve. -¿Qué sucede amor?.

-No quiero volver a servir. Quiero una vida contigo Rick. Fuera del ámbito de la milicia.

Rick se acomodaba para prestarle mas atención a su amada. -¿Quieres dejar todo lo que has construido desde que tienes memoria?. Lisa... Por favor... Yo también te amo pero debemos sobrevivir a este ambiente. Es parte de nuestra vida.

-Rick... Esto te sorprenderá y quizás piense que esté loca pero... Recuerdo nuestro casamiento...-Le decía ella emocionada.

En ése momento a él se le generó un sentimiento encontrado que hasta ahora no lo comprendía. Tenia razón. Ella tenia razón en lo que decía. Pero no existía razón para recordar o soñar algo que José ha vivido.

-Yo también... Es mas... Siento el "anillo" en el dedo. Como si han pasado años allí. Amor... ¿Qué sensación rara no?. Es como que ya no soy el mismo de siempre y me asusta... No porque estoy contigo... Sino que algo inexplicable y raro.. Esta sucediendo.. y a la vez es misterioso y lindo.

-Siento que siempre te he amado... por siempre...

-Hay algo raro con esas fotos. Tal vez el que haya enviado eso... Tenga razón... Tal vez el SDF-1 no deba despegar. Presiento que algo malo sucederá.

-Yo siento lo mismo. He tenido visiones. Varias premoniciones.

-¿Cómo cuales?.

-En una recuerdo que estábamos atrapados tú, Ben, Max y yo en una gran nave. Y unos gigantes nos tenían atrapados. Y uno de ellos decía que eramos la Protocultura.

Rick se sorprendió al oir esas palabras.

-¡Espera!. ¿Qué dijiste?.

-Protocultura.

-¡Eso es lo que oí la ultima vez en el restaurante!. Algo que tenia que ver con la cultura.

-Rick espera... Yoo.

Él se salía de la cama y buscaba algo para anotar.

-¡Espera!. ¿A donde vas?.

Él con un bolígrafo y un anotador, tomaba nota de palabras claves. Las cuales eran Protocultura, Amor, Casamiento, Nave...

Lisa se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a él.

-Amor ¿Qué sucede?.

-¡Creo saber lo que pasa!. Es una locura pero se lo que esta pasando. Cambiate. Debemos ver a Roy urgente.

-¿Ya?.

-No Lisa... Mañana. ¡Si ahora!. Tienes que venir conmigo. ¡Vistete!. Ah ¡Lisa!.

-¿Si?.

-No eres mi novia y tampoco una amiga. Eres mi esposa.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo. Sigo sin entender... Pero tengo el mismo sentimiento.-Le decía ella abrazándolo y besándolo a sus labios. -Eres mi esposo.

¿Qué le pudo haber sucedido a Rick?.

Volviendo a la zona de hangares...

Madeleine se acercaba con cautela para verse con Jason. La conmoción por lo de Max ya había pasado y todo se encontraba en orden. Ella a pasos lentos se acercaba hacia él.

Él se encontraba inspeccionando su VT luego de la prueba.

Cercano a ése sitio Roy caminaba también por ésa zona, pensando en las fotografías y en el análisis de Teo.

-Alguien que envía las fotos desde el futuro. Que ridículo... Pero... el viejo nunca ha fallado. Espero que me demuestre lo contrario.

Madeleine se acercaba cada vez mas a él.

Hasta que cruzan miradas.

-Bonsoir Jason.

-Hola.-La saludaba de forma agradable y con aires de coqueteo.

-¿Lindo atardecer no?.-Decía ella mirando al horizonte.

-Siii. Tan lindo como para ir a sentarse frente al mar y tomar unos tragos.

-Perderse en ése horizonte... Felicidades por el buen vuelo.-Decía ella un tanto embobada.

-Gracias. Pero lo has hecho bien allí abajo.-Acotaba él acercándose a ella.

-Si... Pero...-Ella estaba acercándose cada vez mas a él hasta irse en sus labios. Él la abraza y ella lo acepta.

Demás personal que se encontraba allí miraba la escena de reojo pero no emitan gesto alguno.

Luego de ese lindo beso un tanto apasionado. Ella abre sus ojos nuevamente.

-Ohhhh. Sabes besar bien.

-Sii. Y me he portado bien. Asi que me debes la salida.

-Bien. A las 21:00 en mi apartamento. Te paso mi dirección.

-Bien.

Él tomaba nota y luego de ello, se despiden con un lindo beso.

Roy observaba todo desde ése punto y Claudia se le aparece por detrás.

-¿Qué miras?.

-¿Yo?.

-Si tú.-Le decía ella haciéndole caricias.

-Eso es injusto. No son del mismo rango. Y Pichón y Lisa tienen que hacerlo todo a escondidas.

-Si lo se... pero ella es hija del segundo al mando.

-Y Lisa hija del primero. ¿A caso no está mal?.

-Ya sabes que ella se aboca a las reglas. No cometería las misma locura que la francesa. Cambiando de tema. ¿Alguna noticias con respecto a las fotografías?.

-Un amigo las Está analizando. Vámonos a casa. Mañana arrancamos nuevamente nuestras funciones.

-Si cariño.-Le decía ella besándolo en la mejilla.

-¿En qué andarán los chicos?.

-Seguramente haciendo de las suyas. Jamás la vi tan viva a Lisa.

Ambos caminaban y el smartphone de Roy sonaba por una notificación de SMS.

Roy ve el mensaje.

-"¡Hermano!. Necesitamos vernos. Tengo ya teoría loca pero no creo que sea tan absurda."

-¿Quién es cariño?.

-Es Pichón. Creó que tiene algo para decirnos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del pacífico cercano a la isla Macross.

Un objeto celestial cae del cielo a toda velocidad y terminó estrellándose en el agua. Desde las profundidades, un aparato que parecía ser una cápsula se abre sorpresivamente. Una persona de cuerpo femenino sale de la misma. Se quita su casco y ve el mar y a lo lejos una isla, que parecía ser Macross. Inhalaba una bocanada de aire para luego exhalar de placer.

-¡Llegue!. ¡No lo puedo creer!. Debo buscar a ése viejo. Debo recuperar a mi hombre. ¡Esperame!. Seré mas vieja pero eso a mi no me afecta, total soy eterna. Que lindo oler el aire puro de la Tierra una vez mas. ¡Hacia años que no lo hacia desde que nos fuimos en el SDF-3!.

La misteriosa mujer tira un bote inflable al mar, que para su suerte estaba sereno. Toma unos remos, un bolso con efectos personales y empezaba a nadar.

Alejándose lo suficiente se aleja para hacer detonar al objeto y este se hunde y explota en las profundidades, para no ser encontrado.

-Alli voy.

La misteriosa mujer usaba los remos y navegaba rumbo a la isla.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25.

Rick y Lisa luego de vestirse de ropa, se dirigían al apartamento de Claudia y de Roy.

Cuando empezaron a caminar por la calle, el smartphone de Rick empezó a sonar.

Rick detiene su marcha y su amada se queda a su lado.

-¿Hola?.

-¡Rick!.

-Ben ¿Qué sucede amigo?.

-Oye. Te perdiste la diversión. Hicimos un ejercicio de vuelo...

-Ahora no puedo Ben.-Lo interrumpía Rick de forma abrupta pero a la vez respetuosa. -Debo ir a un lado. ¿Ustedes bien?.

-Si... Bueno amigo... Si estas ocupado hablamos después.

-Bien. Nos vemos.

La comunicación cesa. Lisa lo toma del brazo en señal de cariño. -¿Quién era?.

-Ben. Seguramente quería contarme algo que no tenia importancia.

-Vamos cariño. ¿Qué idea tienes en mente con respecto a lo que quieres hablar con Roy?.

Retomaban la caminata. -Debo decirle lo que hemos visto. Todo. Las premoniciones... Los colapsos nerviosos y cosas raras... Tal vez ellos sufrieron algo del mismo tipo.

-¿Y tus amigos?.

-¿Mis amigos?.-Le preguntaba él de forma incrédula.

-¡Rick!.

-¿¡Qué!?.-Le devolvía él de forma adversa.

-¡Ben te llamo por algo!. ¿Por qué no vuelves a hablar con él?. Quizás quería contarte algo importante.

-Después lo llamo. Mientras mas tiempo perdamos, peor será. ¡Vamos Lis!.-Le decía el tomándola de la mano y apresurando el paso.

Mientras tanto en una confitería.

El barbudo se acomoda en una mesa.

Un camarero nota su presencia y se acerca para atenderlo.

-Buenas noches señor. ¿Qué desea?.

-Un café negro, amargo.

-Enseguida.

El barbudo se quita su capucha y vislumbra una cabellera rebelde canosa. Saca un aparato parecido a un smartphone. Lo enciende. Emite una señal. Ve la señal y sonríe ligeramente. -Funciona. Debe estar por este sitio.

Por esa misma calle Rick y Lisa caminaban hacia el apartamento. Pasan por delante de la vidriera de ésa confitería frente a la presencia del barbudo. Eso hizo que Rick sintiera un espinazo.

-¡Ay!.

-¿Lindo que pasó?.

-Nada. Sigamos.

Ambos seguían rumbo al apartamento de Roy.

Mientras el barbudo miraba la señal en el transmisor.

El camarero se acerca nuevamente dejándole el café.

-Gracias señor.

-De nada. ¿Quiere acompañarlo con algún bocadillo?.

-No. Se lo agradezco.

El camarero se retira. El barbudo seguía observando aquel aparato que tenía en sus manos, parecido a un transmisor.

Lo observaba detenidamente. Contenía unos botones que mostraban un mapa del sitio, en diferentes cartografías.

Hasta que dió con la indicada. Su objetivo era el SDF-1.

-Tengo que buscar la forma de poder ingresar. A ver...

Sacaba un bolso a su costado e inspeccionaba antiguas credenciales. Para su suerte la confitería estaba semi vacía, por lo tanto no llamaba mucho la atención. Podía estar tranquilo sin ser molestado y visto por algún curioso allí.

Apartamento de Claudia y Roy.

-¿Qué tendrá Rick para decirnos?.

-Tal vez haya descubierto algo con respecto al tema de las fotografías.

-Al menos Teo fue más recurrente en ése sentido. Directamente fue al grano y dijo que las mismas fotografías, provenían del futuro.

-¿¡Eso te dijo!?.-Preguntó Claudia incrédula.

-Si. Eso dijo.

El timbre sonó. -¡Pasen!.

Lisa tenía una copia de la llave del apartamento de Claudia y Roy. La pareja ingresa.

Roy se pone de pie.

-¡Tórtolos!. ¿Qué cuentan de nuevo?.

Rick estaba serio y no andaba con rodeos. Necesitaba charlar seriamente con ambos. Era ahora o nunca.

-Bien. ¿Claudia puedes hacernos café por favor? Esto tomará tiempo.

-Oki. Ya preparo. Lis. ¿Quieres acompañarme?.

Lisa no escuchó lo que le dijo Claudia. Estaba concentrada en Rick.

-¡Niña!. ¿Vienes?.

-Oh si si, perdón. Nos veremos luego cariño.

Rick le hacia una señal de amor.

-Bien niño. Siéntate. ¿Qué tienes para decirme?.

-Primero antes que nada. Lo que te contaremos será entre nosotros y luego quiero escuchar tu punto de vista.

-Ok perfecto.

Mientras en la cocina...

Claudia preparaba el café y le daba un poco de charla a su amiga. Quien se encontraba media embobada y contenta.

Claudia jamas la vió tan viva a su amiga.

-Te noto bastante alegre.

-Estoy enamorada. ¿Se nota?.

-Ja ja ja siiii. Mucho. Se nota tu felicidad dibujada en tu boca.

-Lo amo mucho. Me enamoró. Pero ambos sentimos que nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo. Tuvimos una conexión inexplicable...

Volviendo al living comedor.

-¿Premoniciones?.-Preguntaba Roy no tan convencido.

-Se me han pasado varias imágenes en la cabeza mientras se me presentaban aquellas cefaleas intensas que no podía soportar. Era mucho dolor.

Roy se quedaba pensando en lo dicho por Rick. Pero dejó que continuase. Rick seguía hablando.

-Lisa también tuvo visiones. Una de ellas fue demasiado fuerte y yo también la vi.

-¿Cuál?.

-Nuestro... casamiento.-Decía él sonrojado.

-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA!. ¿¡Enserio!?.

-¡Roy!. ¡Fue lo que ví!.

-Pichón. ¿No crees que están llendo demasiado rápido con todo esto?.

-¡Fue lo que viví maldición!. No es un chiste.-Decía Rick con un poco de enfado y seriedad.

A todo esto ambas mujeres escucharon la fuerte carcajada de Roy. Se acercaron al comedor para presenciar la escena.  
Roy las vió asomarse.

-¡Hey Lisa!. ¿Estan casados?. ¿Cuando fue el casorio?.

Lisa con seriedad se acerca a ambos.

-En 7 años...

-¿Eehhh?.-Preguntaba Rick...

-Es difícil de explicar.-Decía ella sentándose a la par de él.

-Oye... Espera un segundo. Todo esto lo tomo en chiste. Perooooo. No entiendo. ¿Qué es eso de las premoniciones?.

-A ver Roy... ¿Por qué no nos dices si pudiste descubrir algo de las fotografías?.-Le preguntaba Lisa con seriedad e intentando desviar la pregunta.

-Bueno... Algo vimos. Primero que sin lugar a dudas, las fotos son reales... Aunque su veredicto fue demasiado fantástico.

-¿Qué te dijo?.-Preguntaba Rick.

-Bueno... Según los análisis daba a entender como que alguien las procesó en el futuro y de alguna forma las hizo traer al presente. Como si alguien del futuro las trajo.

Claudia se acercaba con las tazas y con el café y algunos bocadillos. Los ponía sobre la mesa para que los demás degusten.

-No creo que esté tan errado el que analizó las fotografías. Si es que no quieres revelar su identidad Roy.-Acotaba Lisa.

-Gracias muñeca. Bien... Si, tienes razón prefiero no revelar la identidad de la persona que analizó las fotografías, pero su veredicto fue demasiado fantástico. Ahora a esta altura de las circunstancias, con una nave de procedencia que ni nosotros sabemos de donde viene y reconstruyéndola y sustituyendo piezas a través de ingeniería inversa, ya nada me sorprendería.

-Tal vez tomándolo desde mi punto de vista...-Acotaba Claudia sirviendo café.-Creo que no nos tenemos que enfocar en como llegaron a nuestras manos, sino comprender. ¿Por qué no encender al SDF-1?. ¿Por qué la advertencia?.

-Quizás el que nos dejó esto, es cercano a nosotros.

Volviendo a la confitería con el hombre misterioso.

El barbudo termina su café y pensativo observa la ventana. Saca un papel y un bolígrafo y empieza a realizar anotaciones.

-Veamos... Aquí hay 5 hoteles a la redonda. Debo elegir alguno que me quede lo mas cerca posible del SDF-1.

Una vez mas observaba por la ventana mientras se rascaba su barba y pensativo recordaba sucesos pasados allí.

-Mmm. Era tan joven.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la isla...

La mujer llega al borde de la orilla, cercano a una zona de desagües.

Deja el bote abandonado, se calza su mochila en la espalda y con sigilo camina por el acantilado.

Hacia arriba, debía escalar unos 300 metros aproximadamente para llegar a un punto intermedio y poder moverse por isla.

En aquella zona no había radares y tampoco personal militar vigilando la isla.

El caudaloso pacifico resultaba ser traicionero a veces.

Pero la joven misteriosa se las arregló para llegar allí. Tenia previsto escalar alguna cúspide. Entonces de su mochila, sacó un equipo de treking y empezaría el ascenso por allí.

Volviendo al apartamento de Roy y Claudia.

Rick ya estaba molesto porque Roy no se tomaba en serio su explicación. Y comenzaron a discutir.

-¡No quieres entender!. ¡Por favor escuchame!. Hay algo raro. ¿No lo presientes?.-Le preguntaba Rick molesto. Pero Roy sereno y con seriedad intentaba ser imparcial. Ni Lisa y ni Claudia se metían. Eran meras espectadoras de la discusión.

-Pichón. Lo siento. Una cosa que me vengas con tu teoría o por lo que te haya sucedido y otra cosa es implementarlo. Ya ahí no te apoyo. Sabotear el inicio del SDF-1 es una locura. Es delito federal y pueden meterte en la cárcel por terrorismo. La situación política y social de la GTU con los Anti-UN es bastante tensa.

-Roy. Tengo la corazonada de que algo sucederá. ¡Estoy seguro!. Lisa... ¿Tú no me crees?.

-Yo te creo Rick. Pero Roy tiene razón... No podemos ir en contra de la corriente porque nos esté sucediendo a nosotros estas cosas.

El smartphone de Rick empieza a sonar. Era un llamado.

-Ve a atender tu celular Rick.-Decía Roy

Rick lo toma de la mesa. Era Max.

-¿Max?.

-¡Hola Rick!. Escuchame... Tengo que hablar contigo de algo que me sucedió. ¿Donde te encuentras?.

-Estoy en el apartamento de Claudia y de Roy.

-¿Puedo ir?. Tal vez ellos también puedan ayudarme.

-¿Estas solo?.

-Si. Ben salió con Kim.

-Entonces ven para acá. Te esperamos.

-Ok.

-¿Quién era Rick?.

-Max.-Decía él un poco malhumorado. -Viene hacia acá... Tiene algo para decirme

-Oye Pichón volviendo al tema... Yo entiendo como debes sentirte... Pero es una locura lo que pretendes hacer.

-Igualmente fue un pensamiento. No tengo pensado hacer alguna locura de ese tipo, pero por lo menos decirle a las autoridades sobre el mal presentimiento con respecto a encender al SDF-1.

-Mira. Haremos lo siguiente. En 4 días mas o menos, me confirmarán algo. Si llega a ser cierto... Veremos lo que podemos hacer y yo personalmente hablaré con Gloval...

-Ok. De acuerdo.-Decía Rick extendiéndole la mano.

Roy se la estrechaba. -Ahora... ¿Ninguno de ustedes dos ha sufrido lo que Lisa y yo tuvimos?.

-No... Nada de nada.

-¿Lisa?. ¿Quieres decirles lo que viste?.

-¿Lo de que estábamos en la nave atrapada?.

-Si eso... En una de las visiones. Estábamos él, Max y Ben. En una gigantesca nave con unos gigantes. Uno de ellos al besarlo a él-Señalandolo a Rick.-Dijo que eramos la Protocultura.

-Ja ja ja. ¿Es un chiste no?. Lisa... No te notaba así.

-Púes si no quieres creerme estas en tu derecho.

-Ok... No digo que sea mentira lo que sufriste. Pero ¡demonios!. Es demasiado fantástico lo que ambos nos están diciendo.

-¿Quieres conocer mi teoría Roy?.

-Adelante.

-Para mi lo que esta sucediendo es que alguien por mas loco o ridículo que suene, pero es lo que presiento, es que alguien esta cambiando los sucesos del pasado y del presente... Alguien esta cambiando la historia y nosotros en carne propia estamos sufriendo esos cambios. Sé que parece una locura, quizás no te des cuenta o Claudia o Lisa o todos los que estamos aquí. Pero estas últimas semanas fueron muy movidas para mi. Siento como que todo se me dió de forma programada, paso por paso y de forma sistemática. Desde que llegué aquí, ella me suspende, pude haberla mandado al carajo y ser testarudo pero luego nos encontramos, hablamos, nos enamoramos, nos entendemos y luego lo de las cefaleas, las visiones, etc etc etc. No quiero volverme loco pero presiento que estaba destinado a encontrarme con Lisa antes que con cualquiera y luego entender a mi alrededor lo que sucede...-Decía Rick ya cansado...

-Rick...-Acotaba Roy. -Es maravilloso lo que te ha sucedido con Lisa. Me parece excelente que ambos se entiendan perfectamente y se hayan enamorado. Tal vez se quieren tanto, que no se dan cuenta a su alrededor lo que sucede. El estar enamorado te hace cometer idioteces... Sin ofender chicos...

-Roy. Yo no estoy embobada. A mi también me han sucedido estas cosas y lo que dice Rick... Aunque sea descabellado puede ser cierto. Sentí que las visiones eran tan reales que era difícil imaginarse o creer que fueran invento.

-Me sorprende de ti que eras mas escéptica para este tipo de situaciones.

-Creo que el escepticismo de todos se terminó hace nueve años desde que cayó del cielo el SDF-1. Ahora se puede creer en cualquier cosa.

-Ok. Paremos un poco la pelota. Anotemos todo lo que estuvimos diciendo. ¡Ah!. ¿Averiguaron algo de la chica de la foto?.-Preguntaba Roy buscando una hoja y un bolígrafo.

-Si. Su nombre es Lynn Minmei y es camarera en un restaurante llamado Nyan Nyan. Hoy fuimos a almorzar con Lisa y sucedió algo extraño allí. Tuve una cefalea muy dolorosa y Lisa tuvo una reacción bastante particular.

-¿Tuviste visiones?.

-No recuerdo pero ella se sintió celosa al borde de insultarla.

-¿Qué le dijiste Lisa?.-Preguntaba Roy tomando nota.

-Que no se acercara a Rick y maldita celebridad...

-Ahmmmmm ok. ¿Algo mas?.

-Nop. Pero fue muy embarazosa la situación.

-¿Por qué crees que te pusiste celosa?.

-No se... Tal vez en la forma que lo agarró a Rick. Estaba abrazándolo y justo se me vino una sensación de desagravio. Una mezcla de tristeza y celos.

-Bien...-Decía él tomando nota. ¿Algo mas?.

-Mi visión de la nave...

-Ok...

Roy tomaba anotaciones armando un especie de cronograma con lo sucedido durante días.

-Bien... Creo que con esto ya tenemos un panorama de todo.

-¿Qué esperamos Roy?.-Preguntaba Rick.

-Dejenme lo que me dirá este tipo en 4 días. En base a eso definiremos que podemos hacer. Pero mientras tanto... Mantengamonos al margen de todo. No comentamos ninguna locura y te lo digo a ti pichón. Bien...

Suena el timbre.

Rick se acerca al intercomunicador. -¿Diga?.

-Soy Max.

-Sube.

Rick acciona la puerta automática.

Vuelve al comedor. -Es Max. Esta subiendo.

-Bien. Lo único que falta es que tu amigo también este metido en esto.

-¿Qué eres adivino?.

-No se... Pero las corazonadas son abundantes en estos tiempos.

-Para mi el SDF-1 es una caja de pandora.-Acotaba Lisa. -Nadie sabe como es por dentro, solo los que trabajan en él. Científicos, ingenieros, con contratos de confidencialidad... Ninguno de nosotros conoce como es por dentro. Los primeros años durante su descubrimiento y luego de que se estrellase, han restringido las visitas. Mientras mas se descubrían cosas, mas secreto y estricto se volvió su visita. Hasta cierto punto evitar todo contacto en el interior o acceso, salvo personal autorizado. De allí ha nacido los VT. Nuestros cazas transformables. Se dice que son el reflejo gemelo del SDF-1 y que también puede transformarse... Pero son meras hipótesis y suposiciones. Todo se esclarecerá el 8 de febrero. Dentro de unos 4 meses...-Decía Lisa sería y pensativa.

-O puede ser el fin del mundo...-Decía Rick.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta... 


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26.

Apartamento de Roy y Claudia.

Alguien toco la puerta. Rick se acerca a la misma. Pero algo raro sintió. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Decidió mirar por el periscopio y si bien Max se encontraba solo, notaba algo raro.

-¿Max?.

-Aquí estoy amigo. Abreme.

Rick apenas abre la puerta ve a Max solo. Lo hace ingresar y cierra la puerta.

Todos lo saludan. -¿Qué dices?.-preguntaba Rick.

-Tengo algo para decirles. Me sucedió algo raro durante un ejercicio de simulacro.

-Ven... Sientate y cuentanos-Decía Roy invitándolo a ponerse cómodo.

Max se sienta en una de las sillas. Y comienza a explicar lo que le sucedió. Luego de esos minutos, en los cuales nadie quiso interrumpir empezaban las preguntas cruzadas mas por parte de Rick.

-¿Qué sentiste?.

-Sentí algo extraño. Un escalofrío y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Un zumbido muy intenso que me enceguecía. No me permitía volar correctamente. Uno de los pilotos, Jason Duke tuvo que ayudarme a volver a la base.

Al escuchar el nombre de su ex, a Lisa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Bien... Dinos hasta lo que recuerdes con lujo de detalles si es posible.-Decía Roy tomando nota. -¿Qué viste?.

-Mi contrincante era un especie de VT pero mas robusto. Como si tuviera agregados. Su diseño era mas musculoso por así decirlo en modo Batroid. Peleaba en el espacio exterior. Era un muy buen contrincante. Difícil de abatir. Después todo se puso oscuro y no recuerdo nada mas.

Roy deja de anotar. -¿Nada mas?.

-Eso es todo.

-¿Ves?. Algo raro sucede. Ya somos Max, Lisa y yo. ¿Quién sigue?.

-Pichón... Tranquilo. Lo dices en el sentido como si alguno de nosotros lo tuviéramos que sufrir.-Le decía Roy con escepticismo.

-Bueno señor... ¿Qué me dices ahora?.-Le acotaba Rick con rebeldía.

-No digo que nadie este mintiendo aquí. Pero es difícil de creer. Tendría que suceder y verlo con mis propios ojos. Pero bueno... Calma... No hagamos algo estúpido. Sugiero que mantengamos tranquilidad y continuemos con nuestras funciones. Bien por hoy terminamos. Tú mañana vuelves a tus funciones. Y en menos de dos días rindes tu examen. Claudia te lo tomará pero Lisa te estará monitoreando.-Acotaba Roy serio.

-¿Es en serio?.-Preguntaba Rick.

-Si cariño. Lo estaré haciendo.-Le decía ella tirándole un beso. -No te librarías tan fácil de mi.

-Uffff. Bueno... Bien.. Es todo por hoy. ¿Max vienes con nosotros?.-Preguntaba Rick.

-Si amigo. Era por esto nada mas. Pero no soy el único que me ha pasado. Me quedo tranquilo por ello.

-Esperemos esos cuatro días hasta que me confirmen lo que necesito saber. Y les avisaré.-Decia Roy.

Todos se despiden. La pareja y Max se iban del apartamento. Tomaban caminos separados. Rick y Lisa seguían conversando.

-Que noche movida. ¿No lo crees?

-Es la primera vez que te veo confrontar así con Roy.

-No quise ir mas allá. Ambos sabemos muy bien que nos conocemos desde mucho antes. Es difícil decirlo así... Pero es muy obvio.-Decía él serio.

-Yo estoy igual que tú. Ahora... La tal Minmei. ¿Presientes que tuviste algo con ella antes que mí?.

-Eso quiero intentar comprender. Tu reacción dió a entender ése reflejo de celos y odio.

-Tal vez será una noviecita.

-¿Cómo nos enamoramos?.-Preguntaba él deteniendo la marcha y mirándola a los ojos.

-Mmmm. Creo que antes de llegar a lo que somos, presiento que sufrimos mucho. Pero con el tiempo pudimos superar nuestras diferencias.

-Ja ja ja. ¿Tú crees?.

-Aquella reacción tuya. Cuando me insultaste. ¿Recuerdas?.

-¡Ah si!. Comadreja.

-Malo.-Se apenaba Lisa.

-Bueno... Lo siento no lo hice a propósito. Se me cruzaron los sentimientos.-Le decía con dulzura y tomándola de la cintura.

Ella se abrazaba sobre él y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. -Tengo miedo Rick. Todo lo que nos pasa... Es realmente descabellado.

-Yo también... Pero esperemos averiguar realmente lo que nos sucede. Por el momento sigamos con nuestras vidas. Tengo un examen que rendir. ¿Recuerdas?.

-¡Oh si!.-Decía ella con mueca. -¡Debes aprobar niño!. Mira que seré muy exigente.

-Jaaja. Lo veremos.-Decía el tomándola de la mano y partiendo nuevamente hacia el apartamento.

El trayecto duró unos minutos. Al llegar, Lisa pasó al cuarto de baño, previo a preguntarle a Rick si quería bañarse juntos.

Él accedió, se quitaron las ropas, entraron a la ducha y comenzaba otra sesión de caricias y besos, y aseo mutuo con una leve sesión de juego erótico hasta que la tentación les ganó de mano y pasaron a tercera base. Era difícil contenerse... Cada situación terminaba en momentos apasionados para ambos. Mejor así...

Se miraban entre ellos debajo de la ducha. Y ella le devolvía el favor diciéndole cosas maravillosas. -Rick... Te amo tanto...  
-Yo también hermosa.

Para Madeleine y Jason fue un tanto diferente.

La acaudalada Francesa ya estaba lista para la salida. Esta vez optó por moverse por si sola por la isla y su Smart estaba a su disposición.

Coordinó el encuentro con Jason, en Party Land. Él optó por ir por sus propios medios.

La idea era encontrarse en la puerta de un restaurante llamado "Blue's". El horario a las 9:00 Pm

9:00 Pm. Puerta de Blue's.

Madeleine ya había estacionado su simpático cochecito a dos calles de allí.

Su vestimenta consistía en una minifalda blanca con voladizos, unas sandalias chatitas verdes y una blusa blanca de estilo alto, dejando ver un poco su ombligo. Sus pechos le levantaban aún mas la blusa. Su peinado era lacio y de maquillaje un poco de rubor y sus párpados con sombras amarillentas, haciendo resaltar mas sus ojos azules marinos.

Caminando por la calle, atraía la mirada de algunos jóvenes que estaban por allí.

Casualmente pasa caminando frente a un bar. Sentados en una mesa, se encontraban Kim y Ben. Ella la reconoce.

-Hey Ben. ¿Esa no es la francesa ridícula?.

-¿Quién?.-Preguntaba Ben viéndola pasar. -Uyyy. Es realmente bonita.

Kim se lleno de odio y empezó a hacerle coscorrones a Ben. -¡MALDITO SUCIO MUJERIEGO DEGENERADO!.

-¡Ouch ouch. AY AY AY. Espera Kim. No lo hice a propósito. ¡Tú eres la mas bonita de todas!.

-¡Mmmhhh. ¡Mas te vale!. Oye. ¿A donde irá vestida de ésa forma?.

-Ahhhuuu. No se... -Respondía dolorido y rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Mmmhhhh!. ¡Acompañame!. Vamos a ver ¿Con quién se encuentra la damita de alta sociedad?.

-Bien...-Decía Ben aún dolorido.

La pareja pagaba la cuenta, dejando los billetes correspondientes y procedían a seguirla con sigilo.

Madeleine camina unos pasos mas. Frente a la puerta, parado esperaba el varonil y joven piloto. Llevaba puesto una camisa manga largas cuadrille, unos Jeans bordó y unos zapatos negros elegantes. Su cabello estaba cuidadosamente peinado y estaba afeitado y con perfume.

Ella con toda su femineidad, se acerca caminando a pasos sexys a su amigo.

-Bonsoir Monseuir Duke.

-Oh la la la. Buenas noches, señorita Devinkulrke.

-Jo jo. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien dice bien mi apellido.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido. ¿Ingresamos?.

-Oui. Merci.-Lo saludaba tomándolo de la mano y dándole un beso a sus labios con modestia.

Kim y Ben se acercaban con cuidado y sin ser vistos. Observaron toda la escena.

-¡Hey!. Miren nada mas. La señorita Francia con el señor inglés.

-¿Ése no fue el chico que rescató a Max?. Es Jason Duke. Hoy fue líder del Vermillion.

-¡Genial!. ¡Ingresemos bonito!. Ésta será primicia para las nenas.

-¿Por qué mejor no los dejamos en paz Kim?.

-Ben... Tiene que ganarse su lugar. Todo chisme es ideal para futuros favores. Ji ji. ¡Vamos!.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Macros.

La joven misteriosa caminaba a pasos lentos por las calles de Macross. Le pareció llamarle la atención un joven de cabello azul, con lentes cruzando una intersección. Ella se esconde detrás de un árbol.

-Que linda noche. Mejor me acostaré un rato en el parque.

Max ingresa y la joven se sorprende al verlo.

-¡Es él!. ¡Siiiiiiii!. Tengo que buscar la forma que me reconozca... Pero no me reconocerá...mmmm. ¡Ya sé!. Llamaré al Almirante

El barbudo se encontraba camino a un hotel cuando su aparato de rastreo sonaba.

Lo saca de su bolso.

-¿¡Qué!?.- Atiende. -¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí Miriya!?.

-¡Hola Almirante!. Tanto tiempo. Necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Esto ya lo hablamos!. No puedes rencontrarte con Max así nomas.

-Lo sé. Por eso necesito que me ayudes.

-¡Ok!. Estoy en el Hotel Imperial. Ven a buscarme. Te espero en el vestíbulo. Ven tranquila y sin llamar la atención. ¿Me escuchaste bien?. ¡No cometas ninguna estupidez!. Mira que si modificas algo en este tiempo, repercutirá en el futuro.

-¡Siiiiii! Gracias. Muack. Nos vemos luego abuelo.

-¿Qué?. No soy un viejo querida. Tengo 58.

-Con querida ya eres abuelo.

-¡Bueno!. Basta de chistes. Activa el Follow Y. Ahí me encontraras. Te espero en el vestíbulo.

La comunicación cesa. -¡Ayyy Dios!. Sigue siendo una adolescente. No envejece nunca.

El barbudo estaba en lo cierto. La Meltran por su singular metabolismo no envejecía. Al contrario de él, que por tratarse de un humano si envejecía.

Blue's es un notorio restaurante de comida mediterránea.

Su ingreso era con previa reserva. Pero los miembros de la RDF podían ingresar con un cupo limitado, sin necesidad de reservar previamente.

Para Kim y Ben, la suerte estaba de su lado. Ya que había lugar disponible y para colmo las conejitas eran miembras célebres del lugar. Kim y Vanessa conocían al dueño y éste las dejaba ingresar sin ningún tipo de vueltas.

-Buenas noches Kim.-La saludaba uno de los recepcionista del lugar.

-¡Hola Derek!. Tanto tiempo ¿No?.-Le insinuaba ella en broma.

-Siiii. Jajaja. La última vez ustedes tres hicieron estragos aquí con su karaoke. Pero todo resultó de maravilla por suerte.

-Sii. Lo repetiremos sin falta.

-¿El joven es...?

-¡Ah!. El es Ben. No es aún mi novio oficial, pero nos estamos conociendo.

-Hola... Un gusto...

-El agrado es mutuo. ¡Bien!. No necesitas presentación. Tenemos lugar disponible así que pueden sentarse en donde mas gusten.

-¡Gracias amigo!. Nos veremos luego.

-Oki.

Ambos ingresan al lugar. El restaurante era muy amplio y constaba de varias mesas, dispuesta de forma separada. Ben y Kim se acomodaron en una con vista a la pareja.

-Aquí estamos bien. Je je je je. Veremos como marchan las cosas.

-¿Es deporte local molestar a la gente?.-Preguntaba Ben un poco Malhumorado.

-¡Ayyy! Cariño. Lo siento... Juro que luego te lo recompensare.

-Mmmm. Bueno. Ya que lo dices, tengo hambre.

Un camarero se acerca para atenderlos a ambos. Les deja a cada uno un menú.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Jason y de Madeleine.

Ambos miraban cada uno el menú. Ella le interesó un rico Omelette relleno de queso camembert y trozos de tocino, con salsa blanca con ciboulette. Acompañado de una ensalada mediterránea.

Jason se interesó por un rico Bistec con salsa BBQ y papas francesas.

-¿Ya sabes lo que pedirás?.-Le preguntaba Madeleine a Jason.

-Creo que el bistec con BBQ suena bien.

-¡Buena elección!.-Le decía ella sonriente.

-¿Y tú?.

-Un rico Omelette. Con ensalada mediterránea.

-¿Algo de tu tierra?.

-Ese Omelette debe estar sabroso.-Decía Madeleine.

Un camarero se acerca para anotar los pedidos. Desde otra mesa, Kim y Ben observaban la escena y cada tanto conversaban entre ellos.

-¿Qué tramaran estos dos? Kim.

-No se... Me da la impresión de que no les cae bien a ninguna de ustedes tres. Son complicadas las mujeres.-Acotaba Ben. -Nosotros los hombres no nos preocupamos por la competencia.

Mientras tanto en el hotel imperial...

El barbudo esperaba en la recepción. Su vestimenta no llamaba la atención, pero la de Miriya si. La vio venir y llevaba puesto un traje de una sola pieza, estilo mono de cuero negro con detalles cocidos en rojo. Le marcaba su protuberante y voluptuoso físico. A la que todos ya estaban acostumbrados. Mas de un de empleado o curioso que caminaba por allí, se enfocaba en ella.

El barbudo no sabía que cara poner.

-¡Ven aquí!. Maldición. Llamando la atención.

-¡Tranquilo viejo!. ¿Te excito?.-Le decía ella de forma sensual.

-Ya nada me excita a mi edad.-Decía él sonrojado.

-Bien. ¿Qué haremos?.

-Pediremos una habitación con cama separadas.

El barbudo se acerca a la recepción junto a Miriya.

-Buenas noches. Una habitación para dos, con dos camas por separado.

-A ver... Déjeme ver si quedó lugar.

El empleado buscaba en el ordenador alguna habitación. -Mire señor. Tengo una pero con una sola cama matrimonial. ¿Algun problema?.

-Ahhmmmm.-Él se apenaba con tener que dormir en una misma cama con Miriya. Elevó un suspiro. -Ok... La tomaremos.

-¡Genial!. Significa que podremos hacer lo mismo que hago con Max.

-¡No!. Yo ya hace tiempo que no hago eso.

El empleado no entendía mucho lo que ambos se decían. -Ok... ¿Quieren la habitación si o no?.

-Si demela. Pero no se lo tome a mal. Ella es una amiga de un país lejano, en donde no existen perjuicios y todos están con todos.

-¡Jo jo jo!. ¿Qué país se supone que es?.

-Uno de Europa oriental que no recuerdo. Pero bueno... Cuando me acuerde le digo.

-Igual usted no esta tan mal. Solo debe afeitarse esa barba y parecerá mas joven.

-Es mi luto por la muerte de mi difunta esposa...

-Oh... Siento mucho. Pero su actual amiga, es bastante atractiva. ¿No lo cree?.

Ambos miraban a Miriya leyendo unas revistas y cruzada de piernas.

El barbudo vuelve su atención al empleado. -Ella es como una "hermanita" para mí. Así que ahorrese esos comentarios, porque no tendremos sexo.

-Bien. No lo culpo. El perder a su esposa no habrá sido fácil sobrellevarlo.

-Los años curan el dolor.

-Bien señor. Aquí tiene su llave. Necesito que complete los datos

-Demelos.

El barbudo tuvo que seleccionar un nombre que correspondiese con algunas de las credenciales que tenia encima, las cuales fueron adulteradas superponiendo una fotografía de él. Eligió una persona llamada. "Igor Dromovich".

Completo los datos y luego los de Miriya. Pero ahí tuvo que inventar una historia de que ella se los extravío y estaba en trámite su documentación. -Bien... Aquí tiene.

El empleado lee todos los datos ingresados por el barbudo. -Bien señor. La habitación es la 217.

-Muchas gracias. Ven vamos querida

-Voy viejito.-Le decía ella bromeando.

Ambos llegaban a la puerta de la habitación. Cierran la puerta y el barbudo empezó a inspeccionarla con un aparato de detección de ondas, por si habían micrófonos ocultos, cerró las ventanas y bajó las cortinas. Miriya se tiró a la cama como toda una adolescente. -Yyyyyyy. ¡Bien!. ¿Qué haremos Almirante?.

-Me tomaré un baño. Luego dormiré y mas tarde empezaremos con los detalles de la operación que llevaremos a cabo.

-Bueno. Me quitaré este traje porque ya me dió bastante calor.

Miriya se baja la cremallera de su traje y vislumbraba su hermoso y voluptuoso físico. El barbudo la ve de reojo con pudor.

-¡Miriya!. Ponte una bata ¡maldita exhibicionista!.

-¡Hey!.-Le decía ella acercándose a él y sentándose encima. -¿Tanto pudor te da ver a una Meltran desnuda?. Yo sé que en ti puedo confiar. Y además... Al no tener a Max... Eres mas confiable para que tengamos cosas.

-Pues no. Paso. No podemos hacerlo.

-Oh vamos. ¿Alguna travesura?. Total como se dieron las cosas ya soy viuda también.

-Tu caso es diferente. Quisiste venir y te despediste de él en el SDF-3. Ahora podrás conocerlo de vuelta. Está aquí. Pero debes tener paciencia. No seas insaciable. No todo en la vida es sexo. Además... Yo te veo con otros ojos y ya estoy muy grande para estas cosas. Así que ¡ponte algo!.

-Oouuffff. ¡Bueno!.-Le decía ella dándole un beso en una de sus mejillas. Y saliéndose de él y poniéndose una de las batas que estaba a su disposición en la habitación del hotel. -¿Sabes?. Eres un muy buen hombre. Rick Hunter... Tengo suerte de estar contigo.

-Gracias...

-Espero que cada uno puede recuperar su felicidad.

-Yo ya no. Con evitar que el maldito SDF-1 no despegue, puedo morir en paz.

-Lo lograremos. Oye. ¿Puedo pasar al baño?.

-Ve.

Miriya ingresaba al baño. Mientras el barbudo Rick Hunter, Almirante del SDF-3 cerraba los ojos para descansar un rato.

"-Lisa... Dentro de poco estaré contigo. Cada vez falta poco. Esperame..." 


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27.

Luego del baño que se tomó el barbudo Hunter, procedió a ponerse algo que le tapase su dignidad. Esa noche hacía bastante calor y el aire acondicionado le hacia mal. Así que lo encendido pero con baja intensidad y con temperatura un poco mas elevada.

Miriya yacía en la cama completamente dormida. Pero Rick se las tuvo que arreglar para acomodarse en ella.

Sin intentar molestarla logró acomodarse.

Ya la conocía de toda la vida a la Meltran.  
Durante toda su carrera desde que se casó con Max hasta que viajaron hacia las estrellas en el SDF-3, se hicieron muy buenos amigos y confidentes.

Ella lo ayudó mucho para fortalecer su relación con Lisa. Su relación con ella fue bastante conflictiva y fue mero ecos de escándalos y discusiones constantes.

Pero los últimos tiempos en el SDF-3 fueron muy complicados.

El viaje a Tirol escaseó en su totalidad todos los recursos de la nave. La población se encontró preocupada por la situación y existían amenazas constantes de rebelión dentro de la nave, por el desmejoramiento en las condiciones de supervivencia.  
Peor aún. Los Invid atacaban y la nave se volvía vulnerable. El sistema de transposición quedó dañado y se hacía lo que podía. El SDF-3 queda incomunicado con la Tierra.

Flashback del barbudo Hunter. Medidados de 2039

Sitio: SDF-3.  
Situación: velorio de la almirante Lisa Hayes.  
Lugar del SDF-3: Capilla Nuestra Señora de los Remedios de Santa Maria Purísima.

Elizabeth Hayes había fallecido. La que fuera la esposa del Vicealmirante Richard Hunter, dejaba este mundo después de un arduo y feroz batalla contra el Cáncer de Médula.

Si bien la ingenería genética Zentraedi hizo milagros y le extendió su expectativa de vida, la enfermedad mutó. Ya no se podía hacer nada para reparar el daño irreversible del organismo y por mas que se pudiera clonar el cuerpo de Lisa, no se garantizaba que sus recuerdos sean trasladados al nuevo cuerpo.

Ella optó por irse en paz de este mundo.

El féretro estaba cerrado y los visitantes pasaban a dejar sus condolencias. Rick se encontraba sentado en una banca al lado del altar. Solo, pensativo y sin emitir ni una expresión.

Sus amigos estaban con él. Mientras Max conversaba con algunos oficiales de la nave, Miriya se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado para ofrecer su compañía y consuelo.

Se acerca a él, de forma cautelosa sin la necesidad te generarle alguna molestia. Hace tiempo que Rick no es de ser bastante demostrativo.

-No voy a preguntarte cómo te sientes

-Tranquila no voy a morder.-Le respondía tranquilo.

-¿Cómo es ese sitio a dónde van las personas cuando fallecen?.

-Tiene varios nombres depende a la religion que pertenezca cada uno. Les llaman el paraíso, otros el cielo, algunos el purgatorio y hasta algunos dicen que reencarnan y nace nuevamente.  
Los mas increíble es que ninguno de nosotros y ninguna disciplina científica, sabe lo que sucede mas allá de la muerte.

-¿Tú crees en el cielo?. ¿Crees que hay otro lugar después de la muerte?.

-Ella si creía.

-Y tú no...

\- Yo ya no sé en qué creer después de todo lo que nos ha pasado. Cualquier cosa me da igual. Algunos quieren creer para evitar el miedo a lo desconocido. Entonces se crea una situación de Esperanza a que cuando le llegue el momento, se este preparado para afrontar aquella.-Respondía él mirando hacia adelante.

-Ustedes los micronianos, si que son impredecibles. Creen en lo que les parezca o lo que les han inculcado. Todos tienen Deidades en quién creer. Desperdician tiempo de su vida venerando posibles ilusiones hasta que llegan al momento de la muerte.-Decía Miriya con naturalidad y convicción.

Rick no tenia ganas de escucharla.

-Mir... No me siento bien. Agradezco tu compañía... Pero necesito estar solo en este momento.-Le decía él con la voz acogonada.

-Lo siento Rick...eee digo Almirante.

-Descanse soldado.-Le decía él con una leve sonrisa.

-Una última pregunta. ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado?. ¿Lo harías?. Digo... Con la tecnología que tenemos hoy por hoy... Nada sería imposible... ¿No es así?.

A continuación, ella le da un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la mejilla, como si fuera una nena. -Piensalo...

Ella se aleja y vuelve con Max.

3 Meses después...

Después del velorio, Rick se recluyó en su oficina. No quiso volver al apartamento donde residía con Lisa. A Max le encomendaba que le fuera a buscar ropa al apartamento y que la dejase en la oficina. Se pegaba duchas de madrugada porque no deseaba cruzarse con nadie para seguir recibiendo condolencias y delegaba todo desde allí.

Dormía en el sofá y comía en la oficina. Las vajillas y los utensilios se los entregaba a su asistente y éste lo dejaba en la cocina.

Tenía su baño privado y los únicos que lo visitaban eran Miriya y Max.

Lo mas raro y notorio con respecto a su comportamiento luego del funeral, fue que ordenaba a su asistente ir a la búsqueda de libros sobre física cuántica, matemáticas, aprendizaje, astrofísica, mecánica cuántica, todos los libros de teorías de Hawkings así como las teorías y los trabajos realizados de físicos, desde Newton, hasta Einstein, con sus postulados de la teoría de la relatividad general, englobando todo su postulado.

Fueron 4 meses de arduo aprendizaje y nadie comprendía o entendía su proposición.

Las batallas con la Invid se las delegaba a Max hasta la llegada a Tirol.

Dos meses mas, después de aquellos cuatro se recibe un llamado inesperado.

Oficina de Lang.

-¡Lang!.

El doctor estaba sorprendido por el llamado de Hunter. Atiende rápidamente. -¡Almirante!. Que sorpresa.

-¡Ja ja ja!. Siiii. Estuve desaparecido. ¡A mi oficina por favor!.

-Enseguida voy.

Era raro el tono de voz de Rick. Parecía mas alegre y un tanto exaltado.

Lang llega a la oficina. Era la tercer persona que ingresaba luego de meses de encierro allí.

-Almirante...

La puerta se abre y dentro se escuchaba de fondo Beethoven, su séptima sinfonía y todo estaba acomodado.

La puerta automática se cierra por detrás. Dentro de la oficina de Rick, todo estaba ordenado y lleno de planillas y pizarras escritas con fórmulas físicas Newtianas, y ecuaciones de tiempo y cálculos de convergencia espacial y demás cosas.

Otra puerta conducía a la otra sala de reuniones que era mas amplia y poseía una mesa larga y ovalada.

-¡Aqui doctor!.-Decía Rick. Lang tímidamente ingresa a la misma. De espaldas un sillón presidencial se encontraba mirando hacia una pizarra blanca, llena de ecuaciones. Él no podía creer el cambio en Rick. Algunas las reconoció y comprendían las formulas de intervalo de convergencia espacial.

Lang se acerca sobrepasando el sillón y se sorprende ver sentado a un Rick Hunter muy lovegno. Su cabello rebelde y desarreglado era completamente canoso. Tenia una barba canosa y voluminosa que le llegaba casi a su pecho. Y en una de sus manos tenia una pipa con tabaco encendido.

-¿Almirante?.

Rick le sonríe ligeramente. -Hola doctor.

-¡Qué cambio!. Se parece al abuelo de Heidi.

-Jajaja. Buen chiste.

Lang observaba a su alrededor y notó que el Almirante se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando y leyendo libros sobre física, matemáticas y escribiendo y reescribiendo fórmulas.

-Es increíble la Teoría de la Relatividad cuando uno la termina de entender completamente, leyendo todos los postulados y entendiendo cada una de las partes.  
Cuando alguien la entiende, el universo es suyo. Para mi que Einstein era un Zentraedi encubierto.-Daba a entender Rick.

-Almirante esto es sorprendente . ¿Cómo puede ser que en menos de 7 meses haya aprendido física y matemática como si fuera un físico recibido?.

-Durante estos meses me he encerrado a mí mismo con la única particularidad de comprender y entender todo lo relacionado a la física cuántica.

-¿Por qué tanto interés Almirante?.-

Rick dejaba de escribir. Gira en su sillón y se lleva su pipa a la boca.

-Tuve la oportunidad de que Lisa pudiera clonarse. Pero temió a que sus recuerdos no sean trasladados a su nuevo cuerpo. Ella optó por la "vida eterna" antes que yo sufriera o ella lo siguiera haciendo. Por respeto a ella moriré viejo pero sin antes de intentar lo que tengo en mente.

-¿A qué se refiere Almirante?.

-Estuve pensando en un plan muy descabellado pero con la tecnología actual es factible llevarlo a cabo. Por eso he leído mucho. Quiero aplicar la tecnología del Fold. Pero modificarla a mi antojo para cambiar el pasado.

Un silencio incómodo la sala de reuniones.

-Espere un segundo. ¿Oí bien?. ¿Dijo que quiere cambiar el pasado?. ¿Desde donde y por qué?.

Rick se levantó de su sillon , tragó una bocanada de humo. Dejo la pipa y agarró un vaso de whisky medio lleno, tomó un sorbo y dejo el vaso apoyado en un posavasos.

-Porque estoy cansado...Ése maldito de Lynn Kyle tenía razón. Al fin al cabo todo esto fue por culpa del maldito SDF-1. Si esa maldita nave no hubiera despegado o aunque sea estrellado en la Tierra, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Todos estaríamos bien, preocupándonos por el calentamiento global, por evitar mas muertes por guerras inútiles, evitar declives económicos de países tercermundistas... Nos preocupariamos por cosas menores que no tengan que ver, con la supervivencia de resistir un ataque extraterrestre de tal envergadura como nos hicieron sufrir ¡ESTOS MALDITOS ZENTRAEDIS DE MIERDA!.-Dijo Rick revoleando el vaso de Whisky contra la pared -¡¿A quién carajo le importa si provenimos de la protocultura!?. ¿¡A quién carajo le importa Tirol!?.-Decía llorando. -Mi esposa esta muerta...Esta nave de mierda se está destruyendo... ¿A quién le importamos Lang?. ¿¡Eeehhh!?. ¿¡A QUIÉN MIERDA LE IMPORTAMOS!?. -Le gritaba y él sorprendido lo observaba atónito.

La reacción de Rick fue de bronca y angustia. Se dió cuenta que no estaba dentro de sus cabales, pero le hizo pensar un poco la situación a su alrededor.

A un científico como Lang, jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza la idea de cambiar el pasado.  
Manteniendo la cordura, se arriesga preguntándole lo siguiente: -¿Y cómo piensa cambiar el pasado?.

Rick le entrega con delicadeza una carpeta debidamente ordenada. -Lealo... Tiene un día para pensarlo. Si le interesa, venga a verme...

Rick vuelve a escribir en la pizarra. Lang la abre parcialmente. -Lleveselo. Puede retirarse Doctor.

-¿Y si no me interesa?.

-Puede elegir o ayudarme o seguir su camino. No lo obligaré...-Decía Rick sonriendo levemente.

Lang se retira con la carpeta. Accede a su apartamento y se toma el tiempo para leer todo el apartado de Rick.

Incluía formulas, gráficos y planos para la construcción de una máquina compleja, utilizando como base la ingeniería de funcionamiento del reactor molecular de transposición espacial de convergencia y curvatura gravitacional del SDF-3. -¿Qué pretende este loco?.-Decía asombrado Lang.

Un día después...

Lang vuelve a su despacho. Esta vez... Rick se encontraba sentado en un sillón y una mesa con otra silla para que Lang se ubicase.

-¡Buen día Doctor!. Acerquese

Lang se sienta en la silla de cortesía. Rick se cruzaba de brazos y con una pipa en una de sus manos. -¿Yyyy?. ¿Qué le ha parecido?.

-Usted esta loco Almirante... Pero es un maldito genio. Pudo resolver la cuantía y la resolución incompleta de Maxwell y Einstein con respecto al grado de convergencia espacial, dispuesto en el espacio temporal, separando el espacio-tiempo.

-Exacto.

-¿Pero qué pretende viajar en el tiempo y en el espacio o abrir un "portal" provocando un pulsar?.

-En realidad en un principio, lo que pretendo es construir utilizando como base el diagrama de Minkowski, un intervalo relativista desde nuestra hipersuperficie del presente, mediante un cono de luz del pasado. En teoría un portal. Nosotros seriamos mero observadores pero desde nuestra esfera del presente. Por el momento no quiero viajar, solo quiero experimentar y ser observador.

-Ok... Entiendo. ¿Y luego?.

-Cambiar eventos del pasado para evitar que el SDF-1 despegue.

-Es una locura... Pero... ¿Desde nuestra esfera?. ¿Qué pasa si el espacio es paralelo a nuestra linea temporal?. Estaríamos hablando del postulado de Hawkings de que el tiempo y espacio no es único sino paralelo al universo en el que nos encontramos.

-No... Porque cuando nosotros realizamos transposición espacial Fold con el SDF-3 y antiguamente con el SDF-1, que fue solo una vez... Fue desde nuestra hipersuperficie del presente y solo fuimos desde el presente y el tiempo fue constante pero el espacio no. Por lo tanto respetando esa postura general de no desviarnos del intervalo general, podremos "viajar" u observar el pasado absoluto.

-Es como "poner en reversa" el Fold.

-Exacto.

-Bien. Ahora dime. ¿Cómo cambiar la dirección del lente gravitacional contraria a las agujas del reloj?. No te olvides que el pliegue Fold es un "agujero negro técnico" pero finito. Aquí iríamos de B a A.

-Utilizar un lente direccional para que el rayo gamma del intervalo produzca la curvatura de forma contraria.

-Bien... Ahora...¿Cuál es tu cronograma?.

-Ja ja ja. ¿Entonces me ayudarás?. ¿Participaras?.

-Mmmmm. Ok... La idea es y poniendo como hipótesis que quiere cambiar el pasado, ¿Qué eventos?...

Fin del flashback.

El barbudo se encontraba recostado pensando en como empezar a variar los hechos de ése momento.

"-Quiero suponer que algo he cambiado con respecto a Lisa y a mí... Ya que tengo nuevos recuerdos implantados... Ohhh Lisa... Cuanto te he extrañado. Ya he llegado hasta aquí... Espero que el plan surga efecto...-


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28.

Apartamento de Rick y Lisa.

Rick dormía como un descosido, luego de la serie de momentos eróticos vividos con su amada.

Ella lo tenia abrazado sin querer soltarlo. Mañana volvería a servicio y a ella le costaba conciliar el sueño luego de los momentos de pasión Además ella aún se encontraba de licencia. Pero su mente se tornaba pensativa, mientras le hacía caricias a su amado, ambos acostados desnudos bajo las sabanas.

Tenía ganas de darle un beso pero no pretendía despertarlo.

Luego de varios minutos, cierra sus ojos y su sueño extraño y sin explicación empieza con ella acostada sobre una camilla, en la sala de un hospital. Viendo la imagen borrosa de Rick con varios años encima.

Él le hablaba pero no escuchaba su voz o se tornaba indescifrable lo que emitía sus labios.

Ella se veía entubada y llena de sueros por todos lados y a su amado le brotaban las lagrimas. Lisa también sentía una tristeza profunda y luego de unos segundos notaba que levitaba, desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, observando toda la escena.

Ve a Rick arrodillado y tomándola de la mano, llorando de forma desconsolada.

Ve su cuerpo cubierto por una especie de "sombra", como si hubiera sido tapada. La imagen no era muy clara.

Su desesperación hizo que se sobresaltara y que despertase repentinamente.

Vio a su alrededor su dormitorio y a Rick durmiendo plácidamente.

Con una de sus manos, roza su rostro y siente la huella húmeda dejada por una lágrima.

Con delicadeza sale de la cama, se pone una bata para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y se dirige al cuarto de baño. Al encender la luz ve sus ojos rojos y llorosos. -¿Estaba llorando en?. Raro...-Decía ella viéndose al espejo. Sus ojos jade brillaban demasiado.

Se retira del cuarto de baño. Y se queda parada observando a Rick durmiendo.

Se encontraba un poco inquieta y desvelada por el sueño de hace instantes. Pensativa se sentaba a su lado en el borde de la cama. Acariciando ése cabello rebelde. Con tan solo tocarlo, su corazón se aceleraba.

-¿Fue un sueño o una visión de lo que me espera?.-Se preguntaba así misma preocupada y continuando con las caricias.

Rick se despierta y la ve sentada.

-¿Amor?.-Preguntaba con la voz ronca. ¿Qué hora es?.

-Lo siento Rick... No quise despertarte... -Ella ve el reloj despertador. Eran las 2:12 am. -Son las dos y doce.-Le informaba.

-¿Sucede algo?. ¿No puede dormirte?.

-Tuve un extraño sueño donde yo estaba en una camilla enferma, tú eras unos cuantos años mayor y creo que me moría.

Rick se quedó pensativo. -¿Te morías?.

-Algo así sentí. Pero ya esta... Por suerte era un sueño.

-¿Y qué tal si no lo era?. Tal vez se tratase de algunas de esas visiones.-Acotaba él preocupado.

-Mmmm. Prefiero no pensar en eso. Ya mucho te amo como para dejarte solo en éste mundo.

-Eres dulce.-Le decía extendiendo su mano en su rostro. -Iré al baño. Permiso y seguiremos la charla.

-Prefiero que duermas. Mañana tendrás servicio. Ya fue mucho para ti hoy. Quiero que tengas un buen rendimiento. En menos de un día será tu prueba de reinserción.

-Si así es. Bien... Esperame que ya vuelvo.

-Si bonito.-Le decía ella con dulzura.

En el cuarto de baño, Rick se mira al espejo y luego orina levemente.  
Se desveló un poco pero en unos minutos seguramente volvería a dormirse.

Vuelve a la cama. Lisa ya se encontraba allí esperándolo. -¿Te sientes bien?.

-Un poco cansado. Pero dispuesto a darte compañía si te resulta difícil conciliar el sueño.

Ella se acerca a él para abrazarlo y darle un beso a los labios, para luego hacerle unas caricias.  
-Dime una cosa. ¿Cómo haremos para sobrevivir a éste ambiente militar?. Ya me resultará difícil tenerte tan cerca y aguantarme para no sobrepasarme contigo.

-Ja ja. Pensaba lo mismo. Será difícil pero no imposible. Mientras cumplamos con nuestras funciones y no cometer excesos o errores, todo irá de maravilla.

-Lo mas difícil será verte por el TAC-NET y que no se me escape alguna sonrisa.

-Siii... Yo también. Pero en ése momento seras simplemente Comandante.-Decía él con dulzura y con cansancio. Sus ojos se cerraban.

-¿Cansado?.

-Uahuaaaaaa.-Bostezaba.-Sii. Me iré a dormir.

-Tú duerme. Yo espero conciliar el sueño.

Rick se acomodaba entre las sabanas y cerraba sus ojos, mientras que Lisa lo miraba con devoción. -Descansa lindo.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Madeleine...

Jason y Madeleine tenían su dosis de sexo por primera vez. Pasó demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con alguien.

Él arriba ya estaba dentro de ella y con suavidad le entregaba placer, besándole sus pechos e intercalando su boca con la de ella.  
La francesa lo miraba a los ojos pero ella solo quería sentir a alguien dentro suyo. No era amor... Tan solo placer.

Él un poco se incomodaba porque Madeleine no mostraba signos de pasarla bien. Ella pretendía que fuera otro el que estuviera con ella y cada tanto se le interponía la imagen del Aviador Hunter, al cual si le tenia muchas ganas de tener una sesión de sexo.

Tal vez con él hubiera sido diferente... Pero ya era tarde porque su corazón ya estaba pendiente de la Comandante Hayes.

-Jason...basta...

-¿Qué?.-Preguntaba él desconcertado.

-Tal vez...fuimos demasiado rápido. Fue mi culpa no tenía que haberte traído aquí.

-Ok...-Decía él un tanto molesto y desprendiéndose de ella.

-Jason... No te enojes...

-No me enojo... Pero me doy cuenta cuando una chica no disfruta el estar con un hombre. Tal vez tengas razón. No era el momento de estar juntos. Permiso ingreso al cuarto de baño.

Pero Jason por su parte, pensaba en Lisa. Hace unos días ellos se cruzaron y eso lo dejó con un desconsuelo difícil de Digerir.

Él sentía que el estar con Madeleine, por despecho podría quitársela de su cabeza. Pero le era muy difícil. Aún ella giraba en su cabeza.

Volviendo al dormitorio Madeleine omitió no decirle nada. Prefería separar las cosas y no dejarse en lo posible intimidarse por Jason si pretendía hacerlo.

Pero no se le despertó en ningún momento algún sentimiento que desencadenaría algo similar.

Se acostó a su lado y prefirió mantenerse al margen y simplemente dar charla.

-¿Noche especial no?.

-Oui.-Respondía Madeleine un tanto cortante.

-Oye...si prefieres a que no hable no lo haré. No te preocupes.

-No es eso. Creo que es un tanto rara la situación. Pero bueno...ya se me pasará.-Decía ella no tan convencida.

-¿Algo que te haya molestado en mí?.

-¿Cómo decirlo?. Siento que lo que hicimos no fue autentico. Como que tienes la cabeza en otra cosa... O estas pensando en otra chica. Admitelo.

-Bueno... Te lo explicaré. Pero no te molestes.

-Depende lo que tengas para decirme yo te contaré mi caso.

-Bien... Hace unos años conocí a una chica que actualmente ocupa un puesto en la RDF. Esta aquí en Macross, pero prefiero no divulgar su nombre. No quiero hacerla quedar mal. Hace unos días estuvimos juntos y dijo que ya no era lo mismo que antes. Había pasado tiempo y ella ya tenía otros compromisos. Para mi me dió a entender que conoció a alguien pero no quiere decírmelo.

Madeleine se lo quedó mirando pensativa. Pero prefirió no emitir palabra o queja alguna. Ella estaba en casi misma condición con el aviador Hunter.

-Bueno.. Tú por lo menos has estado con tu antigua amada... Mi caso es un poco diferente al tuyo. Me gusta un chico de la fuerza pero creo que me he comportado como una imbécil con él. Y creo que ya no esta interesado en mí. Ahora si piensas que ambos estuvimos por despecho mutuo por nuestras convicciones, entonces estamos jugando con fuego.-Decía ella seria y apenada.

Pero Jason no quería quedarse atrás. Viéndola mejor a Madeleine, ya la imagen de Lisa se desvaneció. Le parecía mas atractiva y simpática que su ex amada. Para no arruinar la situación decide decirle lo siguiente: -Bien. Ya que nos hemos dicho todo, no quiero presionarte. Si quieres estar conmigo simplemente puedes pedirmelo y listo. No te perseguiré y tampoco te molestaré.

Ella sonreía levemente.-Ja. Entonces... ¿Estamos a mano?-Le decía ella de forma simpática extendiéndole su mano

-De acuerdo. Jejeje.-Le dijo él de la misma forma.

Pero eso no quedó ahí solamente y ella le acerco su rostro para besarlo nuevamente. Daba comienzo a otro momento apasionado entre los dos.

-No quería presionarte pero me pareces bueno y muy guapo.-Le decía ella con convicción.

-Tú también.-Le devolvía el favor abrazándola hacia él y ella acomodandose debajo de las sabanas.

El aviador Inglés era un buen amante y sabia hacer sentir bien a una chica como Madeleine, quien se encontraba al borde de la exigencia. Pero esta vez decidió no sentirse presionada y soltar esa tensión y pensamientos por la mala racha con Rick.

Tal vez él no era partido a que ella le dejara oportunidad de entrar en su vida. Si bien Rick es mucho mas guapo que Jason, el inglés tiene su encanto y lo suyo.

Presentaba un físico interesante con una musculatura sin ser exagerada pero debidamente marcada. Madeleine presentaba también un lindo cuerpo bien proporcionado y atractivo sin llegar a ser esbelto como el de Lisa pero atractivo.

Ella se pone arriba de él, sentándose y besándolo apasionadamente. -Oye... Podemos empezar de cero y hacer de cuenta que es una primera vuelta. ¿No?.-Le susurraba ella en su oreja.

-Como gustes.

-Ponte tu condón...-Le dice ella dándoselo en la mano.

Madeleine se reincorpora dejando caer las sabanas y erguida y sentada esperaba a que él se lo colocará vislumbrando su elemento vanoril. -Dile que hay otra oportunidad

-Solo quiere pensar en ti.-Aclamaba él con una leve sonrisa irónica.

-Bien.-Ella se levanta rodeandolo entre sus labios y se acomodaba para recibirlo. Dejaba que entre de a poco separando las carnosidades de sus labios inferiores.

-Uyyhh. Ahora si la siento más que antes. Mas viril y ancha. Ella con ambas manos se apoya sobre el abdomen de Jason y lentamente se meneaba de placer.

Él la tomaba de la cintura y observaba su cara de placer haciendo que los movimientos pelvicos se produjeran con mas soltura...

Ella gemía constantemente clavando sus uñas en el abdomen de su compañero.

Él se incorpora para abrazarla y sentir esos pechos parados rozar por su cuerpo. La besaba apasionadamente sintiéndose mutuamente las respiraciones.

-Eres linda.-Le decía él a ella.

-Tú sigue así... Vienes bien primor.

Siguieron así por unos minutos. Él decide girar y cambiar arriba. La embestía contra el respaldo de la cama y ella lo abrazaba pidiendo mas profundidad. El gemido se volvía jadeante y los besos eran recíprocos entre ellos.

-Jason... Uff Uff sigue por favor.

-Quiero mirarte en todo tiempo.

Siguieron en esa posición por unos minutos mas y era el momento de culminar. Él emprende el cenit de la pasión y expulsa todo y ella siente esa sensación húmeda en su representación que la define sexualmente.

Cansados y como si se diera para mas... Se dan el beso mas apasionado desde que se conocen...

-Eso si que estuvo bueno...-Le decía ella ya al borde del cansancio.

-Espero que mi gratitud hacia ti haya sido de las mejores.

Jason se reincorpora y ve recostada a su amante. Se desprende de ella y se dirige directo al cuarto de baño a asearse.

Por otro lado ella tirada en la cama, mira hacia un lado y cierra los ojos en señal de descansar un poco su cuerpo y su mente.

Cuando Jason vuelve al dormitorio ve a Madeleine dormida. Pero ella lo escucha y ligeramente levanta su cabeza y lo ve.

-Tu turno.

-Esperame que ahora vuelvo.

Luego que ella se asease, vuelve al dormitorio y ve a Jason recostado. Ella se acuesta a su lado y emprende caricias en su espalda y procede a dormirse.

Apartamento de Lisa.

Rick se levanto temprano. Se lo notaba cansado pero el deber llamaba. Se prepara un desayuno un tanto light, que constaba de café, jugo de naranja y unas tostadas con manquetilla.

En el living comedor se ubico y ya estaba vestido con su uniforme.

Lisa no se despertó y seguía durmiendo. Para Rick era placentero que ella no se despertase ya que necesitaba descansar, después de varios momentos de intimidad el día anterior.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, quiso ver mejor las fotografías anónimas que recibió. Las miraba una y otra vez, tratando de buscar algo que no se tuvo en cuenta. Hasta que en una de las mismas, vió algo que le llamó la atención.

Un reflejo en la fotografía de la cantante de cabello azul. Con una lupa acerca la zona del reflejo y se podía ver la forma ovalada del "otro lado" desde el punto de observación de la cantante.

Eso seria una pista interesante, ya que se podría ver el sitio detrás desde donde se sacó la foto.

"-Esto podría servir. ¡Debo hablar con Roy!.".

Rick agarra su smartphone y busca a Roy entre sus contactos. Le saca una foto a la de la cantante y se la envía por SMS como mensaje multimedia. Debajo le escribe un mensaje. "Cuando veas esto. Llámame por favor. Quiero comentarte algo".

Luego de eso, retoma la degustación del desayuno.

Luego de unos veinte minutos después, era hora de partir y presentarse en servicio en la base.

Deja el apartamento y emprende la caminata matutina acompañado por el alba en el cielo. Aún el sol no se asomaba por el horizonte y los pocos locales de la zona comercial a cercanías de la base, algunos ya estaban abiertos. En uno de ellos, una chica esprinta de repente y se choca con Rick. Se le cae su pedido al suelo.

Él no la reconoce hasta que la chica se pone de pie.

-Uy. ¡Lo siento mucho!.-Decía apenada.

-Descuida yo... un momento. ¿Minmei?.-Le preguntaba Rick.

-Ah. Tu eres...

-Rick Hunter. El aviador del otro día en el restaurante.

-¡Ah!. Siiii. ¿Cómo has estado?.

-Bien gracias. ¿Y tú? .

-Yo bien. Recién hice unas compras para el desayuno. Veras mi familia es de cenar temprano, porque solemos cocinar desde las 9:00.

Durante la charla un muchacho con el cabello azulado más largo se acerca a ella. -Prima... Aquí conseguí algo... para después.

-Oh lo siento. Rick él es Lynn Kyle. Kyle él es el aviador Hunter. Es mi primo.

-Un gusto.-Le extiende la mano Rick.

-Igual.-Le decía él de buena manera.

Cuando Rick le tocó la mano...tuvo una leve premonición en la que el joven golpeaba de un cachetazo a Minmei en el medio de la nada. Rick se sobresalta. Kyle notó la reacción de Rick. -¿Te sientes bien?.  
-Oh si si. Lo siento es que recién madrugo y debo presentarme a servicio.  
-Bueno. Si quieres el menú de hoy es Chow Fan con cerdo mixto con camarones.  
-Jaja. Gracias tal vez vaya con mis amigos.  
-Perfecto. Prima ¿nos vamos?.  
-Si. Hasta luego Rick.  
-Hasta luego.

Ambos se alejaban de él. Rick confundido se observa la mano. "-Maldición. Que raro. ¿Por qué golpearla de ése modo?. Uyyy. Se me hace tarde.

Rick emprende la caminata apresurada hacia la base. Debía presentarse para la zona de simuladores.

Mientras tanto en el hotel.

El barbudo Hunter ya estaba despierto, leyendo algunos documentos. Entre ellos bajo la luz de una lampara tenue, sobre una mesa de cortesía examinaba unas fotografías de interior del SDF-1 en su época de construcción. Las examinaba meticulosamente y tomaba notas al respecto.

En la misma habitación, sobre una extensa cama dormía la Meltran plácidamente.

El barbudo Hunter pensó en una paradoja que se podría llegar a cumplir pero no quería mencionarle a Miriya, por temor a decepcionarla.

Él gira su cabeza viéndola dormida en la cama. Mostraba signos de preocupación al respecto. "-Miriya. Lo que harás será en vano. Al menos que se me ocurra algún plan extraordinario para que tu yo del presente en algún lugar del sistema solar o fuera del mismo, se encuentre con el Max de hoy."

Flashback del barbudo Hunter.

12 días después de la primera reunión con Lang.

El almirante Hunter se encontraba en la oficina de Lang inspeccionando algunos planos del reactor de transposición molecular del SDF-3. Se estaba llevando a cabo la construcción de uno de similares características, pero adaptado a las necesidades de la misión.  
Constaba de un complejo mecanismo que creaba un pulsar de convergencia ocular. Doblegaba el haz de luz generando el ingreso al espacio tiempo 4.  
En síntesis el observador se movía por un hipercubo desde la hipersuperficie del presente pasando "del otro lado del umbral pulsar". Lang le dijo que ése efecto se llama "Alicia por el espejo", en noción con respecto al cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, donde la protagonista para ingresar al mundo "del revés" o Jinx, ingresaba a través de un espejo. Pero a diferencia de Alicia, el observador ingresaba al cono del pasado o el futuro, previamente ingresando las coordenadas deseadas, el año sobre la linea, la hora y los segundos.

El fotón de plasma debía ser accionado contra una superficie plana, respetando el punto de convergencia interespacial y que el pliegue sea correcto, tal vez ésa sería la única desventaja debido a que si el viajante se encontrara en el medio de la nada, ejemplo un desierto o un bosquejo, no podría accionar el fotón en una superficie plana y se respete la creación del pulsar.

Ya estaba casi todo listo. Ahora vendría la primera serie de pruebas y experimentos.

Experimento 1)Ingresar una sonda por el umbral dentro del espacio cubo tridimensional hacia el cono de luz del futuro.

El experimento era sencillo. El pulsar debía abrirse en un espacio tridimensional y generar la abertura en coordenadas cercanas dentro del mismo sitio. La sonda sería una cámara ingresando por el cono del futuro programado en 3 minutos.

-Bien Almirante. ¿Quiere hacernos los honores?.-Le decía Lang entregsndole la botonera con pantalla de LED.

-Bien. Entonces... ¿Cuáles son las coordenadas?.

-Las he programado tomando como base el modelo tridimensional X Y Z. Están dispuestas en el mismo sitio. Programé a 3 minutos al futuro.

-Bien. ¿Siempre a una superficie plana no?.

-Exacto. Para eso he preparado este sitio-Señalandole una pantalla blanca d metros.-para las primeras pruebas. Debe disparar el haz de fotones y se producirá el pulsar o pliegue.

-Bien. Estoy listo.

-Cuando quiera.

Rick apunta el artefacto que consistía en un generador al vacío, con dos rayos giratorios que producen el efecto de curvatura. Programa todo con la botonera y dispara. El aspecto de la maquinaria era similar al de un brazo robotico símil telescópico como si fuera un cañón de fuego.

El fotón era invisible pero se podía observar como la imagen enfrente de la pantalla blanca se ponía negro, produciendo un pulsar negro con una curvatura singular en el espacio. Se sentía un leve magnetismo pero leve. Tampoco no era exagerado. Pero ambos hombres se encontraban por primera vez en frente de un hipotético agujero negro con finalidad de covariancia.

-Bien. ¿Sería portal?.

-Así es. Ve con cuidado. He programado la secuencia 3 minutos al futuro. En teoría si pasaras la sonda por el otro lado, en teoría dentro de 3 minutos se abriría el pulsar B. Osea la continuidad del agujero de gusano de Rossen-Einstein.

-Eso estará bueno verlo.

Pasaron 3 minutos y el pulsar A se esmeralizo mostrando el reflejo del pulsar B que apareció inmediatamente a metros de ellos.

-Ahora es un portal simplemente, ya que el pulsar B se adaptó al presente de nuestro tiempo. Ingresa la sonda.

El barbudo ingresa la sonda con la cámara y la misma se asomaba por el pulsar b.

-Increíble. Hemos creado no solo un sistema para viajar en el tiempo, sino un telentransporte.

-Ja ja ja. Fascinante. Ahora si te atreves pasar por él...

-Hagalo usted Doctor Lang.

-¿Yo?.-Preguntaba él sorprendido. -Disculpeme pero usted fue el de la idea alocada de los viajes en el tiempo. Si quiere hacerlo lo invito primero a experimentar este nuevo paso para el hombre.-Acotaba Lang.

-Ok. Lo haré. Cielos... Si llego a fallecer...

-No lo hará. Según el postulado de la relatividad, las partículas cuadrivectores se mueven por la misma linea del momentum. No se separaran.

-Ok...

El barbudo ingresa y sorpresivamente el pulsar se apodera de él y realiza el primer viaje en el portal. Apareciendo del otro lado.  
Se empieza a reír a carcajadas. -¡JAJAJAJAJAA!. ¡Funciona!. Funciona maldición.

-Sii. De verdad funciona.

-Bien... Ahora el siguente paso... Debemos estudiar los procedimientos de viajar en el tiempo, paradojas y estigmas.

-Para eso debemos leer libros de ciencia ficción sobre hipotéticas paradojas.

-Ok. Primero quiero armar el cronograma de lo que tengo pensado hacer y luego te lo presento. No debemos dejar cabos sueltos por ningún motivo y además quiero ser lo mas modesto posible.

-Ok... Eso después podremos ir viendo en la medida de lo que te propones.

-Bien.

-Bueno... Por hoy ya hemos terminado. Sugiero que apaguemos la maquinaria compleja.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?.

-Ja ja. No se... Después seguramente tendremos que crear lenguajes propios para establecer parametros en estas funciones. No podemos decir. "Tu yo del pasado o del futuro o viceversa.. Debemos crear o utilizar un lenguaje propio para entendernos en este tipo de entendimiento.

-Ok. Bien... Estoy muy cansado.

-Almirante... Le quiero ser franco. ¿Esta seguro de cambiar el pasado?. Mire que esto puede traer consecuencias serias.

-No lo creo. Pero hay algo que tengo en mente.

-¿Cuál?.

-Obviamente una de las principales cosas que quiero cambiar además de evitar que el SDF-1 no despegue es la forma diferente de conocer a mi ex esposa.

-¿Cómo?.-Se sorprendió Lang.

-Quiero conocer a Lisa antes que a Minmei. Eso quiero cambiar en primera instancia.

-Pero señor. ¿Provocar u obligar a juntarse con Hayes antes que con cualquiera?. Lo veo descabellado. Hipotéticamente es posible pero resultaría ser muy descabellado. ¿Qué pasa si al hacer eso se cambian los eventos de los próximos meses?. ¿A caso no se puso a pensar si Lynn Minmei no lo hubiera conocido a usted no se le hubiera despertado esa vocación de cantante?.

-Eso no interesaría si el SDF-1 desde un principio no despegaría. ¿Sería cantante sin conocerme?. Puede ser pero no en la nave, tampoco evitando con su voz que los Zentraedis sean menos malévolos y faltos de sentimientos para destruir todo a su paso. Aquí lo que estamos definiendo doctor... Es... Si hago que el SDF-1 no despegue ¿Desviaría la atención de los Zentraedis y no los atraeriamos al SDF-1?.  
¿Evitamos todo contacto con ellos?. Recuerde aquél 8 de febrero del 2009... El SDF-1 despegó, sus sistemas de ataque se encendieron debido a que ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos la composición técnica de algo que reconstruimos con ingeniería inversa...

-Esta muy equivocado. Yo participé en su reconstrucción.

-¿Ah si?. Entonces digame. ¿Cómo carajo no previno aquello?.

-Entiendame Almirante. Eran épocas diferentes. El SDF-1 era una máquina sorprendente, con un apartado tecnológico nunca antes visto. Completamente desconocido a nuestras técnicas de entonces. Tuvimos que actualizar nuestras disciplinas técnicas, desde la electrónica hasta la física. No sabiamos de que estaba hecha. Aplicar la ingeniería inversa, nos ayudó bastante entender su complejo tecnológico.

El barbudo se calmó.

Tomó asiento y se sirvió un vaso con whisky. Y tomó un leve sorbo. Luego se encendió su pipa. -Estoy cansado cuando dicen no me di cuenta de aquello o lo otro.

Quizás el SDF-1 fue un castigo del cielo. Que nos dió la oportunidad de cambiar algo. Una gran oportunidad que nos pudo permitir cambiar nuestro destino.

Queríamos saber si nos servía para cuestiones militares. Nos ajudicamos en utilizarla para el ámbito militar en vez de mejorar nuestros estilos de vida. Cuando la encendimos no nos quedo otra que intentar sobrevivir. Después vino la lluvia de la muerte. Y el resto es historia.-Culminaba bebiendo un sorbo de whisky.

-Almirante...-Lang intentaba acercarse a él y consolarlo. El barbudo empieza a sollozar.

-¡No acepto este estilo de vida!. ¿Me entiende?. ¡No lo quiero!. Lo que deseo es vivir en La Tierra, junto a mi Lisa, fuera del ámbito militar, tener una familia y vivir tranquilo. Quiero cambiar todo para aspirar a tener esa segunda oportunidad. O a caso. ¿Usted no desea tener una segunda oportunidad?. Pienselo...

Lang se agarraba su cabeza y suspiraba. -Ok. Bien... Necesito pensar a solas.

-Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. Igual esto requiere de mucha preparación. No viajaré enseguida. Debemos organizarlo bien. Solo necesito un buen plan de cambio...

-Yo diría un plan de retiro.

El barbudo Hunter lo mira y emite una sonrisa y empieza a elevar una carcajada entre sus lágrimas. Lang también lo acompaña en esa complicidad de doble pensamiento. -Venga Almirante. Deme un vaso que lo acompañaré con gusto.

-Gracias señor.-Agradecía Lang y el Almirante le servía un poco de Whisky. -¿Le dirá a sus amigos sobre su plan?.

-Todo a su tiempo Doctor. Primero hay que ver si esto será factible y no meterme en la cueva del lobo.

Fin del flashback.

El barbudo luego de esa regresión volvía a tomar anotaciones. -¿Qué estará haciendo Lang en este momento?.

Laboratorio de investigaciones científicas. Recinto N°12.

Un gran laboratorio subterráneo a prueba de una explosión nuclear, albergaba a todos los miembros de centros de ingenería e investigación, que se encargaban de entender el funcionamiento del SDF-1.

El doctor Lang era un célebre investigador de aquél momento. Su oficina constaba de varios diplomas de honor por su trayectoria colgados en la pared, en un mueble discreto tenia fotografías con gente famosa.

Sentado en su despacho se encontraba mirando unos informes de investigación. Hasta que un leve dolor de cabeza le penetra su mente y un zumbido viaja por sus oídos.

-Uyyy. Dios. ¿Qué pasa?.

Varias imágenes se le cruzan por la cabeza hasta llegar al barbudo en la pequeña situación en donde chocan los vasos con whisky de aquél momento que sellaron su amistad para llevar a cabo el plan maestro del barbudo Hunter.

Agitado Lang vuelve en si y se acerca a un dispenser con agua y se sirve en un vaso de plástico y se toma un sorbo. No comprendía lo que le sucedió.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?.-


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29.

El reloj despertador de Lisa empieza a sonar. La Comandante apaga la alarma como pudo. Resonga sin ganas de levantarse de la cama. Pero hizo su esfuerzo de hacerlo. Da vueltas enredándose entre las sábanas y su sello característico desde que no esta sola es de palpar el lado opuesto de la cama, en búsqueda de su amado. Al sentir que no estaba una vez mas maldice la situación. Él se encontraba ya en servicio y la perezosa Hayes en licencia.

Mira a su lado vacío de la cama, en donde un hombre recostado debería estar, pero no estaba. Eso le generó una mezcla de sentimientos de melancolía.

Se levanta de la cama se dirige al baño para asearse. Sale del baño y a continuación con una bata que cubre parcialmente sus partes y semidesnuda procede a servirse una taza de café, que ya estaba previamente preparado por Rick. Un papelito estaba pegado en la máquina ella lo ve y era un mensaje escrito.

"Te hice café amor. Que tu descanso sea leve. Te ama Rick".

Al leer esas palabras, Lisa siente como los latidos de su corazón eran mas notorios.

Embobada va a la búsqueda de su smartphone en su cómoda y le escribe un mensaje.

"-Leí el mensaje. Eres muy lindo. Te extrañaré. No veo la hora de que sea tu fin de turno para recibirte con amor. Tu Lisa".

-Listo. Espero respuesta.-Se decía ella sonriente.

Luego de eso vuelve a la cocina en búsqueda de su café. Se dirige al living comedor y toma asiento frente a la mesa.

Apoya la taza y empieza a meditar sobre todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. Su situación sentimental con Rick, el nuevo cambio de rumbo en su vida. Se le despertaban sentimientos ocultos que jamas había experimentado hasta entonces.

Tomaba sorbos de café, se observaba sus manos y se notaba mas linda, mas mujer, mas realizada. Rick la trataba como a una dama muy especial. Ese sentimiento la hacia sentir mas alegre y con ganas de enfrentar la vida.

Su smartphone suena con una notificación. Era un mensaje de Rick. Lo abre y decía:

"-Yo tampoco veo la hora de verte. Quiero dormir en tus brazos. Tengo sueño empiezo las prácticas. Beso enorme".

Desde el otro lado del teléfono, Rick envía el mensaje sonriente y embobado, sentado sobre una butaca de cortesía. Kim hacía guardia en el simulador ya que Claudia ocupaba otras funciones, en remplazo de Lisa.

Kim ve al aviador enviando justo el mensaje con rostro embobado y de enamoramiento. Se acerca a él. -Jo jo jo. ¿Alguna chica?.

Rick la mira sonrojado. -¡No es asunto tuyo!.-Respondía él con ternura.

-¡Ja ja ja!. Eres muy obvio Hunter. Esa sonrisa y mirada. Estas enamorado ¿no es así?.

-Bueno... Si...

-¡Genial!. ¿Quién es la afortunada?.

-Secreto.

-Oooooohh. ¿Secreto? ¿Alguien a quien conocemos?.

-Si. Pero no te lo diré.

-Ja ja ja. Igualmente ya mas o menos debo saber quien es. No diré nada al respecto pero si me dices quien es, guardaré celosamente el secreto.

-Olvidalo Kim.-Le respondía de forma pícara. -Descubrelo seguramente lo harás.

-No juegues conmigo niño. Mira que soy temible je je. ¿Practicarás?.

-Siii. Por favor. Hoy haré ya sesion bastante extendida.

-Queda menos de un día para tu examen de reinserción. ¿Quién te lo tomará?.

-Claudia. Pero seguramente con el aval de Hayes.

-¡Ja ja!. Eso me gustaría verlo. Te irá bien. Oye... Sammy me comentó lo de la loca francesa. Lo que ti hizo. Despreocupate. Nos hemos vengado por ti.-Decía ella con malevosidad.

-¿En serio?. Uyy por favor... No era para tanto. No hacía falta...

-Oohh siii. Creo que hacía mucha falta actuar. ¿Sabes por qué?. Si esta "Devilkrueger" se pone así de melosa contigo, tu flamante "novia" le pondrá un castigo muy duro.

-Con eso ya me dices quien puede llegar a ser.

-Ja ja ja. No soy tonta. Ambos son muy obvios. Por mas que quieran ocultarlo ya los hemos visto. ¡Pero me encanta!. Ella es muy feliz y se nota lo contenta de estar contigo. ¡Buen trabajo!. Ablandaste su corazón. No me imaginaba esa faceta de ella.

Rick se ponía un poco nervioso. Pretendía de no meter la pata y desvía la conversación.

-¿Podemos empezar?.

-Ah si niño. Bien empecemos.

-Gr... gracias.

-¡Ja!. Eres tierno.

-¡Oye basta con eso!.

-Bueno ya ya... Hey... ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotras?. Seguramente te sentirás solo... Además creo que hoy tus amigos estarán con otras cosas. Ben me dijo que tendrán una practica bastante complicada, de la cual te encuentras exento. A veces el estar suspendido, tiene sus beneficios.

-Lo pensaré...-Le respondía él tranquilo e ingresando al simulador.

-Oferta asegurada...

Kim enciende los sistemas e inicia la secuencia del ejercicio de simulador. Rick enciende sus sistemas del cubículo y emprende el inicio de practicas.

Por otro lado Roy se encontraba en su despacho leyendo informes de su escuadrón. Leyó el mensaje de Rick. Él tenía en su poder una copia de la fotografía de la joven cantante.

Se preguntaba ¿Qué quiso decir Rick con verlo con respecto a la fotografía?. Tal vez descubrió algo que se le escapó a Teo, su contacto principal en toda la investigación con las fotografías.

Alguien toca la puerta. -Adelante...

Un hombre ingresa a la oficina a quien Roy no conocía. -Buen día. Disculpe. ¿Usted es Roy Focker?.

-Si el mismo

-Me presento. Mi nombre es Seamus Lang. Pero puede llamarme Doctor Lang.

-Encantado. ¿Qué se le ofrece doctor?.

-Si... Eeh... ¿Cómo decirlo?. ¿Usted conoce a un tal Hunter?.

Roy se entumeció al ser nombrado su querido hermano pequeño. Ya en señal de defensa se preparaba para lo peor. Si bien Lang mostraba los signos de un hombre amable, las apariencias podrían engañar.

-Siiii... ¿Qué quiere saber?.

-¿Puedo conversar con usted sobre él?. Tengo una corazonada... Creo conocerlo y me parece que hay algo que quiero decirle pero que parece extraño.

-Bien. Tome asiento Doctor Lang.

Lang se sienta. Roy le ofrece algo de beber pero el doctor se niega. -Bien... Digame. ¿Qué sucede con Hunter?.

-Mire... me temo que el aviador Hunter se encuentra en peligro.

-¿Por qué?.

-Es difícil de explicar pero sería bueno si pudiera conversar con él, obviamente con usted presente Comandante Focker.

-Digamelo a mi y con gusto se lo transmito.

-No se si decirlo de una forma explícita como pretendo hacerlo. ¿Hayes es la amante de Hunter?.

Roy se prendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció a Lang uno pero se negó y le agradeció. Era una forma de aflojar tensiones aunque Roy escuchó claramente la pregunta de Lang.

-¿Qué quiere saber?.

-Solo es una pregunta para estar seguro de lo que pienso.

-Doctor. Vayamos al grano. ¿Qué esta pasando puede ser claro por favor?.

Cuando Lang estaba preparado para hablar se cortó la energía y la oficina quedó a oscuras. Las alarmas de emergencia empezaron a sonar por toda la base, pero no era por posible bombardeo, sino que es por el protocolo de seguridad para resguardo.

-¡ATENCIÓN!. HEMOS SUFRIDO PROBLEMAS CON SUMINSTRO ELÉCTRICO. FAVOR DE PERMANECER EN SUS PUESTOS.

-¿Qué es todo esto?.-Preguntaba Roy.

-Se está llevando a cabo un protocolo de seguridad en toda la isla. Es un resguardo de seguridad por posible ataque.

-¿Pero sin energía?.

-Es para evitar el ingreso de intrusos. Las compuertas se cierran por posible ingreso.

Roy en su smartphone intenta comunicarse con Claudia. Empieza a llamar.

-¿Muñeca?.

-Roy. ¿Qué sucede?.

-¿¡Donde estas!?.

-En el centro de mando. Estamos a oscuras ahora los generadores de emergencia deberían funcionar.

-Quedate en donde estas. No salgan.

-Si cariño. ¿Qué sucede?.

-Posible sabotaje.-Acotaba Roy preocupado.

Corta el llamado. Lang preocupado lo interrumpe. -¿Focker sucede algo?.

-Espereme Doc.-Decía él llamando a Rick.

El smartphone de Rick sonaba pero nadie contestaba. Él lo dejó guardado durante la práctica en el simulador.

Roy corta el llamado y le envía un sms.

"-Pichón. Protocolo de emergencia.. No te muevas y si estas en un sitio inseguro, ponte en resguardo".

Roy envía el sms. -Listo. Espero que lo lea.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Madeleine.

Ella ya se despertó y estaba desayunando con Jason desde un balcón con vista al mar. Ambos escuchan las alarmas.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Pregunta Madeleine.

-No lo se. ¿Tú sabes algo de esto?.

-Nos hemos quedado sin suministro eléctrico. Llamaré a mi asistente.

Madeleine se intenta comunicar con su asistente.

-¿Louie?.

-Madame. No hay suministro y han dado órdenes de quedarnos en nuestros sitios hasta que se restablezca la energía.

-Ok. Nos quedaremos aquí. ¿Tú donde estas?.

-En este momento en un supermercado. Aquí estamos encerrados.

-Bien. Entonces me quedo tranquila por ti. Llámame por cualquier cosa.

-Si madame. Gracias por la preocupación.

La comunicación cesa. Madeleine se asoma por la baranda del deck y observa vehículos militares tipo camiones de asalto, Unimog, tanques y transporte de tropas escoltando las calles.

La policía militar copó las calles y por intermedio de altavoces decían:.

-"¡PERMANEZCAN EN SUS LUGARES!. SE HA ESTABLECIDO EL PROTOCOLO DE SEGURIDAD POR FALTA SE SUMINISTRO ELÉCTRICO. PEDIMOS A LA POBLACIÓN DE LA ISLA PERMANECER EN SUS SITIOS. CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE NO ATIENDA A NUESTRA SOLICITUD SERÁ PUESTA BAJO CUSTODIA.".

-¿¡Por qué hacen esto!?.-Preguntaba Madeleine preocupada.

-Debe ser un protocolo de seguridad. Es para casos de este tipo. Quieren evitar a toda costa que alguien no autorizado ingrese a la base por la fuerza.-Agregaba Jason tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

Mientras tanto en un bar cercano a la base.

Miriya desayunaba junto al barbudo Hunter, quien se encontraba camuflado bebiendo un sorbo de café con bocadillos. La Meltran deja de comer.

-¿Qué estas probando?.

-Nada. Solo estoy inspeccionando un poco el sitio.-Decía él detrás de unos lentes oscuros y mirando un smartphone, que en realidad era un dispositivo de radiofrecuencia, causante del apagón.  
-Bien... La energía se restablecerá en 3...2...1...

La usina de plasma volvía a funcionar y la isla nuevamente recupera su suministro eléctrico. El barbudo toma nota de lo sucedido. La policía militar paseaba por la calle y el barbudo esconde el aparato.

-Listo. En menos de 8 minutos, todas las fuerzas militares y paramilitares coparon las calles. Entonces eso nos da un margen de 8 minutos para ingresar a la base.

-¿Pensarás ingresar así?.-Preguntaba Miriya.

-No tan así. Primero debo preparar previamente el terreno para ése propósito. Tenemos 4 meses en adelante. Tranquila... Esto tomará tiempo. Debo estudiar bien el perímetro. Vamos... ¿Quieres ir de compras?.

-¡SIIIII!. ¡Quiero abuelito!.

-¡No me digas abuelo!-Refunfuñaba Rick.

-Ja jaaaaaa. Era chiste.

-Bien vamos.

El barbudo estaba vestido con un tuxedo blanco y un sombrero, con una camisa celeste italiana, una corbata roja de seda y zapatos colorados muy elegantes.

Miriya estaba vestida como una adolescente tipo onda Dark, con unos short cortos que hacían que parte de sus nalgas se vieran. Una musculosa negra que marcaba muy bien sus atributos delanteros femeninos y el cabello de color negro y maquillada de blanco, con sus ojos delineados y los labios pintados de negro, al igual que sus uñas.

-Deberías cambiar un poco tu vestimenta. Así llamas la atención.

-¿Y tú?. Pareces empresario de Mónaco.

-Es mejor así que otra cosa. Subete al auto.

Ambos se suben a un Audi TT cabrio y se alejaban de la confitería. El vehículo era alquilado pero no tenían problemas de dinero, ya que el barbudo pudo crear una base de datos nueva cambiando su identidad. Él se llamaría Frederick Ostenheimer y Miriya Ana Ostenheimer. Creo miles y millones de dólares y los podía gastar a disposición.

¿Parentescos?. Su hija adoptiva.

Al conducir por las calles de Macross doblando en una esquina vió a una joven vestida con unos Jeans azules y una blusa turquesa. Su cabello estaba suelto. Aparcó al costado de la acera despacio. Parecía ser Lisa. La ve caminar tranquila con unas bolsas, posiblemente volvía de compras.

Caminaba en su dirección y se la quedó mirando discretamente debajo de esos lentes oscuros.

Miriya ve la situación y se dió cuenta. -Mir... Toma... Ve a recorrer la ciudad. Bajate del auto.

-¿Es ella?.

-Creo que sí. No hagas nada...

Lisa cambiaba por el costado del Audi y seguía camino como si nada. "-Estas preciosa. Tanto tiempo"

Miriya da la vuelta al coche y se acerca a el barbudo. -Oye. ¿Qué harás?.

-Mmm no se.. Prefiero no hacer nada... Pero la seguiré. Dejaré el auto aquí. Total puedo aparcarlo.

-Bien.

Rick se baja del majestuoso coche deportivo y le da indicaciones a la Meltran. El barbudo empieza a seguirla de lejos.

"-Lisa. ¡Qué cuerpo!. ¿Desde cuando tienes un cuerpo de pasarela?. No recuerdo que fueras tan bonita.-"

Lisa caminaba tranquilamente pero notaba que alguien la seguía. Ve ligeramente por su hombro izquierdo y decide dar la vuelta a una esquina. Memorizó a todos los que caminaban tras ella. Dando unos pasos mas a mitad de la misma manzana ve al hombre de blanco girar por la esquina. Decidida da la vuelta y camina para cruzarselo e increparlo. -¿Qué esta haciendo?.-Preguntaba Lisa de mala gana.

El barbudo se retrajo y se entumeció. No se imagino que ella lo increparia.

-Perdon. ¿Qué desea?.-Preguntaba el barbudo con una voz tenue y ronca debajo de esos lentes.

-¿A caso cree que yo soy estúpida?. ¡Maldito!. Me estaba siguiendo.-Decía ella tomándolo del brazo y dándole la vuelta, aplicándole una llave.

-¡Ay!. Espere. Se equivoca.

Lisa lo apoya contra la pared. Eso hace que su sombrero caiga al suelo y nota su cabellera canosa. -¡Espere por favor!.

-¡Quédese ahí!. Soy militar y Comandante de la RDF. Llamaré a la policía militar.

Pero el barbudo decide zafarse. Dice una frase imperceptible para ella. -Medus Activate-. En ése momento todo a su alrededor se "congeló". Todos quedaron quietos. El tiempo se detuvo.

El barbudo de zafa delicadamente de ella. Da la vuelta y ve a Lisa en una posición completamente congelada. El barbudo activó el artefacto denominado "Medus", que provocaba que el tiempo se detuviese.

El barbudo se quita los lentes y la ve frente a él. Sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Era su gran amor. Que en su tiempo ya se había ido. Sintió una tristeza tan profunda que temía cometer un error fatal. Fueron largos años de investigación y no quería echar el plan a perder. Acerca sus labios a la mejilla derecha de Lisa y le da un ligero beso.

-Te amo Lisa.

Se coloca nuevamente sus lentes oscuros. Recoge su sombrero del suelo, se acomoda su saco y emprende camino de regreso al Audi, pero sin antes de activar el tiempo, se esconde en un callejón. Su conmoción fue tan grande que no paraba de sollozar. Pasaron muchos años desde la partida de Lisa en su tiempo. No lloraba desde hace años. La ultima vez fue en el velorio. -Medus activate.

El tiempo vuelve a correr y de golpe el barbudo desapareció. Lisa se sintió confundida. -¿A donde se fue?. Ella miraba a los costados. Empezó a buscarlo pero no lo encontró.

El barbudo llega al cabrio y se sube. Lo enciende y emprende viaje sin rumbo escapándose de Lisa.

Ella camina con pasos apresurados hasta la otra esquina y no vio a nadie parecido a él. Anota el nombre de la calle, el horario y la hora aproximada, ya que justo en la esquina donde pasó todo, se encontraba un circuito cerrado de cámaras de vigilancia, perteneciente al municipio de la ciudad.

Seguramente ella pediría los vídeos de ése momento. Algo raro no cuadraba.

El smartphone de Lisa suena. Lo toma y ve quien llamaba. Era su padre. Atiende.

-¿Padre?.

-Hola hija.

-¡Qué sorpresa!. No esperaba tu llamado.

-Lo siento. Estuve ocupado aquí en Alaska. Escucha esta noche estoy viajando de incógnito hacia Macross. Llegaré por la noche mas o menos. Seguramente pasaré a visitarte.

-Ahhh. Es que... No estoy sola.

-¿Ah no?. ¿Amiga?.

-Noo. No no. Es un chico

Silencio del otro lado de la línea. -¿Chico?. ¿Estas conociendo a alguien?.

-Digamos que... Es muy complicado el asunto. Estoy enamorada padre.

-Ohh. ¡Eso es grandioso!. ¿Quién es el afortunado?.

-Eehhhh. Un piloto.

-Deseo conocerlo. Me encantaría verlo. ¿Es de tu mismo rango?. Porque ya conoces las reglas. No puedes fraternizar con tus subalternos.

A Lisa se le heló la sangre. Si su padre se enteraba que Rick era un simple aviador, sería el fin. Así que tomó la decisión de mentirle. -¡No padre!. Es de mi mismo rango... Ja ja ja. ¿Cómo pensarías que tu querida hija se metería con cualquiera?.

-Bien. Entonces iré a cenar esta noche a tu casa. Llegaré al aeropuerto mas o menos a las 20:30. Ven a buscarme. ¿Tienes tu Mini Cooper?.

-Si padre. El mismo que usaba en Hastings.

-Excelente. Quiero ver conducir a tu novio.

-Ahhh jajaj. Si si. Claro.

-Bien Lissi hija mía. Cuidate. Tengo ganas de verte.

-Lo mismo digo padre.

La comunicación cesa. -Maldición. ¿Qué carajo voy a hacer?. Dudo que Rick conduzca... Pero lo mas grave es que le he mentido a mi padre. Mmmmm. Piensa... ¡Ah!. Ya se.

Lisa telefonea a Claudia.

-Hola pequeña.

-¡Clau!. Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué paso?. Suenas como si hubieras hablado con la Reina Isabel.

-Mas o menos. Mi padre vendrá de sorpresa esta noche. Y le conté que estoy con alguien osea Rick y lo peor de todo es que le mentí, le dije que Rick es de mi mismo rango. Necesito que me ayudes. Que le pidas las insignias a Roy y que las use por esta noche, por si mi padre llegara a sospechar.

-Despreocupate cariño. Estoy para servirte.

-Gracias. Paso por tu casa a buscarlas cuando salgas de servicio. Luego llamaré a Rick.

-Ok pequeña. Beso enorme. Cuidate y calma.

-Gracias.

La comunicación cesa. 


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30.

Horas mas tarde. Almuerzo.

El aviador Hunter contra su voluntad, fue arrastrado por Kim para almorzar con sus otras 2 inseparables amigotas.

El comedor de la base estaba casi lleno. Max y Ben no estaban, porque sus horarios fueron cambiados debido a lo que le comentó Kim. Rick se encontraba imposibilitado de enviarle algún sms a Lisa, debido a lo chismosas que resultarían las conejitas.

Ellas se encontraban encantadas de almorzar con él y se sentían a gusto, ya que Rick no era mal chico y su forma de ser era un tanto inocente en algunos aspectos de la vida y no representaba signos de maldad.

Ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugsres, al costado de una ventana que tenía vista a las inmediaciónes de la base.

-Bien niño Rick. Bendito eres entre todas las mujeres.

Rick se sonrojaba ante el dicho de Vanessa. -¿Bendito?. Creo no ser el único actualmente.

-No nos engañas niño. Tu eres mas extrovertido de lo que pareces. Deja esa modestia de lado. ¿Te gustaría ser nuestro amante?.

-¡No!. Ustedes ya tienen a sus respectivos hombres.

-Nooo. Sammy por ejemplo está solita. La has abandonado. Era tu pareja ideal.-Acotaba Kim tomando un sorbo de petit cola.

Sammy se sonrojaba. -Eehhh. No se.. Tal vez Rick no quería sentirse presionado.

-Ja ja. ¿Cómo se sentiría presionado si es un hombre?. Los hombres son los que tienen que ganarse a una mujer. ¿No es así Rick?. ¿Quieres que le preguntemos a tu "amante"?.

-¡Oigan!. Basta. La hacen sentir incomoda a su amiga.-Acotaba Rick un poco molesto.

-¡Ja ja ja!. Sammy no es lo que parece. Tú la vez así tranquila, pero su verdadera faceta asusta. ¿No conejita?.-Le decía Vane a Sammy toqueteandole su rostro. -Mirala... Con esta carita angelical atraería a cualquier hombre. Pero las tranquilas son las peores. Como Hayes. ¿No chicas?. Lisa es así. Tranquila, abocada a su trabajo, solitaria... ¿Qué hombre quisiera estar con ella si los rechaza a todos?.

Rick sabia que era una trampa. Las conejitas querían hacerlo enfurecer. Pero si bien es tranquilo, estúpido no es.

-Creo que Lisa debe encontrar el hombre apropiado para ella. Que sea mas chico, para domarlo, educarlo...

-Como si fuera una mascota.

-Ja ja ja. ¡Sii!. Eso es. Como un perrito o un gatito...

Rick si bien escuchaba, no emitía palabra alguna. No caería en ése juego.

-Entonces con ése criterio... Suponen que Lisa tendría un hombre como mascota.-Acotaba Rick serio

-¡Claro!. Yo me imagino a Lisa acariciando a un hombre como si fuera un perrito. Se le metería entre las piernas, por temor a ser reprendido por su dueña. Jajaja. Eso sería gracioso de verlo.

-¡Siii!. Ja ja. ¡Ven aquí perrito, ven aquí!. Jajajaja.

-Mmmm.-Rick toma un sorbo de petit cola. ¿Saben?. Ustedes si que están locas. Les hace falta hombres de verdad para que las pueda sastifacer...

-Claro. Como tus amigotes tontito. Ellos si que son buenos amantes del placer.-Decía Kim.

-Siii. No sabes como es Max. Todo un hombre.

-Y Ben. Chistoso y bien corpulento.

-¿Y tú Rick?.

-¿Yo?. Creo que es mi partida. Con permiso señoritas.-Decía él con picardía.

-¡Hey!. ¿Tan prontito te irás?. Queremos saber sobre tu chica galán.

-Otro día. Debo cumplir con mi deber.

-Ja ja. ¿De qué deber nos estas hablando si Hayes te tiene atado con la suspensión?.

-Con mas razón. Debo practicar. Vane te espero en el simulador cuando termines de almorzar.-Rick se retiraba con la vajilla para ser depositada en el sitio de lavado.

Las conejitas se lo quedaron mirando. Kim pega la vuelta y vuelve al grupo.

-¡Maldicón!. Es muuuuy astuto. Pensé que metería la pata en cualquier momento, pero es a prueba de errores.

-Oigan chicas. ¿Por que no lo dejamos en paz?. Ellos son felices. Para mi están celosas porque Lisa se los robó.

Rick se alejaba del trio de chismosas. Ve su smartphone y tiene una llamada perdida y un sms de Lisa.

-Uy. ¿Lisa?. ¿Que querrá?.

Rick lee el SMS.

"-Llámame en cuanto puedas.".

Rick telefonea a Lisa. Ella responde.

-¡Hola Rick!.

-Hola Lisa. ¿Cómo estas?.

-Bien. ¿Y tú?.

-Todo tranquilo por aquí. Dime. ¿Qué querías decirme?.

-Estoy pasando por la base a buscarte. ¿Te queda poco para el fin del almuerzo?. Quiero ir a un sitio alejado de la base.

-Me quedan unos 45 minutos mas o menos.-Decía él viendo su reloj.

-¡Genial!. Esperame a dos calles de la base, sobre la paralela a la gran avenida central. Mini cooper rojo.

-O..ok.

-Bien. Estate allí lindo. No me tardo.

Rick cesa la comunicación y emprende la caminata hasta el sitio en donde quedó con Lisa. Llega al punto de encuentro y espera que venga. A los pocos minutos luego del llamado, se aparece un flamante Mini Cooper Rojo. El de los modelos nuevos.

-Hola. ¿Subes?.

-¡Ah!. Creí que era del lado derecho.

-No cariño. Este es 100% inglés.

-Ok.

Rick se sube del lado izquierdo. Lisa emprende viaje hasta una zona de acantilados, cercana a la base. Cuando detiene la marcha, la pareja empieza a besarse.

-Te extrañé.

-Yo también.-Acotaba Rick.

Se funden en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo te lleva el día?.-Le pregunta ella haciéndole caricias en su cabello.

-Salvo el trato de chismosas del trio terrible, todo en orden. Practicando con el simulador.

Ella le devuelve un beso a sus labios. Lo mira con admiración. -Eres lindo. Lástima que tenemos poco tiempo, porque sino ya hubiéramos hecho "cositas asombrosas".

Él la abraza. -Ja ja. Ni me pienso imaginar aquellas cositas asombrosas que haríamos.

-Ya habrá tiempo darling.-Le decía ella con dulzura.

-Bueno. ¿Qué tenías para decirme?.

-Ahhh sii.-Le decía ella un poco preocupada. -Hoy a la noche...vendrá mi padre.

Rick se asombró por lo dicho por Lisa. Él no desconocía la posición de su padre.

-¡Ah!. Entonces me tengo que ir.

-No cariño. Cenaras con nosotros. No quiero ocultarte y menos con mi padre. Ya le dije de ti y quiere conocerte.

-¿Pero la cláusula 23?.

-Despreocupate. Ese es un pequeño detalle que sera secretito de ambos. Le dije que eras de mi mismo rango.

Rick se entumeció. -¿¡Qué!?. Lisa ¡Estas demente!. Es tu padre. Además de ser el Almirante supremo de la RDF. Yo no soy nadie...-Rick se desesperaba.

Pero Lisa le sonríe y le encaja un beso para callarlo. -Cariño... Ocupas un puesto muy importante y ése puesto es en mi corazón. Eres el amor de mi vida. Es mas importante que un simple puesto de piloto. Tú no te preocupes. Ya tengo todo listo. Solo deberás fingir un poquito.

Rick se sonrojaba y se embobaba al escuchar esas palabras. -Bueno... De acuerdo. Pero lo hago por ti.

-¡Ay si!. Lindo.-Ella lo abraza fuerte y le da beso tras beso.

-Ah. Escucha... Descubrí algo. ¿Dejamos el lado tierno por un momento?. Esto es de suma importancia.

-Bueno. ¿Qué sucede?.

-Bien. ¿Te acuerdas de las fotografías misteriosas?. Bien... Descubrí un detalle. Se ve un reflejo desde el otro lado. Seguramente si alguien experto la analiza, pueda verlo con mucho detalle. Pensaba dárselo a Roy. Pero me dijo que hoy estaba ocupado.

-Interesante. Mientras mas descubramos que hay detrás de aquellas fotografía, mas sabremos lo que sucede. Hoy me paso algo muy raro.  
Un tipo vestido de una forma bastante particular me seguía por la calle. Intuí que me seguía, porque paró con su coche y lo vi con alguien pero no recuerdo bien quien era.  
Bien.. En fin me sigue y decido enfrentarlo, cuando lo reducí de golpe desapareció de mis manos, así literalmente como te lo estoy describiendo.

-Mmmm. ¿Te acuerdas de como estaba vestido?.

-Un tuxedo blanco estilo europeo y un sombrero blanco. Todo de blanco. Tenía una cabellera canosa y una barba blanca.  
Era de llamar la atención. Contrastaba con el resto. Anoté la calle y la hora. Tengo a alguien que puede facilitarme el circuito cerrado de vigilancia, para ver el momento exacto y con detalle.

-Bien. Es raro pero interesante situación la que me has planteado.

-Fuera de eso... Mi día fue tranquilo. Y extrañandote.-Le decía ella intentando abrazarlo pasándose a su asiento y sentándose sobre él.

-¡Lisa!. Pueden vernos.

-¡Aquí no hay nadie!. Tranquilo. Este acantilado es poco visitado. Besame y dejate llevar. Nos queda tiempo todavía.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?.

-Lo que se dé.

Ambos empiezan a besarse apasionadamente, Lisa se había cambiado de ropas previamente antes de ir a buscarlo a Rick. Se puso una pollera larga fina de color turquesa o con una linda musculosa blanca que le torneaba sus pechos. Ella abajo como ropa interior tenia un culote blanco que ella pensaba correrselo si Rick pretendía irse mas allá, pero por el momento la situación era un tanto tranquila. Lisa se quita su blusa y Rick se desabrocha su camisa.

Él empieza a besarla por todos lados de su torso incluido sus pechos. -Ufff. Que calor. Espera que enciendo el aire y reclino el asiento.

El asiento de esta versión del Mini era eléctrico Lisa aprieta el botón y el mismo se reclina casi en su totalidad porque ya había alcanzado el tope máximo por el asiento trasero. Lisa mete la mano en la entrepierna de Rick para sentir su protuberante bulto que ya se enmarcaba.

-Hazlo. Quiero hacerlo.-Le decía ella.

-¿¡Aqui!?. Pero pueden vernos.

-Mmmhh. Eso es lo excitante.

-Pero no tengo protección.

-No hay problema con eso. ¿Vamos?. Por favor.-Le decía ella devolviéndole un beso uno tras otro y de forma apasionada, teniéndolo encerrado entre sus brazos.

-Ok...De...jame desabro...

-Aguarda...-Lisa metía mano por debajo de su pollera y llega a la cremallera de Rick. La abre y desabrocha el pantalón y mete la mano por debajo de su bóxer y siente al ser sobresaliendo ya firme y listo para la acción.

Lisa se corre su culote por debajo y con unos leves movimientos pelivicos lo introduce entre sus inmediaciones.

-Ahh. Listo...

-Lisa... Eres terrible.-Le decía Rick sonriente

-¿Crees que me voy a aguantar hasta la noche?.-Le reclamaba ella sonriente y meneándose sobre él. Se desabrocha su sostén y deja ver sus pechos desnudos. Rick se acerca a ella para abrazarla. El espacio en el coche era pequeño pero se las arreglaron bien. Lisa debía flexionar las piernas para menearse y mas o menos cabalgar sobre él.

Rick lo disfrutaba también. Aprovechaba un poco la situación y lamía sus pechos. Ella sonriente lo abrazaba con una mano ya que con la otra debía sostenerse por el parante de la puerta.

El coche se movía ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Siguieron así por unos minutos. Hasta que llegó el momento de terminar.

-Lisa...tengo que culminar.

-Hazlo dentro mío.

-Pero.. ¿No es peligroso?.

-Tomo pastillas. Anda hazlo...quiero sentir tu cálido amor dentro de mii. ¡Ahhhh!.

Ambos llegan al clímax y Rick expulsó todo dentro de las inmediaciones de su amada compañera de aventuras eróticas.

-Uuyyyyy. ¡Eso si que estuvo genial!.-Aclamaba besándolo a Rick a sus labios. -¡Eres todo un hombrecito!. Te amo mucho.

-Ja ja. Eres muy sensual. Yo también te amo. Me gustó también. Siento mucho si manchamos el asiento.

-Es cuero. Se limpia fácil. Ahora lo difícil será acomodarnos. Oye... Estuvo bueno de verdad. ¡Jamas lo había hecho en un coche!

-Ja ja. Ni yo.

-Oohhh lindo. Esto si que quedará como anedocta para los nietos. ¿No es así primor?.

-Ji ji. Me encanta esa complicidad que tenemos. Siento que ya estamos más allá de todo. Como que siento los años encima contigo. Es una sensación rara.

-Ajam. Yo también siento lo mismo. Bien ¿Qué hora es?.

-¡UY LISA!. ES MUY TARDE. Me tengo que presentar.

-¡Tranquilo!. Vistete.-Decía ella poniéndose la blusa sin corpiño y bajándose del auto del lado del acompañante y pasando del otro lado y sentándose en el puesto de conductor.

-¡Sube el asiento amor!. Y Ponte el cinturón.

-Espera me tengo que abrochar la camisa. Ahí lo subo.

Lisa enciende el coche y Rick subia el asiento y se colocaba su cinturón.

-¡Sujetate!.

-¿Qué?.

Ella pone reversa y hace andar el coche unos metros hasta acomodarlo y tomar la carretera ribereña. Acelera a toda marcha y el pobre Rick emprende el peor viaje de su vida. -¡Lisa despacio!. ¡Vas deprisa!.

-¡Ja ja ja!. ¡Tranquilo nene!. Jamas he estado tan viva en mi vida.

-¡Yo quiero vivir que es diferente!.

Lisa tomaba las curvas como toda una profesional, pasando cambios y para colmo conduciendo descalza. Rick no podía creer lo bien que manejaba.

-¡Nada comparado con un VT ¿No?.-Decía ella exaltada y feliz.

-¡Siii!. La única diferencia que aquí tienes obstáculooooooooooos!. Lisa realizaba un sobreviraje por una calle que por suerte nadie pasaba por allí, al estilo drifting. -¡Maldita!. ¡Voy a matarte!.

-¡No seas miedoso!. ¡Tú vuelas una nave avanzada que puede viajar a Mach 5 y yo con una cafetera inglesa!.-Decía ella exaltada.

-¡Pero esto es manejo inseguro!.

-¡Ah ya callate!.-Ella lo toma de la boca y le encaja un lindo beso.

-Me vengaré.-Le decía él molesto.

-Eso lo veremos.

Lisa ya aminoraba la marcha y se acercaba en las inmediaciones de la base. Se detiene a dos calles de allí para no ser vistos.

-Bien niño aquí te dejo.

-Ok.-Decía él arreglándose.

-¡Hey!. No te enojes. Tenía que traerte.

-Siii lo se. Pero para la próxima maneja mas despacio. Prefiero llegar tarde y no matarnos.

-Ja ja ja. ¡Lindo!. Te espero esta noche. Me gusto la "cosita asombrosa" que hicimos.-Le decía ella con ternura.

A él automáticamente se le fue todo su enojo al verla así. Estaba completamente embobado y le sonrió y le encajó un muy lindo beso. -Eres una loquita amorosa. No conocía esa faceta tuya.

-Tu me enciendes. No soy así generalmente. Yo soy seria y contigo soy feliz.-Decía ella emocionada.

-Yo también. Pero no es necesario que conduzcas de ése modo. Dejemos las cositas asombrosas para sitios sin maquinas.

-Ja a ja. ¡Concedido!. Te espero a las 7 amor. ¿Te paso a buscar?.

-Gracias pero prefiero que estés tranquila en casa y prepares todo para la velada con tu padre. Traeré un buen vino y un postre.

-Bien... Bueno ¡Ve!. Se te hace tarde.

-Uy ¡cierto!.

Rick desciende del coche ve a Lisa sonriente. -Ah Rick. ¿Sabes conducir?.

-Sii. Mas o menos.

-¡Genial!. Bueno. Cuidate.

El coche se aleja. Rick la ve irse hasta perderla de vista.  
Fue un momento único y mágico. Hasta él no creía que Lisa fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo. Aún Rick no salía de su letargo.

-Cielos... Eso si que fue algo...lindo. ¿Las chicas serán así hoy o solo Lisa es de hacer ese tipo de cosas?.

Para su sorpresa alguien caminaba detrás de él. Acerca su boca a su oreja.

-Bu.

-¡Ah!. ¿Qué?. ¿Quién eres?.

Rick ve a ha chica de cabello verde, tez blanca y de ojos rojos.

-Una amiga lejana. ¿No me reconoces?.

Rick la ve de arriba y abajo pero no llega a reconocerla en lo mas mínimo. -Mmm no.

-Ooohh. Que lástima.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No.. Pues pasaba justo por aquí y te vi descender de aquél coche. Pero bueno. Nos veremos después...-Decía ella alejándose.

-¡Aguarda!. Espera. ¿Cómo dices que te llamabas?.

-Miriya.

-Ok. Lo tengo en mente.

-Bien. Adiós-Le decía ella con una sonrisa.

Rick intentaba reconocerla pero no recordaba a aquella misteriosa joven.

Mas allá de eso, emprende una caminata apresurada a la base, debía presentarse en su puesto en el simulador.

Al pasar su tarjeta de identificación por el lector, le da error.

El guarda de seguridad se acerca a ver la situación.

-Buenas tardes.

-Hola señor. ¿Pasa algo con el lector?.

-Mmm ¿A ver?.

El guarda inspecciona el aparato. Por detrás de Rick se asoma una mano morena, con una manga verde. -Aquí tienes niño.

Rick se da la vuelta. -¡Claudia!...

-Tu nueva identificación... Comandante Hunter.-Le guiñaba un ojo.

Rick se dió cuenta en seguida de la situación. Pasa su flamante tarjeta por el lector. El guarda ve la identificación de la máquina. -Bienvenido Comandante Hunter.

-¿Esto es una broma no?.

-Anda pasa. Tú solo finge que esta todo normal.

Luego de que Rick pasa por el molinete, Claudia pasa su tarjeta.

Ambos caminan unos metros. -Quiero conversar contigo unos minutos, sobre lo que está sucediendo.

Ambos se sientan en un banco cercando a un pequeño parque, entre las edificaciones de la base.

-Escucha Rick, no te lo tomes a mal pero todo esto fue organizado por Lisa. Yo se que te puede resultar un poco incómoda la situación, pero debes comprender que ella está locamente enamorada de ti. Estos últimos días a cambiado su actitud, la noto muy feliz y exaltada. Durante los años que la he tratado, jamás la he visto tan feliz. Se ha quitado varios años de encima y parece mas jovial.  
A veces cuando una mujer esta enamorada, puede cometer actos de estupidez que pueden superar los limites de la seriedad. Lisa es diferente. Ella realmente te ama y desea lo mejor para ti. Es una persona muy especial y sientete afortunado de haber llegado a su vida, porque jamás conocerás a otra chica como ella. Ha sufrido mucho estos años y tú le has devuelto toda esa felicidad que supuso perdida.

Luego de toda esa charla Rick analiza un poco la situación y siente que su corazón le latía mucho mas rápido.

-Yo la amo también. Una vez recuerdo que me dijeron que en el amor uno ama a su forma y ama mas que otro.  
Pero siento que con ella tengo una conexión casi inexplicable. Una conexión tan profunda que supera todo lo conocido. Están sucediendo situaciones muy extrañas.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Hoy luego de volver de mi horario de almuerzo, me topé con otra chica que suponía conocerme. Su nombre era Miriya.

-Ahh. Raro... Muy rara la situación.

-Siii. Pero bueno así están las cosas.

-Volviendo a Lisa Rick... No te enojes con ella. Hizo todo este cambio temporario por ti mientras Donald este aquí de visita. Su padre vendrá esta noche y se quedará unos días recorriendo la base y viendo los avances en la construcción en el SDF-1. Además la semana que viene será la gran fiesta de gala, por los 10 años de la ciudad.

Asistirán personas importsntes y miembros de la GTU así como todo el alto mando de la RDF.

-¿Cuando será?.

-El próximo miércoles. ¿Tienes traje jovencito?.

-Siii. Tengo uno. No te preocupes.

-Ja ja ja. Bien... Entonces ya sabes...

-Ok. Mantendré la cordura.

-Bien. Te noto feliz también. ¿Contento con Lisa?.

-Si. Aunque no soy tan demostrativo como ella, la amo. Pero no soporto el hecho de ocultarme en todos lados para evitar que alguien me moleste con ella.

-Lo se... Es difícil. Recuerda que ella ocupa un puesto importante y es hija del Almirante. Deberás dar buena letra. Pero contigo no será para nada difícil. Ya que eres muy tímido y modesto. Aunque las apariencias engañan cuando uno está con su amada. ¿No?.

Rick se sonroja. -Siii...puede ser...

-Bien. No te quito mas tiempo. Presentate en servicio. Seguramente Vane se molestara y algún regaño recibirás.

-Bah... Eso no es problema. Son molestas pero puedo controlar la situación.

-¡Así me gusta!. Ve a cumplir servicio.

-¡Ah!. Me olvidaba. ¿Sabes algo de Roy?. Necesitaba que revise algo con respeto a una fotografía.

-Creo que algo me dijo. Esta muy ocupado. Ahora que se ha restablecido el suministro eléctrico, seguramente esté trabajando en ello.

-Bien. Lo llamaré después. Te veo luego Clau.

-Que te sea leve el día pichón.

-Ja ja. Bueno esta bien.-Le sonríe Rick.

Ambos se separan y toman caminos diferentes para ocupar sus funciones nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio fotográfico de Teo.

Roy le entregó una copia de la fotografía. Teo la inspeccionaba.

-Me dijo que cercano al brazo estirado de la chica, hay como un reflejo.

-Haremos un zoom.

Teo enfocaba la zona en la que Rick había descubierto el reflejo ovalado. Y todo estaba tomando forma gracias a la esfera.

Teo se sorprende. -¡No puede ser!.

Ambos hombres observaban la imagen y el zoom aplicado. La zona del reflejo mostraba lo que había del otro lado

-Naaa. Reconozco este sitio.-Decía Teo.

-¿Qué sitio es?.

-Es... El puente de mando del SDF-1.

-Ja ja. Vamos hombre. ¿Es una broma?.

-Nooo. Mira..-Teo modificaba el ángulo y el enfoque y mostraba una fotografía bastante nítida pero oscura.

-¡Esta es Claudia!.-Decía Roy sorprendido. -Aquí esta Lisa. Y por detrás el trío y mas al costado... ¡Gloval!. ¿Qué carajo esta pasando?.

-No...no lo se Roy... Pero esto es sorprendente y no está trucado.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31.

Durante el corriente día, Madeleine y Jason disfrutaron el día de descanso. Decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

El destino elegido fue el parque.

Se acomodaron debajo de un árbol y miraban a la gente pasar.

-Oye. ¿Qué sientes?.-Le preguntaba Madeleine a Jason.

-Estoy tranquilo. ¿Tú?.

-Mmmm. Yo también.

-No sonó muy convencido lo que has dicho.

Madeleine se recuesta sobre su pecho. -¿A caso crees que solamente eres una cara bonita?.

-Ja ja. No pienso en eso. Pero los comienzos de toda relación, siempre son placenteros. Después cuando empiezas a conocer un poco mas a la persona que tienes al lado, todo empieza a tornarse diferente.

Ella se reincorpora y lo ve de costado acariciando su rostro. -¿Crees que solamente somos un capricho?.

-Naa. Solo digo que cuando empiece a conocerte mejor, deberemos vivir con nuestros defectos.

-Puff. Ya hablas como si fueras un novio.

Ella se ponía de pie y caminaba unos pasos. Él se reincorpora detrás de ella y la abraza por detrás. -¡Oh vamos Madeleine!. ¿Te enojaste?.

-No.-Le respondió ella secamente.

-Bueno... Como quieras. No estoy para juegos.-Decía él recostandose, apoyado contra el árbol y flexionando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza con ambos ojos cerrados.

Madeleine ve esa reacción en Jason. No parecía estar enojado y se acerca a él.

-Ja ja. ¿Te ofendiste?.

-Noo.

-Oh vamos.-Ella lo toma de sus mejillas para encajarle un beso pero él ni se inmuta.

-No estoy para juegos de niños.

-¿Ah siii?.-Le decía ella de forma sensual.

-No te hagas la sexy que no te sale.

-Y tú el ofendido. Mira ya sonries.

Madeleine se acerca a él y le encaja un beso a los labios.

-Oye. ¿Quieres un copo de azúcar?. Allí hay un señor que los vende.-Le decía él apuntándole a una maquina con un vendedor haciéndolos.

-¡No estaría mal!. Vamos.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Teo.

Roy y Teo analizaban una ampliación impresa, de la zona del reflejo que mostraba parte del puente del SDF-1.

Minuciosamente, la miraba una y otra vez intentando averiguar si la misma era de carácter falso.

-Mi querido amigo Roy. Esta información es autentica.

Roy ya se sentía preocupado y a la vez confundido. -¿Qué me dices de un fotomontaje?.

-Imposible. Muy pocos conocen el interior del SDF-1. De ser una farsa, el que armara el fotomontaje, debería conocer el interior del puente. Además no creo que ni tu novia y su amiga y mas o menos el mismo Capitán Gloval, se hubiera prestado para esta sesión de fotografías.  
Esto es real.

-¿Qué explicación puedes darme con respecto a la misma y a su origen?.

-No lo se... Ya estoy casi tan consternado al igual que tú.

-Cuando analizaste las primera series de fotografías que te dejé, me hiciste mención que las imprimieron hace unos años en adelante. Salvo que la máquina tuviera un error en la fecha de impresión y realización.

-Es factible. El asunto es que los relojes de estos aparatos, es mediante energía atómica. Sería imposible descalibrarlos a gusto. Los relojes atómicos Siemens son lo mas avanzado del mundo.

-Entonces. ¿El veredicto es el mismo que de hace unos días?.

-Je je. No tengo otra explicación razonable al respecto. Todavía tengo que ver el tema de la ubicación. Tengo contacto con todos los telescopios en orbita. Ubico las mismas coordenadas, y si veo a los "hombrecitos verdes" saco las fotos.

Roy se tomaba la cabeza y se masajeaba las sienes. -Esto es difícil. Realmente inexplicable y difícil.

-A veces en la vida uno tiene que aceptar desafíos ante lo inexplicable y lo desconocido. Esto puede transformarse en una oportunidad única.

-Si. Mientras eso no ponga en riesgo nuestras vidas.

Horas mas tarde...

Eran las 6:30 Pm. Rick culmina su ciclo en el simulador. Vanessa se encontraba allí monitoreando sus movimientos.

-Niño. Te busca alguien.-Acotaba Vane.

Rick observa la figura de un hombre sentado esperando por su salida.

-Permiso. Buenas tardes. ¿Aviador Hunter?.

-¿Sii?.

-Qué tal. Mi nombre es Seamus Lang. Soy ingeniero y doctor de la base. ¿Puedo molestarlo unos minutos?. Quisiera hablar algunas palabras con usted.

-Bueno. ¿Será para mucho?. Tengo una cena.

-No no. Solo unos minutos. Acompañeme por favor.

-Bueno.

Rick sale de la zona de simuladores, dejando atrás a Vane. Ella se acomodaba para ver mejor al hombre que vino a preguntar por el aviador.

Caminan en las inmediaciones de la base. El atardecer se hacía notar.

-Bien señor Lang.

-Llamemé por doctor por favor. Jeje.-Le aclaraba de forma devota.

-Bien doctor. ¿Qué necesita?.

-A ver... Cómo decirlo. Es raro lo que le comentaré. ¿Ha sufrido de alucinaciones o sueños raros?. Digo... Me refiero a estilo premoniciones...

-Mmmm. Siii. Digamos por así decirlo... Cefaleas intensas con múltiples imágenes que se me presentaban a la mente.

-¡Aja!. Sii. Me había olvidado de las cefaleas...

-¿Por qué?.-Preguntaba Rick inseguro y con temor.

-Antes que nada le aclaré algo importante. No estoy loco y no vengo por usted porque se me plazca, se lo digo de esta forma porque creerá que estoy loco y no es así.  
Ahora.. Quiero hacerle una pregunta importante. ¿Usted tiene una relación con la Comandante Lisa Hayes?.

-¿Qué quiere saber doctor?.

-Sólo quiero que me confirme eso. Porque a partir de que usted lo confirme, sacaré mis conclusiones.

Rick ya intuía que algo raro pasaba. Un hombre misterioso, se le aparece de forma inoportuna. ¿Era de fiar?.

-Doctor Lang. ¿Puede ir al grano por favor?.

-Bien. Sospecho que esta sucediendo cosas extrañas en la base. Cambios repentinos en el tiempo. Como que alguien esta provocando todo tipo de modificaciones en nuestras formas de vida.

Rick intentaba comprender lo que Lang le decía. Cuando le dijo lo de los cambios ahí le creyó.

-Ok. Le creo. Estoy con Hayes. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que nos ha estado sucediendo?.

-Mmm. ¿alguien mas de su círculo intimo ha sufrido este tipo de traspiés?.

-Un amigo. Max Sterling. Dijo que peleó con con un VT de dimensiones diferentes a los nuestros, en el espacio.

Lang tomaba anotaciones. -¿Algo mas?.

-Mi novia tuvo un episodio raro en un restaurante... Insultó a una chica sin razón. ¡Ah!. Y ella, mi hermano mayor y yo hemos recibido fotografías de forma misteriosa, el cual su contenido estamos intentando revelar. Las tengo aquí.

Rick le mostraba las fotografías. Lang las inspeccionaba.

-Mmmmm. Parecen naves espaciales.

-Estamos averiguando eso.

-Hoy mismo me vi con su tutor o hermano como lo llame. El Comandante Focker. Le quise informar todo esto, pero justo tuvimos el problema con el suministro eléctrico. Mire... no quiero quitarle mas tiempo. Quiero mañana charlar mejor a solas. Tengo información que revelarle y en lo posible llegar a la misma conclusión.

-Mire mañana tengo un día tanto complicado. Actualmente me encuentro suspendido en mis funciones como piloto y rindo el examen de reinserción.

-Ohh. Ya veo.

-Pero si quiere, mañana contacto a su oficina y podremos vernos a charlar.

-Si. Ero fuera de la base. Yo actualmente estoy trabajando en las zonas de restricción de acceso a todo el personal que no este autorizado. ¿Le pido su teléfono y con gusto lo llamo?.

-Si anote...

Lang anota el numero de Rick. -Bien aviador. Espero que no se haya espantado por lo que le dije.

-Descuide doctor. Ya me han pasado situaciones extrañas. Ejemplo con mi novia. Parece como que nos conocemos de toda la vida.

-Mmm. Eso puede tener una explicación. No quiero alarmarlo. Igualmente le pregunté sobre su relación con Hayes porque en una de mis visiones sucedió algo entre ustedes. Pero prefiero comentarselo mañana.

-Bien. Quedamos así doctor.

Lang le estrecha su mano saludándose. Ambos toman rumbos diferentes y Rick se dirige a los vestuarios a darse una ducha.

Durante el trayecto al vestuario se puso a analizar lo hablado con aquel doctor.

Tomo su smartphone y tenía una notificación de Lisa. Lee el sms.

"-Hola cariño. Me encantó la cosita asombrosa que hicimos en el coche. Mmmhh. Quiero segunda vuelta. No te olvides del vino y el postre. Actúa como eres frente a mi padre. Besos te ama tu amor. Lisa".

-Que linda eres escribiendo. Cada día te amo mas.

Rick ingresa a los vestuarios de caballeros. Se quita sus ropas y procede a meterse bajo la ducha.

Luego de unos minutos. Sale de la ducha.

El vestuario estaba habitado por algunos miembros de la fuerza, además de empleados de la base.

Rick se vestía con sus ropas de civil. Se peinaba su cabellera y se acomodaba un poco su aspecto.

Al salir de la base la noche ya llegó a Macross. Todavía estaba a tiempo para llegar al departamento de Lisa. Pero un cochecito pequeño pasaba a su lado. Alguien lo llamaba desde adentro.

-Bonsoir Monseuir Hunter.

Rick dirige su mirada al Smart.

-Oh. Hola.-Saludaba serio y sin ganas.

Madeleine descendía de su cochecito y se acercaba a Rick.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo has estado Madeleine?.

-Mejor. ¿Y tú?.

-Bien por suerte. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?.

-Fui de compras. ¿Estabas en servicio?.

-Recién acabo de salir de la base.

-Oye. Tengo que decirte algo importante. Te pido perdón. El otro día me comporté como una idiota.

Rick se sorprende ante esa declaración.

-Ok...bueno. Te perdono.

-Sii. No se lo que me pasó. Fue una completa estupidez.-Madeleine estaba apenada.

-Bien. Despreocupate. Esta todo en orden.-Le decía Rick sonriendole.

-Ahmm. Gracias.-Se sonrojaba.

Pero para sorpresa de Rick ella se le abalanza y le encaja un beso a sus labios. Él no tuvo tiempo de contenerse ante tal acto de cariño por parte de ella.  
Se sorprende por la actitud de la francesa. Rick intentó separarla pero ella lo apretaba. Luego lo suelta y lo mira haciéndole una sonrisa irónica y sensual.

-Bonsoir Joli. (Lindo).

Ella se sube a su Smart y parte de allí.

Rick se toca los labios intentando salir de su letargo. -Me...me besó. ¿Qué bicho le picó a ésta loca?.

Rick procede ir a una tienda a comprar un vino y un poste.

Se encuentra en la tienda a Max.

-¡Max!.

-¡Rick amigo!. Estas desaparecido. ¿En qué andas?.

-Mucha vida de simulador. Ya quiero rendir el examen y volver a servicio. Cansado de jugar "vídeo juegos".

-Ja ja. Me imagino. Oye. ¿Tus cosas con ya sabes quien?.

-Viento en popa. Es una dama muy especial.-Decía Rick con orgullo. -Pero hoy hay prueba de fuego. Su padre viene de visita.

Max pone expresión de terror. -¿¡Qué!?. ¿El mismo Almirante?.

-Gracias por darme ánimos amigo.-Le respondía él sarcástico y de mal humor.

-¡Uy!. Lo siento. Es que... Bueno Lisa puede ser encantadora para ti... ¿Pero su padre?.

-Eso no lo sé. Me enteraré cuando lo conozca personalmente.

-¿Estas nervioso?.

-Un poco.

-Bueno eso es mejor. Si no lo estuvieses, ya sería preocupante.

-Igual antes que nada. Lo hago por ella. Me encanta. Aunque no lo demuestre estoy enamorado de ella.

-Hey. Vas de prisa.

-No... Ya no... Hay algo entre nosotros que no tiene explicación. Una fuerza que nos une cada vez mas. ¿Recuerdas lo de las premoniciones?.

-Sii.

-Hoy vino un tipo llamado Lang a hablarme. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien a quién no conozco venga a verme de la nada y a preguntarme sobre mí y Lisa?. Mañana quedé en verme y que me cuente lo que sabe.

-Oye amigo. Ya asustas con todo este tema de las visiones y dolores de cabeza.

-¡Pero a ti también te ha pasado!.

-Lo se. Pero puede ser estrés, el aire de este sitio...

-O el SDF-1.

-¿Crees que tiene algo que ver?.

-Mucho. Todo es un rompecabezas... Las fotos, las visiones, Lisa, tú y ahora este tipo Lang. Si se de algo necesitaré tu ayuda.

-Cuenta conmigo amigo mío.

-Gracias. Bien sigo camino. Debo llevar algo para la cena.

-Suerte.

Ambos se saludan Rick ve un Vino muy exquisito y lo agrega al carrito de compras. Se dirige a la sesión de postres y pide uno que obviamente no contuviera maní, por su alergia.

Se acerca a la caja a abonar y justo otra vez se da inconveniente con el suministro eléctrico. Todas las luces se apagan. La ciudad queda a oscuras, salvo la zona de construcción del SDF-1 y alrededores de la base.

-Maldición.

-Bueno... A todos los clientes solo podemos cobrar en efectivo. Los que quieran pagar, pasen por aquí y le anotaremos los pedidos a mano.

Rick era de los que pagaba en efectivo. Se acerca a donde le indicó la empleada. De repente se escuchan unos Jet supersónicos sobrevolar la zona de la isla. Causó un leve temblor por la onda de sonido.

Rick sale de la tienda dejando su pedido a un lado. Las aeronaves no identificadas dan vueltas por el cielo. Posiblemente realizando un reconocimiento. No eran VT a simple vista. Rick tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Maldición!. ¡Enemigos!.

Max se le aparece a su lado. -¡Rick!. ¿Ataque?.

Ambas naves lanzan unos misiles contra edificios linderos a la zona y se escuchan unas explosiones. Todo el mundo entra en pánico. El smartphone de Rick empieza a sonar. Ambos pilotos se ponen a cubierto.

Rick atiende el llamar. -¡Hola!.

-¡Rick!. Ataque inminente.

-¿Dónde estas Lisa?.

-Estoy llendo a un sitio seguro. Estoy bajando las escaleras del condominio. Ahora estoy en la planta baja.

-¡Esperame ahí!. Voy corriendo. Estoy con Max.

La comunicación cesa. -Max. ¡Acompañame!. Vamos rápido.

-Sii.

Ambos espritan en dirección al apartamento de Lisa. Al llegar al palier de planta baja se encuentran con ella.

-¡Gracias a Dios!. Están bien chicos. Vengan por aquí rápido.

Los tres se acercaban a una puerta de hierro que alojaba una escalera amurada a la pared en un callejón. Lisa pasa su tarjeta por un lector y las compuertas de hierro se abren. Por cuestiones morales la que desciende primero es Lisa por su atuendo, que consistía de una falda holgada corta de color Marron, que vislumbraba sus torneadas piernas y un suéter de color verde.

Luego descendieron Rick y Max.

-¿¡Qué es este sitio Lisa!?.

-Un túnel antibombas que conecta con la base. Estos apartamentos están conectados con la base por intermedio de túneles codificados. Subanse a la rampa.

Los tres se suben a una plataforma, que consistía en un Mag Lev. En la consola un botón hacía funcionar el transporte y empieza a arrancar levemente hasta tomar velocidad. Rick observa a su amante de arriba hacia abajo. Estaba vestida muy sexy. Hasta Max se le escapó una mirada. Parecía toda una colegiala y estaba muy coqueta.

-¿Te gusta mi atuendo?.-Le preguntaba Lisa de forma sensual

-Así no íbamos a recibir a tu padre.

Ella se le acerca a su oreja. -Nio. La idea mía era una "segunda parte", de cositas asombrosas.

-Deja el postre para después amor. Nos están atacando.

-¡Si es cierto!.

Lisa ve a Max quien lo tenía a su lado. ¿Todo en orden?.-Le preguntaba ella con simpatía.

-Eeehh. Si.. Por supuesto Comandante.

-Oh por favor. Llámame Lisa cuando estemos fuera de servicio Max. Sin cuidado.

Max se sorprende ante ése cambio de actitud de ella. -O...ok.

-Bien. ¡Ya falta poco críos!. Ya llegamos.

-Creo que tenemos compañía detrás nuestro.

Ambos giran sus cabezas y ven que detrás de ellos, venían otros MagLev transportando a mas personal.

-Si. No somos los únicos que usamos este medio de transporte. Solo es para oficiales de alto rango.

El MagLev se detiene en una estación. Y por detrás demás personal que venían en otros también se detienen.

Los tres esprintaban a toda velocidad por nas inmediaciones.

-¡Max! Presentare a tu puesto.

-Si Comandante.

-Rick. Tú ven conmigo.

-Si Lisa.

Ambos corrían hacia el centro de mando.

Ingresan a un ascensor mientras se escuchaban explosiones. Tocan un botón y el ascensor comienza su ascenso.

Agitados juntaban bocanadas de aire.

-Justo ahora.

-Espero que mi padre tenga buenos pilotos a su mando de la aeronave que lo esta trayendo.

-Seguramente tu papá esta bien.

Lisa pega la vuelta y retiene a Rick contra una de las paredes del ascensor y le encaja un apasionado beso. -Mhhh. Me gustas mucho. Te cuento un secreto. No tengo nada abajo. Estaba así vestida para ti.

-¡Lisa! Eres una mmm...

Ella le encaja otro beso para callarlo y de paso le tocaba su entre pierna.

-Estar de novia con un chico tan lindo como tú, descarga tensiones y miedos. Te amo mucho.

Rick estaba embobado. -Yo... Yo también. ¿Qué te esta pasando?.

-Soy feliz a tu lado. Y ¿sabes?...-Da la vuelta preparandose para salir del ascensor. -Mataría por ti si te llegaran hacerte daño. Que nadie te toque, porque juro que le haré la vida un infierno a aquella persona que te haga daño.

-Ok... No es para tanto amor. Puedo defenderme solo.

-Bueno. Pero ¡ya sabes!. Soy tu amada esposa.

-¿Esposa?. ¿No era novia?.

Lisa sufre una conmoción y varias imagenes se le cruzan por su cabeza. Sufre una leve cefalea punzante. Se agarra su cabeza en señal de dolor. -¡Ayyy!.

-¡Lisa!.

Rick se acerca por detrás y la abraza para que no se caiga. -Estoy bien. Estoy bien cariño.

-¿Qué te pasó?.

-Nada... Un leve dolor de cabeza. Vamos. Vayamos al centro de mando.

Ambos se dirigían al centro de mando. Al ingresar al mismo ya se encontraba personal allí. Inclusive Claudia ya estaba allí. Y se sorprendió del atuendo de Lisa provocativo de ella.

-¡Lisa!. ¿No tuviste tiempo de colocarte el uniforme?.

-Noo. No pude. ¡Empezamos con la acción!.

Ella euforica tomaba asiento y encendía su TAC-NET. -¡Hey darling!. Ven conmigo. ¡Tenemos trabajo aquí!.-Hablándole a Rick.

Rick sonrojado y sorprendido no quería seguirle la corriente. Claudia se sorprendía también por su actitud. Al casi mismo momento Madeleine llega al centro de mando también.

-Bonsoir a todos. Pardon llegué tarde.

Lisa la ve con asco. -Buenas noches Devinkulrke. Ocupe su puesto. Llega tarde.

-¡Lisa!. Acabó de llegar.-Decía Rick defendiéndola a Madeleine. Se dió cuenta la diferencia en el trato.

-¡Darling!. Te dije que vinieras aquí.

-¡No puedo Lisa!. Es tu puesto de mando. Estas en servicio. Cumple tu deber y Ponte en el rol de Comandante.

-Ufa... Ok.

Ella encendía los sistemas y se comunicaba con ambos escuadrones. Hablaba por los autoparlantes.

-¡Atención a todos los miembros de escuadrón Skull y Vermillion!. Presentarse a sus puestos de combate. Tenemos 3 objetivos en el aire ocasionando destrozos.

-Aquí Skull-01. Roy Focker presentandome.

-¡Hola Roy!. ¿Preparado para la acción?.

Roy se sintió descolocado ante la respuesta tan simpática de Lisa. -Eh... Si Comandante. Listo para la acción.

-¡Bien!.

-Aquí Vermillion-01. Habla Duke Comandante Hayes.

-Hola Aviador Duke. Perfecto. ¿Su escuadrón esta completo?.

-Negativo Comandante. La mayor parte de mis hombres no han llegado.

-Bien. Aguarde a que se complete la cantidad necesaria para despegue. Focker. Favor de despegar cuando quiera.

-Entendido Comandante.

-Comandante Hayes. ¿Mínimo cuantos hombres deben presentarse para poder despegar?.

-10 aviador Duke.

-Tengo 8. Dos ya se están preparando para abordar. Solicito autorización para despegue de emergencia por ataque inminente Comandante Hayes.

-Afirmativo. Devinkulrke, queda a cargo del Vermillion. Solicite asistencia a Young, Porter y Leeds.

-Entendido Comandante. Merci.

-Se dice Gracias Teniente. No estamos en Francia.

-Bueno. Gracias.-Le agradecía de mala gana.

Lisa estaba muy concentrada en sus funciones. Madeleine gira levemente su cabeza y ve a Rick y le hace una mueca.

Él se incomoda.

El objetivo eran 3 SU enemigos. Quienes bombardeaban la ciudad. Eran de la Anti-UN y ya la mayor parte de la población de la isla ya se encontraba en sus refugios.

La batalla duro media hora mas o menos. Dos pilotos del bando contrario perecieron y uno sobrevivió eyectándose fuera de su caza. Fue capturado vivo y fue puesto bajo custodia para ser interrogado.

Todos festejaban en el puente.

Se escucha una señal de fondo en el puente de mando.

-Aquí DF-76, proveniente de Alaska. Permiso para aterrizar por favor.

-Aquí Hayes. Permiso concedido.

-Entendido Comandante. Procederemos a pista N°43. Necesito código de CBS para el ILS.

-Frecuencia 115.2 aviador.

-Perfecto. Procedemos a descenso a 3200 pies.

-Ya los tenemos. Contacto visual desde las cámaras en tierra.-Decía Lisa. -Lista N°12.

-Afirmativo.

La aeronave aterrizaba sobre el aeropuerto militar de Macross.

Operaciones en tierra se acercaban a la aeronave que se movilizaba hasta la zona de hangares.

Una vez que detiene su marcha, apaga sus motores y se abren las compuertas para descenso. Una escalinata se acerca a la compuerta y custodiados descienden los miembros del alto mando uno por uno. Entre ellos se encontraba Donald Hayes y Romaric Devinkulrke. La ciudad aún estaba sin luz, pero no así el aeropuerto.

Los enemigos atacaron la usina al otro lado de la isla. La energía sería restaurada en algunas horas.

En el centro de mando todos se felicitaban entre si. Lisa se acerca a Rick.

-¿Por qué no quisiste venir conmigo?.

-Estabas en servicio Lisa. No podía meterme allí contigo.

-No hubiese sido problema.

-Lisa. Quedemos bien ante todos por favor. Recuerda lo que te dijo Gloval. Hay que comportarse bien y mantener una conducta.

-Bueno. Tienes razón. Ella acerca su boca a la oreja de Rick. -Estoy mojadita por la emoción. Los vestuarios están vacíos. ¿Me acompañas?.-Le decía ella de forma sensual.

-¡No!. ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Por qué te comportas así?.

Madeleine se acerca a ambos. -Vaya vaya. ¿Interrumpo algo?.-Preguntaba ella de forma sarcástica.

-No teniente. No es asunto suyo.

-Ahhh. Porque parecen muy íntimos así.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta pero Lisa estaba muy cerca de Rick y sus pechos estaban apoyados sobre el torso de Rick.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Lisa a Madeleine.

-Púes las relaciones entre oficial superior y subordinado están prohibidas.

-¡Ja!. Hunter no es nada mío.

-¿Ah si?. Entonces expliqueme. ¿Qué estaban haciendo el otro día en el coche?.

-¿Qué coche?.

-Mini cooper S. Color rojo. El único de toda la isla supongo.

-Ja ja ja. No entiendo lo que dices.

Rick se molestó por la discusión y se retira del centro de mando.

Lisa lo ve irse. Notó su rostro de enojado.

-Anda. Ve a buscar a tu novio Hayes. Jo jo jo jo.

Pero Lisa ante la frustración y la constante burla de Madeleine. Le dió un cachetazo. Fue un sonido en seco. Todo el mundo lo oyó en el centro de mando. Madeleine se quedó entumecida ante ése acto de violencia por parte de Lisa.

Ella se retira del centro de mando.

-Rick. ¡Rick!. ¿Donde estas?.

Rick se encontraba sentado sobre un banco de cortesía en un pasillo.

-Cariño aquí estas.

Ella se le sienta al lado y quiere abrazarlo.

-Dejame Lisa. Estoy enojado contigo.

-¿Pero por qué?.

-¿Por qué?. ¿¡Quieres saber por qué!?. Has hecho todo un escándalo enfrente de todos.

-Yo no hice nada. Fue la imbécil de Madeleine. ¡La odio!. La detesto.

-Lisa... Yo te amo. Pero no entiendo tu conducta últimamente. ¿Qué te esta sucediendo?. Quiero que me expliques. No le hubieras seguido la corriente a esa torpe. No eres ingenua Lisa. Eres muy inteligente y la verdad muy buena. Después de eso de los vestuarios.. No te entiendo...

A Lisa le brotaban las lágrimas de los ojos

-Yo te amo. ¿No lo entiendes?. ¡Te amo demasiado!. Es una conexión inexplicable que va mas allá del entendimiento. Eres todo para mi. Y siempre te quiero cuidar y tenerte a mi lado. Eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido.

Rick se queda pensando en lo que Lisa le dijo. -Entonces... ¿Tu me amas?.

-Si. Perdón si me he comportado como una tonta. Yo solo quiero ser feliz... Y junto a ti. No me importa lo que piensen los demás. Yo a ti te amo.

Ella quería abrazarlo y él la recibe descargando su llanto. -Ya... Tranquila... Ven... Ven conmigo.

-¿A donde vamos?.

Rick la lleva a una sala de primeros auxilios. Cierra la puerta con llave.

-Rick... ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

-Ven... Limpiate el rostro.

Rick la acerco a un lavabo pequeño que se encontraba en aquella sala. Lisa se aseo y luego él le ofreció un pañuelo. Pero en ese momento si cabeza sufrió una leve cefalea y justo se le vino una imagen superpuesta de él entregándole un pañuelo a ella. No reconocía el sitio pero si a Lisa.

-Gracias.

Ella se sentó en una silla de cortesía. Había una camilla con cortinas. Rick la abraza y le da un leve beso. Ella lo recibe. Poco a poco los besos se tornaban delicados y pasaban a ser apasionados.

Lisa lo atrapa con sus manos, con desesperación y lo abraza hacia él.

-Quiero tenerte aquí. Dentro mio. Aquí... Por favor...

-Yo quiero estar contigo..

Ella se despoja su suéter y por debajo la musculosa de hoy. Se queda desnuda. Rick la empieza a besar por todo su cuello, boca y mejillas. Ella le entrelazaba sus labios metiéndole su lengua en su boca, babeandose toda de placer y amor. Sus corazones latían tan fuerte que se sentían mutuamente. Él la levanta del suelo y se recuestan sobre la camilla. Rick ya estaba al punto del cenit. Lisa estaba desnuda abajo y solo su pollera holgada le cubría su dignidad femenina.

-Ayyy Rick. Lo quiero dentro tuyo. Quiero sentirte por favor. Lo quiero ahora.

Rick se desabrocha su pantalón y se queda desnudo. Ella se quita su falda, lo toma con su mano a su elemento carnoso y lo introduce por aquella entrada de placer, húmeda y calurosa de tanta pasión contenida.

-¡Aaaahhhh!. Siii. Besame. Quiero tenerte siempre.

Ella meneaba y gemía con una naturalidad que no era fingida. Rick también lo hacia y el meneo constante de su amante, le generaba una mezcla de molestia y de placer al mismo tiempo.

-¡Aaayyy!. Lisa... ¡Qué linda eres!. Sigue así por favor. ¡Qué mujer!.

Ambos se abrazaban para sentirse el uno y el otro. Se besaban mutuamente y ella había alcanzado su mágico orgasmo como cuatro veces, empapando toda la camilla y las piernas de Rick.

Era momento de cambiar de posición esta vez de parado. Lisa apoyada en la pared extendiendo sus manos y Rick por detrás. Tenia una vista de su hermoso y ejercitado trasero. Todo a su disposición. Rick le toqueteaba su mágica entrada de placer y ella gemía y temblaba.

-Hazlo por donde gustes amor. Estoy Lista.-Miraba indiscretamente desde adelante.

-No antes probarlo en persona.

El se arrodilla y con ambas manos, tomándola de sus glúteos abre el hermoso trasero rosado de su amada.

Solo tenía dos puntos para degustarse.

Con su lengua degusta sus hermosos y carnosos labios inferiores. Ella flexiona sus piernas y con voz finita le ruega. -Ri...Rick... ¡Dios!. Ahhh ahhhh. ¡Eres bueno!.

Su lengua se metía tan profundamente que podía degustar el sabor agrio de sus claras excitaciones consecutivas.

Con uno de los dedos, decide tomar el segundo camino.

-Te lo dejo todo a ti amor...

-Veremos que tan pulcra eres allí dentro

Rick le introduce un dedo lentamente en la segunda cavidad y eso hace que la excitación y la pasión de Lisa se encienda como el mismo infierno. Al escarbar dentro de ella le provocaba varios ciclos de excitación constante que se mojaba constantemente, enchastrando el suelo.

Ella ganada por el orgasmo se cae al suelo tocándose su femeneidad.

-Ha...hazlo por ahí. Rick...quiero...que me penetres por allí.-Le decía avergonzada pero amorosa y con un toque sensual.

-¿Me dejas?.

-A..yudame. No tendré vergüenza contigo.

Ella se reincorpora de su caída y él con su elemento explora el trasero semi abierto de Lisa. Lentamente y costando un poco, el fruncido hoyo da paso a dilatarse por la cabeza que ingresa ocultándose en las profundidades.

Ella gime y emite un grito de dolor y placer.

-¡AY!. DUELE... duele mu...cho Amor... Pero despacio por favor.

Rick la abraza por detrás tocándole sus pechos haciendo que su elemento ingrese mas adentro. Sentía su respiración profunda y excitante. Ella apoyada sobre su torso meneaba su trasero y con su brazo tomaba la nuca de Rick para encaminar su rostro a sus labios.

-Besame profundamente. Quiero ser tu amor por siempre.

-Lo eres. Y siempre lo seras.

Él con delicadeza la iba penetrando sosteniéndola de la cintura escuchando sus gemidos ahogados con lágrimas en sus ojos. Le besaba su cuello sintiendo su respiración profunda.

Lentamente se desprende de ella. Ella pega la vuelta. Y lo toma a Rick de la nuca y de su torso para encajarle un beso mojado y apasionado.

-Me acuesto y quiero que sigas por donde te quedaste. Tu arriba por favor.

Lisa se recuesta en el borde de la camilla. Abre sus piernas para acomodarse mejor. Rick se acerca y con sus manos toma sus piernas levantándolas apoyándole sus pie ennsus hombros.

Introduce su elemento en el otro hoyo dilatado de placer. Ella empieza a gemir como una loca de placer eterno. Emitía bocanadas de suspiros seguidos por gritos de placer.

-¡AH AH AH AH AH!. Eres bueno maldición. Sigue...que rico.

Él masajeaba su área abdominal de ella y tomaba ambas piernas abriéndolas hasta donde daba la elasticidad de Lisa y la penetraba profundamente una y otra vez. Ella gemía y pretendía que Rick acabase pronto.

-Entregame lo que tienes cariño. ¡QUIERO!. ¡Ah ah ah ah ah!. Ahora. ¡Yaa!

-Allí voy...

Ambos gimen y gritan de placer y Rick expulsa toda su pasión y hombría dentro de aquella cavidad a la que Lisa jamas le había entregado a nadie con mucho recelo.

El elegido fue Rick. Por el borde de los anillos dilatados Rick quita su elemento y todo su esperma corría por aquella cavidad.

-Ven...-

Ambos agitados de puro placer se recuestan en la camilla. Y entrelazaron sus labios con amor.

-Rick... Esto queda entre nosotros. Estuvo especial y hermoso. Te amo. ¡Te amo!.-Le decía ella besándolo a sus labios y tomándole de la mano con fuerza, apoyándose en él.

-Yo...también... Te amo mucho Lisa... Mucho.

-Oye. ¿Habrá alguien en los vestuarios?. Estamos hechos un desastre.

-Creo que aquí hay una ducha a ver...

Rick sale de la camilla y en otro cuarto, efectivamente había una ducha.

-Hay.

-Ven... Vamos a bañarnos.

-Ok.

Él la levanta de la camilla. Ambos se meten en la ducha. Cómplices de una pasión se miraban indiscretamente y se sonreían encajonándose sus cuerpos. Pero Lisa nota que aún Rick estaba en el Cenit y empieza a masajearle su elemento.

-Lisa... No creo que aguantemos.

-Lleguemos hasta donde podamos.

-Ufff... Tú si que eres sensual.

Lisa se arrodilla y empieza a lamerselo y a succionarle aquél elemento de tanto protagonismo en su situaciones intimas. Ella profundamente con su lengua lo saboreaba continuamente una y otra vez. Su amado apoyado en la pared sentía todo el placer de su compañera.

Siguió así por unos minutos y ella se reincorpora.

-Esta vez seamos tradicionales cariño. Me estoy recuperando de tu sesión anterior, gracias a tu generoso y voluminoso amigo.-Le decía ella besándolo a los labios.

-Gracias por el cumplido. El no tiene la culpa.-Le respondía de forma irónica.

Ni siquiera el agua de la ducha era suficiente para enfriar sus cuerpos calientes. Rick la levanta del suelo y apoyada contra la pared, empezaba con la segunda vuelta pero de la forma tradicional. Ya no hacia falta ingresar por el otro sitio. Esta vez era mas romántico que sexo duro.

Rick era suave y caballero. Ella le sonreía sosteniéndose del cuello y del hombro derecho de su amante especial, nunca quitando la vista de sus ojos azules y él de los ojos verdes encendidos de su amada.

Las penetraciones y los gemidos eran mas notorios.

-¡Ah ah ah Ah!. Ay siiii. Amor... Sigue...

-Uf uf uf uff. Sigo amor. Como siempre. Te amo Lisa Hayes.

-Y yo mas Rick Hunter.

Se besaban apasionadamente y era el momento culmine. Rick termina en ella nuevamente y ella procede a relajarse y caerse en la ducha.

Ya estaban ganados por el cansancio. Sus cuerpos no daban mas. Decidieron terminar de asearse. Se lavaron bien. Y salieron de la ducha. Rick fue tras la búsqueda de unas felpas para secarse.

Ordenan el sitio. Se visten y salen de allí. Lisa toma su smartphone y habían notificación de 2 llamadas perdidas.

Eran de su padre además de un mensaje de voz. Lisa lo escucha.

-"Hola hija. Hemos llegado bien. Nos vemos mañana cariño. Te llamo y coordinamos para vernos. Lastima... Quería conocer a tu novio. Nos enteramos de los ataques y me comentaron que tu trabajo fue magistral. Buen trabajo hija. Nos vemos después."

-¿Quien era hermosa?-Le decía Rick abrazándola por detrás.

-Mi padre. Gracias a Dios. Esta bien. Pero nos vemos mañana. Mejor así. Estoy destruida de cansancio después de nuestro maratonica dosis de amor. Vayamos al apartamento a dormir.

-Por supuesto mi vida. Quiero dormir a tu lado.

-Yo mas.

Ambos se iban de la base abrazados y volviendo a su nido de amor.

Para suerte de Lisa, Claudia terminó de coordinar toda la operación.

La pareja luego de unos minutos de caminata que se hicieron eternos por su cansancio, llegan al apartamento. Se despojan de sus ropas y desnudos se acuestan en la cama. Automáticamente se durmieron abrazados uno al lado de otro.

-Hasta mañana amor.

-Dulces sueños hermosa.-Le dijo Rick besándola en sus labios y cuello. 


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32.

Madrugada siguiente...

Lisa estaba profundamente dormida. Tirada en la cama por el cansancio de las maratonicas y sesiones extraordinarias de cositas asombrosas como ella llamaba.

Rick por su parte se despertó sin cansancio prolongado. Eran las 3:30 AM. Rick intentaba desprenderse y salirse de la cama, pero Lisa estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo manteniéndolo abrazado con su pierna derecha y su brazo sobre él.

Cuando Rick intentaba zafarse, ella lo aprisionaba mas y gemía molesta. No lo quería soltar.

Rick le acaricia su cabello y ella acomodaba su cabeza hundida en su torso. Sentía algo mojado y notaba que ella lloraba dormida. No estaba pasando un buen momento y él supuso que se encontraba atrapada en una pesadilla.

Rick le acariciaba mas su rostro y ella se apegaba mas a él.

-Rick...no te vayas... No quiero morirme...no quiero...

Ella lo aprisionaba mas todavía. -Lisa...lisa...

Ella se reincorpora y se despierta. Se refriega su rostro. -Mhhhh. ¿Qué hora es?.

-3:30.

-ayy niooo. Quiero dormir.-

Ella se abraza a él y se sienta sobre su torso para estirarse la espalda de forma sensual dejando caer sus cabellos y rizos desordenados.

-Lisaaa. Cositas asombrosas no.

-Mmhhh. Noo. Estoy cansada. Además antes de hacer cualquier cosa, primero debo estar despierta y mínimo lavarme los dientes. Por mas bonita que sea, mi aliento de dragón es impresentable.

Mas allá de eso, la sensualidad de su amante podía volver loco a mas de un hombre. Sentada sobre la cadera de Rick, abre sus piernas flexionadas por delante del miembro de Rick. Ella gira la vista hacia abajo observándolo. Rick la ve con una mirada cómplice pero no se pensó que ella tomaría una iniciativa así en el medio de la madrugada.

Ella lo toma con su mano y se lo masajeaba. -Mmmhhh. ¿Pide contención lindo?.-Le preguntaba ella de forma sensual.

-Ya me desvele.

Lisa se acomoda un poco y realiza el acto mas sensual que puede hacerle una mujer a un hombre. Frotarle su miembro con sus genitales femeninos.

-Darling... Creo que habrá cositas asombrosas.

-Ya me estaba aburriendo.

Ella empieza a realizar tal acto mordiéndose su labio inferior de la boca, mirándolo a Rick con una mirada sensual.

-Ayyy. Siii. Así te gusta... Hmmmm.

-Uyyy. Lis... Esto es muy... Excitante...

-Ella se inclina hacia él. Rick se reincorpora un poquito. Sin importarle el aliento de Lisa le encaja un muy hermoso beso apasionado. Pero para su engaño y sorpresa ella tenia gusto a menta.

-Ohhhh. Mentirosa. Lo tenías todo preparado. Te lavaste los dientes.

-Tú también. Tienes gusto a fresa también. Eres tan cómplice como yo. ¡Ahora besame!.

-Con gusto amor.

Ambos se empezaban a besar apasionadamente acompañado de un constante meneo por parte de su amada. El elemento de Rick ya se encontraba muy duro y listo para otra tanda de acción.

Rick con fuerza y pasión la levanta acomodandosela hacía él. Le besaba y succionaba todo sus pezones. Intercalaban dándose besos apasionados con lengua y en el cuello.

Ella con sus genitales ya había preparado el terreno para Rick.

-¿Puedo intentar algo?.

-Mmmm. ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

-¿Te gustará?. ¿Sabes lo que pretendo hacer con mi compañerita?.

-Hazlo.

-Mmmm. Ella lo abraza y se reincorpora mas por delante de su miembro. Y en un acto de completa sensualidad y escatológico, le orina su elemento.

-¡Lisa!. ¿¡Qué haces!?... No me imaginaría que te...

Ella lo calla besándolo profundamente a sus labios para callarlo. El liquido dorado corría por todo el elemento de Rick y sus piernas. Eso hizo que Rick se pusiera aun mas caliente que antes. Una vez que terminó. Le susurraba en su oreja apoyándole sus pechos en sus pectorales. -Tenía que hacerlo...estaba muy llenita y lo tenía guardado para ti.

-Voy por ti.

Ella le de vuelve un beso a sus labios. -Siempre a tu disposición cariño.

Con un leve movimiento deja que ingrese suavemente dentro de sus inmediaciones.

Ya lo tenia atrapado meneándose abrazado a él, sintiéndolo mas profundamente una y otra vez.

Rick le lamia su oreja. Luego de eso sintiéndola gemir de placer le dice a su oreja. -Te amo Lis... Te amo mucho. No te me separes de mi. Sigamos juntos con este amorío. Yo se lo que somos. No hace falta aclararlo.

A ella le brotan las lágrimas de sus ojos y una y otra vez lo besaba apasionadamente. -Todo este tiempo que perdimos juntos... La vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad... Después... De tantas peleas...discusiones...no quiero discutir mas... Te amo profundamente.

-Yo también... Amor de mi vida.

Era tan pasional y mágico el momento que siguieron tantos minutos como pudieron. Se fueron juntos y recostados en la cama uno al lado de otro se miraban profundamente ambos.

Se acariciaban mutuamente.

-¿Hasta donde recuerdas?.-Le preguntaba Rick.

-Recuerdo los hechos mas importantes de nuestras vidas. Tardé en darme cuenta. Pero...debemos pensar bien quien hace los cambios en nuestro tiempo.

-¿Por qué recordamos una vida juntos?.

-Porque si es como lo piensas, el que quiere cambiar el futuro debe hacerlo induciéndolo desde aquí. Sabemos muy bien que nuestro punto de inflexión en nuestras vidas es el SDF-1. Si despegua todo nuestro futuro como lo recordamos tal cual, se hará realidad... Pero la mas importante es que nuestro amor se ha sellado.

-¿Qué me dices de la invasión extraterrestre?.

-Eso es difícil de descifrar. Solo recuerdo pasajes de nuestra vida... no todo. Pero ambos sabemos lo que sucederá. El mundo está en peligro y el que quiere hacer los cambios, viene del futuro. Esta aquí... lo presiento.-Decía ella convencida.

-Hoy me junto con un tipo llamado Lang. ¿Te suena ese nombre?.

-¿Seamus Lang?.

-Si. ¡Ese!.

-Mmmm. Creo que es un científico o doctor de la base. Trabaja en la zona restringida. el Capitán Gloval lo conoce.

-Vino a verme. Hoy tenía algo para decirme. Cuando termine el examen. ¿Quieres acompañarme a verlo?. Tiene algo que decirnos con respecto a nosotros dos.

-¿Por qué vino a ti?.

-Me dijo que supuestamente él también ha sufrido lo mismo que nosotros. Las mismas premoniciones...

-Espero que sea de fiar. Igualmente te acompañaré con gusto.-Le decía ella besándolo a sus labios.

Luego de aquella charla ambos se levantan de la cama. Ingresan al cuarto de baño a bañarse. En ese momento no hubo jueguito previo, si hubo algunos besos y se enjabonaban mutuamente para limpiarse.

Luego del baño, Rick se pone su uniforme y ella una bata abierta a la mitad, que dejaba mostrar por debajo un hermoso baby doll negro semitransparente.

Rick la ve vestida así y no podía resistirse a darle un beso.

-Amor. ¿Quieres matarme vestida así?. ¿Por qué tanta sensualidad?

Ella le abraza por el cuello idolatrando su estatura. Rick la toma de la cintura y ella le encaja un beso muy lindo.

-Yo seré sensual para ti. Siempre. Y cuando podamos hacer tantas veces el amor. Lo haremos. Ya sea en mi despacho, aquí...

-O en tu coche.

-Ohhh siii. Esa estuvo buena bebé.

-Ja ja ja. Siii. Yo también quiero disfrutarlo amor. Pero me tengo que ir. ¿Desayunamos juntos?.

-Sii Darling.

Rick se dirigía a la cocina a calentar agua para el café. Toma su smartphone y tenía un mensaje de texto. Rick lo lee.

"-Estimado Hunter. Soy Lang. A partir de las 6 PM podemos vernos. Confirmeme cuando termine con sus funciones. Si es posible puede traer a su novia la Comandante Hayes.

Ella se le aparece por detrás y le da un abrazo.

-¿Mensaje de alguien amor?.

-Lang. Hoy después de las 6 de la tarde, le tengo que avisar cuando reunirnos. Me dijo que si podrías venir.

-Ohhh. Que casualidad. ¡Siii!. Por supuesto mi vida. Yo te acompañaré a todos lados.-Le decía ella besándolo en la mejilla.

Pero él le giraba su rostro para encajarle un beso mas lindo y apasionado.

-Mmmm. ¿Qué me dices de...?.

-No... Basta. No vamos a aguantar.

-Ohhh. Pero yo quería mas cositas asombrosas.-Le decía ella triste y de forma sexy.

-Tendrás que esperar. Además tengo un examen que rendir.

-Mmm. Tienes razón. Bueno. No veo la hora de volver a servicio y estar junto a ti.

-En realidad prefiero que nos mantengamos al margen mientras estemos en servicio. Ya sabes... hay gente muy mala...

-Bueno. -Ella le abrazaba y le daba un beso a su frente y le acaricia su rostro. -Te amo tanto.

-Yo también mi vida.

Rick procede a revisar el agua para el café. Ya estaba listo.

Prepara las dos tazas con el contenido del café. Vierte el agua a punto exacto. Lleva ambas tazas a la mesa y lleva unos pastelitos de crema y frambuesa que ella preparó con anterioridad.

-Lisa. Estos pastelitos, ¿Los ha hecho tú?.

-Siii. Los hice para ti.-Le decía ella sentada en la silla mirando a Rick con devoción. Su escote por debajo de la bata se notaba muy sensual y su cabello lacio y ondulado en terminación, formando casi sus rizos característicos le daba un aire aún más angelical. Rick le colocaba azúcar al café y ella lo miraba perdiéndose en él. Con su codo apoyado en la mesa y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza.  
Rick la observa de costado. -No te recordaba tan linda y sensual como antes.-Él revuelve su café. Y se preparaba para beber un sorbo de café.  
-Soy así por ti. El tiempo nos ha cambiado.

-No puedo creer que haya tanta conexión entre nosotros. Creo saber porque eres así conmigo ahora. Eres así porque fui un imbécil. Una de las imágenes que se me cruzaron por la cabeza cuando sufrí las premoniciones, fue una tuya llorando sola y sufriendo por mi. Porque estaba enceguecido con alguien a quien me cuesta recordar y no me fijaba lo especial que eras. Tal vez es como dices. La vida nos dió una segunda oportunidad de encontrarnos y conocernos como corresponde.

Lisa tomaba su taza de café previamente azucarada, bebe un sorbo con una expresión de pensativa. Lo dejaba nuevamente en el platito. Ella ve a Rick con una ligera sonrisa y le acariciaba su rostro.

-Es como lo cuentas. Yo también fui una tonta, insegura y rígida. Abocada solamente a mis funciones, no me daba cuenta lo mucho que valías. Solo me interesaba ser la mejor en lo mío, superarme a mi misma y no disfrutar el hecho de tener un hombre a mi lado que realmente vale la pena.

Rick se acerca un poco a ella y le acaricia su rostro. Ella le da un beso a la misma mano con la que acariciaba su rostro.

-Eres lindo Rick...

-Tú también. Bien... Tomo unos sorbos mas de café y a rendir el examen.

Ella se acerca a él y se sienta sobre su regazo. Le abraza por detrás de su cuello y le encaja un beso corto. -Quedate. No hace falta que rindas.

-Lis... No puedo. Debo hacer...

Pero ella le daba un beso tras otro. -Liiss.

-Doy de baja la suspensión Rick... No es necesario que rindas el examen. Vamos a mi habitación. Quiero...estar contigo..

-Lisa... yo también quisiera estarlo, pero sabes bien que no podemos suspenderlo así nomas. Son las normas. Por mas que estoy seguro que lo aprobaré y me hagas el camino mas fácil, me ha enseñado a mejorar mis técnicas.

-Bueno...pero podemos posponerlo un rato. Por favor... dejame tenerte una vez mas antes de irte...

-Lis...

-Rick... quiero hacer el amor, no cositas asombrosas.

-Jajajaja¿Tú los diferencias?.

Ella le da un beso a sus labios. -Si.. Las diferencio... cositas asombrosas es sexo con amor y jueguitos. Hacer el amor es diferente... mas tradicional y tierno...

-Mira... eres muy linda...pero deberás esperar. Mas tarde.

-Ohhhhh. Bueno...-Le decía ella con tristeza.

-Además debes verte con tu padre. ¿Recuerdas?.

-Siii. Lo sé. Bueno. ¡Pero esta noche no quiero dejar pasar nada!.

-Prometido.-Le respondía sonriendole y dandole un beso a una de sus mejillas.

-Espera. Dejame arreglarte. Detrás de un buen hombrecito hay una muy buena mujer que lo apiada todo el tiempo.

Ella le acomoda su uniforme y estaba listo para partir. Pero antes le da un beso apasionado.

-Que te sea leve lindo. Te amo mucho. Divertete. Seguro aprobaras.-Le decía ella con ironía.

-Jajaja. Ya estaré aprobado. Pero prefiero hacerlo bien.

-Me parece correcto. Parte. Después me avisas por lo de Lang.

Él la toma de la cintura y le da un beso de despedida. -Cuídate corazón.

Rick se retira del apartamento. Luego de la apasionada noche con su amada, su relación con Lisa iba viento en popa y realmente sentía enamoramiento por aquella chica que lo ama con locura.

Camino a la base la ciudad aun no presenta señales de vida. Salvo algunos militares que como el aviador, deberían presentarse a servicio. Cruzando una calle un coche se detiene por detrás de la senda peatonal. Rick cruzaba por aquella senda y el barbudo se encontraba en ése descapotable. Ve cruzar a su imagen del pasado. No se recordaba así tan apuesto y guapo.

Dobla en la esquina y sigue su trayecto hacia la base.

-Que joven que era.-Decía el barbudo con suspiro. 5 minutos más duró el trayecto. Llegó a una barrera con una garita, para el ingreso a la base. Presenta su documentación al policía militar que custodiaba la entrada.

-Buenos Días señor.

-Buenos días oficial.

El oficial revisa la documentación. Le pide al barbudo abrir el cofre del descapotable.  
Aprieta un botón y el mismo se abre. El policía saca una linterna de su cinturón multiuso y revisa el maletero en búsqueda de algún objeto sospechoso. Cierra el maletero y se acerca al barbudo.

-Bien señor Ostenheimer. Puede ingresar. Su pasaporte al ingreso a la base, es de clase 6. Por lo tanto tiene permiso para el ingreso de las zonas restringidas para personal de las clases anteriores. Tenemos estrictas normas de seguridad con respecto a esas zonas. Debe llenar un cuestionario. Acompañeme a la garita.

-Bien. ¿Aparco el coche aquí?.

-Aparquelo alli donde se encuentran demás vehículos del personal.

-Ok.

El barbudo conduce unos metros y aparca el coche en el sitio indicado. Se acerca a la garita que ostentaba una construcción pequeña, donde en su interior se encontraba un escritorio y dos sillas de un lado y del otro enfrentadas.

El policía se sienta en una y el barbudo en otra. Le hace entrega de la documentación para completar.

Luego de unos 10 minutos y completado el cuestionario. Agradece la atención y sube nuevamente a su coche para dirigirse a las áreas restringidas de la base, cercanías de zona de construcción del SDF-1.

Conduciendo dos kilómetros aproximadamente, se detiene en otra garita un poco mas custodiada por 4 oficiales mas y un VT en modo Batroid en guardia permanente.

Uno de ellos se acerca al coche.

-Buenos días. Identificación por favor.

Los otros dos caminaban con sus fusiles al costado del coche, vigilando que no hubiera nada raro.

Para colmo, la imagen que mostraba el barbudo Hunter era un tanto llamativa, con su tuxedo blanco. Muy estilo a empresario europeo de Monaco. Tal vez la vestimenta era así a propósito, para evitar cualquier sospecha.

Los oficiales iban de un lado a otro del coche. Uno le llamó la atención algo.

-Bonita máquina.-Idolatrando el Audi TT descapotable del barbudo. -Veo que es el 3.0 Turbo TSFI.

El barbudo con total naturalidad le responde. -Así es. Veo que le gustan los coches.

-Aquí en la isla no suelen pasearse con ostentosos vehículos de este porte.

El guardia nota que la placa era de la unión europea. -¿Lo ha traído de Alemania?.

-Así es. Ya saben. La isla de Macross es una zona franca y de libre entrada y aceso de material rodante.

En eso el barbudo tenía razón. La jurisdicción de la isla de Macross, pertenece a la GTU. Es declarado zona franca y cualquiera podría importar todo tipo de elementos. Era notorio ver vehículos traídos de diferentes regiones autónomas del mundo. Convivían un sin fin de vehículos de varias nacionalidades, inclusive los que tuvieran volante a la derecha como el Mini Cooper de Lisa.

El oficial cruza una base de datos, la identificación de Rick. Todo estaba en orden. -Bien señor Ostenheimer. Puede ingresar. Bienvenido a Clase 6.

-Gracias señor. Cuidense y nos veremos por allí.

El guardia le devuelve la identificación y el barbudo Hunter seguía camino a las inmediaciones de la clase 6, declarado el sitio mas custodiado del planeta donde se construía el SDF-1.

Sigue unos metros mas y estaciona en una zona de aparcamiento para el personal. Desciende del vehículo y toma su portafolio. Cierra el coche y se dirige a un edificio que contrastaba con el majestuoso tamaño de la fortaleza dimensional por delante.

-Bien. ¿Me reconocerá doctor?. 


	33. Chapter 33

Rick ya había ingresado a la zona de simuladores. Quien lo esperaba esta vez, como bien fue informado era Claudia por decisión de Lisa.

La morena lo esperaba con una planilla en mano y un bolígrafo.

-Hola niño buen día.

-Hola Claudia. ¿Ya empezamos?.

-Es la idea ¿no?.

-¡Sii! Ja ja ja.

-Ok. ¿En qué consistirá?

-Ya veras. Puedes ingresar Rick. Suerte no tengas miedo.

-Lo que menos tengo es miedo.-Acotaba el aviador tranquilo.

Rick hacía su ingreso al cubículo designado para la prueba. Enciende los sistemas y una vez realizado el chequeo un TAC-NET se abre. Era Claudia.

-Bien Rick. Empezamos, pero antes alguien quiere saludarte.

-¿Qué cosa?.

Otro TAC-NET se abre paralelamente al de Claudia.

-¡Hola darling!.

-¡Lisa!. ¿Pero qué haces?.-Le preguntaba sorprendido su amado.

-Ayyy amor mío. ¿Qué pretendidas librarte de mi?. Muack.-Ella le tiraba un beso con su dedo índice y anular y guiñándole un ojo.-Habrá recompensa amorcito cuando apruebes. Y no me he olvidado de tu promesa mucho antes de nuestras cositas asombrosas.

-¿Al lugar que te llevaré?.-Respondía él sonriendole.

-Ajam. Así que te estaré monitoreando hermoso. Éxitos.

-Ya quisiera terminar.-Le respondía él con una sonrisa. -Para volver contigo.

Ella le hacia una leve mueca tristona. -Ya nos veremos. Aquí estaré viéndote.

-Bien tórtolos. Si no les importa, Rick empecemos con la prueba por favor.

-¡Oh si!. Lo siento.

-Gracias chicos. Parece que les tendré que arrojar agua fría para calmar su pasiones.  
Rick primer ejercicio.

-Oki. Listo.

Claudia hace correr el programa de examen. Mientras ella empieza a conversar con su amiga.

-¡Lis!. Pequeña. ¿Qué sucede con Rick?. Te noto mas animada y sensual.

-¡Ayyyy! Clau. ¿Tanto se nota?.

-¡Pues siii!. Jajaja. Me pones feliz que estén tan bien. Te juro que es la primera vez que te noto tan alegre y simpática. ¿Qué sucedió con la Reina de Hielo Hayes?

-Eso es pasado Claudia. A partir de mi amorío con Rick he dejado de serlo. Soy una mujer nueva.

-¡Termine!. Próximo por favor.-Pedía Rick desde su TAC-NET.

-¿A ver los resultados?.-Lisa a través de una notebook y Claudia desde su monitor, veían los resultados del primer ejercicio. Todo salió muy bien.

-¡Excelente Rick!. Nota perfecta. Próximo ejercicio.

-¡Vale!. Estoy preparado. Ya quisiera irme a parrandear con una dama que me espera.-Acotaba Rick contento.

Claudia sorprendía hace correr el programa y vuelve a conversar con Lisa.

-¡Vaya!. El otro también. Estoy sorprendida con su cambio de actitud.

-Igualmente Claudia, luego de que Rick termine con la prueba, hay algo de lo que tendremos que hablarte. Es muy importante que nos escuches y depende de como te lo tomes, sacarás tus conclusiones. Con Rick nos hemos dado cuenta de que nos conocemos desde hace mucho...

-Que raro. Ya noto que son muy unidos de por si. Me despertaba mucha curiosidad al respecto. Pero por mi son una pareja muy ideal. No creí que se enamorarán tan rápidamente. Tanto tu como Rick han cambiado sus formas de ser. Al niño lo noto mucho mas alegre que antes.

-Y eso que no te he contado lo que hemos hecho.

-Prefiero saltear esa parte querida.

-Ja ja ja.

Luego de unos minutos. Rick termina con el segundo ejercicio.

-Listo Clau. Siguiente.

Claudia revisa los resultados. Todos correctos. Carga el tercer ejercicio de una serie de diez mas que quedaban. Mientras Claudia y Lisa seguían conversando.

Mientras tanto...

Laboratorio de Teo.

Teo estaba revisando unos informes, que revelaban el ingreso de nuevos miembros a la zona restringida. Entre ellos se encontraba Frederick Ostenheimer, que no era nada mas y nada menos que el barbudo Hunter. Ése nombre peculiarmente, le llamó bastante la atención. Primero porque era un apellido poco común y segundo que el reingreso de miembros procedentes de la Unión Europea desde Alemania, estaba un tanto restringida, porque en el ultimo tiempo la zona de la frontera entre Francia y Alemania, era extremadamente caliente.  
Por aquellos sitios, se ocultaba el Ejercito de Liberación Mundial. (ELM). La ELM se a proclamado como una de las principales fuerzas Anti UN en contra de la GTU y sus políticas en establecer el orden mundial, minimizando políticas de regiones autónomas establecidas.

La GTU, tiene un accionar un tanto criticado, estableciendo políticas terminantes, provocando estragos y enfrentamientos internos en Naciones puntuales y de considerable territorio. Casos como Naciones Miembros de Bloques regionales para el bien común, como OPEP, OTAN, MERCOSUR, CEPAL, etc.

Todas políticas establecidas por esas alianzas, algunas veces chocan con políticas propias de la GTU, provocando serias protestas que terminan desencadenando hechos violentos y serios enfrentamientos armados. Como ha sucedido con la balcanizacion en Naciones como Brasil y Argentina, donde sus divisiones territoriales se han diversificado.

Teo relee los nombres una y otra vez y la corazonada le ganó de mano, resaltando con un marcador verde ése nombre.

Pero cercano a allí, en una oficina se encontraba Lang. Leyendo el mismo informe que Teo.  
Lo que tienen en común es que ése informe es de mero carácter informativo, ya que ambos hombres son responsables y Jefes de ambos recintos. Por lo tanto, esos informes deberían ser firmados en conjunto por los dos. Teo y Lang no eran cercanos pero se han hablado algunas veces, ya sea por asuntos laborales o en reuniones de comité de evolución de fases de construcción del SDF-1 con Gloval y esporádicamente con algún miembro del Alto Mando que visitaba la Isla una vez por mes.

Lang leía los informes y ha pasado por alto el nombre Frederick Ostenheimer. Ni siquiera le ha llamado la atención. Leyó los informes con total naturalidad. Hasta que recibió un llamado inesperado de su colega.

-Hola Seamus.

-¿Teo?.

-Así es.

-Raro oírte por este medio.

-No suelo hablar mucho por este medio, salvo si es por asuntos importantes.-Le hablaba con simpatía Teo.

-Bien. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte colega?.-Preguntaba Lang devolviéndole la misma simpatía.

-Quisiera saber si recibiste un informe de los recién llegados a las zonas clase 6.

-Si. Los tengo en mis manos y casualmente los estaba releyendo.

-Ok. ¿Te suena el nombre Frederick Ostenheimer?.

-A ver...-Lang lee la lista nuevamente hasta encontrar el nombre de aquella persona. -Mmmnooo. No me suena.

-¡Ahhhh!. Ok.

-¿Qué te sucede?.

-Mmm. No se. Ése nombre me genera un llamado de atención.

-¿Qué hay con ese tipo?.

-Nombre desencajado... como que alguien quisiera ocultar su identidad. ¿No crees?.

-Podría buscar información sobre él. ¿Te parece?.

-¿Puedes acceder a la base de datos?.

-Siii. Eso creo. Dame unos minutos y averiguo. Cualquier cosa te enviaré un mail.

-Cambio.

Ambos finalizaban la conversación. Por su lado Lang sintió algo de duda con respecto a lo dicho por Teo.  
Revisa los informes y con respaldo de su Notebook busca en una base de datos, su nombre completo para recobrar información.

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando...

Madeleine se encontraba en su puesto monitoreando el espacio aéreo de la isla, en compañía de las conejitas.

Ellas conversaban de diversos temas mientras que la Francesa tenia acceso a al circuito cerrado de cámaras de la base. Cada tanto miraba cada una y en la pantalla del TAC-NET, ponía en cascada 10 cámaras. Una de ellas apuntaba al sitio donde los pilotos realizaban los ejercicios rutinarios.

La cámara N° 5 tenia una vista panóptica del sitio. Podía ver a todos los pilotos realizando sus ejercicios. Enfocó al VT de Duke. Se le despertaba un sentimiento de observarlo constantemente, estudiando sus movimientos.

Para curiosidad de una del trío, Kim se le acerca por detrás.

-¿Algo interesante para sintonizar señorita Francia?.

La francesa se sobresalta en su asiento y su expresión era de vergüenza, su rostro se volvió rojo tomate.

-¡Nada de tu incumbencia!. ¿No te han enseñado de pedir permiso antes de interrumpir?.

-Eehhhh.-Kim ponía cara de desentendida.-La verdad que no... Pero ya para matar el tiempo, tenia la idea de venir a visitarte.

-Pues tu visita no es grata sopenca. Así que vuelve a tu nido de ratas a molestar a otra parte. Estoy trabajando.

Vanessa se acerca para opacar a Kim y hacerle de campana. El clima ya se estaba volviendo tenso entre ambas mujeres. -Bien bien bien. A ver... Devinkulrke.. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?. No creo que Kim te haya hecho semejante molestia para ponerte de ése modo. Puede ser entrometida pero... para nada molesta.

-¿Quién eres tú?. ¿Su hada madrina?.

-Mmmmm. Creo que la última lección que te dimos, no fue suficiente para tu excedida aire de grandeza que posees.-Acotaba Vane sería.

-Que molestan son ustedes. ¿¡Por qué no van a divertirse a otro lado en vez de hacerme la vida mas difícil?. Yo a ustedes no las molesto.

-Chi...chicas... La teniente tiene razón. ¿Por...por qué no dejamos los juegos?.-Acotaba la dulce de Sammy.

-¡Hey!. ¿Por qué la defiendes tonta?. ¿No estas de nuestro lado?.-Acotaba Kim desde a lejanías.

Pero para sorpresa de todos allí, Gloval irrumpe en la sala. Unos de los operadores secundarios allí, eleva la voz de presencia.

-¡Capitan al mando!.

Todas dejan de hacer lo que hacían y firmes se paran y apuntan su vista al Capitán Gloval.

Henry ingresa y ve a todos. -Mmmhh. Leeds y Young. ¿Qué hacen aquí?.

Ellas dos se sonrojaban. -¡Ahhhhh!. Estábamos trabajando con Devinkulrke.

-Mm. Vuelvan a sus puestos hay algo que debo decirles a todos.

-Si...sisi señor.-Saludaban asustadas.

Inmediatamente volvian a sus puestos. Gloval se posiciona en un sitio a la vista de todos.

-Bien... Escuchenme con atención. Ustedes serán los primeros miembros de la fuerza sin ser oficiales, en conocer el puente del SDF-1.

A principios de noviembre se abrirán las puertas, en diferentes tandas para conocer sus nuevos puestos de trabajo.

No tengo las fechas exactas, pero lo haremos por tandas organizandonos por funciones específicas y equipos.

Recibirán los informes en sus escritorios y las fechas de ingreso, acompañado por sus pases temporales de ingreso clase 6.  
Cada uno de ustedes responderán a su oficial superior directo, el cuál estará bajo su responsabilidad.

En cuanto reciban sus informes deben presentarse con su oficial superior directo.

Eso es todo. Rompan filas y vuelvan a sus funciones.-Ordenaba Gloval.

Todos volvían a sus puestos. Madeleine observaba nuevamente las cámaras de seguridad. Le llamó la atención la presencia de alguien conocido en las inmediaciones de la base.

-¿Qué hace esta acá?.-Se preguntaba ella misma. Empieza a seguir a aquella persona.

Volviendo a la zona de simuladores. 45 minutos después.

Rick procedía a la última prueba. Las anteriores ya las superó con creces. Ésta sería la mas difícil de todas. Claudia prestaba atención al ejercicio. La conversación con Lisa había finalizado.

-Bien Rick. La ultima prueba. ¿Listo?.

-Sii. ¡Estoy listo!.

La prueba empieza y era un simulacro de batalla en el cuál, se debería proceder en función de la moral y la inteligencia del piloto.

Debía derribar enemigos y salvar una vida, pero sin descuidar la protección de la nave nodriza.

Si bien la prueba final fue difícil, pudo superarla y finalmente pasó la prueba.

-Listo Rick.

-¿Aprobé?.

-Si. Lo has logrado.

-¡Genial!. Espera que ya salgo.

Luego de unos minutos, Rick salió del cubículo. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba Claudia. Ella sonriente tenía en sus manos un certificado firmado por ella y por Lisa.

-Felicidades. Bienvenido nuevamente piloto.-Le decía ella sonriente y saludándolo de forma militar.

Rick la saluda del mismo mismo modo.-Gracias Claudia.

-De nada.

-¿Y Lisa?.

-¡Ah!. Si. Se me olvidaba. Me dijo que vayas a su despacho a buscarle unos papeles. Cuando llegues allí, te darás cuenta.

-Ok. Seguramente habrá dejado instrucciones.

-Eso creo. Pero conociéndola seguramente será así.

Rick se retira de la zona de simuladores y se dirige a la oficina de su amada. Sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima. Ingresa a la oficia de Lisa sin ser visto, con una tarjeta de entrada que le entregó Claudia en mano. Cierra la puerta por detrás. La oficina estaba sin luz. Cuando enciende la luz siente unas manos suaves tapándole sus ojos. Escucha una respiración por detrás de su oreja. -¿Quién soy?.

-Ehhhh. ¿Alguien a quién conozco?. Mmm ése aroma lo conozco.-Le decía Rick tomando aquellas manos y retirándolas de su rostro.

Rick pega la vuelta y ve a su amada, vestida con su uniforme reglamentario. -Hola.

-Hola.-Le saludaba Lisa de la misma forma acercando su rostro al de él y dándole un beso lindo y apasionado. Rick la abraza por la cintura y la apoya contra la puerta de entrada. Ella aplica el cerrojo.

-Te extrañe.-Le susurraba ella.

-Yo también. Ya no te recordaba con uniforme.-Le decía él besándola una y otra vez.

Lisa deja de besarlo y disfruta de la vista de sus ojos azules. -Aprobaste Lindo. Felicidades.

-Gracias. Te noto mas tranquila.

-Sii. Estamos en servicio mujaaja. Aunque podríamos hacer algo.. ¿No?.-Le respondía ella abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Ja ja ja. Es verdad. Pero prefiero que nos mantengamos en el margen. Portemonos bien.

-Siii obvio amor. Jajaa. Bueno, ven. Sientate... tenemos que charlar.

Rick se sienta en su silla y su amada en su sillón.

-No recordaba que hoy volvias a servicio.

-Ya me siento mejor. Gracias a ti. Preferí adelantarme.

Rick le sonríe tomándola de su mano.

-Bien. Vayamos a los hechos que nos conciernen.-Le decía ella tomando unos papeles y colocándolos frente a ella.

-Dime. ¿Qué sucede?.

-Bien... Te diré algo que debemos tener en cuenta. En los primeros días de noviembre, Gloval designará grupos de trabajo para conocer sitios autorizados en las inmediaciones del SDF-1. Primero empezará por los operadores y luego por los pilotos.

Rick hacía una pausa analizando la situación. -Ahora que recuerdo...-Rick tomaba su smartphone, buscando un mensaje que le envió Roy hace horas.  
-Mira esto.

Lisa tomaba el smartphone y leía el mensaje de Roy. Elevaba sus cejas con asombro. -Esto es una broma. ¿No?.

-Roy no es de jugar con este tipo de cosas. Y con lo que me estas diciendo, tenemos solo una oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad de qué?.

Rick se arrimaba mas a ella. -De corroborar que esto sea verdad.-Refiriéndose al SMS de Roy.

-Bien... -¡Pero hay que hacerlo bien!.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?.

-Designarte líder del Vermillion. De esa forma siendo tu oficial superior, estarás bajo mi responsabilidad mientras estamos dentro del SDF-1. Podría crear una situación en la que traigo a todos los lideres y mostrarles el puente. Allí debes aprovechar y sacar fotos, con una cámara espía que tengo en mi poder.

-No es mala idea amor. Pero... ¿Cómo harás para ingresar una cámara dentro del SDF-1?. Las medidas de seguridad son muy elevadas.

-De eso yo me encargo Darling. Tengo una que puede no ser detectada.

-Bien.

-Ahora..

Mientras Lisa y Rick conversaban, una chiva espiratoria se encontraba por allí, quien le siguió los pasos a ambos. Esa era Madeleine Devinkulrke, quien de forma disimulada se encontraba apoyada en la puerta haciendo que esperaba a alguien. Con un dispositivo que aumentaba la audición, escuchaba parte de la charla entre ambos.

Pero a ella la conversación no le era irrelevante, sino el estar juntos. Quería escuchar de forma propia si habría algo íntimo entre ambos.

-...mi padre almorzará con nosotros hoy. Así que estate bien así como estas.

-Correcto.

Lisa se levanta de su sillón y se acerca a la posición de Rick. Se pone detrás de él y con ambas manos le hace masajes a sus hombros. -Ahora dime divino. ¿Qué opinas de unas sesiones extraordinarias de besos?.-Le decía ella de forma dulce.

-¿Te refieres a cositas asombrosas?.

-Ajam... Presiento que te gustan con uniforme.. ¿No es así Darling?. ¿De las que son de un rango mayor al tuyo?.

Rick ya se estaba volviendo en clímax con ella. Y su protuberante amigo se hacia ver en un bulto entre sus piernas.

-Mmm. Miralo.-Decía ella viendo al "amigo" de Rick remarcandose.-Pide que lo visite.

-Lis...-Él se pone de pie tomándola de la cintura.-¿Cómo haremos para soportar no hacer este tipo de cosas?.

-Ahhmmmm. No se..-Ella con su dedo índice le jugueteaba en sus hombros, y culminando ése leve recorrido hasta su cuello.

Rick le acerca su rostro al de ella y comenzaban las sesiones de besos apasionados. Rick la levanta del suelo sentándola en él sobre el sofá de cortesía del despacho.

-Rick...no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Entonces lo haremos ahora.-Le decía él bajándole el cierre de su chaqueta y vislumbrando el braiser que le sostenía sus pechos. Rick se los besaba y lamia y ella lo aprisionaba hacia ellos.

-Son suaves como siempre. Ricos. Me encantan.

-Son tuyas amor.

-Espera dejame ayudarte.

Rick la hace poner de pie. Levantándole su falda. Ella se quita su culote blanco dejándolo caer y vislumbrando su depilada femeneidad. Ella se arrodilla frente a él desabrochándole su pantalón azul del uniforme y busca entre su bóxer su tan querido y duro amigo masculino. -Uh... Esta al dente. ¿Dices que ella lo aceptará?.

-Tendrá que averiguarlo.

-Entonces le pido permiso para proceder.-Le decía ella sentándose sobre su regazo y tomándolo con sus manos para dirigirlo a la abertura celestial. -Bien... Acercate a mi. Quiero sentir esos labios.

Rick se acerca a ella abrazándola hacía él y le encajaba beso tras beso apasionado.

Él ya se encontraba dentro de ella. Podía sentir respiraciones profundas. -Ohh...mmhhh. Amor... Sigue...¡Ah! ¡Ah!.  
...

-Ufff...quédate a mi lado...

-En eso...pensaba...¡Ay!. Sigue.

Ella meneaba lentamente pero sin intentar lastimarlo. Ya venían casi todos los días teniendo sexo, o haciendo el amor y con el paso de los días suele dolerle al hombre. Rick sentía una leve molestia pero aún así, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder concretar con su amada.  
Lisa se apoyaba, extendiendo su brazos alrededor del cuello de Rick. Intentaba sostenerse pero ya era hora de cambiar de posición.

-Dejame arriba. El sofá es extenso.

-Por supuesto Darling. Sientete como en tu casa.

Rick procede a acomodarla. Ella recostada y él arriba, abriéndole las piernas e ingresando mas adentro de su ser...

Por otro lado la chiva espiratoria debió irse al baño de damas. No pudo soportar tanto manoseo indiscreto por parte de ellos. Pero el audífono había quedado pegado en la puerta. La Francesa, a través de un intercomunicador por intermedio de su smartphone seguía escuchando la escena. Pero ella tampoco podía dejar de fantasear. Por mas que tuviese a Jason a disposición, Rick era su diamante en bruto Ella se ponía en el papel de su rival, sentada en un escusado, tocándose sus labios inferiores y frotándoselos. Escuchando cada gemido de los participantes, mas de Rick que los de Lisa, ella se imaginaba en el lugar de Lisa.

-¡Ayyy!. Rick... Ohhhh Oui... ¡Ahi!. Si... Sigue así... Te haría...sentir mas hombre...que aquella embustera... Eso..

Ella seguía frotándose mas su femenina amiga, irrumpiendo dentro de ella. Madeleine no era de masturbarse pero solo Rick podría encenderla de ése modo.  
Continuaba la escena y se podía notar que faltaba poco para el cenit de Lisa y de Madeleine. La pareja siguió un poco mas hasta donde pudieron y finalmente se fueron casi los tres al mismo tiempo. Madeleine dejaba su firma y su gemido de pasión en el baño de damas. Para su suerte nadie pasaba por allí en ése momento. Así que pudo disfrutar del momento. Hasta que llegó su frustración. Ella con lágrimas en sus ojos golpea la puerta de acceso al escusado. -¡Maldición!. ¿Por qué ella y yo no?. ¡Rick debería ser mío!.-Ella se lamentaba llevándose su mano a la frente. Lloraba desconsoladamente como una adolescente caprichosa y molesta. -Ayyyy. ¡Dios!. Te lo robaré Hayes. ¡Lo haré!. ¡RICK SERÁ MÍO!.

Volviendo al despacho de Lisa.

Ambos se acomodaban sus uniformes. Ella le sonreía en complicidad por el gran momento que pasaron juntos como pareja reluciente.

-Amor. Creo que deberemos organizarnos. No se si podremos aguantar.

-Ni que lo digas. Jajaja. Pero... estuvo bueno. En uniforme tienes ese sentimiento de fetiche que hace que nos encendamos mas.

-Oohhh. Y tú mas.-Ella se le acerca a él para darle un beso a sus labios.

-Bien. ¿Qué hora es a todo esto?.

-Son las 11:30.-Decía Lisa. -Anda... Ve a presentarte a tu escuadrón. Toma el certificado y dáselo en mano a Grozer. Él firmara tu reinserción.

-Gracias linda.

-Al fin al cabo si no te hubiera suspendido. ¿Quién sabe no?. Lo que hubiera sucedido.

-Lo mismo digo. Gracias por ser parte de mi vida a partir de ahora.

-Gracias a ti Rick, por devolverme años de felicidad que creía perdidos.

La pareja se da un abrazo fuerte y un beso de despedida hasta la hora de almuerzo. Rick parte a presentarse en su barraca y Lisa a preparar el papeleo para el ingreso a las zonas de Clase 6, encomendadas por Gloval.


	34. Chapter 34

El escuadrón Vermillion estaba reunido en la zona de entrenamiento.  
Rick se acercaba a pasos lentos, a través de las inmediaciones de la base. Llegado casi al área de las barracas, su smartphone empieza a sonar. El dial del teléfono decía "número desconocido".

"-Debe ser Lang."

Rick atiende el llamado.

-¿Hola?.

-Sr Hunter. Soy Lang.

-Si doctor. Digame.

-Bien. Era para confirmar nuestra reunión para las 6:30 PM.

-Si señor. Hayes estará presente.

-Excelente noticia. Me agrada el hecho de que ella participará también.

-Digame Doctor. ¿Por qué es importante que ella este presente en nuestra reunión?.

-Ya lo sabrá aviador. Si usted esta confiando en mi, no le hubiera pedido que ella viniese también.

-Ya quisiera saber lo que tiene para decirme.-Sonaba Rick un tanto ansioso.

-Entiendo su inquietud, pero mientras sea de éste modo, mas entraremos en confianza.

-Bien. Entonces quedamos a ésa hora.

-Excelente. Tendré preparado una recepción para ambos. No lo molestaré mas aviador.

-Despreocupese y gracias por la atención señor. Nos vemos luego.

La comunicación cesa. Por el lado de Lang, él se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su despacho. Mientras conversó con Rick, miraba por la ventana vislumbrando la vista de la base y parte del SDF-1. Gira sobre su asiento. Revuelve unos papeles y toma un sobre marrón que ya fuera abierto por él anteriormente. De él saca las mismas fotografías que recibieron Roy, Lisa y Rick. La cuarta se diferenciaba de las demás, con una fotografía de Rick y Lisa. Esa foto de ambos era la de su casamiento en La Tierra, previo a embarcarse en el SDF-3 rumbo a Tirol. Al dorso de la misma estaba escrito el siguiente mensaje. "-Cuidenlos. Ellos podrán salvarnos. No enciendan al SDF-1".

-Espero no estar loco y ellos tampoco. Espero que Teo este observando los cielos para corroborar que las fechas de estas fotografías son reales. Y si lo son... estamos en problemas.-Se huntaba la frente el Doctor con preocupación.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta de su despacho. Esconde las fotografías en un cajón.

-Sii. Adelante.

La persona que ingresa era la institución de toda la RDF.

-¡Almirante!.-Lang se ponía de pie y saludaba de forma militar.

-Tranquilo doctor. Descanse por favor.-Respondía él de forma tranquila.

-Que grata sorpresa señor. No creí verlo por estos lados de la base.

-Estoy de visita. Quería verlo señor. Tal vez tenga algo que le pueda interesar y estoy un poco consternado. ¿Puedo serle franco?.

-Muestreme.

De su saco de gabardina, en uno de sus bolsillos ocultos saca otro sobre marrón. Deja el mismo sobre el escritorio de Lang. Ya estaba abierto. Saca su contenido y estaban las mismas fotografías y la cuarta se diferenciaba de las demás, con una foto de Lisa de pequeña. En el dorso estaba escrito. "-Podría morir. Cuidela mucho. No encienda al SDF-1"

Lang observa las fotografías y no podía esconder su asombro. -¿Qué es esto?.

-No se. Digamelo usted señor.-Decía Donald sentándose en el asiento de cortesía. -¿Puedo fumar doctor?.

-Adelante.

-Donald sacaba un puro de su saco y con un zipper encendía el habano previamente cortado en la punta. Succionaba el mismo y echaba una bocanada de humo por su boca.

-Almirante. De verdad no se que decirle.

-¿Amenaza?.

-Puede ser.

-Lo que no entiendo es. ¿De donde sacó esta fotografía el desgraciado?. Esta foto solamente la tengo en mi billetera. Es una fotografía inédita de mi querida hija.

-Eso es raro señor. Realmente raro. Casualmente...-Lang saca las suyas de su cajón. Se las deja en el escritorio y se las muestra. Donald toma las fotos y le llama la atención en la que Rick y Lisa están vestidos de casorio. -¿¡Quién es este?!.

-Es Rick Hunter señor.

-¿Rick Hunter?. ¿A caso mi hija se casó y no me ha dicho nada?.-Preguntaba él un tanto enfurecido y decepcionado.

-No creo señor. Puede estar armado.

Donald observa detenidamente las fotografías. Nota que en la misma, Lisa tiene unos tantos años encima al igual que su novio. Era difícil que se trate de un montaje.

-Mmmm. Esta fotografía... Lisa me habló sobre un chico con el que estaba empezando a salir; al cuál conocería hoy.

-En base a eso señor; es cierto. Y el joven con el que sale es el de la fotografía; aunque no se haya casado.

-Mmmmm.-El Almirante se levanta de su asiento pensativo. Se rascaba la barbilla analizando la situación. -¿Qué esta pasando aquí?. Esto es raro muy raro. Usted y yo hemos recibido estas fotografías..

-Tengo que informarle que no somos los únicos. Roy Focker también las ha recibido y su hija y el joven Hunter también.

-Necesitamos reunirnos. Quiero conocer sus versiones. Si esto es una amenaza, debemos estar atentos ante un posible sabotaje a nuestra nave insignia.

-Tenia pensado hoy una reunión con Hunter y con su hija Almirante. Pero creo que se me ha adelantado.

-Entonces seremos cinco. Mi hija, Hunter, Gloval, Focker y yo. Quiero conocer sus versiones con respecto a las fotografías.

-Además quiero mencionarle que el Comandante Focker, ha realizado su investigación de forma paralela con el Ingeniero Crocker.

-¿Teo?. ¿Ése viejo peludo?.-Exclamaba él con gracia y asombro por el erudito.

-Si señor.

-Ahora... ¿Se me iba informar al respecto?.

-Se lo iba a comentar a Gloval señor. Respetando la jerarquía militar y siendo mi oficial superior directo.

-Bien. Entonces será sorpresa. ¿A qué hora propusiste la reunión para hoy con Hunter y Lisa?.

-A las 18:30.

-Entonces me acoplaré al igual que los demás. Igualmente hoy almorzaré con mi hija y su...novio. Quiero conocerlo. ¿Puedes arreglar la reunión para hoy?. Quiero que estén presentes el viejo peludo, y Focker. Yo me encargo de Gloval.

-Si señor. Lo haré.

-Orden directa mía. Deberán suspender sus actividades. Que reúnan todos los sobres. Es de carácter confidencial. Diles lo siguiente; si han recibido algún sobre extraño, traiganlo. Y los que no participaran igual forma.

-Si señor. Seguramente lo entenderán. Sala de reuniones del tercer piso, del edificio anexo 3.

-Perfecto. Enviaré a unos hombres a monitorear el sitio de que sea seguro, libre de micrófonos. Me retiro doctor.

-Si señor.

Lang hace el saludo militar pero Donald le estrecha su mano directamente. Se retira de su despacho. Caminaba por las instalaciones del anexo restringido. Se dirigía al despacho de Gloval. Al doblar en una esquina sin querer choca con una persona. -Oh lo siento señor.

-No se preocupe.-Devolvía Donald amablemente.

Él sentía curiosidad por las personas que trabajaban allí. La persona con la que se topó, fue con el barbudo quien estaba vestido con su uniforme reglamentario de ingeniero, un traje gris abotonado y unos pantalones de vestir de color negro y zapatos del mismo color y finos. El barbudo se aleja pero Donald le hace la señal de alto.

-Espere.

El barbudo se había dado cuenta al momento de chocar con el Almirante supremo de la RDF, que era Donald Hayes, quien fuera el padre de su difunta esposa en su tiempo. Él pega la vuelta.

-Si señor.

-¿Cómo se llama?. No me gusta ser descortés para este tipo de situaciones. ¿Es nuevo por aquí?.

Pero el barbudo no balbucearía de ningún modo. Era in hombre con varios años encima, previamente entrenado para estas situaciones. -Soy Frederick Ostenheimer. Soy ingeniero en electrónica. Me he unido recientemente para controlar los procedimientos de funcionamiento y puesta a punto, de loa circuitos electrónicos del puente del SDF-1.

-¿Puedo ver su pase e identificación?.

-Si señor.-Le respondía el barbudo con tranquilidad. Le hacía entrega de la documentación, que incluía un pase de clase 6 y su identificación firmada y sellada y plastificada para evitar cualquier tipo de ilícito o daño. Donald la ve de frente y al dorso. Parecía estar todo en orden.

-Bien. Puede continuar.

-Entendido Almirante. Disculpe por haberlo chocado.

-No hay problema Ingeniero Ostenheimer. Que tenga un buen día.

Ambos seguían sus caminos. El barbudo no se había puesto nervioso para nada. Se dirigía a su oficina. Al llegar cierra la puerta con cerrojo. Se sienta en su reluciente silla frente a su escritorio. Allí se encontraba todo tipo de papeleo, pero el barbudo saca entre sus pertenencias, un cuaderno de color rojo, donde tenia anotado la bitácora de su misión y algunas cosas importantes.

Tomaba nota al respecto de la situación. "-Mmmm veamos... Donald Hayes. El Almirante esta aquí. Tenia entendido que hacía visitas esporádicas a la isla..."

Mientras escribía justo recordaba parte de la planificación con Lang, antes de viajar al pasado.

Flashback del barbudo Hunter.

1 mes después de la serie de pruebas y experimentos.

Ya habían pasado 1 mes desde que Lang y Hunter, sellaron su amistad chocando esas copas de Whisky aquél día, cuando culminaron el primer experimento que cambiaría el rumbo de sus vidas. Recobraron bastante información sobre historias paradójicas de viajes en el tiempo, libros de teorías, etc.

Lang le recomendó no descuidar sus funciones diarias como Almirante del SDF-3, de lo contrario el coronel Edwards se pondría de muy mal humor. Rick no pretendía tener problemas con nadie y menos con él. Era un tipo bastante desagradable y Rick ya estaba hasta la médula con su desdichada forma de ser.

Faltaba poco para llegar a Tirol, quedarían unos 20 días solamente. El frente de combate aún soportaba con creces los ataques invid, pero nada sería para siempre.

Max como siempre y buen consejero, era la mano derecha junto a Miriya.

Cuando culiminaba con sus funciones, se recluía con Lang en su oficiaba armando el cronograma de su linea temporal y la de Lisa. Cosa que a la Meltran le parecía un tanto extraño y molesto, ya que no pasaba tanto tiempo con sus verdaderos amigos. Hasta el hartazgo, le recrimina a Max el por qué de su distancia.  
Su amigo simplemente pensó que él necesitaría tiempo de duelo para afrontar la ida de su esposa de este mundo. Pero con tenacidad, una noche recostados en la cama, la Meltran se cansó y sin importarle la reacción que podría tener Rick lo increparia. -¡Me cansó!. Mañana voy a meterme en su despacho y a ponerle los puntos. ¡Somos su única familia Max!. ¿Qué diantres hace en la oficina encerrado con Lang?.

-No lose amor. Puede ser trabajo también pero es raro.

-Mmmhh. Esto no me esta gustando. ¿Crees que Lang y Rick son... ya sabes?.

-¿¡Qué!?. Ja ja ja ja. Amor. Ni lo pienses que Rick pueda llegar a ésas circunstancias.

-Mañana lo haré. Buenas noches.-Decía ella a cobijándose debajo de sus sábanas y cerrando los ojos.

Mientras, en una mesa de reuniones, Lang y Rick conversaban sobre el cronograma.

-Bien...debes definir los puntos de inflexión que han determinado decisiones importantes en tu vida. ¿Te acuerdas de alguno que haya afectado en tal medida la tuya o de la gente que te rodea?.

-Antes que nada. ¿Por qué utilizas tu segundo nombre en vez del primero?. Me refiero a Emil.

-Me gusta mas Seamus que Emil. Pero ya sabes... Todos me conocen por el DR. Jaja. ¿A qué va esa inquietud?.

-Creo que le queda mejor Emil. Buee.. Sigamos. Recuerdo un verano. Creo que fue en el 2005. Ya había finalizado mis estudios en la escuela media y era momento de decidirme que hacer en mi vida.  
Por aquellos años, vivía en un campo a cercanías de Ciudad Monumento. En mis tiempos libres, junto a mi tío solíamos fumigar los campos en un viejo Fokker D. VII. Él mio era rojo y el de Roy era amarillo. Ambos estaban adaptados para tareas de fumigación. Fue lo primero que volé. Que recuerdos aquellos.-Hacía una pausa el barbudo revolviendo una taza de café delante suyo. -Bien como sea. En ese verano él me dijo que nos visitaría, pero luego no pudo. Me comentó que los primero VT ya estaban en fase de pruebas y debía quedarse en Macros para entender y estudiar su tecnología...

-Siii lo recuerdo. En aquél entonces nosotros estábamos confinados en Macross para reconstruir al SDF-1, desarrollar los proyectos paralelos obtenidos gracias a la robotecnia. Allí fue cuando...-Recordando el evento cuando fue sometido a la Protocultura al ingresar al "El Visitante" que era el antiguo SDF-1.-Bah... Olvidalo. Mejor no recordar. Estos ojos negros no los obtuve por placer.

-Ja ja ja. El placer de la protocultura...

-Si como sea... Bien... Roy era el "conejillo de indias" de los nuevos VT. Los probaba en el espacio aéreo de la Isla y luego nosotros monitoreabamos todo el vuelo. Fue increíble. Ver esos cazas transformables elevarse por primera vez, con todas las transformaciones, fue una sensación unica.

-Me imagino.-Acotaba el barbudo tomando un sorbo de café sin emitir expresión alguna, como desacreditando y minimizando lo dicho por Emil.

-¡Oye!. No te importó un carajo.-Le decía entre dientes.

-Ja ja ja. Siiii. Estaba bromeando Dr.

-Bueno. En ti cofio. ¿Entonces me decías?.

-Bien. Ése verano Roy me propuso hacer carrera en la RDF. Pero jamas tuvo tiempo de darme la solicitud firmada y sellada por él. Con los años perdí el interés y llegué tarde, precisamente el mismo 8 de febrero del 2009, en mi Mocking Bird con una invitación firmada con él. Desde ahí entonces mi historia empezó.  
Luego que Lisa "partiera", me pregunté. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tendría en mis manos aquél verano del 2005, una copia de la solicitud para cadetes de la RDF?.

-Buen punto Almirante.

-Así es. Entonces...¿Qué me dice?.

-Sugiero que lo haga bien y tenga cuidado de como implementa ése cambio. Recuerde que Focker fue importante para el proyecto VT. Si lo "obliga" de alguna forma a volver a la granja, podría causar una paradoja que pondría en riesgo nuestra existencia.

-Mmmmm.-El barbudo miraba hacia arriba rascándose su barbilla.-Pensé en algo mas sencillo y hasta esotérico.

-¿Ah si?.

-Si. Crear yo mismo la solicitud y "dejarla" en la mesa del comedor de mi antiguo hogar. Y hacerme la idea de que Roy la dejó... O ¡Mas sencillo!. Hacer de cuenta que es una sorpresa.

-Eso es muy buen plan. Pero ten encuenta algo importante, en base a las teorías que leímos.

-¿Cuál?.

-La del subconsciente.

-¡Ah si!. Es cierto. Recuerdamela.

-Bien.

Lang tomaba un papel y un bolígrafo para graficarsela.

-Supone que te encuentras en un momento del futuro, osea hoy.-Dibujando una línea sobre la hoja-.- El pasado es cadáver ¿no?. Bien. Es como revivir un muerto en conciencia.  
Lo único que queda es el recuerdo de ése hecho vivido. Pero... ¿Qué sucede si tú recordando ése hecho puntual en el pasado decides darle un cambio, suplantando un recuerdo que ya no existiría?. Tu "yo" de ése momento empezará a recordar el "cambio" que has realizado desde el futuro. Puede venir en forma de premonición, sueño o el típico "De Jàvú". Ahora bien. Pueden suceder dos cosas, o sigues recordando tu pasado vivido o empiezas a tener sucesos o recuerdos futuros aún no vividos. Puede tornarse peligroso para una mente cerrada, provocando un daño mental irreversible. Tal vez la abierta a la larga lo pueda llegar a comprender, pero no todos podrían comprender el espacio tiempo que los rodea, como lo hemos comprendido nosotros. Sugiero que si pretendes realizar cambios, hazlo con cosas muy puntuales. Hazlo como que sea auténtico y no "armado".

El barbudo se quedaba pensando en base a la explicación filosófica de Lang. -Osea te refieres a crear una situación mas que poner un simple mensaje.

-Exacto.

-Bien. ¿Cómo cambiar este suceso para alistarme y llegar antes a Macross?.

-Puedes inducir a que Roy emita la solicitud. Hazlo creando un mensaje subliminal. Juega a "cambiar" el pasado subliminalmente y no a la fuerza. Crea una situación en la que a él le salte la chispa de poder darte la solicitud. Algo mas elaborado para que tu "yo del presente" no sufra daño mental.

-Buena idea.

-Igualmente deberás hacerlo desde su tiempo.

-¿Por qué?.

-Si lo intentas desde aqui, tu existencia estaría en riesgo.

-Eso ya lo pensé. No quiero cambiar todo. Mi idea es preparar el terreno tanto para conmigo y con Lisa. Cuando ya tengamos todo listo, recién ahí viajaré y me quedaré para evitar que el SDF-1 no despegue.

-¡Ah!. Espera... Hay otra cosa que no tuvimos en cuenta. ¡La base Sara en Marte!.

-Ya pensé en eso.

-¿Qué pretendes?.

-Evitar contacto con los Zentraedis y que Sara no se vea afectada evitando ése incidente. Pasarán de largo seguramente y llegaran cercano a La Tierra. La idea es cambiar los sentidos de navegación.

-Oye oye oye. ¡Espere un segundo Almirante!. ¿No es muy descabellada la idea?.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para organizarnos. Solo debo tener en cuenta todos los prontuarios.

Lang se hacia muchas preguntas al respecto, pero en algo estaba seguro. De que Rick, alias el barbudo Hunter estaba mas loco que una cabra. Pero no perdían nada.

-A todo esto, he desarrollado una maquina para implementar la cambios.-Acotaba Rick.

-Muestrame los planos.

El barbudo dentro de un estuche tenia nos planos de una sorprendente máquina de complejo vectorial espacial.

-Estudielo y luego me dice que le parece.-Le mencionaba Rick a Lang.-Esta sera nuestra "puerta" al viaje en el tiempo, basándonos obviamente en el prototipo y en las pruebas que realizamos.

Fin del flashback.

El letargo fue largo. Ya estaba en tiempo de implementar su gran plan. -Espero que todo haya llegado a buen puerto. Algunos de los cambios lo noto con Lisa. Ella esta tan cambiada. Pude enamorarla como quise.-Se entristece con solo pensar en ella. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Casi si plan de echa a perder cuando su amada casi lo increpa, pero por suerte pudo escaparse.

-¡No no no!. Debo concentrarme. No puedo dejarme llevar. Sigamos con el plan.

Mientras tanto barracas de escuadrón Vermillion.

Los tres mosqueteros festejaban a lo grande, luego de que su gran amigo Rick Hunter, el "falso Comandante", fuera reincorporado al servicio, gracias a que aprobase su examen de reinserción.

Rick prefería mantener cierta modestia con respecto a su relación con Lisa. Pero ya casi se corría el rumor y para algunos, era ya sabido que andaban juntos, aunque no lo demostrasen. Solo el circulo intimo de Rick, conocía la relación.

-Bien amigo ahora dinos. ¿Cómo viene ese noviazgo con Hayes?.-Preguntaba Ben irónico.

Rick se sonrojaba.-Nos llevamos bien. Pero quiero ser modesto y no exponerme al público por conductas vulgares.

-Bien dicho amigo. Así se habla. Que suerte que tienes. Ella si que es hermosa.-Acotaba Ben embobado.

-¡Amigo!. ¿Qué estas diciendo?. Rick dile algo.-Acotaba Max en broma.

-Ja ja ja. Me hacen reír muchachos. Bien... Si tienes razón. Es hermosa y adorable. Esperemos que todo marche bien.

-Entonces a festejar por tu regreso. ¿Qué me dicen?.-Decía Ben. -¿Vamos a almorzar?.

-No puedo chicos. Tengo algo pendiente.

-¡Ohhhhhh!. ¡Ji ji ji!. Te irás con tu chica...

-En realidad ella y su...padre.-Decía él preocupado.

-¿¡QUÉ!?.-Ambos sorprendidos elevaban un grito que mas de uno que se encontraba allí desvío su atención a ellos.

-¡Chicos!. Shhhhhhh.

-Pero Rick. Conocerás al... Almirante supremo. ¡Todos saben que es el N°1 de la RDF!.

-Sii chicos. Lo sé. Por eso debo mantener una conducta. Pero podemos vernos a la noche. ¿Qué les parece?.

-Creo que Roy tenía algo preparado para nosotros. ¿No?.

-Siii además las conejitas estaban invitadas.-Agregaba Max. -¿Ustedes estarán invitados?.-Preguntaba Max a Rick.

-Te refieres a mi y a Lisa. Creo que si. Seguro que ella me dirá. Creo que Claudia le dijo de una reunión en casa esta noche.

-¿Y qué opinas al respecto Rick?. ¿Quieres venir o crees que Lisa no irá?.

-Yo quiero ir chicos. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y quiero disfrutar con ustedes también, algunas charlas y rondas de bebidas.

-Eso sería estupendo amigo. Bien. Espero que nos veamos todos.-Acotaba Ben.

-Eso espero. Bien chicos llegó la hora. Suerte. ¿Qué ejercicios tendrán pensado hacer hoy?.

-Algo interesante haremos. Tú ve tranquilo e intenta no ponerte nervioso.-Le palmaba Max en su hombro.

-Gracias chicos. Nos vemos a la noche.

-Adiós.

Rick dejaba a ambos pilotos. Debía reunirse a las 12 en la oficina de Lisa. Luego de ahí, irían los dos en coche a un exclusivo restaurante de Macross, ubicado a cercanías de "Parte Land".

A llegar a la puerta del despacho de Lisa, se preparaba para tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Lisa sonriente lo invitaba a pasar.

-Buenas tardes aviador.-Lo saludaba cruzando sus piernas y sostenida del picaporte de adentro.

-Bu...buenas tardes.

-Adelante.

Rick ingresa y ella cierra la puerta. Luego de aquello, se acerca a él a darle un beso delicado a sus labios. -¿Cómo te fue con los chicos?.

-Bien. Me recibieron contentos. Jeje.-Él se rascaba detrás de su cabeza sonriente.-Oye.. ¿Te enteraste de hoy a la noche?. Hay reunión en lo de Claudia.

-Sii. Ella nos invitó.

-¡Ah!. Porque los chicos me dijeron que recibieron la noticia por parte de Roy. ¿Quieres ir?.

-¡Claro!. ¿Por qué no?.-Aclamaba ella alegre.

-¡Genial!. Hace mucho que no veo a los chicos. Tengo muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con ellos y también contigo.

-Ja ja. Eres adorable. Si necesitas estar con ellos, por mi puedes estarlo. Yo tengo a Claudia y a las chismosas para divertirme.

-Esta bien. Eres linda.-Le decía él acercándose a ella para abrazarla por la cintura e idolatrarla.

-Y tú mucho mas.-Le devolvía con devoción apoyando sus manos en sus torneados hombros.

-Bien. ¿Ya vamos?.

-Sii. Vamos al ¡Mini!.

-Por favor... esta vez conduce con cautela.

-Ja ja. Si Darling. No te preocupes.-Le decía ella besándolo a los labios.

La pareja se dirigía directo hacia la zona de estacionamiento en búsqueda del coche de Lisa.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35.

El trayecto al restaurante, duró unos 15 minutos aproximadamente.  
Lisa estacionó en una zona de aparcamiento de oficiales.

El sitio era muy hermoso. Un restaurante de diseño moderno y grande, con una zona de jardines para esparcimiento, luego del almuerzo o cena, para que uno pudiese recorrer y meditar.

El nombre del restaurante era "Grand Park" y el sitio era conocido en toda la isla por servir platos exquisitos de comida mediterránea. Tenía 3 chefs reconocidos mundialmente.

Ambos descienden del Mini. Rick estaba tenso y nervioso. Lisa notó su comportamiento y se acerca a él dándole la mano.

-Cariño. ¿Estas bien?.

-No se... Me pone nervioso la situación. Este sitio esta lleno de oficiales y gente de la alta sociedad de Macross.

-Tranquilo Darling. Estas en buenas manos conmigo. Tu sólo actúa como eres. Estoy segura que no me harás quedar mal. ¿Si?.-Le decía ella con un aura tranquilizadora. Le sonreía levemente cerrando los ojos con dulzura.

-Bueno.-Le respondía él avergonzado.

-Ven vamos.

Caminaron por los parques hasta llegar a una puerta que conducía a una recepción. Allí los esperaba un encargado del restaurante.

-Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Reservación?.

-A nombre de Lisa Hayes.

-¡Ah!. Por supuesto. Su padre el Almirante ya se acomodó en la mesa.

Rick tragó saliva. "-Esto no puede estar pasandome."-Pensaba intranquilo el pobre aviador. Su corazón latía tan rápido, que sentía que este podría explotar en cualquier momento. Pero eso no pasó. A cambio, la situación era delicada para él. Mientras que para Lisa, era conmovedora y tranquila.

-Bien. La mesa es la N°8.

-Gracias señor.-Agradecía ella amablemente.

Cuando empezaron a caminar, Rick vislumbraba el lugar. Su falta de costumbre de concurrir a estos sitios, le permitía observar detenidamente la arquitectura del lugar.  
Demas oficiales de rangos mayores a lo de Rick y mismamente Lisa también. El trayecto a la mesa resultó eterno para el aviador.

Desde otra mesa, el barbudo también estaba presente, esperando su almuerzo y haciendo anotaciones en una tablet. Se encontraba en un sitio indiscreto, cercano a la mesa del almirante. Para no ser visto, pidió que la lampara que se encontraba sobre la mesa, sea de iluminación tenue.

Donald estudiaba el menú. Cada tanto desviaba su mirada hacia adelante, por si llegaba Lisa y su flamante novio.  
Esta vez si fue cierto. Ella caminaba con Rick a su lado. Desde su ubicación se notaba que su hija era un poco mas alta que él. Tal vez sea por sus tacos o porque Rick caminaba un tanto desganado.

-Padre.

Donald se pone de pie. Notó que la imagen de su hija cambió notablemente. La veía mas mujer, mas angelical y mas alegre. Eso hizo que se pusiera de buenas. En años desde que falleció Sarah, no la había visto así.

-Hija mía.-Él extiende sus brazos para abrazarla. Lisa también notó ese comportamiento peculiar en su padre. No era de ser demostrativo con ella. Tal vez porque estaban fuera de servicio y simplemente, almorzarían juntos.

El barbudo de reojo, observaba la escena con total atención. -Mmm. Esto jamás me paso. Uno de mis cambios ha dado sus frutos. Conocer al Clan Hayes en su totalidad.

Pero su atención se orientó mas en Lisa que en los demás. Le costaba creer lo cambiada que estaba, a comparación de la original como él la conoció en su tiempo. Mas suelta, simpática y predispuesta a todo. Y sobre todo más sensual y adorable.  
Esa demostración hacía que el barbudo se le brillaran los ojos, pero intentando mantener su rostro duro y rígido.

-Caballero. Aquí tiene su pedido.-Le interrumpía una camarera.

-Oh gracias.

-¿Es de por aquí?.

Al barbudo le sorprendió la pregunta de la joven camarera, que de verdad no estaba mal. Era pelirroja un poco voluptuosa, con pechos grandes, trasero que parecía firme y piernas torneadas tapadas con medias negras. Su atuendo consistía en una falda negra pegada al cuerpo, una camisa blanca abotonada y su pelo recogido, podía mostrar su rostro y cutis perfecto.

-Si... Trabajo en la base.

-Ah.-Respondía la pelirroja, quien desviaba su atención al trío que se encontraba a escasas mesas de la del barbudo.

-¿Los conoce?.-Le pregunta la pelirroja.

-Creo que si.-Le respondía con ironía.

-Espero que le guste el plato señor...

-Ostenheimer. Frederick.

-Katia.

-Lindo nombre

-Gra...cías señor...-Respondía ella sonrojada y sonriente. -Desde que llegó me ha llamado la atención su atuendo. Muy elegante.

-Suelo vestirme así casi siempre.-Respondía él tomando una copa de vino y llevándosela a la comisura de los labios, para beber un sorbo.

Katia le mencionó sobre su atuendo, porque en esta ocasión el barbudo traía puesto un traje azul claro, con un sombrero, zapatos de piel rojos y un bastón de linaje. Su cabellera canosa y su barba prolija, le daba un aire mas de hombría.

-Pues no le queda mal.

-Ja ja ja. Desde ya agradezco tu halago. Puedo ser tu padre si pretendes coquetearme.

-Mire...eso no interesa. Cuando veo un hombre llamativo, directamente le hablo. No se lo tome como que le estoy molestando. Si quiere puedo seguir mi camino y un "gusto en hablar con usted".-Le replicaba Katia.

El barbudo la ve un poco mejor. Aunque fuera mas joven que él, no era tan chica como Lisa. Tal vez estuviera atravesando los 30 y 33 años de edad.

-Bien. Entonces dime Katia. ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

-Lo que proponga. Ahora estoy trabajando. Pero si quiere... mi horario de salida es a las 19:00.-Le decía ella entregándole de forma modesta un papelito con su teléfono.

-Ok. Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Ciao.-Lo saludaba de forma sensual.

-Luego le digo como fue el plato.

-Espero su reseña señor Ostenheimer.

La camarera se retiraba.

5 minutos antes...

Luego de que Donald saludase a su querida Hija, le tocaba el turno a Rick.

-Padre...él es Richard Hunter.

Rick se pone firme y tenso y saluda de forma militar. Donald al notar esa reacción, emite una pícara sonrisa. -No hace falta hijo. Saludos.-Se presentaba él extendiéndole su mano para que Rick se la estrechará.

-Mis respetos y un gusto en conocerlo Almirante Hayes.-Le decía Rick de forma seria y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos verdes iguales a los de su amada.

Donald notó que el joven aviador, tenía una mirada de hierro y fuerte. -Tienes una muy buena postura y saludo tenaz. Eso lo valoro mucho de dícese ser el novio de mi hija.

Cuando Donald dijo eso, Rick se sonrojó. Lisa observaba la situación y ella sonrió ligeramente. -Bien. ¿Nos sentamos?.

-Por favor.-Acotaba Rick acomodándose en una silla.

Se hizo un ligero silencio que duró unos segundos, hasta que Donald dió el pie. -Allí tienen sus menús. Pueden pedir lo que gusten yo invito.

-Gracias.-Agradecía Rick adelantándose a Lisa que agradecería al igual que él.

El aviador ojea los platos y la mayoría eran muy costosos. Se remitió a elegir lo mas barato, cosa que Lisa lo observaba de reojo. -Psttt. Cariño. Pide lo que te guste.

-Es que...todo es costoso aquí. Me da cosa.

-Tranquilo. Tú solo pide lo que quieres almorzar.

Donald observaba la situación y le prestaba atención a su "Yerno" y de a segundos a su Hija, quien miraba de reojo a su amado.  
Él comprendió de que Rick tal vez estaba indeciso. Donald tomó el menú y encontró algo para él, para no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

-Comandante Hunter. Le sugiero lo de la pagina 23, en sección de carnes. Un rico Bistec con salsa Blanca, acompañado de papas grilladas con queso blanco.

Rick se sonrojaba pero Lisa lo codeó. -Cariño. Pide lo de mi padre.

-Ok ok.-Él aparta el menú de su rostro y Donald hace lo mismo se miran fijamente. -Gracias por el consejo señor. Tomaré ése pedido.

-Muy bien. ¿Para tomar?.-Le preguntaba Donald a ambos.

-Yo una Petit Cola señor. Soy piloto y no puedo tomar alcohol.

-Buen punto. ¡Me gusta esa responsabilidad!.-Acotaba el Almirante contento por aquella iniciativa por parte de Rick.

Un camarero se acerca para atenderlos.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Le tomo sus pedidos?.

-Si. Por favor.-Acotaba el Almirante.

Todos eligieron sus platos. Donald le ofreció a su hija compartir el vino. Ella acedió.

El camarero anotó los pedidos y se aleja de la mesa.

Donald mira a la pareja reluciente y Lisa emitía un aura de simpatía y alegría.

-Bien. Me encantaría conocer su historia y como se conocieron.-Acotaba Donald serio pero con cierto aire de amabilidad.

Rick lo miraba tranquilo pero la expresión que daba era la de inseguridad y nervios.

Tomó la palabra Lisa.

-En la fuerza. El comienzo fue un tanto peculiar. Él desobedeció mis órdenes y simplemente lo suspendí, obligándolo a volver a rendir un examen de reinserción. Luego de eso, nos vimos por tercera vez en el apartamento de Claudia por la fiesta de Roy. Ambos fuimos invitados. Para no "llevarnos mal", decidimos establecer un comienzo nuevo y respetarnos.  
A partir de ése momento nos dimos cuenta que podíamos convivir y llevarnos bien...-

Lisa contó todos los eventos que se dieron, omitiendo detalles de menor importancia. Su padre prestaba total atención a lo que contaba ella.

-Interesante y me alegro por ustedes. Igual no entiendo mucho lo del examen de reinserción. ¿Por qué hacerle rendir un examen nuevamente?. Eso no aparece en nuestras normas.

Rick al escuchar la aclaración del Almirante. Empezó a verla de reojo a su amada. Su compasión y dulzura, se transformaron en enojo.  
Lisa notó esa expresión en Rick.

-Eeehhhh. Riickk. Necesitabas mejorar tus aptitudes. Je je je.-Intentaba arreglar el asunto.

Pero Rick se puso serio y manteniendo su cordura, se cruza de brazos. -Que idóneo. La verdad tu idea ha sido maravillosa.-Le replicaba él en una tonada molesta.

Donald vió la expresión de Rick de decepción. -Perdón si me meto. Hija. ¿Tú le hiciste rendir un examen fuera de término?. ¿Por qué?.

Lisa tragó saliva y temblaba. -Es que...yo...

-Lo hiciste para complicarme la vida. ¿No?. Creíste en un principio que todo ese teatro del examen, era para hacerme perder tiempo.

-Rick...los tiempos eran otros. No me agradabas...

-Si claro...-Respondía él molesto.

-Perdón...-Interrumpía Donald. -Hija. Él está en todo su derecho. ¿Por qué abusar así de la autoridad?.

Lisa con expresión de apenada se dirige a Rick pasando por alto lo dicho por su padre.-Rick. Por favor. Dejemos esto para después. Podremos charlarlo a solas.

-Ok. Pero no quedará así. Con permiso me retiro al baño.-Respondía Rick con seriedad, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

A Donald se le transformó la cara. Observaba a Lisa con enojo. -Hija. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?. Se te ha ido la mano. Sabes muy bien que una suspensión no termina en un examen de reinserción. Yo no te crié para que abusarás de tu poder.

Rick se dirigía al cuarto de baño a calmar su enojo, porque indudablemente la mandaría al carajo a su flamante novia.

Al ingresar, se percata que nadie se encontraba allí o era lo que pensaba. Otro hombre ingresa al baño dirigiéndose a un Vegitorio para echarse una orinada.

Rick abre el grifo y se echa agua a la cara.

Pensativo se miraba al espejo consternado por la actitud de su amada. "-Lisa...¿Cómo pudiste mentirme así?".

Mientras Rick se ponía pensativo, el otro hombre termina de orinar y se pone a su par a lavarse las manos. Era el barbudo quien se observaba así mismo.

-Lo noto bastante preocupado joven.-Acotaba el barbudo.

Eso hizo que Rick volviera en si.-Cuando a uno le mienten, no sabe como responder. Yo me enojo.

-Depende de la gravedad de la mentira.

-Mentir es malo. Sea cual fuere, desde la piadosa hasta la mas grande de las mentiras.-Respondía Rick secándose el rostro con un papel tissue.

-Es cierto.-El barbudo se termina de lavar las manos y se seca con papel Tissue ubicado a su derecha. -¿Sabes?. Todos mentimos alguna vez.  
¿O acaso tú no lo has hecho?.

-Sí, lo he hecho pero lo que más me duele Es que la que mintió es la persona a la que amo.

-Tal vez lo hizo dependiendo las circunstancias. Yo creo que deberías hablar con ella. ¿Tú eres el joven que está con los otros dos militares?.  
La chica es tu novia.

-Si es mi novia y hace poco que estamos juntos. Soy feliz a su lado pero estas son las cosas que me sacan de quicio.

-Todo se aclara hablando. Durante años me he dado cuenta que al discutir fuerte, nadie llega a ningún lado. El ser testarudo, aumenta el odio y resulta en más problemas. Puedes quedarte solo y cuando menos lo pienses y te daras cuenta que será demasiado tarde. Piénsalo.-Terminaba el barbudo arreglándose su rostro.

\- Gracias señor. Se lo agradezco mucho.

-Ostenheimer, Frederick.-Le extendía su mano el barbudo a Rick.

-Rick Hunter.

-Bien...debo volver a mi laboratorio.

-¿Trabaja en la base?.

-Si. Soy de Clase 6. Nos veremos por allí seguramente joven Hunter.-Le respondía el barbudo. Retirándose del baño y colocándose su sombrero.

Al salir Lisa esperaba al costado de la puerta del baño. Pero el barbudo al abrirla del lado contrario a ella, no se dejó ver mucho. Ella lo esperaba a él. Ni siquiera el mismo barbudo se dió cuenta de que ella estaba allí parada esperando por Rick.

Siguió caminando alejándose de todos y retirándose del recinto. Decidió seguir derecho a los parques a despejarse un poco. En una zona arboleada, tomó asiento en un banco. Sentía un leve dolor de cabeza. "-Recuerdo éste momento. Como si hubiera pasado hace unos ¿segundos?. Que sensación rara."

La consternación del barbudo aumentaba con cada cambio en su pasado. Presente y futuro se unificaban. Pero ciertas situaciones eran difíciles de comprender. No sería fácil interferir consigo mismo. Pero no quedaba otra.  
Pareciera como si las ganas de experimentar con su propio yo del pasado fuera algo curioso y hasta fascinante. Pero Lang le había advertido los riesgos que corría, en enfrentarse a sí mismo en el pasado. Tal vez su omnipresente no se dió ni siquiera cuenta de que fuera "él".  
Muchas preguntas sin respuesta, revoloteaban por su cabeza. ¿Cómo comprender los misterios del universo en un simple viaje al pasado para remediar las cosas?.  
Eso le despertaba mayor curiosidad en su subconsciente. Luego de aquella pequeña meditación, era momento de volver a sus labores. Se pone de pié y se dirige a su flamante y llamativo Audi TT descapotable, en búsqueda de las realidades adyacentes que le esperaba.

Mientras que por otro lado, su omnipresente salía del cuarto de baño. La misma puerta la tapaba y él seguía camino hacia la mesa. Pero al cerrarse la puerta, ella lo tironea de su brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Quiero hablar contigo Rick.-Le respondía ella seria y apenada.

-Después tendremos momento para charlar. Volvamos con tu padre. No quiero causarle una mala impresión, en nuestra primera discusión como pareja.

-¿Primera?.-Preguntaba ella incrédula.

-Si. Es nuestra primera discusión.

-Eso es mentira. Esto ya lo hemos superado. No ha sido la primera.

Rick se confundía en si mismo. Algo no encajaba en lo que Lisa le decía. Pero intentando mantener la cordura, decide pasar un poco por alto lo dicho por ella.

-Ok lo que tu digas.

Pero Lisa se molestaba y no quería dar el brazo a torcer. Sintió que él no la tomaba en serio y se molestó.

-¿Qué te pasa?. ¡Te estas pasando de vivo y eso no me gusta!.

-Pues eres tú la mentirosa.-Le respondía él con molestia. -Mira volvamos a la mesa. Quiero un almuerzo tranquilo. Luego hablaremos.

Rick se dirigía a la mesa. Lisa lo seguía por detrás.

Donald los ve aproximarse y cada uno se acomodaba en su asiento.

Agarrando un vaso de vino y bebiendo un sorbo, los mira con peculiaridad.

-¿Todo en orden?.

-Si Almirante. Todo en orden.

-Relajese Comandante Hunter.

Rick emitía un nudo en la garganta al escuchar su "falso" rango. Mira de reojo a Lisa con bronca.

-Bien. Entiendo que algo tenso pasa aquí así que cambiemos de tema...

-Si. Yo preferiría eso Padre.-Acotaba Lisa luego de tomar un sorbo de vino y un tanto desalegre.

-Bien. Hablemos de trabajo. Me he enterado que hoy se juntaran con el Doctor Lang. Tengo entendido que usted Hunter. Pero tú también.-Refiriéndose a Lisa.- estas invitada en la reunión. Miren quiero ir al grano, pero sospecho que estamos siendo foco de amenazas y desconocemos la fuente.  
He recibido un sobre en mi mano, con cuatro misteriosas fotografías, siendo una de ellas esta.

Donald le mostraba la fotografía a ambos. Se les hizo un nudo en la garganta. -Volteala Lisa.-Acotaba Rick.

Eso Donald lo oyó y se adelantó a preguntarle. -¿A caso sabes algo que yo no se?.

-Supongo que es del mismo estilo de fotografía que hemos recibido también con notificaciones en el dorso. Pero sólo en una que haga incidencia en algo que nos concierne.-Acotaba Rick serio.

-¿Cuál fue el caso de ustedes dos?.

-En mi caso tú padre.-Acotaba Lisa.

-¿En el suyo Hunter?.

-En una misteriosa chica que ni conozco que hemos descubierto su identidad. Su nombre es Lynn Minmei y trabaja de camarera en un restaurante de la ciudad. Uno del que sus tíos son dueños...

Donald tomaba nota de lo que Rick le decía. También agregó las recibidas por Roy y Lang.

-Bien. Debo decirles algo muy importante. Espero que sepan mantener la confidencialidad de la información que les brindaré.

-Somos oídos padre.

-Estamos siendo "observados", por gente de arriba. Espero que se haya entendido el mensaje. Hace mas de una semana, tuvimos un pequeño incidente del cual no hemos sido ajenos.  
Algo cayó del cielo a unos 30 millas náuticas de la costa de la Isla de Macross. Luego nuestros radares detectaron una explosión.  
Hemos enviado un equipo de búsqueda y buzos de nuestra fuerza, en la búsqueda de aquél "objeto" caído del cielo. En primera instancia supusimos en un momento que se trataba de basura espacial, pero...-Donald les muestra unas imágenes tomadas de satélite en la orbita terreste.-... esto es peculiar y suponemos que se pueda tratar de aquel objeto.

La fotografía que el Almirante les mostró, constaba de lo que parecía ser un "bólido". Parecía ser un objeto redondo pero al ingresar a la atmósfera, se volvió en una completa "bola de fuego".  
Lisa y Rick observaban la fotografía. Incrédulos les costaba digerirla y sus corazones latían con velocidad.

-Nuestros laboratorios fotográficos, realizaron un análisis exhaustivo y corroboraron en un 76% de eficiencia, que se pueda tratar de una cápsula espacial. Del estilo utilizadas por la NASA y la Agencia Espacial Rusa, en sus programas espaciales durante la guerra fría. Ahora quiero conocer sus veredictos.-Hacía una pausa el Almirante.

En ése momento el camarero trae las órdenes. Rick y Lisa ocultan las fotografías y Donald las suyas.

-Bien aquí tienen sus órdenes.

-Gracias.-Agradecían todos de forma desincronizada.

-Entonces...¿Nos estas confirmando que estamos siendo monitoreados por "agentes exteriores"?.-Le preguntaba Lisa.

-Digamos que si. Lo mas extraño que Sara y tampoco en la Luna los han detectado. Lo peculiar del asunto es que las fotografías que recibimos, corresponden a estos avistamientos. De verdad me pone muy perplejo la situación.

-¿Qué nos dice con respecto al SDF-1?. ¿Pueden ser tal vez su fuente de atención?.-Preguntaba Lisa preparando sus cubiertos para almorzar.

-Es una hipótesis que llevamos en el alto mando. Por el momento no descartamos que podríamos estar bajo amenaza de un ataque exterior. Pero en caso de que sea necesario, haría activo al "gran cañón". Ante la duda lo usaríamos.-Respondía Donald con seguridad.

-Quiero dar mi opinión al respecto.-Preguntaba Rick con respeto.

-Adelante Comandante.

-¿Qué tal si el que envía esta información nos esta advirtiendo en vez de amenazarnos?. Todo parece encajar como un rompecabezas medio complejo y confuso. Pero ahora todo tiene sentido. El que nos envió estas fotografías, conoce el futuro. Sabe lo que sucederá.

-¿Con respecto a la inauguración del SDF-1?.

-Así es. Y estos "agentes exteriores" podrían ser amenaza inminente. Si el SDF-1 podría despegar, los atraeriamos y eso sería ataque inminente.

Donald pretendía estar convencido de lo que Rick le decía. Pero era demasiado increíble para creer aquella hipótesis. Pero lo tuvo en cuenta.

-Bien. ¿Por qué no disfruta de su almuerzo Comandante?.-

Pero cuando Donald le dijo eso, su imagen se desvaneció. Como si una explosión lo desintegrara. Todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro y la única aura lo alumbraba a él. Rick se pone de pie inmediatamente. Lisa estaba inmóvil sin emitir palabra alguna.

-¡Lisa!. ¡Lisa!. ¿Qué está pasando?.-Rick la tocaba en el hombro y la sacudía pero ella no le respondía. Donald se había desintegrado.

-¡Lisa!. Tu padre se ha ido.

-Él esta muerto Rick. ¿Qué no te acuerdas?. El murió con la lluvia de la muerte.-Le respondía ella sin mirarlo y al borde de las lágrimas.

Como si fuera algo escabroso, todo a su alrededor se desmaterializaba, transformándose en otro sitio. Lisa le giro su rostro y se la veía desnutrida, pálida y con arrugas.

Rick se asusta. -Rick. Me estoy muriendo... Haz algo.

-¡Lisa noooooo!.

-¿Comandante?.-Se oía una voz que intentaba ingresar ansu cabeza.

Rick vuelve en si. Todo el sitio volvió a su normalidad. Donald reapareció, Lisa estaba bien y hermosa como siempre.

-Estoy...bien.

-Bueno. Disfrute de su almuerzo.

-Gracias señor.

-Entonces. ¿Estarás presente en la reunión?.

-Por supuesto. Asistiré.-Decía Donald a su hija.

El almuerzo duró una hora y media. Al finalizar los tres se saludaban mutuamente. Donald quedó encantado por Rick y quedaron en volver a verse fuera del ámbito militar. Quedaron en verse mas tarde por la reunión con Lang.

La pareja volvía a sus funciones retomando su regreso a la base. Rick aún se encontraba molesto con ella por la mentira.

Nadie emitía comentario alguno.

-¿Qué te pareció mi padre?.-Le preguntaba su amada mientras conducía.

-Me ha parecido buena persona.-Le respondió él seco.

-Rick... ¿Podemos hablar?.

-Adelante.-Le respondía él tranquilo pero con cierto grado de molestia.

-Ok. Se que estas enojado conmigo y de verdad lo siento. Nuestra situación en aquel entonces era diferente. No me caias en gracia. Pero bueno...después paso lo que paso.

-¿Cuando ibas a decirme que era mentira no hacer tal examen?. Quedé como un estúpido. Frente a Claudia, las conejitas, mis amigos...

-Espera un segundo. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto. En todo caso fui yo la imbécil. Y de verdad estoy mal contigo. Me siento triste y apenada...

-Ayyy Lisa... ¿Cómo puedo hacer para no enojarme contigo después de lo que hemos pasado juntos?.-Le respondía él sonriente y ya un poco mas agradable. -Mira... No hagas mas ése tipo de cosas. Ni conmigo y ni con nadie. No abuses de tu autoridad. ¿Entiendes?. Es un arma de doble filo. Yo te amo... pero no me mientas mas.-Le respondía con una leve sonrisa.

Ella sonreía. -Eres lindo. Te haría el amor las 24 horas del dia. Si es que no tuviéramos nada para hacer claro esta.

Rick sonreía levemente y la tomaba de su mano. Con la otra conducía. Él le acariciaba su muslo, que parte de él mostraba la piel cubierta por una panty media y la otra su falda. Era sexy y ella lo miraba de reojo.

-Niñoooo. Me estas provocando. Mira que detengo el coche y que sea lo que Dios mande.

-No seas tan caliente. Solo es un cariño.-Le decía él con ironía.

-¿Cinco minutos?.

-¡No tonta!. Ja ja ja. Conduce maldición.

-Eres un maricón. ¿Sabes?. Y yo una mujer fatal.

-Soy modesto. Lo que se te ha ido. Bueno... lo que pretendes ser a los demás.

-Darling yo soy así contigo solamente. Con el resto soy la Comandante Hayes.

-¡Ah!. A propósito. Otra cosa en la que quiero matarte. ¡Soy Comandante de la nada!.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?. Somos íntimos. Algo debiamos hacer. ¡Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió!.

-Esto me incomodará.

-Ufff. Si claro. Vamos. No seas modesto. Se que eres bueno maldito. ¿A caso no llegarías alguna vez a serlo?.

-Siii. Pero no tan pronto.

-Pues velo de este modo. Detrás de todo buen hombre, hay una buena mujer.

Ambos siguieron camino a la base conversando sobre la vida. ¿Qué les depararía la reunión con Lang?. 


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36.

Esa misma tarde...

Louis Sanford era el miembro de la policía militar de la base. Fue el que le vigiló la celda a Rick Hunter, aquella vez que su amada Comandante lo metiera al calabozo por desacato y desobedecer sus órdenes.

En ése momento realizaba una patrulla por las inmediaciones de la base. Cuando su intercomunicador empezó a sonar. Eran las 15:20 y faltaba poco para una reunión que se realizaría en secreto en la oficina del doctor Lang.

El guardia ve el origen del llamado. Que era de procedencia desconocida, pero al ponerse la bocina a su oreja reconoció la voz de su interlocutor.

-Hola.

-¡Es usted!. Temía que no hubiera llegado.

-Tuve que cambiar mi identidad. Por ahora todo en base a lo planeado.

-El movimiento en la base es seguro. Pero todavía tengo que seguir investigando las zonas de clase 6. Parece ser que por alguna razon, han reforzado la seguridad.

-¿Será por mi?.

-No lo creo. ¿Solo por usted o por la gente que ha metido?.

-Todavía no me he contactado con todos. Por el momento somos tres.

-¿Quién es el tercero?.

-Querrás decir tercera.

-¿En serio?.-Sanford estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por su interlocutor.

-Así es. Es ella.

-¡No lo puedo creer!. ¿Cómo es posible?.

-Ya se ha tornado ruidosa. Ahora mismo estoy con ella.-Decía el interlocutor viendo a una joven de cabello verde vestida con una falda de cuero pegada a su cuerpo, remarcando su trasero ejercitado y una blusa de color roja.

-Bien señor. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?.

-Ahí te enviaré un croquis de los sistemas que debes desactivar. El resto dejámelo a mi. Esta misma noche.

-Desde luego.

-Bien. Nos hablaremos luego.

La comunicación cesa. El barbudo se acercaba a la Meltran quien observaba vestidos para la gran fiesta por los diez años de Macross.

-Ohhh. Fred. Mira. ¿Qué opinas de este?.

-Mmm. No se. Tal vez algo mas modesto. Tienes un cuerpo voluptuoso de infierno. No quiero que llames la atención.

-Ahhhh estas celoso.

-¡No!.

-Mira viejito. Yo solo quiero estar con Max. Entonces debo atraerlo. ¿No crees?

-Mmm. No recuerdo que a su edad Max se fijara tan así en ti.

-No recuerdas como nos conocimos.

-Yo recuerdo como te conocí a ti. Recuerdo esa situación. Max tenía algo para decirme y te apareciste tú con ése vestido. Estas preciosa pero era descabellado. Tú una Meltran y él humano. Desde mi postura, le di el ok y que haga lo que disponga el amor. Ahora...-Él la miraba de arriba abajo y sonrojado.-¿Con esa vestimenta?. Espero que no le surga un paro cardíaco..

-Ayyy. Rick...

-¡Shhhh!. Ostenheimer. ¡Frederick Ostenheimer!

-Ok. Señor Alemán.

-Bien. Esta noche haré una prueba. Intentaré hacer algo. No será fácil. Pero vale la pena.

-Ok. Mientras yo veré como conocer a Max.  
-Ok. Pero ten cuidado. No hables del futuro, de la guerra espacial, de la invasión y tampoco de las Meltran.

-Tranquilo. No soy estúpida. Bueno... Cuentame el gran plan de hoy...

-Te lo diré una sola vez... Así que presta atención.

Mientras tanto. Rick volvía a las pruebas. Sino hasta las 18:30. Que sería la reunión casual entre Lang, Lisa y ahora su padre, Gloval y Roy.

Todavía le generaba ruido la mentira de Lisa. Pero mientras mas se acordaba de las situaciones, en la que ella le incidía en dar el examen, engañanolo y tomándolo de estúpido, mas se molestaba. Pero RL amor pesaba mas que ello. Dentro de su VT, realizaban maniobras de vuelo cercana a la Isla. Jason formó un grupo de tres con Ben y Max y ahora Rick se incorporaba al trío.

Fue recibido muy bien por Jason quien era el líder temporal del escuadrón. Hasta el sorteo semanal que se haría al día siguiente.

Los cuatro sobrevolaban la zona de isla en conjunto con otros 4 miembros del Skull, con Roy como cabecilla.

VT de Rick.

Un TAC-NET se abría en el VT de Rick.

-¡Gusto en verte de vuelta mi querido amigo!.-Revoloteaba emocionado su hermano mayor.

-Lo mismo digo Roy. Espero seguir volando con ustedes como siempre.

Otro TAC-NET se abría en paralelo con el de Roy.

-¡Hola niño!. Tanto tiempo.-Acotaba Vanessa.

-¡Oh!. Gracias por la bienvenida.

-Mmmm. ¿Te pensaba que era alguien especial?.-Le respondía Vane irónica por Lisa.

-¡Noo!. Espero seguir volando tranquilamente.

Otro TAC-NET se abria.

-A ver... ¡Leeds!. Estamos en servicio por favor. Mas cordura.-Acotaba Lisa con la misma tenacidad de siempre.

-Lo siento Comandante.

-Si no es algo relevante, sugiero que deje la línea por favor.

-Ok.

Vanessa cesaba comunicaciones.

-Bien muchachos. Empezaremos con maniobras de evasión con señuelos. Comencemos.-Acotaba Lisa.

-Entendido Comandante.-Acotaba Roy junto con Rick.

Lisa dió las indicaciones para evasión de enemigos. Skull serían los enemigos y Vermillion los buenos. Realizaban maniobras de escape.

Rick se encontraba muy concentrado en sus objetivos.

-¡Rick!. Aguantame por favor.

-Te chequeo Jason. ¿Plan?.

-Evasión con rulo. Dentro de las reglas.

-Aquí Ben. Prosigo maniobra 8.

-Entendido. Max necesito que me cubras. Ojo con Roy... Ya conoce los movimientos.

-Ja ja ja ja. Él no me intimida en lo absoluto.. ¡Guaaaauuu!. Jooooo jo jo. ¡Eso estuvo cerca!.-Acotaba Jason esquivando a uno de los VT que se acercaba a intimidarlo.

-Tenle respeto. Mira que es mi hermano mayor. Lo conozco muy bien.-Acotaba Rick.

En el VT de Jason un TAC-NET se abría. Era Madeleine.

-Bonsoir. Bon ami.

-Hola linda.

-¿Mucho problema allí arriba?.-Hablaba Madeleine con una tonada tranquila para no ser descubierta. Era un canal privado.

-Estoy cómodo. Intentando escapar de los chicos "malos".

-Oye. No me gusta que te lleves bien con Hunter. Ése tipo de irrita.

-¿Por qué?. Me parece buen tipo.

-No lo es. Me ha...usado.

-¿Qué?. ¡Explicate!.

Mientras Madeleine y Jason conversaban, Rick detectaba en su radar vuelo sospechoso a las tres en punto.

-Oh oh... Problemas. ¡Aqui Hunter!. Detecto 5 Pájaros a las tres en punto. Solicito autorización para finalizar simulacro e ir a investigar.

Lisa observaba las imágenes de radar junto a Claudia. Rick estaba en lo cierto. Eran cinco señales acercándose a Macross a una velocidad alta.

-Aquí Hayes. Concedido. Aviador Hunter, solicito avistamiento visual.

Rick intentaba establecer contacto visual, junto a Max y a Ben. Jason se encontraba sustente y concentrado en Madeleine.

-...¡no puedo creerlo!.

-Así fue.

-Maldito. Cuando terminemos este ejercicio juro que le daré una buena tunda...

-¡Aqui Hayes!. Aviador Duke. ¿Qué esta haciendo?. Por favor concentrece en la operación. Hemos abandonado los ejercicios de simulacro. Tenemos a cinco desconocidos acercándose a su posición.

-Lo siento Comandante.

-Bien. Disculpa aceptada. Prosiga a redirigir a su escuadrón al avistamiento.

-Si Comandante.-Atendía Jason con respecto.

Desde su puesto, Madeleine saboreaba el momento de lo que le esperaba a Rick.

Mientras los demás se encontraban en el cielo avistando al enemigo.

-Aquí Duke. Hunter... Necesito apoyo para contacto visual.-Le decía él de mala gana.

Rick notó el repentino cambio de humor de su compañero.

-Oye Jason. ¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Mas o menos. Tendremos una charla luego. Ahora necesito contacto visual. Yo los estoy viendo a las 3 en punto. Son 5 naves enemigas. Tres de ellos son SU.

-Entendido. Realizando maniobras de ataque. Max sigueme.

-Si Rick.

Se dio una batalla aérea. Los Caza Anti-UN atacaban constantemente. Pero por suerte el Skull y Vermillion fueron decisivos en batalla. Tres enemigos se retiraron y dos perecieron.

La vuelta a casa fue crucial para que Rick hablase con Jason.

Al aterrizar. Todos los pilotos se felicitaron.  
Rick se encontraba con Max y con Ben. Jason se quita su casco y se acerca a ambos pilotos.

-Bien señores. Buen vuelo.

Rick se acerca a él, de forma amistosa para felicitarlo. -Buen trabajo Jason.

-Gracias. Ven conmigo. Debemos charlar de hombre a hombre.

Rick notó la tonada de él. Era un tanto molesta y fuera de foco.

-¿Qué sucede?. Dímelo aquí.

-Prefiero en privado.-Acotaba el ex futbolista.

Lisa llegaba a la zona de hangares a verse con los pilotos, junto a Grozer. Pero ella realmente tenia pensado verlo a Rick. Lo ve de lejos alejándose con Jason de la multitud de pilotos a un callejón, formado por dos hangares juntos. Eran casi las 5:30 PM.

Ambos hombres detienen la marcha.

-Bien Jason. Dime. ¿Qué sucede?.

Él se acerca a Rick.

Lisa por su parte noto la desaparición de Rick y de Jason. -Sargento. Quedese con los pilotos.

-Entendido Comandante.

Grozer se acerca a los demás pilotos. Lisa emprende la búsqueda de ambos pilotos. Llega al callejón pero con sigilo se pone a un costado a escuchar la conversación que apenas se oía.

-Tú quiste abusar de Madeleine.

Rick sorprendido ante aquella declaración de Jason. No emite palabra alguna.

-¡Contestame!.

-No voy a contestarte. ¿En quién crees?.

-Eres un maldito.-Jason eleva un puño y Rick lo detiene. Pero su pasado como futbolista, le permite hacerle una técnica de patada directo a su costillar izquierdo.

Rick se queja del dolor. -Hhhmmmmm. Pateas bien. Pero esto es mejor.

Rick le da un cabezazo. El futbolista se toma de la nariz la cuál a los pocos segundos empieza a sangrar.

Lisa al ver eso, se sobrepone y se acerca rápidamente hacia ellos. Utilizando sus dotes de oficial superior.

-¿¡Qué esta pasando aquí!?.-Elevaba la voz imponiendo orden

Ambos pilotos se quedan perplejos por su presencia inesperada. Sobretodo Rick.

-Nada.-Acotaba su amado. -Estupideces.

Pero Jason se enfurece. -¿¡Dile a ella lo que has querido hacerle a Devinkulrke!?.

Lisa lo miraba confundida a Jason. Rick no acotaba nada en lo absoluto. Se retiraba de escena caminando.

-¡Maricon!.

-¡AVIADOR DUKE!.-Le pegó el grito Lisa.

-¡Perdón Comandante!. Es que este maldito se quiso sobrepasar con ella.

-¿Quién le brindó esa información?.

-Ella me lo contó.

Lisa intentaba mantener la calma. Ella conocía muy bien a Madeleine y no era lo suficientemente estúpida para caer en ése juego. Al igual su amado quién se retiró caminando sin decir una palabra.

-Aviador Duke. Retirese por favor.

-Pero Comandante...

-¡No me obligue a decírselo una vez mas!. Soy su oficial superior. ¡Retirese!.

Jason se retiraba saludándola de forma militar.

Ella deja pasar unos minutos en ése callejon. Se retira caminando. Perdió el rastro de Rick. Pero presumía en donde podría estar.

Se dirigió a su despacho. Al abrir la puerta allí se encontraba. Sentado en su sofá. Tocándose el lado del torso al que el ex futbolista le pegó una patada.

Lisa cierra la puerta por detrás. Se acerca a Rick.

-¿Qué pasó allí?.

-Nada.

-¿¡Cómo que nada maldición!?. Vi toda la escena.

-¡Es lo que viste!.-Le elevaba la voz Rick a ella. -¡Nada!. No viste nada.

-Rick... Yo se que lo que dijo Jason no fue verdad.

-¿Entonces para que me preguntas que sucedió allí?. El torpe esta enceguecido por las estupideces de la francesa loca. Seguramente se la habrá fornicado y quedó loco. Igualmente no quería decirte esto...pero creo que Devinkulrke me acosa.

Lisa sintió odio y recelo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se acerca a su escritorio y con ambos puños golpea el mismo con total furia.

Rick se sobresaltó. -¡Liss!.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así!. Maldita Hija de Puta. Esta causando todo esto para que confrontemos. Que yo venga y te regañe por lo de Jason. Astuta rata de mierda. ¡No me voy a dejar llevar y a vencer por ella!.

-Lisa.-Rick se levanta de su sillón y se acerca a ella para tocarla al hombro. Pero esa patada fue fuerte y se quejaba del dolor.

Lisa se da vuelta. Y lo sienta en el sofá. Le levanta su camisa y la parte de la lesión, estaba morado. -¡Oh Rick!. Maldición. Puede ser fisura de costilla.

-Estoy bien.

-¡No!. Te llevo a la enfermería. Y ahora mismo haré que detengan a Duke. Haré un sumario.

-¡No no no!. Lis. Por favor. No caigas en su juego. Esto fue a propósito. Sólo llevame a a enfermería. Ayudame a levantarme.

Lisa le pasaba su hombro por su espalda y lo abrazaba por la cintura. Previo a eso se quitó los zapatos para mantener el equilibro. Al salir del despacho se dirigieron a la enfermería. Los curiosos que pasaban por allí, miraban sorprendidos la escena. Claudia se cruza con ellos.

-¡Lisa!. ¿Qué pasó?.

-Ayudame Clau. Rick esta lesionado.

Ambas mujeres lo cargaban como podían y lo dirigían a la enfermería. Al llegar los atiende una enfermera que se encontraba allí.

-¡Hola!. ¿Qué pasó?.

-Recibió un golpe en su costilla izquierda. Es grave.

-A ver. Dejenme ver.

La enfermera le corta la camisa y podía ver claramente la lesión. -Por Dios. Haremos una tomografía. Iré a buscar el tomógrafo portátil.-Acotaba la enfermera dirigiéndose a la otra habitación.

Al minuto trae un aparatoso tomógrafo portátil sobre unas rueditas. Lo coloca sobre la lesión de Rick. Enciende el dispositivo y el aro comienza a girar.

Luego de unos minutos las imágenes salieron. Se diagnosticó una leve fisura en la quinta costilla.

Debía hacer reposo por lo menos un mes con una faja.

Lisa ardía de furia y Claudia intentaba contenerla. Rick se encontraba en un cuarto con dos doctores y la enfermera que lo atendió. Ellas en una sala de espera maldiciendo todo el tiempo tanto a Jason como a Madeleine.

-¡Voy a matar a esa maldita hija de puta!.

-Lisa. Tranquila. Es lo que buscan. Se metieron con lo que mas quieres. Es por eso que Rick intentó no confrontar con él y tampoco con ella.-Le decía Claudia intentando tranquilizarla.

Sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos por bronca y tristeza por Rick. -¡Me las pagarán malditos!. No creía que Jason haría algo así.-Ella cerraba los puños y se golpeaba sus rodillas. -¡Ayyyy!. Dios. ¡NOOO PUEDO CONTENERME!. ¡QUIERO GOLPEARLA Y DESFIGURARLA TODA!.

-¡LISS!. Calma por favor. Lo hacen a propósito. Si te enfureces pierdes tanto tú como Rick. Calma. Tranquila. Espera aquí. Iré a buscarte un vaso con agua.-Le decía su amiga. Poniéndose de pie y llendose a un dispenser.

Al acercarse a Lisa. Un médico se aparece.

-¡Rick Hunter!.

Ambas mujeres se acercan

-¿Qué parentesco tienen con el paciente?.

-Yo soy la pareja del que fuese su tutor...

-Soy su oficial superior y su novia.

-Ufff. Complicado. Bien adelante. Les digo lo que tiene.

Ambas ingresan al cuarto. Ven a Rick en una cama recostado con una faja rodeando todo su tórax.

-Hola chicas.-Las saludaba tranquilo y de forma angelical.

-¡Ohhh!. Rick.-Se embobaba Lisa. Se acerca a él tomándolo de la mano con delicadeza.

-Bueeeh. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?.-Le preguntaba el médico a Claudia en señal de molestia por Lisa.

-Si señor.

-Bien. El paciente sufrió una fisura en la quinta costilla, por una patada. ¿Quién se la dió?.

-Eso no importa doctor.

-Bueno. Ok. En base a eso deberá hacer reposo por lo menos dos semanas sin moverse con una faja. A partir de las dos semanas, podrá caminar. Pero no podrá agacharse, realizar movimientos bruscos y tampoco extender los brazos. Eso por dos semanas mas.  
Una vez por semana vendrá a verme para ver su mejoría. Bien. Hoy pasará la noche aquí. Mañana podrá volver a su hogar a continuar con su reposo.-Anotaba el médico.

-Gracias doctor...

-Cupier. Alain Cupier.

-Gracias.-Agradecía Claudia.

-Lis... Tranquila muñeca. No hagas nada. Por favor. Fue mi falta de atención. Todo fue preparado.

Ella lloraba de bronca. -¡Recibiran su merecido!.

-No Lis. Bonita. No te pongas así. Yo estoy bien. No hagas nada. Ellos esperan confrontar contigo.

-Pero yo te amo. ¡Te amo!. Me duele lo que te ha pasado y tengo bronca.

-Te entiendo corazón. Pero no debes descontrolarte. Estate al margen. ¿Si?.

Esa voz tranquilizadora hacía que el corazón de Lisa latiese mas rápido por su amado. -Lis. Debes ir a la reunión. Será y media. Faltan veinte minutos. Clau se queda conmigo. Es importante.

En ese momento Max y Ben llegaron corriendo. Claudia les avisó. Ben estaba preocupado.

Ingresa a la sala de espera. Se escuchaban sus gritos. -¿¡Donde esta Rick!?.

-Ohh nooo. Los chicos.-Acotaba Rick en un suspiro escuchándolo desde su cama.

-¡Oiga no pueden ingresar!. ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!?...-Los detenía un doctor que se encontraba allí.

-Lisa. Diles que pasen. Que los hagan pasar. No comentes nada de que fue Jason. No quiero meterlos en problemas a ellos.

-Ok.-Le respondía con un beso a la frente. Lisa salía del cuarto. Ve a Ben con rostro de preocupado al igual que Max.

-¡Comandante!. ¿Qué pasó?.-Preguntaba Ben preocupado y tomándola de los hombros. Su rostro era de terror y miedo.

-Esta allí en el cuarto Ben. Todo esta en orden. Doctor. Quiero hacerlos pasar. Son sus mejores amigos.

-Bien. ¡Pero tranquilos!. Sin escándalos por favor.

-¡Gracias doctor!.-Acotaba Ben eufórico. -Gracias Lisa.

-Pasen chicos. De nada.

Max y Ben ingresaban al cuarto. -¡Amigo!. ¿¡Pero qué te paso...!?.

Lisa cierra la puerta por detrás. Se acercaba a Claudia y se sentaba a su par.

-Uffff. Maldición.-Decía Lisa enojada.

-Mira...yo se que es difícil. No puedes ir por la vida atormentando a la gente. Debes estar tranquila. Ya se nos ocurrirá que hacer. No increpes a ninguno de los dos.

Ella se rascaba su cabeza intentando quitarse su enojo y angustia. -Ok ok. Hazme un favor. ¿Puedes quedarte con él?. Debo asistir a una reunión ahora a las 18:30.

-¡Siii cariño!. Ve tranquila. Yo me ocupo de tu Chiquitín.

-Gracias amiga.-Le agradecía Lisa dándole una palmada en su hombro.

Ella se reincorpora y se aleja de la sala. -Dile a Rick que volveré y me quedaré con él toda la noche.


	37. Chapter 37

Oficina de Ostenheimer... 18:48.

El barbudo se encontraba leyendo unos planos y realizando anotaciones, bajo una lampara. A su lado se encontraba una notebook donde se mostraba planos en 3D de varios niveles del SDF-1.

-Mmmm. A ver... Esto me dará tiempo.

Lo que pretendía el barbudo, era meterse en zonas aun mas restringidas de clase 6. Existía un sitio de construcción llamado "Sector G". Al sector G, solo podían hacer su ingreso tres personas. El Almirante Hayes, Gloval y Maistroff.

Para muchos curiosos, se suponía que ese misterioso sitio, era donde se alojaba "la computadora". El CPU. El cerebro que controlaba el sistema operacional de la majestuosa nave.

Pero el barbudo ya sabia de que se trataba ése sitio. Allí era donde se alojaban dos sistemas en conjunto. Por un lado el artefacto y maquinaria que activaba el sistema Fold. Algo bien conocido por Lang y compañia. Y el segundo, que se presumía desconocido para los demás pero no para él. El famoso Booby Trap. El sistema de emergencia sorpresivo de ataque, que el SDF-1 activó ante la presencia de los cruceros de batalla Zentraedis el 9 de febrero de 2009. Gloval le dió ese nombre vulgar. Claro que esa fecha todavía era un futuro por verse. Porque el barbudo Hunter ya sabía de que se trataba.  
Era una idea que desde un principio giraba por su cabeza y se la había comentado a Lang.

Flashback del barbudo Hunter. 10 días de llegada a Tirol.

Ya estaba casi todo listo. El barbudo ya hizo los cambios en el tiempo, gracias a una cámara Interespacial temporal llamada Ocros.

La Ocros consistía en una cámara del tamaño de un cuarto, que tenía una particularidad. Gracias a lo mecanismos de descomposición de materia, se podía crear en ése espacio varios hipercubos superpuestos, desencadenando varios sucesos del tiempo, interpolando los conos del pasado y presente. Dentro de Ocros el tiempo pasa más lento a comparación de fuera de ella. Una hora fuera de Ocros, equivale 1 año dentro de ése espacio.

El barbudo le explicó a Lang que si él debía realizar los mínimos cambios para no desviar mucho su presente, lograría preparar el terreno para viajar formalmente al pasado para evitar el despegue definitivo del SDF-1. Paso 24 años cambiando los sucesos, modificando situaciones, creando y cambiando un poco ciertos aspectos. Lang solo espero 1 día terrestre.

Luego de aquellas frenéticas 24 horas, el barbudo emprende su regreso. Las compuertas de Ocros se abrieron y un Almirante Hunter reapareció luego de "24 años" viajando por el tiempo. Para detener un poco el envejecimiento, Lang le recetó una formula de nanocelulas micro cibernéticas Zentraedis. Permitiendo un metabolismo perfecto y aumentar la expectativa de vida y detener el envejecimiento del organismo.

-Bienvenido a casa Almirante.

Rick caminaba tranquilo, con una mochila de viajero, bronceado y unos short de baño.  
Lang prestó mucha atención a su atuendo.

-Gracias doctor.-Le contestó él con una leve sonrisa.

El barbudo quería ver si los cambios efectuados no hicieron sufrir y desencadenar el fin de los tiempos. Parecía que todo estaba igual cuando él se fue. -Digame doctor. ¿Han sucedido cosas extrañas?.

-Mmm. Algunas. En mi caso por ejemplo, cefaleas constantes... Visiones y premoniciones.

-Ajam. ¿Cambios estructurales?.

-Sii. Como que algunas cosas han cambiado de nombre. Me he dado cuenta de ello. Pero después todo lo demás... fue normal. ¿Qué logró viajando al pasado?.

-Mmmmm. Tengo tantas cosas para contarle. He pasado 24 años viajando por el tiempo. Una me salió peculiarmente mal.

-¿Ah si?.

-Sí. Déjeme explicarle...

En ése. Momento alguien llama al intercomunicador de Lang

-¿Quién es?.-Preguntaba el barbudo sorprendido.

-Creo saber quien es.-Decía Lang con angustia.

El doctor toma su intercomunicador. -¿Diga?.

-Doctor Lang. Soy Devinkulrke.

-Si Almirante.

Rick puso cara de terror al escuchar ése apellido. Soltó la mochila de viajero y se acercó a Lang para escuchar el altavoz.

-¿Dónde esta Hunter?. Debemos preparar nuestra llegada a Tirol.

-Su marido ha terminado la investigación de la que le he mencionado.-Intentando minimizar con una mentira la sorpresiva aparición del barbudo.

-Bueno. ¡Dile que se deje de aquellas estupideces de física cuántica y que venga al comité de llegada a Tirol inmediatamente!.-Acotaba Madeleine molesta.

-Si Almirante.

La comunicación cesa.

Rick se sentaba en un sillón adelaño a la puerta de Ocros.

-¡No lo puedo creer!.

-Si señor. Creo y supongo y espero que mi receptor de Protocultura no me falle, que la existencia de la señorita Devinkulrke fue parte de su influenciado cambio en el pasado. ¿O me equivoco?.

-Si señor. Esta en lo cierto.-Acotaba el barbudo tomándose la cabeza en señal de preocupación. -¿Qué hay de Lisa?.

-¿Lisa?.-Preguntaba Lang desconociendola.

-Si. Elizabeth Hayes.

-Mmmmm. Conozco a una Elizabeth Hayes pero... ¡Ah!. Ya se. Espere aquí.

-Ok.

Lang se acercaba a una discoteca, junto a una biblioteca bien ordenada. Saca un CD de hace años y se lo muestra al barbudo.

-Aquí esta. Elizabeth Hayes. Movimiento 21 op 3 y cover de Chopin.

Lang se sentaba a su par. Y en señal de calamidad y asombro, no descartaba que los cambios en el tiempo hayan sido cruciales. Pero parece ser que si lo han sido.

-¿Cómo decirlo?. No recuerdo a una Elizabeth Hayes en la RDF. Si a la pianista talentosa.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. Vamos doctor. ¿Es una broma no?.

-Me gustaría que así sea. Pero no. No es broma.

-Ingreso a Ocros; Luego de 24 años; regreso con una nueva flamante esposa, la cuál ha sido parte de mi descendiente creación.

A Lang se le abrieron los ojos en señal de sorprendimiento. -¿Qué?. Escuche bien. ¿No?.

-Si me dice que Madeleine es mi esposa, entonces en realidad no lo sería. Sino mas bien mi tatara tatara Nieta.

-Noooo. ¡No lo creo!.

-Siiii. Es así. Fue uno de mis principales errores. Espere aquí. Me arreglo para la reunión que obviamente me importará un carajo. Luego hablaremos.

-O...ok.

El barbudo se dirigió a su despacho. El cuál se encontraba un tanto diferente. En la mesa una fotografía con Madeleine, donde antes estaba Lisa. Él la toma y la ve. -¡Por favor!. ¡Qué he hecho!. Bien. Todo se arreglará rápido.

Al momento de darse una ducha en su baño privado, alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Rick?.

-Ehhhh. ¡Ya voy Li...eh Madeleine.-Se atolondraba el barbudo.

-Voy a entrar.

La puerta se abre y Rick ve a una flamante y hermosa mujer, con su cabello rubio dorado, un cutis casi perfecto y unos ojos celestes profundos. -¡Bonsoir Joli!.-Lo saludaba de forma amistosa.

-Ho...hola Madeleine.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?. Soy Mapi para ti.

-Ahhh. Es que... Ya sabes... La investigación me consumió el cerebro.-Acotaba Rick nervioso. "-¡La puta madre!. ¿Qué cárajo hice?. No entiendo nada. ¿Lisa en donde estas?.".

-¿Todo en orden Rick?.

-Si. Jajaja. Esperame en la sala que ya voy. Me tomaré un baño.

Madeleine se acerca para verlo mejor. Notaba su bronceado aspecto. -¿Te has metido a una cama solar?. Nadie me dijo que en el SDF-3 existía un buen spa.

-Estuve experimentando con rayos ultravioleta. Por eso estoy así. Mi nivel de melanina ha crecido de forma considerable.-Le respondía Rick sin darle demasiada atención al asunto.

-O...ok.-Respondía Madeleine de forma serena.

-¡Bien!. Me meto a la ducha y salgo en 15 minutos a la reunión.

-Ok. Pero no te tardes.

Madeleine se retira del despacho. En un acto de lucidez se le ocurrió al barbudo volver a la Ocros junto con Lang. De ésa forma podría mantener la catalepsia de espacio tiempo, fuera de la esfera intetemporal.

Al ingresar a la sala, Lang a través de un computador, analizaba el largo viaje de regreso del barbudo. Él se acerca a Lang.

-Doctor. Venga conmigo.

-¿Qué?. ¿¡Qué sucede!?. ¡No Almirante!.-Elevaba la voz Lang en señal de preocupación. El barbudo lo tomaba del brazo, en una consola dispuesta en la puerta de entrada teclea unos comandos y ambos ingresan a la cámara de descompresión. Las compuertas se cierran. El acelerador de partículas en miniatura emprende su funcionamiento y la cámara se hace física.

Lang jamas había ingresado a la Ocros. A través de sus ojos, se proyectaban varias imágenes de sucesos. Como si fueran portales enclavados por un largo corredor con "puertas" a sus lados.

-Por aquí.-Decía el barbudo.

Rick se acerca a un portal. Lo único que hace es "quitar" un holograma verde y hacen su ingreso a un cuarto. Por detrás Lang ingresa y el portal por detrás de ellos se cierra.

-¿Qué es este sitio?.

-Un cuarto de deposito.

-¿Deposito de qué?.

En ése momento se escuchaban voces que se acercaban al sitio. Abren la única puerta del sitio que era metálica. Dos hombres vestidos con mamelucos de mecánicos observaban a el Barbudo y a Lang. Los observaban con curiosidad. -¿¡Quiénes son ustedes dos!?.

Pero el barbudo quitó de su bolsillo una picana y los durmió. Ambos caen al suelo. El efecto duraría media hora mas o menos. Lang estaba aterrado.

-¡Almirante!. ¿Qué significa esto?.

-Ayudeme con ellos.

-¡Esto esta mal!. Digame. ¿En donde estamos?.

-Ya le cuento. Ahora ayudeme con los tipos estos.-Acotaba el barbudo con tranquilidad.

-Esto esta mal. Muy mal.

Ambos acomodan a los hombres inconscientes sobre un sofá viejo.

Salen de ése sitio y cierran la puerta metálica por detrás. Se encontraban en un pasillo curvo de paredes blancas y con detalles de arquitectura inglesa.

-Digame que esto no es algo inusual.

-Acompañeme. Debemos asistir a la gran presentación.

-¿De quién?.

-De la pianista Elizabeth Hayes. Con tan solo 13 años, es una excelente pianista. Yo sabía que aquí fue donde ella conoció por primera vez a Karl Riber. Pero no supuse que algo no hubiera salido como corresponde. Quiero ver si "mi creación", no tuvo nada que ver con éste incidente.-Le explicaba el barbudo a Lang. Pero este lo detuvo del brazo.

-Espere un segundo Almirante. ¿Usted esta loco?.

-No. Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Pero no comprendo. ¿La pianista era su esposa?.

-Indudablemente usted ha sufrido los cambios en el tiempo. Por lo tanto solo conoce a Lisa por ser una pianista talentosa y no por ser una militar de elite. Como si lo es su padre o lo fue o lo será. Vamos a cambiarnos para la función.

-Pero. ¡No tenemos entradas!.

El barbudo saca de su bolsillo dos entradas para un palco. -Aquí las tengo.

Lang las tomaba y las observaba. Eran de la función de las nueve de la noche en el Royal Opera House de Londres.

-Esto...no puede estar pasando. ¿De donde las ha sacado?.

-Descuide. Viajar en el tiempo tiene sus beneficios. A veces si y otras veces no. Ah y por favor. Dejemos todos artilugios electrónicos. Estamos a principios de los noventa.-

-¿Qué?.

-Así es. Es el año 1991.

-No me lo creo que sea tan así.

Ambos hombres caminaban por los extensos pasillos del sitio. Se acercan a un sitio en donde podían adquirir unos trajes. Se los colocan y asisten a la función. Como bien le dijo el barbudo, ambos hombres estarían ubicados en un palco. Precisamente cercano al escenario. :ingresaron al Palco donde se encontraban 4 parejas mas.

El barbudo miraba la muchedumbre acomodándose en sus asientos. Nota la presencia de cuatro rostros conocidos. Donald Hayes, el Comandante Gloval y sus esposas.

-Algo esta mal.

-¿Qué sucede?.

Rick buscaba entre el publico a Karl Riber. Hasta que pudo ubicarlo. Pero le llamó la atención a una persona que estaba a su lado. Una chica rubia con el cabello lacio. Era Madeleine.

-¿¡Qué cárajo hace aquella allí!?.

-Shhh. Almirante.

-Oh lo siento.

-Escuche. ¿Puede explicarme lo que esta sucediendo?.

-Mmm. De acuerdo. Acompañeme.

Ambos se retiran de la sala y caminan unos pasos. -Bien. Le diré brevemente.  
Cuando ingresé a la cámara de interpolación, me costo al principio comprender los cálculos de viajes en el tiempo. Desgraciadamente por un fallo en la interfaz, mi objetivo de viajar al año correcto fallaron. Terminé curiosamente en 1786 a mediados de Marzo y en Europa.  
Al principio me sentí desorientado. Cuando intenté recalibrar mi Hack (Computador de mano del Ocros) ya era tarde. Se había quedado sin energía y quedé literalmente atrapado en el pasado absolutista del medioevo Francés.  
En base a lo aprendido en el colegio, supe que en unos años se vendría la Revolución Francesa. No me quedó otra que adecuarme a aquellos tiempos, porque acepté finalmente que no podría volver al SDF-3. Empecé a vagabundear por esos sitios, hasta que llegué a Alsacia. Allí conocí a gente que se transformó en mi "nueva familia". Uno de ellos era un noble Feudal perteneciente al Tercer Estado de la Cámara de los Estados Generales llamado Paul Girardon. Debido a mi conocimientos militares, le interesó bastante. Durante la estadía en la mansión, me volví su hombre de confianza. Terminé entrenando a sus hombres. Había uno de ellos, que era capitán de su grupo de hombres de infanteria. Una dotación de 600 hombres. El nombre de ése tipo era Adrián Devinkulrke.  
Tuve una relación muy estrecha. Tan estrecha que terminé ganandome la confianza no solo de su familia, sino la de su hermana. Alissa.

-Irónico. ¿No?.

-Ja ja ja. Lo dice por el termino "Isa" ¿no?.

Lang elevaba una ceja en señal de ironía.

-Bueno...continúo. Durante años hasta la revolución, entrene a sus hombres. Pero cada día que pasaba la relación con Alissa era aun mas estrecha. Algunas de sus actitudes me hacia acordar a Lisa. La que conocí y fue mi novia, mi esposa... Nos enamoramos y tuvimos un hermoso hijo. Laurent. Decidí que fuera de apellido Devinkulrke, porque ése apellido representaba la fuerza de una nación.

-¿Entonces que sucedió?.

-El resto fue historia... La revolución sucedió, triunfo la Igualdad, la fraternidad y la libertad. Todo fue muy lindo hasta que milagrosamente y sin explicación, mi Hack volvió a funcionar. Ahí me di cuenta que tenía una misión que cumplir. Pero... no se si quería irme. Pero fue mas la decisión de volver y evitar que la lluvia de la muerte se desate, que aceptar una vida nueva. Fue muy duro para mi. Tuve que simular mi muerte en el pasado y volver nuevamente a Ocros y continuar con mi plan.-Acotaba el barbudo con una mirada de tristeza. -Pero menos me imagine que la familia Devinkulrke se transformaría en una familia con mucho poder durante décadas y siglos.

-Interesante... Me cuesta difícil creer su cambio Almirante. Bien entonces Madeleine Devinkulrke fue un error suyo. Hayes debe estar en el lugar de ella. ¿No es así?.

-Si. Lamentablemente estas cosas pueden suceder. Ahora hay que evitar a toda costa que Karl Riber no se enamore de ella. Debemos interceder. Que Lisa se cruce en su camino y que sea una carga para su padre, provocando el conflicto y que ella sea militar por la fuerza.-Le explicaba Rick a Lang.

-Pero... ¿Es seguro?.

-Hay que hacerlo. O nuestra existencia y la de algunos puede estar en peligro. ¿Quién sabe los cambios catastróficos que pueden suceder si todo no es lineal o programado como lo viene estimando?.

El barbudo se alejaba de Lang quien lo miraba atónito. Se acercaba a él aligerando los pasos hasta ponerse a su lado. -Bien. Confío en usted. ¿Qué plan tiene en mente?.

-No se... Pero algo se nos ocurrirá. Ingresemos al palco antes de que empiece la función. 


	38. Chapter 38

Luego de la explicación a Lang. Ambos hombres volvían al palco. El que esperaba ansioso la presencia de Lisa era Rick. Jamas la vió de adolescente. Solo en numerosas fotografías.

Las luces del teatro se reducían y ella hacia su acto de presencia. Rick la observaba y tímidamente caminaba hacia el enorme piano de cola negro. La fisonomía física de Lisa, por su edad representaba la de una chica mas grande de aproximadamente unos 18 años. Podría tratarse también por la forma en la que estaba vestida.

El barbudo notó que el terror y la timidez le invadían. Cuando todos dejaron de aplaudir a ella le costaba presentarse. Se sentaba en el asiento pequeño con su vestido negro largo y sencillo. No quería arrancar con la sinfonía invadida por el terror. En un acto de agrado, se pone de pie. Lang lo observa atónito. -¿Almirante?.

-¡No tengas miedo pequeña!.

Lisa gira su rostro intentando identificar de donde salía aquella voz que la encendía.

Ella identifica entre el público a aquél hombre misterioso, vestido con un smoking observándola a lo alto.

-¡Demuestra quien puedes llegar a ser!. Tú puedes.

Ella le eleva una sonrisa de agrado y vuelve su rostro y concentración al piano nuevamente. Levanta las manos y empieza a tocar las teclas. Sonaba un lindo movimiento de Chopin.

El barbudo se ubicaba nuevamente en su asiento. Feliz y orgulloso observaba como ella tocaba el piano como una profesional.

-Es...talentosa.

-Se lo dije Almirante...

Luego de la función, Lang y el barbudo se fueron del palco. Rick preocupado y consternado se alejaba a pasos apresurados con destino a un baño. Al ingresar se mira a su rostro envejecido por los años y se limpiaba su rostro con agua.

-No puedo hacerte esto Lis... No puedo... Es lo que siempre has querido.

Lang ingresaba después de él. Se acerca a su lado. -¿Qué sucede Almirante?.

-No puedo hacerlo Emil. No puedo. Ella es feliz. Note su mirada al verme. Noté que es lo que siempre ha querido.

-Señor... Si cree usted que es lo correcto, creo que no debemos interferir. Deberá dejar que las cosas se den por si solas. Tal vez... no se... Puede ser que la pianista no se fije en su omnipresente.

-Es lo que temo. Pero al volver al SDF-3, Madeleine se ha transformado en mi esposa. Yo en teoría sería su antepasado. Es muy difícil aceptarlo.

El barbudo se secaba su rostro y salía del baño junto a Lang. Se dirigían a la planta baja del Teatro. Necesitaba despejarse. -Venga Lang. Vamos a tomar un café.

Pero cuando emprendían su salida del teatro, alguien lo llamó. -¡Espere!. No se vaya.

La voz de una jovencita entre el público, hizo que su cabeza girara y viera a la talentosa joven acercarse a él.

-¿Usted fue el que me habló desde el palco?.

Rick se entumeció al ver a Lisa después de mucho tiempo. Era apenas una chica ingresando a la adolescencia pero su maquillaje y vestimenta, representaba a la que él siempre recordaba en sus días en el SDF-1.

-Si...fui yo..te noté nerviosa.

Ella automáticamente de la emoción se abalanza sobre él y le da un fuerte abrazo. -¡Gracias!. ¡Estaba aterrada!.

Sus padres y Henry Gloval estaban allí. Se acercaron a ambos.

-¡Lisa! Cariño. ¿Qué le haces al hombre?.-Preguntaba Sara su madre.

-Oh lo siento. Je je. Fue por la emoción.-Acotaba una Lisa pre Adolescente, inocente y tierna.

-Gracias señor. De verdad se lo agradecemos. Notabamos que nuestra pequeña tenía pánico escénico.-Acotaba su madre abrazándola y haciéndole caricias a su hija.

-Me di cuenta de aquello.

Donald se acerca a él y le estrechaba su mano. -Un gusto señor...

-Ostenheimer Frederick.-Se presentaba Rick con su seudónimo. Lang se encontraba a su lado pero decidió desviar la mirada para no ser reconocido por ellos.

-Soy el Comodoro Hayes de la Royal Navy. El señor a mi lado es el Comandante Henryk Glovalsky. Amigo de la familia.

-Un gusto señor.-Le estrechaba su mano a Gloval.

-Igualmente.

-Bien... Creo que es hora de irme.

-¡Oh!. No tan rápido. Desde ya estamos agradecidos por su colaboración. ¿Quiere acompañarnos a cenar?. Sería un honor. Ya que gracias a usted el primer concierto de nuestra hija ha sido un éxito sin precedentes.-Le decía Sara con gratitud.

-Es que...yo... Ahora le respondo. Debo acomodar mi agenda.

-Aquí lo esperamos.

El barbudo se acerca a Lang. -¿¡Qué hago maldición!?.

-Creo que es una oportunidad grandiosa de juntar a Lisa con Karl.

-¿Cómo?.-Preguntó él sorprendido.

-Karl Riber y Madeleine Devinkulrke irán al mismo restaurante que el de ustedes. Además por si no se ha dado cuenta, Karl ha quedado maravillado con la actuación de Lisa en el escenario. No la ha dejado de verla. Tengo mis corazonadas.

-Bien. Entonces...

-Entonces asistirá con ellos. Yo me iré a dar un paseo por la Londres de los 90' je je je. Una vez que esté finalizada la misión, volveremos a Ocros.

-Bien.

El barbudo volvió a los demás. Y aceptó la invitación. Lisa contenta se abrazaba a su madre y elevaba un agradecimiento al barbudo con una leve sonrisa.

Todos fueron en sus vehículos y el barbudo se tomó un taxi, con destino a un coqueto restaurante cercano al teatro.

Allí todos fueron acomodados en una mesa discreta. Pero todo se dió de casualidad que estuvieran ubicados a cercanías de la familia Devinkulrke, donde se encontraba Karl y Madeleine. El barbudo los observaba con discreción y Karl tenía vista directa a Lisa.

"-Lang. Eres un despiadado. Je je je. ¿Cómo sabrías todo esto?".

-Digame señor Ostenheimer. ¿De donde viene?.

-Austria. Soy un físico cuántico y científico. Me enteré de la presentación de su hija por un folleto. Me gusta la musica clásica.-Le explicaba el barbudo a la madre de Lisa.

-Qué bueno. La verdad nosotros no sabíamos cómo actuar ante el imprevisto que diste a hija.-Dirigiéndose a todos y luego a Lisa.-.

-Madre. Lo siento. Me he puesto nerviosa. Había mucha gente en el teatro. Pero gracias a este buen hombre, me ha dado fuerzas para seguir adelante.-Hablaba Lisa cada tanto desviando la mirada hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Karl y él cruzándole miradas también.

El barbudo vió esa expresión en los ojos de Lisa. Se dió cuenta de que todo podría surgir de pura naturalidad. Tal vez era como Lang se lo comentó. Dejar que las cosas se den solas.

-Fue impresionante hija mía. Has sido un orgullo para nosotros. Brindemos por nuestra adorable y talentosa hija.-Decía Donald levantando su copa de vino.

Cada uno levantó su copa y las chocaron. Lisa en la suya tenía cola.

Ella seguía mirando la mesa de Karl y éste se pone de pie y se retira posiblemente al baño.

El barbudo ve la expresión de Lisa y continúa conversando con los demás.

-Disculpen. Debo ir al baño.-Decía el barbudo amablemente.

Se ponía de pie y a pasos apresurados se dirigía al baño. Al tomar por el pasillo, Karl iba por detrás. Espera a que abra la puerta y el barbudo detiene el vaivén que ocasionaría la misma.

Karl mira hacia atrás por su hombro izquierdo. -¡Uy!. Lo siento señor.

-Descuida hijo.

Karl se dirigía al vegitorio mientras que el barbudo se miraba al espejo. Se peinaba un poco su cabellera canosa y se acomodaba su traje. -¿Linda la pianista no?.

-¿Ahhhh?.

-Dije... Linda la pianista.

-¡Ah!. Si si. Ja ja. Es que...

-Descuida hijo. Se que la ves de a ratos. Pero no te culpo. Yo a tu edad haría exactamente lo mismo. ¿Por qué no le dices algo?.

-¿Esta demente?. ¡Toda su familia esta presente!. Además...ya tengo una molesta compañía.

-Ja ja ja. ¿En serio?.

-Si... Una amiga. Ya le expliqué demasiadas veces que no somos el uno para el otro. No quiere entenderlo. Me caen bien sus padres. Pero es muy insoportable, arrogante y soberbia.

-Oohhh.-Se sorprendía el barbudo bailando así mismo sobre su salsa. -No me digas. Bien entonces en ése caso. No tienes nada que te lo impida. Levantate, acercate y dile todo lo que tienes para decirle. Siempre con respeto y jamas sobrepasandote.-Acotaba el barbudo teniéndolo a su lado a Karl.

-No se... No estoy seguro.

-Hijo. El tren pasa una sola vez. ¿Planeas perderlo?. Además... No pierdes nada con intentarlo. Por lo menos te quitarás la duda de encima si ella no te hubiese hablado o no.

-Tiene razón.-Acotaba el joven lavándose las manos y colocándose jabón.

-Karl.

-Frederick.

-¿Tú que vinculo tienes con ella?.

-Solo fui un tipo que se paró al principio de la función y le dí apoyo emocional. La muy pobre estaba a punto de orinarse encima. Su familia me lo agradeció con una rica cena. Parece una mujercita, pero es apenas una adolescente. Con ése atuendo puede volver loco a cualquier hombre. Sobre todo a ti, que ya te ha cautivado. Tiene lindos ojos jade. Puede ser talentosa cuando quiere. Pero es de carácter fuerte. Si aprendes a quererla, ella aprenderá a quererte a ti. Pero no lo sabrás si alguno de los dos, no toma la iniciativa. Y creo que es tu deber.-Acotaba el barbudo.

-Lo haré. ¿Puede ayudarme?.

-¡Ja ja ja!. Claro. Ven conmigo.-Acotaba el barbudo llevándoselo del hombro.

Al salir del cuarto de baño se acercan a pasos lentos a la zona de mesas.

-Bien. Tú solo siguela mirando. Le hablaré de ti.

-¿Qué le dirás si apenas me conoces?.

-Lo mínimo y necesario como para que se de cuenta de tu presencia. Ya te estuvo viendo querido. Así que algo de ventaja ya tienes. A mi señal.-El barbudo se rascaba su cien derecha.-Vienes. A mi otra señal.-Se rascaba su cien izquierda.-No vienes y esperas. ¿Entendido?.

-Sii... Eso creo.

-¡Fantastico!. Je je je. Tú tranquilo yo nervioso.

Ambos hombres se despiden y cada uno vuelve a su lugar. Karl se sienta al lado de Madeleine, quien vió toda la escena con el barbudo. -¿Quién era ese Bon Ami?.

-Un tipo que me preguntaba sobre bares en Londres. ¿Loco no?.

-Mmm. Si... Entonces como decía...

El barbudo se acomoda en su lugar. Lisa estaba a su lado. -¿A donde fue señor?.

-Al baño querida. Uno tiene asuntos pendientes.

-Ja ja ja. Si ya lo creo.-Decía la joven tomando un sorbo de bebida.

Cada tanto Lisa miraba a Karl. Era hora de actuar, aprovechando que Gloval, Sara y Donald hablaban entre ellos.

-Veo que ése joven te ha cautivado.-Le susurraba el barbudo a Lisa.

-¿Ese?.-Preguntaba Lisa tímida.

-Si. ¿Sucede algo?.

-Es lindo...pero no se si es el momento y el lugar para hablarle.

-Ja ja. Te entiendo. A tu edad era tímido también. Cuando me gustaba una chica, solía acercarme con timidez y siempre a solas. Pero algunos lo hacían en presencia de otros. ¡Ese es un verdadero hombre!. Ahora no significa que el que se acercara a solas, tampoco lo fuera. Pero vale un poco mas el que se acerca en presencia de otros pero con altura y respeto.

-Siii. Ya veo. Pero dudo que se acerque. Creo que le tiene miedo a mi familia.

-Tal vez espera verte sola. ¿No crees?.

-Ja ja ja. Si eso creo. Pero no se... Me siento...aterrada.

-Tranquila. Cuando alguien te gusta, suele ser un sentimiento maravilloso y a la vez descabellado. Te entiendo.-Acotaba el barbudo rascándose su cien dbarbudo

Karl ve aquella señal por parte del barbudo. Era momento de actuar y ser valiente. -Disculpenme. Debo a saludar a una señorita talentosa.

-¿A quién?.-Preguntaba Madeleine. -No me dejas contar mi historia.

-Aguarden aquí.-Decía Karl levantándose de la mesa y llendo a la de Lisa.

El barbudo ve a Karl acercándose a la mesa. -Listo. Ahí viene.

-¡Ay no!. No no no. No puede ser.

-Tranquila. Deja que la situación fluya. ¿Te gusta el chico?.

-Si...

-¿Y entonces?.

Karl se acercaba tímidamente a la mesa.

-Ejem. Disculpen si interrumpo la mesa. ¿Lisa?.

-Siiii.-Respondía roja como un tomate.

-Fui a ver tu...concierto. Estuviste maravillosa.

El barbudo disfrutaba el momento. Observaba a Madeleine a punto de enfurecerse y con mala cara. Estaba a punto de explotar.

-Oh...gracias.

-Miren nada mas este jovencito. Tan apuesto. ¿Cómo te llamas?.-Preguntaba Sara.

-Mi nombre es Karl Riber. Y estoy...interesado en su hija. Me parece una persona linda y agradable.-Respondía el joven sin rodeos.

Donald no creía lo que veía. Sentía un poco de recelo por su hija pero intentaba contenerse de la furia.

Pero el barbudo sabía a ciencia cierta, que el momento podría tornarse tenso.

-Bien. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?. Que muchacho tan agradable.

En ése momento se acercaba un hombre proveniente de la mesa de Karl.

-¿Karl?.-Preguntaba un hombre acercándose a ellos. Al cual Donald reconoció.

-¿Romaric?.-Preguntaba Donald.

-¿Comodoro?. No creí encontrarlo aquí.

-Estábamos festejando por mi hija...

El barbudo se quedaba al margen de la situación. Quería no interferir. No le sonaba ni en lo mas mínimo la presencia del tal Romaric. Pero sería interesante ver el momento.

-Miren nada mas Hayes. Felicidades por tu hija.

-Gracias Capitán Devinkulrke.

Pero ése apellido una vez mas hacía retorcer el pescuezo del barbudo. Otro Devinkulrke al acecho. ¿Quién podría imaginar el gran cambio en el tiempo por parte de él?. Su culpa se hacía notar. Costaba creer en el problema que se encontraba. Pero la situación debía de arreglarse como se pudiese.

-Romaric. ¿Este es tu hijo?.

-Oh no. Por favor. Es amigo de mi hija.

En ése momento, empieza a sonar un intercomunicador en el saco del barbudo. Todos dejan de hablar para escuchar aquél sonido extraño.

-Disculpen.-Acotaba el barbudo. -Debo tomar "mi remedio" contra la presión. Permiso.-Se levantaba de la mesa con el saco y alejándose de todos. Se dirige a la zona de baños de caballeros. Se mete en una puerta de servicio que daba a un callejón.  
Atiende el llamado.

-¿¡Lang!?. Debemos evitar el uso de estos artefactos en ésta era...

-Debemos irnos Almirante.

Lisa por alguna razón inexplicable, se sale de la mesa. Su madre la llama.

-¿Lis?.

Pero ella no escuchó. Se dirigió a la zona de baños y en el largo pasillo que se encontraba ambas puertas de ingreso. Oye al barbudo detrás de la puerta entreabierta y se queda detrás de ella.

-...debo evitar a toda costa que Madeleine no se quede con Karl. Así tendré preparado todo para Lisa.

-Lo entiendo Almirante. Pero hay peligro inminente. Entiendalo. Estamos jugando con mucho fuego. Todo esto puede tornarse peligroso.

-¡Eso ya lo se Doctor!. Quiero que mi Omnipresente en el futuro se enamoré y la conozca antes que a Minmei. Quiero que mi pasado, el Rick Hunter verdadero y cambiado se cruce por su camino, luego de todos los sucesos posteriores a estar con Karl.

Lisa escuchaba todo eso y se asustaba. Pero en ése momento sintió una leve cefalea en crecimiento y varias imágenes se le empezaron a cruzar por su cabeza. -Ayyyyyy!. Mi cabeza. ¿¡Qué sucede!?.

Ella sufría el lapso nervioso de imágenes ingresando a su mente. Veía a Rick, a Madeleine, el estrellamiento del SDF-1, su amorío con él, su preocupación constante. Se sostuvo con la otra apoyada en la pared para no caerse al suelo.

-...quiero estar seguro de que todo salga conforme al plan. Que ella conozca a Karl y se obligué a ingresar a la armada.

-Bien... ¡Pero solo eso nada mas!. Después nos encontraremos en Picadilly Circus. Allí nos volvemos a Ocros. ¿Listo?.

-Listo.

La comunicación cesa.

El barbudo regresa al restaurante por la puerta de servicio. Y le sorprende ver a Lisa reincorporándose y tomándose la csbeza.

-¡Jovencita!. ¿Se encuentra bien?.-Acotaba el barbudo tomándola de la mano y abrazándola.

-Si...-Le responde en voz baja y mirándolo a los ojos con sus ojos vidriados.

-¿Sucede algo?.-Preguntaba él.

-Riiiick. Eres...eres... ¡Tú!.-Ella quiere arrimarse a él y encajarle un beso a sus labios pero él la detiene.

-¡No no!. ¿¡Qué haces!?.-Intentaba detenerla pero ya era tarde. Sus labios se tocaron y ella se desmaya. Rick la sostiene como puede y la deja apoyada sobre la pared. Sentada.

En ése momento escucha a su padre acercarse y llamándola por su nombre. -¡Lisa!. ¡Lisa!.

El barbudo se mete al baño de hombres justo antes de que fuera visto. Hace de cuenta que se desentendió del tema. El barbudo esperaba. Escuchaba a Donald pedir ayuda.

Luego de unos segundos, sale del baño y los vé a ambos.

-¿¡Qué paso!?.

-No lo se. Ayudeme Frederick.

-¡Si señor!.

El barbudo se acercaba a Lisa y ambos intentaban a reanimarla. Le "daban aire" con sus sacos sacudiéndolos y volvió en sí.

-¿Do...donde estoy?.

-Gracias a Dios. ¡Hija mía!. Te desmayaste.

Lisa miraba al barbudo y le guiñaba un ojo, aprovechando el abrazo de su padre.

Él no supo reaccionar a aquello.

-Estoy bien padre. Volvamos...a la mesa.

-Gracias Frederick. ¡Muchas gracias!.

-De nada señor.

Los tres vuelven a su mesa. Karl se acerca a Lisa. -¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Si...gracias... ¿Tú nombre es...?.

-Karl. Soy Karl Riber.

-Un gusto. Nos veremos luego. Pero mientras tanto quiero ir a la mesa... Padre.. Y señor Ostenheimer.

-Por supuesto.-Acotaba el barbudo.

Todos volvían a la mesa a disfrutar.

Lisa cada tanto escuchaba al barbudo de hablar de diversos temas. Le prestaba mucha atención. A veces su mirada se perdía en él. Cada tanto la imagen de Rick se le aparecía de joven. Algo ilógico ya que ella desde ése punto del tiempo, no lo conocía. O suponía conocerlo o no sabia realmente quien podría ser. Pero de lo segura que ella estaba... Era que él barbudo era un ser especial. Principalmente para enamorarse. Pero le doblaba mucho en edad. Era muy mayor para ella. Pero Lisa lo observaba joven y viril.

Durante la cena, igualmente cruzaba miradas con Karl. Él le levantaba la copa con una sonrisa y ella le devolvía el favor.

Finalizada la cena luego de unas horas, era momento de partir. Lisa y Karl intercambiaron teléfonos y contactos. Algo que a Madeleine no le cayó para nada bien

Donald, Sara, y Gloval se despidieron y se saludaron con el barbudo.

Lisa necesitaba decirle algo. Cuando él se alejaba de los demás, ella se le acerca.

-Espera. Quiero hablar contigo un segundo. Padre, Madre. ¿Pueden esperar?.

-Si hija. Por supuesto.

-Gracias.

Ella se aleja con el barbudo y habla un poco.

-No se quien eres. Pero...tengo la corazonada que ya nos conocemos...-Le respondía sonriente y angelical.

-Ja ja. Es muy difícil de explicar.

-¿Qué debo hacer con Karl?.

-Lo que sientas.

-Pero...siento que quiero a alguien a quien no he conocido todavía.

-Ya aparecerá tu príncipe azul.

-Si.-Suspiraba ella. -Pero no fue casualidad que te aparecieras entre el público y me dieras aquél apoyo. Algo eres de mi. Yo...siento...que...-ella cerraba su puño en su pecho intentando comprender la situación y la corazonada que se le despertaba por él-...soy algo tuyo. Pero no se qué.

-Tranquila. Solo no te olvides de estas palabras. El mundo es un lugar maravilloso, del cual a veces suceden situaciones extrañas. A veces es difícil comprenderlas, pero una vez cuando las entiendes...una sorpresa siempre te estará esperando.

-Hermoso... eres adorable...si fueras..  
..un poco mas joven...ya me hubiera entregado a ti.

-Gracias por el halago...

Ambos se dan un abrazo. -¿Este es un adiós?.

-Creo que un "hasta pronto".

Ambos se ríen a carcajadas. -Oye...dale una oportunidad a Karl. Es buen chico. Seguramente te tratará como una reina.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer. Bien. Adiós señor Ostenheimer.

-Hasta luego señorita Hayes. Suerte.

Ambos se alejan. Tomando rumbos diferentes. Mientras se alejaba, el barbudo sollozaba en silencio. Intentando comprender la situación. Lisa por su parte se acercaba a sus padres, pensativa y reflexionando.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el buen hombre Frederick?.

-Cosas bonitas. Un buen hombre.

-Bien. Desde aquí nos vamos.-Acotaba Donald. Mientras caminaban. Lisa desde su bolsito de mano, toma un bolígrafo y un anotador y escribe el nombre. Rick Hunter.

"-Espero encontrarte algún día. Rick Hunter".


	39. Chapter 39

Lang y el barbudo se encontraron en el sitio acordado. Él se quedó tranquilo de que Lisa ya estaría predestinada a verse con Karl.

Bajaron las escaleras del metro de Picadilly y en un sitio fuera de la vista de los curiosos activan el portal para ingresar a Ocros.

-Listo. Espero que todo haya salido bien.-Decía el barbudo no tan convencido.

-¿Sucedió algo fuera de término?.

-Noté que ella me reconoció como Rick Hunter, pero después colapsó. ¿Puede ser por la teoría del subconsciente?.

-Tal vez. Pueden ser varias las razones. Pero fue un tanto peligroso el asunto. El viajar por el tiempo, puede traer aparejado sus problemas.

-Sin lugar a dudas.

-Bien. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?. ¿Podremos salir?.

-Depende. El tiempo fuera de Ocros corre mas rápido que aquí dentro. Es por cuestiones de equivalencias incido temporales. A medida que nos adentramos mas en otros espacios tiempo, sobre la misma línea, mas tiempo corre aquí.

-No entiendo mucho la tecnología de Ocros. Pero es como si fuera una subestación del tiempo. Como un nexo. ¿No?.

-Así es. Y mi primer viaje ya me costó caro.-Acotaba el barbudo con una leve carcajada.

-¿Qué podría suceder ahora si salimos de Ocros?.

-Dos cosas. O se aparece Lisa Hayes en lugar de Devinkulrke, o aparece la nada misma. Una vez que las compuertas de Ocros se abren, espacio y tiempo se alinean. Los cambios son instantáneos. Como le sucedió a usted con Lisa y Madeleine.

-Ahora hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Por qué recordabas a Lisa como militar en la RDF y no como yo que solo la recordaba como una pianista talentosa?.

-Puede ser que Ocros emana un poder inexplicable sobre aquél que se encuentre fuera de la esfera espacio temporal. Recuerda que el espacio en Ocros, existe hasta que uno pretenda hacer algún cambio. Es como encontrarse en una dimensión paralela y que estés observando la tercera dimejsion como si fuera un "tablero de ajedrez". Es difícil de comprender.

Lang caminaba de un lado a otro, dentro de ése hipercubo producido por el poder cuántico de Ocros. -Ahora si lo entiendo. Pero ¿Cómo puede ser que no hayas reparado en gastos que otra persona ocuparía la vida de Lisa?. Lo suelo entender como un masoquismo sin sentido, causado de forma colateral por un error tuyo del pasado.

-Y si. Es como lo has dicho. Viajar en el tiempo trae aparejado sus consecuencias si modificas algo del ámbito ya vivido.-Decía él barbudo caminando por ese espacio.

-Bien. Creo que es hora de volver al SDF-3.

-Me temo que no. Una vez que se ingresa a Ocros no se puede volver a antojo como si fuera una cabina de teléfono. Al cerrar las compuertas he reprogramado la apertura de la puerta en dos horas.

-¿¡Qué!?.-Se sorprendía Lang acercándose al barbudo.

-Si. La única forma de acceder al exterior de Ocros es a través de un portal que hipotéticamente abriría. Pero sería arriesgado, contando las circunstancias que nos puede ocasionar. Ya que recientemente hemos cambiado un suceso en el pasado, sobre la misma línea temporal del tiempo. Todo lo que hayamos hecho en el pasado, ¡Hasta el mas mínimo cambio!, podemos ocasionar sucesos catastróficos sin precedentes.

-¡Maldición!. Eso significa que estaremos dos años aquí dentro.

-No te preocupes. Nada es peor de lo que parece. Puedes entretenerte viajando al pasado como yo lo he hecho. Puedes visitar lugares asombrosos. En mi caso, he visitado durante estos 24 años, sitios sorprendentes en diferentes puntos del tiempo.

Lang intentaba calmarse y salir de esa conmoción. Pero ya todo estaba hecho. Sellaron su acuerdo de amistad y él se metió en sus planes. -Bien. Tendré que aceptarlo. ¿Qué sigue ahora?.

-Mmmm. Se ocurrió algunas cosas para mi regreso definitivo a Macross antes del despegue. Ven. Iremos a tomar un café.

-¿A donde?.

-Acompañame.

El barbudo activaba un sistema de transposición dentro de Ocros. Abriendo otro portal. Dirigía a un callejón en lo que parecía ser una ciudad. Pero Lang no la reconocía.

-¿Donde iremos?.

-Ven. Salgamos de este callejón. Ten en mano tu Hack. He fabricado uno para cada uno.

Ambos caminaban por el callejón. Era de día. Al final del mismo, Lang reconoce el sitio. Parecía ser una ciudad europea. Hasta que dos personas, un chico y una chica caminaban por delante de él hablando en Francés.

-¿Estamos en París?.

-Así es.

Pero no era una París Contemporánea. El científico pudo reconocer que los coches estacionados en ambos costados de la calle, eran clásicos. En su mayoría eran Citroën 2CV, Peugeot 303, Panhard, Alpine, Renault 15 y 8. Y algun que otro mítico Citroën Ds.

-París... La ciudad de las luces. Siempre me ha gustado esta ciudad. No se. Algo en especial tiene. Ya la conozco de punta a punta.

-Usted la ha conocido en la Revolución Francesa.

-Ja ja ja ja. Siii es verdad. La he conocido con la Torre Eiffel y sin ella. La primera vez que la conocí fue con Napoleon.

-Eso si que es raro.

-Ven conozco una buena cafetería parisina. Donde podremos charlar tranquilos.

Ambos hombres se sentaban en una mesa fuera, frente a una cafetería. Una camarera se acerca a ofrecerles el pedido. Ambos piden un café doble, con Crossaint.

-Hermoso lugar nunca había conocido París. Siempre quise conocerla, pero desgraciadamente por mi actividad nunca he podido tomarme un tiempo para ir a visitarla. -Acotaba Lang vislumbrado.

-Tendrás dos años no solamente para conocer París sino todo el mundo lo mismo fuera de esta atmósfera.

-No me asuste con aquellas palabras. Ni me pienso imaginar en donde ha estado.

-Algo le contaré. Pero no mucho. Bien. Iremos a lo que nos concierne. Prefiero ir al grano. Necesito información sobre el SDF-1. Todo lo que tenga que ver con su ingeniería, desde su reconstrucción hasta sus últimos días cuando fue el SDF-2.

-Mmmm. Creo que tengo los planos. Durante la reconstrucción, fuimos muy estrictos con las medidas de seguridad. Si quiere le puedo contar y remitirme a aquellos años cuando la reconstruiamos.

-Ok. Soy todo oídos.

Lang hizo memoria de aquellos 9 años de reconstrucción, de una nave que se presumía desconocida en su ámbito tecnológico.  
Por aquellos años el mundo estaba en crisis por la gran Guerra Global donde sus facciones se enfrentaron en una contienda armada hasta el despegue mismo del SDF-1.  
Le explicó que la reconstrucción fue realmente muy difícil ya que el apartado tecnológico era tan avanzado, que para poder aplicar la ingeniería inversa, se tenía que reemplazar componentes que no existían y reformular teorias. Además le hizo una incursión con respecto a que fue lo que encontraron dentro de ella. Sus ocupantes muertos. La camarera ya trajo los pedidos y Rick interrumpe

-Ok. Pero hablame de algo más específico. Algo más técnico. Como por ejemplo la CPU. Y el Boby Trap.

-Ahh. Bueno almirante. eso es un tanto complejo. Le explicaré con respecto a la CPU.  
Su sistema era un tanto complejo cuando apenas empezamos la reconstrucción, localizamos un sector que decidimos sellar para mantener la integridad del sistema de la nave. Ese sector los llamamos con el nombre sector G.  
El sector G contenía la CPU y el sistema de Bobby Trap. Pero...-el doctor tomaba un sorbo de café de la taza-el sistema del Bobby Trap era indecifrable. Tenía un idioma propio de la civilización de la nave. En sí nunca lo pudimos decifrar. Decidimos dejarlo como estaba y reinstalar un software completamente nuevo y adaptable a nuestras necesidades. Jamás pudimos eliminar esa línea de comando.

-Eso estaba en Zentraedi. Por eso necesito implementar un Plan B. En caso que llegara a fallar mi plan principal.

-Mmm. Entonces. Necesitaría los planos y todo lo que hayan reinstalado. Mejor aún. ¿Por qué no viajar antes?. Hágase pasar por un científico. Puede utilizar un nombre de fantasía y crearse un personaje. Implementar el plan de a pasos.

-Tengo en mente una serie de planes. Uno de ellos es evitar que el Bobby Trap funcione si fallo en mi plan principal.

-¿El de evitar que despegue?.

-Así es.-El barbudo tomaba un sorbo de cafe. Dejaba nuevamente la taza en su lugar.

Realizaron una pausa disfrutando el sitio. Pero algo de curiosidad les despertaba encontrarse en ése sitio. El barbudo sintió una presencia de que tal vez no era apropiado quedarse en ése sitio.

-Algo anda mal.-Acotaba el barbudo sin sentido a lo que Lang intentaba comprender.

-¿Qué sucede?.

En ése momento varios destellos se producían a su alrededor. Destellos en el aire que provenían de diferentes direcciones en el aire. Los coches que transitaban por la calle se detuvieron y la gente se congeló en la calle.

-Oh no.

-¿Qué esta pasando?.-Preguntaba Lang levantándose de la silla. Mirando a todas partes.

Pero el barbudo ya sabía de que se trataba. Era un error de vinculación temporal. Causado por un cambio en la línea del tiempo. El tiempo se pausa porque no se han creado sucesos del nuevo cambio.

-Esto es jodido. Venga. Vámonos.

-¿A donde vamos?.

-Volvemos a Ocros. ¡Rápido!.

Ambos hombres a pasos apresurados volvían al portal abierto con entrada a Ocros.

Al llegar ingresan y lo cierran por detrás.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?.

-Una anomalía espacio temporal. Sucede cuando se realizan los cambios. Creo que es normal. Pero hay que irnos. Simpre cuando sucedió este tipo de episodios, me fuí lo mas rápido posible de regreso a Ocros.

-¿Por qué?.

-A veces esto puede desencadenar en un episodio un tanto riesgoso. Jamas me he quedado cuando todo ha vuelto a funcionar. Pero lo recomendable es irse de aquí.

-Eso si que es complicado.

-Bien. Ahora que estamos aquí, volvamos a lo que nos concierne. Necesito todos los planos del SDF-1. En los días cuando era reconstruida.

Fin del flahback.

El barbudo se acordó de todo eso, por el propósito de que su plan maestro llegara a fallar. Su SmartPhone se encontraba en el escritorio. Empieza a sonar. Lo atiende.

-¿Si?.

-Señor.

-Hola Sanders.

-Ya esta todo listo para hoy a la noche. Le estoy pasando todos los horarios de guardia para ingresar a Clase 6 y los protocolos de ingreso para Sector G.

-Oh. Entendido. Bien.

La comunicación cesa. El barbudo se pone el Smartphone en el bolsillo y se pone de pie. Toma su saco y abre y cierra la puerta. Se dirigía al baño.

Mientras tanto en el hospital militar.

Rick se encontraba postrado en la cama, con una faja que evitaba que moviese su brazo y la parte en donde se encontraba la costilla fisurada. Alguien toca a la puerta. Se encontraba solo en la habitación porque su amada se encontraba en servicio.

-¿Si?.

El que ingresa es Roy. Cierra la puerta por detras. No lo saludó. Su mirada era de hierro y no emitía signos de simpatía a la que lo tenía acostumbrados.

-¡Hermano!.

Roy se acerca una silla y se sienta al costado de la cama viendo a Rick. -Hola Rick.

El aviador noto el cambio de humor de su tutor. -¿Qué te pasa?.

-No. ¡A ti que te sucede!. Ya se toda la verdad. Jason te ha dado una patada importante. ¿Qué rayos te sucede maldición?. Creí que no te meterías en problemas. Desde que has llegado no te ha dejado de suceder cosas.

-¿Será por mi forma de ser?. ¡O porque no tengo la maldita culpa de rodearme embustera que quiere hacerme la vida un infierno!.-Le respondía un Rick Hunter un tanto enfurecido.

-Mmm. La relación con Lisa te ha traído problemas. Pero creo que no te importa en lo absoluto. Bajar la guardia de ese modo. ¡Ja!. Maldición. No creí que fueras tan pollerudo para no meterte en problemas...

-El problema no es Lisa. Sino la gente de mierda que quiere hacerle la vida imposible. La francesa loca no ha dejado de hostigarme a mi y a Lisa desde que ha llegado. Le ha ordenado a Jason a confrontar conmigo. ¿Te crees que soy un estúpido?.

-No. No lo creo. Peeeero. Nadie se mete con mi hermanito. Y menos un idiota Inglés. Recibirá su merecido a lo Focker.

-Roy. No quiero que te metas en problemas por mí. Es suficiente.

-Tú no me digas lo que yo tengo que hacer...

-Se lo dije a Lisa. Ahora te lo digo a tí..

-Lisa me importa un ¡Carajo!. Aquí estamos hablando de tí no de ella y tampoco de Madeleine. Estamos hablando de él y de tí. El tipo te golpeo y eso no me ha gustado. Y menos a mi hermanito. Así que la va a pagar.

-No quiero que hagas locuras Roy. Por favor.

-Tú no sabes quien soy yo acá dentro y tampoco la reputación que tengo tras mis espaldas. Sabrás de mi después. Mientras tanto recuperate pichón. Nos vemos luego.

Roy se pone de pie y se retira de la habitación. Rick no le dirigió la palabra en lo absoluto. Pero se sintió apenado por la situación. Su ídolo se metería en problemas por él. Rick no pretendía que fuera a partirle la cabeza. Rezaba para que así no fuera.

Roy a pasos apresurados tomaba el elevador, con destino a planta baja. Estaba decidido a increpar a Jason.

Mientras tanto en las barracas...

Jason solo se encontraba en las duchas. Estaba preocupado por la situación de Rick. No podía creer el daño quue le había causado a su compañero de fuerza. -Maldición. ¡Qué imbecil que fuí!. No tenía la culpa. Toda mi bronca acumulada y Lisa estaba allí.

Se quitaba el jabón de su cuerpo y cerraba el paso de agua. Tomaba una felpa colgaba a su lado y se empezaba a secar su cuerpo. Volvia a la zona de casilleros y se sentaba sobre el banco de madera. Oyó los pasos de alguien acercandose a él. -Jason.

Él mira a la persona que se le acercó. Era Max.

-Oh. Sterling. ¿Cómo andas?.

-Yo bien.-Le respondía en forma tajante.-¿Y tú?.

-Bien. Eso creo.-Le respondía el británico secándose su cabello.

-He venido a hablar contigo con respecto a un rumor que se anda corriendo por toda la base. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal.

-Mira Sterling. Con mi debido respeto, en este momento no tengo ganas de hablar.-Le respondía de forma cortante. -Así que si me disculpas...-El británico se ponía de pie y al dar un giro a su casillero del lado contrario, se encuentra a Ben. Quien no estaba de muy buen humor en ése momento.

-¡Dixon!.

-Hola Duke. ¿Qué cuentas?.-Le respondía él de mala gana.

-Miren chicos... No quiero tener problemas. Ya mucho he tenido en las ultimas horas.

-Ese no es nuestro problema amigo.-Le respondía Duke en forma no tan amistosa. -Pero...-Él se apoyaba contra el casillero con ambas manos cruzadas. -Pero si tenemos uno. ¿Sabes cuál es?. Te metiste con nuestro amiguito. Y fue tan noble que nos suplicó que no te hiciéramos nada. Pero...prefiero actuar por mis propios métodos.-Le decía Ben acercándose peligrosamente a él. Cosa que Jason no se intimidó en lo mas absoluto.

-Escucha mierdita... ¿Por qué no se van a jugar a los "Hooligans" a otra parte?. No tienen idea con quien se meten.

-Tú tampoco me conoces sopenco. Y no sabes de que puedo ser capaz.

-Chicos...vinimos a resolver esto de forma pacifica.

-Creo...que deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo gordito.

Pero un derechazo de Ben directo a su rostro valió mas que las obscenidades que podría seguir maldiciendole al ingles. Pero Jason esquiva el golpe y arremete tomándole del brazo y pegándole un golpe en la espalda. Dejándolo dolorido.

Pero sintio una llave de Judo proveniente de Max y lo hizo estrolar contra el suelo. El británico sentía un dolor fuerte en sus extremidades superiores y éste aplicó un codazo a Max. Se reincorpora y parcialmente desnudo, solamente con un bóxer esprinta de los vestuarios. Corre en dirección incierta por las barracas hasta que Grozer se le aparece.

-¡Hey Duke!. Alto ahí.

-Sargento. Me quieren agredir.

-¿Quién?.

-Sterling y Dixon señor.

Pero Max y Ben se retiraron de los vestuarios antes de que ambos hombres ingresaran a buscarlo.

-Estaban aquí. Vinieron a increparme.

-Teniente Duke. Tenga cuidado con lo que dice. No toleraré injustas acusaciones.

-Pero es la verdad. ¡Es la maldita verdad!.

-Silencio. Vistase y retirese del vestuario.

-Si señor.-Molesto le contestaba Jason.

Procedía a cambiarse de ropa y a irse de los vestuarios. Pero la cosa no terminaba ahí. Para su sorpresa Roy lo esperaba fuera de los vestuarios, con furia acumulada.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40.

Horas despues a la noche. Apartamento de Lisa.

Rick debía hacer un reposo estricto por una semana, sin realizar en lo posible movimientos bruscos.

Lisa lo cuidaría con cariño, le haría la comida y le ayudaría a asearse. Se bañarian juntos pero "cositas asombrosas" no serian posibles. Una de los causales de la bronca y la tristeza de su amada. Se debería conformar a algunos simples besos y dormir a su lado acompañándolo.

En esta ocasión, se encontraban en la cama durmiendo. Ella arrimada y haciéndole caricias en su rostro. Rick sentía la suavidad de las manos de su amada, rozando su rostro. Eso lo tranquilizaba y sabía que estaba allí. Con la faja que cubría todo su pecho, le impedía moverse con facilidad. Obligándolo a quedarse postrado en la cama y solo ser levantado con asistencia.

-Esto no puede quedar así.-Le decía Lisa con un tono de tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres linda?.-Le respondía él con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo que te hizo Jason. Madeleine y él deben pagar. Quiero castigarlo.

-Creo que si haces eso, es peor. Lo nuestro fue una riña estúpida y sin sentido. Si pretendes hacerle un sumario, deberías hacerme uno a mi también. Sabes perfectamente que no debe existir "favoritismos" en la fuerza. Ya mucho has hecho por mi. No quiero meterte en problemas. Ya me da la impresión de cómo deben ser sus métodos de provocación.

Lisa se acogonaba de bronca y odio hacia Madeleine y Jason.

-¿Lis?.

-Estoy mal Rick. Estoy triste. Me han tocado lo que mas quiero. ¿¡Por qué nos hacen esto!?. Yo lo único que quiero es ser feliz. No pretendo molestar a nadie. Sufres las consecuencias de gente mala que lo único que hace, es dañar y provocar situaciones sin sentido. O por despecho o por venganza.

-Lisa. Se como te sientes. Entiendo tu bronca. Y de verdad valoro mucho lo que dices. Se que me amas y yo te amo a ti. Se que me cuidas y quieres que este bien. Pero, en la vida siempre se te cruzará gente que querrá arruinarte y hacerte sentir mal. Intenta no caer en el odio de los demás y no ponerte en su lugar. Además estoy contigo. ¡Eso vale mas que pelearme o quedar mal con un tipo o con una tipa!. Estoy feliz a tu lado.

Lisa lo tomó con ambas manos y le dió un lindo beso a sus labios. Y se arrimó y se acomodó apoyándose en él. Rick con la otra mano le acariciaba su cabello. El aviador solo podía estar boca arriba sin moverse demasiado.

-Dulces sueños amor. Tendré que esperarte para la vuelta de cositas asombrosas.

-Lo mismo digo.-Le respondía él devolviéndole el cumplido con un beso a los labios.

Ambos cierran los ojos y comienzan a soñar.

A la mañana siguiente...

Lisa se despertó a las 9:00. Ése día era de descanso para ella. Cuando se dignaba a preparar el desayuno un llamado ingresaba a su smartphone.

-¿Diga?.

Lisa se encontraba en el dormitorio. Rick observaba detenidamente sus expresiones en el rostro. Notaba que ella pasaba de alegre, a asombro y luego a disgusto.

-Ok. Deme 30 minutos y voy para allá. Gracias por el aviso.

Finaliza el llamado.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Problemas. Debo presentarme bonito.-Suspiraba con bronca. -Espera que te sirvo el desayuno y te ayudo a sentarte sobre el respaldo de la cama. Te traeré una mesita para apoyar el desayuno sobre ella. No me tardo.-Le respospondia ella.

Se dirigía a la cocina. Se apoyaba contra la pared, con su bata colocada y se agarraba la cabeza en señal de molestia y maldiciendo una y otra vez la situación por la que pasaría.

"-¡Maldicion!. ¿Por qué a mí?. ¿Por qué me esta pasando esto?. Quiero un día de paz por favor. Quiero un día sin interrupciones con mi amor.".

Luego de aquél momento, prosigue con el desayuno, que consistía en un café con jugo de naranja y tostadas con mantequilla, previamente preparadas y untadas.

Coloca todo en una bandeja y se acerca al dormitorio. Ella se hizo un modesto té con galletas.

-Lis. ¿Sólo eso te has hecho?.

-No tengo tiempo. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta terminar mi té.

-¿Qué sucedió?.

-Nada. Cosas del trabajo.

-Oh vamos. Cuentame. ¿Algo que no deba saber?.

-Por el momento no. Luego te cuento. No quiero que te pongas intranquilo. Tú solo relajate.

-Ok.-Le respondía él serio. Lisa se dio cuenta de la reacción de Rick.

-Cariño. Escuchame. No debo contártelo. No tiene caso. Me llaman porque por mi rango debo responder. Lo siento. No te pongas así.

-Me preocupas nada mas. Eso es todo. Me gustaría que luego me cuentes lo que esta sucediendo.

-Te lo prometo. Luego te lo contaré, pero por el momento no puedo decirte.

-Bueno. Confío en ti.

Ella se acerca a él y con su mano le levanta el flequillo y le da un beso en la frente y luego en los labios. -Ahora disfrutemos un desayuno en pareja. ¿Si?.

-Bueno. ¡Esta bien!.-Le respondía sonriente.

Ella vuelve a la cama con su taza de té y sus galletas. Acompañándolo en el desayuno. Mostraba signos de preocupación por lo que se avecinaba.

-Lis... ¿Te sientes bien?.

-Mas o menos.

-Espero que no sea grave con lo que tengas que lidiar.

-Creeme que no lo es. Pero... Es un tanto complicado el asunto. Bebo este té, como unas galletas y me retiro. Espero no tardar demasiado. No quiero dejarte solo.

-Descuida. Yo me arreglo. Puedo levantarme.

Lisa termina su té. Levanta la vajilla tanto la suya como la de Rick y procede a la cocina a lavarlas.

Luego de eso. Vuelve al dormitorio y se coloca su uniforme. Rick mientras tanto miraba un poco de televisión. Daban una película bastante entretenida.

-Bien lindo. Espero no tardarme. No hagas movimientos bruscos ¿Si?.

-Entendido.-Le sonreía.

Se retiraba del apartamento. Se dirigía al estacionamiento para subirse a su Mini. Conduce hacia la base. El día era esplendido con un sol muy fuerte y enceguecedor. -Dios. Que calor. Pondré el aire acondicionado.  
Durante el trayecto, la gente caminaba hacia sus destinos. La ciudad parecía encontrarse tranquila y sin contratiempos. Algunos VT sobrevolaban la isla.

Seguramente se trataría de ejercicios aéreos y practicas. Llegado a la entrada principal de la base. Un policía militar custodiaba la puerta, dentro de una garita con una barrera. Se acerca al costado del coche. -Comandante Hayes. Buenos Días. Tengo un mensaje del Capitán Gloval. Me dio unas instrucciones para usted. Tome.-El oficial le entregaba un sobre sellado con un relieve característico.

-Gracias. Me llamaron de urgencia.

-¿Por el aviador Duke?.

-Así es.

-Bien. Pase. Puede dejar aparcado el coche aquí en la esquina. Se encuentra en la zona de celdas custodiado por dos oficiales.

-Gracias.

Lisa aparca en el sitio indicado. Desciende del Mini y procedía a dirigirse a las zona de detención. La misma en la que su amado ha estado mas de una vez.

Caminando por el largo corredor, dos guardas se encontraban vigilando la celda. En este caso no era ni Sanders y tampoco Mike. Solo otros dos hombres.

-Buenos días. Me notificaron por el prisionero.

-Buenos días Comandante.-Saludaban ambos respetando el protocolo militar y con respeto. -Aquí lo tiene. Aviador Jason Duke. Lo encontramos golpeado y ensangrentado en la zona de vestuarios. Estaba semi inconsciente. No ha hablado con nadie. Tuvimos que detenerlo porque se tornaba agresivo con cualquiera. Como si estuviera fuera de si.  
Dos médicos le trataron sus heridas y le dieron calmantes. Lo interrogamos pero se resistió a darnos respuesta por su estado calamitoso. Pidió por usted.

-Ok. Gracias por la explicación oficial

-No hay de qué comandante.

-Necesito un poco de privacidad. Si no les molesta... ¿Podrán retirarse un poco?.

-Ok. Vamos Harrys. La dama manda.-Le indicaba a su compañero.

El otro asintió con la cabeza y se retiraron unos metros por el pasillo. Lisa ingresa a la celda. Ve a Jason recostado y mirando al techo. La celda estaba iluminada y presentaba serias heridas en el rostro. Sus mejillas y pómulos estaban inflamados. Tuvieron que cortarselos para drenar la sangre. Su nariz estaba vendada y se escuchaba sus dificultosas respiraciones. Se reincorpora al ver a Lisa ingresar y ella toma asiento en una única silla de cortesía. Él se sienta en su cama y se acomoda para verla mejor.

-Hola Jason.-Lo saludaba tranquila y omitiendo todo protocolo militar. Se la notaba preocupada.

-Hola...¿Cómo has estado?.-Le preguntaba en un tono irónico.

-He estado bien. Tranquila. Ahora dime y sin ningún tipo de rodeo. ¿Quién te hizo esto?.

-Pues... Me encantaría decírtelo con gusto...pero no quiero hacerte sentir mal.

-Oh vamos... No me vengas con jueguitos.-Le replicaba en un tono molesto.

-Ojalá pudiese. Mira...quiero serte franco. Sé que estuve mal con tu novio y de alguna forma todo vuelve. Pero lo que menos soy, es ser un soplón.

-Entonces ¿Por qué pediste por mi?.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Solo te conozco a ti Lisa. Fuiste algo en mi vida. Y creo que eras la indicada para venir a verme. También quería aprovechar para darte mi disculpas por Rick. Él fue honorable. No es capaz de enviar a alguien a golpearme porque de él no vino. Sabe muy bien que tanto yo como tú, no queremos meterte en compromisos.

Lisa hace una pausa y mira mejor a Jason. Sentía lástima por él. Aún tenía bronca acumulada por la patada a Rick.

-Dime una cosa y quiero que me seas sincero. ¿Madeleine te insistió a hacerle algo a Rick o fueron celos por estar conmigo?.

Jason hace la misma pausa y emite una expresión de disgusto. Miraba hacia abajo en una esquina. -Ambas. Pero después me di cuenta que era un buen tipo. Mucho mejor de lo que yo fui contigo.-Le respondía apenado.

Lisa empezaba a sentir un poco de compasión por él. Pero amaba a Rick. Sentía lástima por su situación pero en parte comprendió que él no diría nada de quien lo golpeó.  
Debería sacar sus conclusiones y averiguar quien le hizo tal daño físico.

-Jason. Te aconsejo no codearte con Madeleine. Es una persona que consigue lo que quiere a costa de no importarle los demás. Por favor...yo sé que eres inteligente y bueno. Buscate a alguien mejor.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy con ella?.

-Los han visto juntos. Los rumores recorren la base como el viento. Así que en ni opinión si quieres sobrevivir al ámbito de la milicia, sugiero que te mantengas al margen y no cometer estupideces.-Le respondía Lisa con seriedad.

-Ok.

-Bien. Ya que no me dirás quien fue. Por lo menos podrías decirme si es alguien de la fuerza.

-No te lo diré.

-¿Podrás permanecer en las barracas?.

-Si...

-Ok. Bien. Te sacaré de aquí. Iras directo a enfermería y te daré licencia por 3 días. Te enviaré a un hotel para oficiales. Así tranquilizamos la situación.

-Lis...gracias.

-De nada. Cuidate.

Ella se levanta de su asiento y lo saluda de forma militar. Él le sonríe y ella le devuelve una sonrisa.

Apenas da la vuelta Jason emite unas palabras.

-Me gustaría...algún día invitarte un café. Por lo menos actualizarte mi situación durante estos años de ausencia. Dile a Rick. No se lo ocultes.

-Despreocupate. Ya tendremos tiempo para vernos. Curate aquellas heridas y puedes visitarme cuando quieras. A mi oficina.

-Ok. Y de verdad siento mucho lo de Rick. Fue algo estúpido.

Lisa se retiraba de la celda. Haría los papeles para la situación de Jason lo mas rápido posible para estar con Rick. Pero para eso debería ir a su oficina. De pasada saludó a algunos colegas. Al llegar a la oficina, busca los papeles para dar las correspondientes autorizaciones a Jason. Llena todos los datos, firma y sella y vuelve a la zona de celdas entregándole la documentación al guarda. Leído todo, sueltan a Jason lo derivan al hospital militar y de ahí en adelante, Lisa emprende el regreso a su apartamento. Llegado al estacionamiento para ingresar a su coche, alguien se le acerca.

-Bonjour Elizabeth.-La saludaba de forma vulgar

Lisa ve a Madeleine acercándose a ella. -Hola Devinkulrke. Te dije que no me llamaras así. Dirigete a mi como la Comandante Hayes.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Solo unos minutos. ¿Podrás?.

-Ahora no puedo. Tengo asuntos pendientes...

-Es sobre Jason...-Le respondía ella de forma seria y sin rodeos y tampoco emitiendo signos de burla o llamar la atención. Su actitud esta vez, mas allá de su saludo, fue aceptable.

En eso Lisa es de tener un poco de empatía y comprender la situación del otro.

-Ok... ¿Donde?.

-Vayamonos de aquí. La base no es segura.

-Bien...subete.

Madeleine se sube al Mini y se alejaban de la base. Ella condujo hasta una zona de acantilados, donde no podían ser vistos. Aproximadamente el mismo sitio donde alguna vez ella llevó a Rick para una de las tantas andanzas eróticas.

Frena a mitad del risco.

-Bien. ¿Qué tienes para contarme?.

-Lo que le pasó a Jason. Ví quienes lo golpearon.

Lisa se encontraba en un dilema. No sabía a ciencia cierta si confiar en la francesa.

-Ok...-Le respondía de forma vulgar asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pero no sé si decírtelo. Puedo estar en peligro.

-¿Por qué?.-Le preguntó Lisa de forma incrédula apoyándose ambas manos en el volante y viéndola a los ojos.

-Veras... Te contaré... 


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41.

Madeleine hablaba con tranquilidad y de forma pausada. Lisa le prestaba total atención e intentaba atacar cabos y no dejarse engañar.  
Por el momento la charla era razonable y con sentido común.

-Entonces... Escuchaste a dos tipos. Le decían barbaridades mientras lo golpeaban.-Le aclaraba Lisa.

-Si.. Cuando me iba a acercar a ver que pasaba uno me atrapó por detrás y me amenazó. Dijo que me quedara quieta y no hiciera nada raro. Fue horrible. Escuchar a Jason como sufría. Golpe tras golpe. Me puso mal.-Decía entre lágrimas. -No puede ver al que me atrapó.

-Ajam.

-¡Lo digo en serio maldición!.

-¿Cómo confiar en ti Madeleine?. Durante todos estos años me has querido desbarrancar y destronar en todo.

-Me robaste a Kyle.

-¿Yooo?.

-Si. ¿O a caso no recuerdas aquella vez que tocaste en el Open opera de Londres?.

Lisa intentaba hacer memoria de aquél momento. Sus recuerdos se vislumbra por partes pero no puede concentrarse bien en ése día en particular.

-No recuerdo mucho ése día.

-¡Mentira!. Tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablamos. ¡él era mío!.

-¡Hey hey hey!.-Le respondía Lisa calmándola. -¡Basta!. Me tienes harta con ése tema. Maldita chillona.

Madeleine se calma y mira al frente. Observándola de reojo a Lisa. -¿Sabes?. Pudimos ser buenas amigas.

-No hubiera funcionado. Je je.-Emitía pequeñas carcajadas Lisa. A su vez Madeleine emitía una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Pudiste ver a alguno de los que agredió a Jason?

-A nadie. Uno de ellos me sacó de ése sitio y me dijo que no volviese. Fuí a pedir ayuda y fue cuando lo encontraron. Dijeron que estaba fuera de sí, violento...

-Tal vez tantos golpes lo dejaron desorientado.

-¿Cómo estaba?.-Preguntaba la francesa preocupada.

-Jason es de hierro. No creo que tuviese inconvenientes para resistir todos esos golpes.

Madeleine empieza a sollozar

-Ohh Dios. ¿¡Estas llorando maldición!?.

-¡Qué te crees!. Siento mucho lo que le pasó.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?. No me digas que fuiste responsable de que fuera agredido porque la que voy a moler a golpes será a ti.

-¡No idiota!. Me refiero a que estoy apenada por él. Mala traducción...

-Deberías afinar tu español...

-Lo sé...

-Bien...

-¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Qué cosa?.-Le preguntaba Lisa

-Estar con alguien a quien amas. ¿Cómo es?. Sentir estar enamorada. Ser amada por alguien.

Lisa emite una pausa y suspiraba llevándose una mano en el medio del pecho.

-Es mágico... Algo inexplicable. Una sensación única... Jamas recordé estar tan enamorada de alguien alguna vez...

-Debe ser lindo estar enamorada...-Le respondía Madeleine con tristeza.

-Ya te tocará...-Le respondía Lisa con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué no volvemos a la ciudad?. Debo cuidar de Rick y no se si hoy tú debes prestar servicio.

-Ok. Volvamos.

Lisa retomaba por la carretera y durante el trayecto Madeleine miraba el paisaje. Completamente ida. Lisa cada tanto la veía de reojo.  
Después de unos minutos de trayecto, nota al frente un camión con acoplado atravesado en la carretera. Detiene su marcha con imposibilidad de seguir circulando. Madeleine fija la vista en él.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-No se... Algún accidente supongo. Voy a chequear. Quedate aquí.

Lisa desciende del Mini y se acerca al camión. Un hombre que se encontraba del otro lado del mismo se aparece por delante de la trompa. -Hola. ¿Es militar?.

-Si. ¿Qué paso?.

-Es qué...

Y en un pestañeo la visión de Lisa se volvió todo oscuro. Madeleine ve la situación. Un hombre la tomó por detrás sorpresivamente escondido detrás del acoplado y la desmayó con cloroformo.

-¡¿Qué!?. ¡Lisa!.-Gritaba

El otro hombre ve a Madeleine dentro del Mini. -Ve por ella Roger...

-¿Quién?.

-¡La otra militar!. En el coche.

Madeleine desesperada intenta pasar al lado derecho donde se encontraba el puesto de conducción. Traba las puertas y el otro se acerca al coche apuntándole con una beretta. -¡Si arrancas mueres!.-Le pegaba el grito el misterioso hombre corpulento.

Madeleine intenta miralo fijamente a los ojos para reconocerlo, pero el resplandor del sol en el cenit no le permitía verlo con claridad. Solo podía reconocer la figura de un hombre de por si corpulento. Se acercaba cada vez mas al coche, desde se ubicación podría dispararle pero Madeleine lo seguía observando. Se acerca al lado de la ventanilla y toca el vidrio con la punta del arma para que ella lo baje. Tenia la mitad del rostro tapado con una bufanda y un gorro con lentes.

-Abre la puerta y te prometo que no te haré daño.

Madeleine se quedaba fija con ambas manos en el volante. Descalza y sin sus zapatos del uniforme los acomoda en los pedales.

El hombre se pone un poco mas violento y ansioso y patea la puerta. -¡Perra!. Bájate del coche. ¡Ahora!.

Para suerte de Madeleine otro coche se acercaba por la carretera detrás de ella. Se detiene. El conductor del coche ve algo raro y el hombre al distraerse, hizo que Madeleine tuviera la minúscula oportunidad de poner primera y acelerar a toda maquina. El vehículo sale arando y da un derrape girando en dirección contraria.  
El hombre empieza a disparar a ambos coches. Pero la francesa no se iría de ahí sin Lisa. Vuelve a derrapar sobre la carretera e intenta una osada maniobra de atropellar al hombre. Éste salta y esquiva al Mini. El otro que tenía cautiva a Lisa en el suelo la suelta y sale esprintando. Madeleine estaciona el coche del lado del acompañante al costado del cuerpo inconsciente de Lisa. Abre la puerta del acompañante y como puede se baja del coche salta por el capó causándose un golpe y rasgándose su falda. Eso no le importo en lo absoluto. Toma a Lisa por los hombros y semiagachada la arrastra al lado del acompañante y la mete como puede. -¡Lisaaa!. Maldicion. ¡Puta madre!. ¡Merde!.

Ambos hombres se reincorporan. El conductor del otro vehículo emprende la huida y Madeleine también.

El problema es que la carretera de la ribera estaba bloqueada a la ciudad por el lado donde se encontraba el camión. Para llegar, Madeleine debía darle vuelta toda la isla.

Mientras conducía veía a Lisa inconsciente y apoyada contra el vidrio. -¿Qué carajos?. ¿Quienes eran esos tipos?.

Condujo a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la base. Detiene el coche en el puesto de control y desciende del mismo, acercándose a un guardia. -¡Tengo oficial herido!. Pronto... Traigan asistencia medica.

-¡Enterado!.

Comedor.

Claudia almorzaba placenteramente, mientras leía unos informes. Donde estaba sentada, tenía vista directa a la zona de parque de la base. Ve algo de movimiento y una multitud que se agolpaba alrededor de la entrada de la base. Deja a un lado lo que leía y mira fijamente. Médicos con una camilla se acercaban a la entrada.

Cuando vio a los médicos llevando a Lisa en la camilla, su rostro se entumeció y dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo, se levanto abruptamente y a pasos rápidos se dirigía a la enfermería.

Madeleine corría a la par de la camilla. Ingresaron a la guardia de emergencias del hospital militar.

-¡Quédese aqui jovencita!.

-¡Vengo con ella maldición!.

-¿Qué parentesco tiene con ella?.

-Es...una conocida de hace ya varios años y mi oficial superior.

-¿Su nombre?.-Le preguntaba mientras la camilla se alejaba con dos camilleros y un medico a una sala de primeros cuidados intensivos.

-Madeleine Devinkulrke. Primer teniente.

-¿Qué le sucedió?.

-Nos atacaron. Dos extraños. Uno de ellos le puso algo en la boca y la durmió. Posiblemente sea cloroformo.

-Ok. Gracias por el dato. Debe aguardar aquí primer teniente. Avise a alguien cercano a ella por favor. Pero por el momento nadie podrá ingresar.

-Bien.

El enfermero se alejaba de ella y el biombo se abría y se cerraba de forma giratoria hasta detenerse en el medio.

Madeleine toma asiento al lado de la puerta. Escucha a alguien venir esprintando.

-¡Madeleine!.

-¿Grant?.

La morena se acerca a ella. Estaba exhausta de tanto correr. -¿Qué...pasó?.

-Fuimos atacadas.

-¿¡Quién las atacó!?.

-Dos lunáticos. Volvíamos a la base por la carretera de la ribera y un camión estaba entorpeciendo el paso...

Madeleine le explicó todo a Claudia con lujo de detalles, desde el momento del ataque hasta la llegada al hospital.

-Oh Dios... ¿Lisa?.

-Estaba inconsciente cuando llegamos.

-¿Y tú?.

-Yo estoy bien. Un poco shockeada pero estoy bien...

Claudia de la emoción la abraza fuerte y ella le devuelve el abrazo. -¡Gracias a Dios que ambas están bien!. Ven.. Entremos.

-No se puede. Nos dijeron que esperemos aquí.

Al rato se acercaban Roy, Max y Ben. A la par de ellos las conejitas también.

-Hola amor. ¿Qué paso?.

-Las atacaron.-Le respondía Claudia a Roy.

-¿A quienes?.-Preguntaba Vanessa.

-A ella y a Lisa.

-¿Donde estaban?.

-En los acantilados. Estábamos conversando sobre temas personales. Al volver a la base nos interceptaron dos tipos, con un camión atravesado. Uno de ellos dopó a Lisa durmiendola y yo pude realizar maniobras con el coche y dispersarlos. La traje de vuelta.

Todos se quedaron perplejos por aquella declaración de Madeleine. Todos intentaban creerle a Madeleine pero era difícil por su relacion. Ambas se detestaban mutuamente, pero esta situación adversa a los hechos, hizo que fuera un tanto surrealista comprenderlo. Madeleine había traído a Lisa sana y salva.

Un médico ingresa a la zona de espera.

-Elizabeth Hayes.

-¡Si!. Somos todos nosotros.-Se ponía de pie Madeleine pasando a todos por alto.

-Acompañenme dos personas por favor.

-Claudia ven conmigo.-Le indicaba Madeleine a lo cual la Morena aceptó.

Ambas mujeres pasaron por las puertas tipo biombo y caminaron unos metros con destino a una habitación. Lisa aún permanecía dormida, con una máscara de oxígeno y con ropa de hospital.

-Bien. Esta estabilizada. Despertará sola. Tiene altas dosis de cloroformo pero no es grave. Despertará en unas horas. Sugiero que alguien se quede a su lado cuando despierte.

-Ok. Quedate tu Claudia. Yo me voy.

-Espera Madeleine. Ustedes dos estaban juntas...

-Lo sé. Tú eres su amiga. Ella es... mi nemesis. Pero descuida. Sin rencores.

-Hazme un favor. Dile a Max y a Ben que cuiden de Rick. Él esta recuperándose de la lesión.

-Ok. Dejo mensaje. ¿Le digo a Roy que necesitas algo de ropa?

-Yo después me arreglo.

-Ok. Nos vemos luego.

Madeleine al momento que salía del cuarto, Claudia le da el alto. -Espera.

Ella se da vuelta y ve a Claudia con una mirada seria. -Gracias por todo Madeleine. Se que eres...

-Por favor. No digas que soy buena o algo parecido. Lo hice por humanidad. Si bien odio a Lisa, nadie la hubiera abandonado. Cuidala y que se recupere.-Le respondió Madeleine emitiendo una leve sonrisa.

Claudia también le sonrió y la comprendió. Regresaba a la sala de espera. Todos se encontraban impacientes. Al ver a Madeleine todos se le acercaron. Las conejitas estaban preocupadas. -¿Yyy?. ¿Cómo se siente?.

-Esta estabilizada. El cloroformo debe terminar con su efecto. Despertará en unas horas.

Todos se quedaban en silencio. Nadie emitía comentario alguno.

-¿Y tú como te sientes?.

-Yo estoy bien. Bueno si no les molesta me retiro. Madeleine se alejaba del grupo pero Sammy se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano. Madeleine la mira de costado. -¿A donde irás?.

-Eso no importa. Andaré por ahí.

-Espera un segundo.-Se metía Vanesa en la conversación. Max, Ben y Roy eran meros espectadores pero no se metían. -¿No te das cuenta en lo que te has metido?. Lo que les sucedió fue grave. Debes reportarlo.

-No tengo autorización de hacerlo. En todo caso lo hará Hayes.

-Pues.-Roy se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella, apartando con respeto y delicadeza a Sammy y a Vanesa. -Yo soy un oficial de alto rango. Cuentamelo todo.

Madeleine intentaba mantener la cordura pero no podía. Estaba exhausta y perdió las ganas de hablar. Se abalanza a Roy abrazándolo y empezando con un llanto desconsolado. -¡Lo siento!. ¡Siento mucho lo que nos pasó!. Yo no hice nada...

Roy la abraza fuerte y las conejitas se acercan. -Madeleine. Nadie te hace responsable. Tan solo queremos saber lo que les paso. ¿Quienes las atacaron y quisieron secuestrar?.-Le acotaba Kim con calma. Roy le hace una seña de que no hablasen.

-Madeleine. Escucha.-Roy la apartaba lentamente y la tomaba de los hombros. -Kim tiene razón. Necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que pasó con lujo de detalles y si recuerdas algo. Así hacemos todo lo que sea necesario para atraparlos.

-Uhhm...gracias.-Se secaba sus lágrimas.

-¡Ayyyy!. Es adorable cuando llora.-Acotaba Sammy con cariño.

Madeleine emitía una pequeña carcajada y una sonrisa. Se daba vuelta para verla mejor. Se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo. -Gracias por el cumplido.

-Entonces en ese caso señorita Francia. Vienes con nosotras tres.

-¡Hey esperen ustedes!.-Acotaba Roy con seriedad. -Ella me tiene que decir...

-Shhh. Perdiste tu tiempo Roy querido.

-Ah. Perdón lo olvidaba.-Se acerca Madeleine a Max y a Ben.-Ustedes dos... Deben ir a cuidar a Rick. Me dijo Claudia. No le digan nada de lo que le pasó a Lisa. Lo preocuparía.

-Ok. Iremos.-Le respondía Ben.

-Bien.

-Ahora ven con nosotras niña. Vamos a tomar algo. Serás parte del club ahora.

-Ja ja... No se... No creo estar a la altura de ustedes.

-Ya aprenderás.-Le respondía Kim a Madeleine abrazándola por el hombro y guiñándole un ojo a Roy.

Las cuatro se alejaban. Roy se quedaba con Max y con Ben. -Este trío de locas.

-Seguro después te dirán lo que ella les habló.

-Cada cual tiene su estilo.

-Bien. Nosotros nos iremos al apartamento de Lisa entonces. ¿Tienes una llave?.-Preguntaba Max a Roy.

-Creo que Claudia tiene una copia. Aguarden aqui.

Roy va en búsqueda de la llave. Max y Ben se miraban entre si. -¿Qué esta pasando amigo?.

-No sé... La verdad no lo se. Pero... Situaciones extrañas están sucediendo.

Al rato volvía Roy con una copia de las llaves del apartamento de Lisa. -Tomen. Vayan a verlo. De mí ya están avisados.

-Ok. Nos vemos Roy.

-Yo iré mas tarde. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Roy se dirigía al laboratorio donde estaba Teo. Necesitaba consultarle sobre algo que vio. Durante la caminata se choca a Ostenheimer. -Oh lo siento.

-Disculpe.

-Un momento. ¿Lo conozco?.-Le preguntó Roy con curiosidad. A lo que el Barbudo le responde; -Creo que si. El residir en una isla de 7 KM², puede ser posible que nos hayamos cruzado varias veces.-Le respondía el barbudo con tranquilidad

Roy algo intuye y necesitaba hablar con aquel extraño. Pero con astucia. -Ja ja ok. Que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente.

Ambos hombres se pierden pero Roy detiene su marcha esperando a que se aleje un poco. Fuera de su vista, comienza a seguirlo por las inmediaciones de la base. A pasos lentos lo divisa e ingresa a un edificio de zona Clase 6. Roy tiene acceso libre y pasa su credencial. Por un largo pasillo sigue su caminata y no pierde de vista a Frederick. El barbudo dobla en una esquina y camina a pasos ligeros. -"Ay mi hermano. Te conozco. Se que me sigues. Pero esta vez... la ocasión no será vernos. Ya tendremos tiempo de platicar.-El barbudo saca de un bolsillo un Mini Hack y detiene el espacio tiempo. Al enfocar na vista al frente, sorpresivamente ve a Roy frente suyo. -¿¡Qué!?.

Roy le pega un puñetazo en el rostro y el barbudo cae inconsciente en el suelo. -¡Jaaam!. ¿Te pensabas que tú eras el único en tener estos juguetes?.-Le preguntaba Roy a un Rick Hunter de 60 años inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Ahora me dirás todo viejo!.


	42. Chapter 42

De apoco el barbudo abre sus ojos. Nota que se encuentra en un cuarto con una luz tenue que lo iluminaba desde arriba. Estaba atado a una silla con sus brazos por detrás del respaldo de la misma y sus piernas juntas también amordazadas

-¿Despertaste?.-Se escuchaba una voz de fondo entre tanta oscuridad, para dar lugar al encendido de un deflector que lo encegueció por pocos segundos. Una presencia se acerca a él, caminando a pasos lentos y rodeándolo.

-Hola.-Lo saludaba Roy.

-Vaya... Me has descubierto. No hacía falta golpear a este pobre viejo.

Frente al barbudo, una mesa blanca y larga se encontraba vacía. Hasta que Focker tira sobre ella dos dispositivos gemelos, parecidos a un pequeño smartphone. Eran los Hacks de Ocros.

-Fascinante tecnología. Como sacado de un juego de ciencia ficción o de una película.-Acotaba Roy dándole la vuelta al escritorio y sentándose en una silla frente a él. -Todo suyo Capitán.

Hace su presencia Global. -Señor Ostenheimer. ¿Puede decirnos de que se trata esto?.-Preguntaba Henry con su rostro duro y sin emociones.

-Tengo sed. ¿Serían tan amables de traerme un vaso con agua por favor?.-Preguntaba el barbudo.

-No por el momento señor Ostenheimer. No antes de terminar este interrogatorio.

-Ja. Interrogatorio. No saben nada de lo que se avecina. Mientras permanezca mas tiempo aquí atado, el tiempo corre y es cada vez mas valioso.

-Diganos. ¿Qué es esta tecnología?.-Preguntaba Global.

-Ya lo saben.

Roy se pone de pie y le pega un puñetazo en el vientre. -¡Focker!. No hagas eso. No somos la Gestapo, ni la KGB y tampoco la CIA.

-Perdón.

-Cof cof cof cof cof. Ja ja ja. Oh vamos Focker. ¿Eso me vas a hacer solamente?.-Lo desafiaba Frederick una y otra vez.

Roy estaba empecinado en darle otra tunda pero Global lo detiene tomándolo del brazo. -¡Suficente Focker!. Dejemelo a mí. Usted vaya a llamar a Teo.

Roy lo miraba fijo y con bronca. -Fue una orden Comandante.

-Si señor.

Roy se retira del cuarto. Global tomaba asiento y estaba preparando el tabaco para prender la pipa. -¿Fuma doctor?.

-No. Pero puede prenderla Capitán. No me molesta.

-El agrado es mutuo. Igual la iba a encender. Mas allá si le molestase o no. ¿Sabe?. Odio cuando le pegan a los viejos. No se porque el Comandante Focker reacciona así. No me la hubiera esperado. Debe tenerle bronca o tal vez cree que usted es un terrorista...-Global ponía tabaco en su pipa. Se la llevaba a la comisura de los labios y la encendía.

-¿Le doy lastima Capitán?.

Global inhala unas bocanadas de humo y exhala por arriba para no arrojarle el humo en su rostro.

-No... Pero no me gusta el abuso. ¿Gusta del Vodka?.

-No tomo alcohol.

-Ohhh. Me sorprende doctor. Le vi la sensación de ser un buen bebedor. No de esos que se ponen ebrios. ¿Brandy?.

-Mmm. Eso puede ser.

-Tengo una botella aquí mismo.-Global la sacaba de un mueble. -Fue difícil ambientar mi despacho. Parece la muerte.

-¿Su despacho?.

-Este es mi despacho. Cerramos todo y decidimos hacer el interrogatorio aquí. Ahora...vayamos al punto. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos frente a nuestras narices?.-Global en dos copas servía el Brandy.

-¿Tanto interés en los inventos de un científico?.

-No juegue conmigo doctor. Esta bajo custodia y si llega a ser un terrorista venimos mal.

-Pues no lo soy.

-¿Ah si?.

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante.

Roy ingresaba con Teo.

-Buenas tardes doctor.

-Capitán Global. ¿Qué sucede aquí?.

-Sugiero que confisque esos aparatos que hay sobre la mesa.

-Si Capitán.

-¡Esperen!.-Elevó en voz alta el barbudo. -¡Esta bien!. Les digo para que es, pero no se los lleven.

-Ok. Escuchamos.-Respondía Global paciente. Lo miraba fijo y sin emitir ningún tipo de expresión. Roy se encontraba parado a su lado y cruzado de brazos. Teo estaba inmóvil. Un silencio acaparó todo el despacho. El barbudo notó algo raro en ése ambiente. -¿Qué?.

La puerta se abre y para sorpresa del barbudo Miriya ingresaba. -Ayyy viejito.

-¡Miriya!.

Ella le muestra su Hack. Había detenido el tiempo. -¿Siempre tengo que salvarte el pellejo?.

-No me imaginé que Roy podría usarlo a voluntad.-Le respondía él mientras lo desataba de la silla.

-¿Qué paso?

-Lo que ves. Hay que volver a Ocros. Esto esta fuera de control. Debemos "segmentar" ésta situación y volver a echar andar el espacio-tiempo.

-¿Qué es segmentar?.

-Ya veras.

El barbudo abre un portal e ingresa por él junto a Miriya. Ingresan a Ocros.

Una vez allí, el barbudo abre otro portal e ingresan a una oficina toda tapeada y sin vista al exterior. -¿Qué es este sitio?.-Preguntaba Miriya curiosa.

-Mi "centro de mando". Aquí es en donde hago las modificaciones significativas en el espacio-tiempo.

-¿Qué modificaciones?.

-Una de ellas se llama segmentación.-Le respondía él sentándose enfrente a un monstruoso computador y una pantalla verde llena de códigos.

-La segmentación consiste en un árdua operación de "cortar" un lapso en el tiempo y remplazarlo por otro hipotético. Es como cortar la escena de una película y remplazarla por otra.-Acotaba el barbudo.

-Oh... Fascinante.

-Los meros actores de ése lapso no recordaran los eventos que se sucedieron. Es difícil. Para hacerlo hay que producir un vacío de materia, provocando un agujero de gusano que consuma todo esos episodios. La materia que es parte de ésa segmentación se destruye.

-¿Cómo volvemos?.

-Una vez que el proceso haya culminado, ingresaremos nuevamente desde el punto de inicio de la eliminación de todos los eventos que dieron lugar a ésa segmentación.

-Bien... No entiendo mucho pero hazlo.

El barbudo elaboraba un complejo procedimiento. Con una maquinaria desconocida emprendía los planes y finalmente luego de 2 horas dentro de ése sitio de espacio y tiempo, culmina el proceso.

-Bien. Listo. En teoría todo tiene que funcionar...

Volviendo al momento en el tiempo en el que Lisa y Madeleine se encontraban en los acantilados.

Lisa le hablaba a Madeleine al momento justo del cambio y del paso a la segmentación.

\- Ya te tocará...-Le respondía Lisa con una sonrisa. -¿Por qué no volvemos a la ciudad?. Debo cuidar de Rick y no se si hoy tú debes prestar servicio.

En ése instante que ella culmina con la frase se escuchó sonido tan extraño que fue oído por casi todos en la Isla. Como si fueran unas trompetas demoníacas provenientes del cielo. En ésa milésima de segundo todo se volvió negro y luz.

-¿Qué fue eso?.

-Mmm. No se.-Contestó Madeleine.

-Bien volvamos.

-Ok.

Al comenzar a andar nuevamente, Madeleine nota que su smartphone empieza a sonar. -Espera un segundo...

-¿Hola?.

-Madame Devinkulrke. ¿Dónde se encuentra?.

-Estoy con la Comandante Hayes...

Mientras Madeleine conversaba con Louie Lisa conducía por la carretera de la ribera. Pero a lo lejos divisa el camión atravesado. Pero por alguna razón y por instinto. Detiene la marcha mucho antes que la primera vez que sucedió.

El camión estaba inmóvil y detenido. Lisa miraba al frente. -Algo raro pasa.

Madeleine estaba al teléfono y miraba la escena enfrente suyo. El camión empieza a andar pegando la vuelta y acercándose directamente a ellas.

-¡Maldicion!. ¡Sujetate Madeleine!.

-¿¡Qué!?.

-¿Madame esta ahí?.

Lisa ponía reversa y se proponía a huir.

-¿Qué esta pasando?.

-Quieren chocarnos.

-¿¡Cómo lo sabes común demonio!?.

-Porque se conducir estúpida. Y sé cuando quieren chocarte a propósito y cuando no.

Lisa conducía a reversa hasta que pudo dar un trompo para enderezar el Mini. Pone primera y acelera a toda marcha. Se oían disparos desde el camión. Algunas balaceras dieron en el coche. Uno rompió la luneta. Madeleine pega un grito tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Lisa!. ¿¡Qué esta pasando!?.

-¡No lo se!. Pero tengo que sacármelos de encima. Nos quieren matarnos. ¡Comunicate con la base!.

-¡Aquí la teniente Devinkulrke. Nos están atacando.

Los hombres seguían disparando. Lisa aceleró y pudo alejarse lo suficiente. Faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar a zona poblada.

-¡Disparales!.

-¡Es difícil desde aquí!.

-Espera que me acerco.

Ambos hombres intentaban acercarse cada vez mas al Mini, pero el camión no era maniobrable y Lisa pudo alejarse lo suficiente.

-Hijos de puta. ¿Qué mierda quieren?.

-¡Ahí esta!. ¡Aquí Hayes y Devinkulrke!. Estamos siendo atacadas...

Pero Lisa cometió un error regional. Su Mini era 100℅ inglés con la disposición original del puesto de conducción. Por lo tanto ella manejaba del lado derecho, pero conducía del lado contrario, osea por la izquierda. Fue para su sorpresa en una curva, la presencia repentina de otro vehículo del lado contrario, a lo cuál no le dió tiempo esquivarlo y ambos coches colisionan de frente a velocidades altas. El otro vehículo gira sobre si mismo al igual que el de Lisa quedando ambos obstruyendo parte de la carretera. El camión que los perseguía acciona los frenos pero era tarde. La velocidad a la que venía hizo que se saliera del asfalto y siguió derecho hacia los acantilados, cayendo literalmente al vacío. Éste explota matando instantáneamente a sus ocupantes.

Pero Lisa y Madeleine sufrieron un accidente considerable. La trompa del Mini quedo compactada como un acordeón. El flamante Corolla del otro conductor, era uno de mayor porte que el de Lisa y el ocupante pudo descender con rasgos menores y su rodilla dolorida. Era un oficial de la RDF. -¡Maldición!.

El hombre codeaba y se acercaba al Mini. Vio una escena espantonsa. Ambas mujeres ensangrentadas e inconscientes. Los Airbags explotaron pero estaban muy mal heridas. El oficial hizo el llamado de auxilio y notó la presencia del otro vehículo, que era el Camión que cayó al vacío.

Vehículos de emergencias llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron. Personal de bomberos, retiran a ambas ocupantes y la derivan al hospital militar de la base.

La que estaba peor era Lisa, quien tenia Politraumatismos severos en la cabeza y tórax. Sus dos brazos estaban fracturados al igual que sus piernas. Sufría hemorragias internas a causa del fuerte impacto.

Madeleine por su parte estaba en una situación un poco menos comprometedora. Ambas piernas fracturadas pero la cabeza estaba intacta y golpes por todo el cuerpo.

Tal es así que ella a diferencia de Lisa, ingresó a la sala de terapia consciente y en estado de shock.-¿¡Qué paso!?. Demonios. ¿¡Qué paso!?.

-Tranquila señorita. Sufrió un accidente. ¿Cuál es su nombre?.

-Madeleine Devinkulrke.

-Señorita Devinkulrke, por favor mantengase despierta. Hablenos ¿Qué recuerda?.

-Estaba... con... La Comandante Hayes... Nos perseguían en un camión y nos disparaban unos secuaces. Luego no recuerdo mucho lo que sucedió...

-Ok. Tomen nota por favor.-Les decía una enfermera militar junto a dos oficiales que tomaban anotaciones.

-¿Cómo está ella?.

-¿Hayes?.

-Si...

-Esta en buenas manos. Pero muy grave. Esperemos su evolución. ¿Conoce a alguien en la base?.

-Si... A Claudia Grant... Y a ... Vane..sa, Kim...y...-

Pero Madeleine se desmayó completamente. No pudo retener la conciencia.

Horas mas tarde...

Ella abre los ojos nuevamente. Estaba conectada a un escáner, una sonda y tenía una mascarilla de oxigeno. Tenía un suero. En la habitación notó una presencia. Le costaba enfocar y reconocer a la persona que estaba allí. Hasta que se arrimó mas a la cama. -Hola. ¿Esta bien Madame?.

-¿Louie?.

-El mismo.

-ohh... Gracias...

-Gracias a Dios que usted está aquí.

-¿Cuál es mi pronóstico?.

-Se ha fracturado ambas piernas y tuvo un leve traumatismo en el pecho, por la sujeción del cinturón de seguridad. Pero...esta mejor por suerte.

-¿Lisa?.

-Ehhh...La señorita Hayes...púes...

-¿Qué?.

-No lo logró...

Madeleine intentaba procesar esa información recibida en sus oidos. Le costaba entrar en la realidad. -Aclarame. ¿A qué te refieres?.

-Falleció hace 3 horas...en el quirófano.

-Oh...no...No... No no no...

-Señorita Devinkulrke.

-¿¡Rick lo sabe!?.

-¿Quién?.

-¡Rick Hunter maldición!.

-No lo sé. Lo único que se es que ya se lo han informado a su padre, el Almirante...

Alguien tocaba a la puerta y la abrían.

-Permiso...-Dijo el extraño, quien vestía de uniforme militar y tenía un maletín en su mano izquierda.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto oscuro, una mujer estaba encapuchada y atada a una silla. Dos hombres se acercan a verla. Esta empieza a moverse y a gritar por detrás de ésa capucha. Se la quitan y ella puede ver con dificultad a dos presencias, apenas imperceptibles bajo un haz de luz tenue.

-Hola Señorita.

Ella no podía responder porque su boca estaba cubierta por una cinta.

-Si lo se... Por ahora no podrá hablar. Solo escuchar y asintir con la cabeza o negar. Y una vez que se ponga en clímax de su situación, le iremos informando lo que sucede y el motivo de su presencia aquí. 


	43. Chapter 43

Los dos hombres se sientan en sus sillas frente a la recién llegada a ése interrogatorio. Ella supondría que aquellos hombres no querían hacerle daño. Frente a ella una mesa hacía de soporte para apoyar documentos.

Ella estaba atada a la silla de pies y de manos.

Uno de ellos coloca una carpeta sobre la mesa blanca. La abre y le muestra una fotografía en blanco y negro, sacada por un profesional. Se la muestra a ella. -¿Conoce a este hombre?.

Ella miraba fijamente la fotografía. Intentó reconocerlo y negó con la cabeza.

-Ok.-Le respondió el hombre rubio de ojos claros y de tez blanca. Casi se podría pasarse por albino.

El otro hombre que era pelirrojo y con una contextura mayor, le muestra otra fotografía. Representaba la de Rick Hunter. -¿Este joven?. ¿Lo conoce?.-

Ella lo ve y niega completamente su existencia.

-Ok.-Respondía el albino. Pero el pelirrojo observa a la mujer con desconfianza.

-Mira... No nos tomes por estúpidos. Sabemos que lo conoces. Así que si cooperas, todo irá bien y en viento en popa.-Le respondía el pelirrojo.

-Ahora, voy a sacarte la cinta de la boca. Si gritas, te mato...

El pelirrojo le quita la cinta. La mujer de ojos jade lo mira con la vista perdida, desorientada y desconociendo el sitio en el que se encuentra. Estaba vestida con una bata tipo hospital.

-Bien. Así me gusta. Bien...¿Quieres saber porque estas aquí y porqué no recuerdas nada?.

Ella asistía con la cabeza sin emitir ni una palabra.

-Bien. Mi nombre es Robert Marnactur. El que esta al lado mío es Ryan Mcnkiley.  
Somos miembros de una sociedad secreta de 900 años, llamada los Patriarcas del Tiempo.  
Hubo algunos inconvenientes en estos últimos tiempos, porque este hombre.-Robert señalaba al hombre de la primera fotografía.-Ha estado jugando con el tiempo y espacio a su antojo. Pero...nuestro objetivo será detenerlo y reparar el daño. Ahora... ¿Qué tiene que ver usted con todo esto?.  
Este hombre el señor Ostenheimer, ha modificado los últimos 35 años de sucesos en la misma linea espacio-temporal, girando en torno a usted. Ahora le explicaremos porque tuvimos que "salvarla" literalmente de morir en ése lapso del tiempo. ¡Mcnkiley!.

-Si señor.

-Desate a la señorita. Denle ropas.

-Si señor.

El albino solicita a otros miembros que le faciliten ropas para la mujer. Esperaba en la habitación, mientras ella lagrimeaba con la cabeza baja mirando hacia el suelo.

El albino notó ése comportamiento y con amabilidad se acerca a ella y se arrodilla frente a ella.

-Tranquila. Esta en buenas manos. A partir de ahora seré su asistente. Espero ser un buen compañero.-Le respondía él intentando consolarla.

-Mcnkiley. Aquí tienes ropas para la dama.-Le entregaba un compañero suyo.

-Gracias. Tome. Pongase esto y la espero fuera de este sitio.

El albino se retiraba de la habitación. Fuera lo esperaba Marnactur. -¿Yyy?.

-Todo en orden Robert.

-¿Crees que es estable luego de ese cambio que hicimos?.

-Le costará entender el entorno que le rodeará a partir de ahora. Pero será trabajo tuyo explicarle y ponerla a conciencia mi querido amigo.

-Ufff. Siii. Pero el jefe le explicará mejor-Le respondía él suspirando.-En 900 años, jamas nos íbamos a imaginar que un torpe como Ostenheimer, haría desastres con el tiempo.

-Es reparable. Para eso estamos.

-Hayes es nuestra ultima esperanza. Pero ya conoces como es el protocolo. Tiene que mentalizarse que ella ha dejado de existir, le crearemos una identidad y su propósito es detenerlo a toda costa.

-Es la primera vez que tendremos un evento de este tipo.

-Me gustan los desafíos.-Le respondía Marnactur con una leve sonrisa.

Al rato se escucha la puerta abrirse. Lisa estaba vestida con unos Joggins negros, zapatillas deportivas y una blusa con el símbolo de una reconocida marca de deportes Alemana. Le marcaba sus pechos de una forma bastante atractiva. Su cabello estaba recogido pero aún su mirada era triste y perdida. Mcnkiley y Marnactur la observaban fijamente. -Vaya... Estas lista para la maratón. Ja ja.-Le hablaba Marnactur.

Ella no respondía a sus palabras y con seriedad estaba preparada para seguirlos.

-Bien acompañamos.

Ella caminaba por delante de ellos para vigilarla. -Oye... ¿Funciona el chip inhibidor de conducta?.

-Puede ser. Recuerda que levemente la induce a no utilizar parte de sus sentidos.

-¿Puede ser que no hable por ello?.-Le susurraba Mcnkiley.

-Todo es posible. O quedaba ciega, o no escuchaba o no hablaría. Creo que no hablará, hasta que lo desactivemos.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo. Lisa prestaba muchísima atención a su nuevo entorno. Hasta que pegaron la vuelta en una esquina y se encontró con una ventana, que mostraba nada mas y nada menos que el mismo espacio exterior. A partir de ahí, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una nave. Pero el decorado interior era muy sobrio y abundaba la madera, como si se tratase de una oficina administrativa. Llegan a dos puertas de madera. Mcnkiley gira el picaporte de bronce de una de ellas y ambas se abren hacia adentro, ingresando a una extensa oficina enorme completamente iluminada, acaparado por una extensa mesa y un hombre Afroamericano con canas a sus costados y vestido con un traje seudomilitar. -Ohh. Despertó.-Mencionaba aquél hombre que se ponía de pie para recibirla.

Lisa intentaba comprender su situación pero prefirió seguir la corriente. Intentaba modular alguna palabra, pero en base a la conversación entre Mcnkiley y Marnactur, podría tratarse de que el chip inhibidor de conducta, no la dejara expresarse vía oral.

-Saludos. Soy Stephen Mosley. Líder de los Patriarcas del Tiempo. Mcnkiley, Marnactur, quedense aquí. Tome asiento señorita.-Le indicaba Mosley a Lisa.

Con modestia, ella toma asiento en la única silla que estaba a su disposición. Los otros dos hombres estaban a su lado.

-Bien señorita... Creo que Robert y Ryan le habrán hecho una pequeña introducción de su situación. Yo se la ampliaré sin problema. Bien...-El hombre de una edad no mas de 50 años abría una carpeta con imágenes ilustrativas.

-En el año 1109, un grupo de soldados templarios Iban rumbo a una misión en Nueva Gales. Cuando fueron sorprendidos por una sorprendente fuerza magnética, que los hizo caer de sus caballos. Sus armaduras eran atraídas al suelo. Para su suerte, pudieron despojarse de ellas.

Uno de ellos descubrió el acceso a una caverna subterránea. En ella descubrieron una compleja maquinaria que les era desconocida en aquél entonces. -El hombre le muestra una infografía de lo que estaba hablando.-Esa máquina por alguna razón desconocida estaba en funcionamiento. Uno de los soldados, llamado Sir Denzel Hawtorh, ingresó por un especie de portal, que emanaba ese aparato y se pulverizó detrás de un haz de luz fuerte y enceguecedor a la vista de todos. Sus compañeros estaban aterrorizados. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, el mismo hombre volvió detrás del mismo resplandor que lo consumió.  
Pero su atuendo era diferente, así como su aspecto. Mas contemporáneo a nuestros tiempos.  
Sus compañeros estaban asombrados y consternados.  
Denzel les explicó que ése aparato, consistía en una máquina del tiempo. Les enseñó su funcionamiento y los templarios quedaron maravillados. Pero siendo todos hombres razonables y sensatos, decidieron resguardar el aparato y cuidarlo de que no cayera en manos equivocadas.  
Es por eso, que conformaron un pacto y decidieron formar una sociedad secreta que cuidaría los sucesos del tiempo y solo intervenir en caso de ser necesario. Y a partir de ahí, nació nuestra organización.-Culminaba Mosley.

Lisa lo miraba confundida y sin poder emitir palabra alguna. -¿Quiere saber porque no puede hablar?.

Ella asiente en señal de confirmación.

-Le hemos injertado un chip neural en su cerebro, que evita algunos comportamientos erráticos y neuróticos. Disminuyendo la psiquis del miedo y de la ira. Ahora actualmente esta evitando que hable. Pero con gusto se lo desactivaremos, siempre y cuando a partir de este momento comenzará a colaborar con nosotros para detener los planes de Ostenheimer.

Ella afirmó lo dicho por Mosley.

-Bien. Marnactur, desactiva la función prohibitiva del habla.

-Si señor.

Marnactur con un botón dispuesto en un mando de tamaño pequeño, desactiva la función en el chip neural de Lisa y ella siente un leve cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

A continuación exhalaba e inhalaba bocanadas de aire en señal de suspiro y de descontractura.

Ella fija su mirada de odio a Mosley -Quisiera matarlo en este momento. Me ha arruinado la vida.

-No... Error señorita. Nosotros la salvamos o a caso ¿No recuerda el accidente que casi le cuesta la vida?. Usted iba a morir. Bah... En realidad usted en ésa linea del tiempo ha muerto legalmente, conforme a las normas. No se puede revivir a Elizabeth Hayes.

-¿Por qué a mí?. ¡POR QUÉ!.-Ella golpea la mesa en señal de furia con una adrenalina acumulada y dejandola abollada. Marnactur quería actuar, pero Mosley le dio una señal de que no se metiera y se quedase quieto.

Mosley ejercía una pausa y preparaba una respuesta a la joven Hayes.

-Ostenheimer ha hecho mucho daño. Ha cambiado a su antojo todos los eventos pasados de 30 años, entorno a usted. Ahora...eso debe ser remediado y reparado. Colaborará con nosotros.

-¿Qué obtengo a cambio?.-Preguntaba Lisa con desprecio.

-Lo que deseé.

-Bien...quiero mi vida de vuelta.

-Ok. Pero bajo otra identidad. No podrá ser Elizabeth Hayes nunca mas.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Pongalo de este modo. Nosotros la suplantamos por un cuerpo suyo clonado sin alma y sin razón de ser. La rescatamos por un duro proceso de remplazo y ya todos dieron por hecho su muerte. ¿Cómo cree que se sentirían sus seres amados si Elizabeth Hayes ha vuelto de la muerte?.

-Contaría la verdad.

-Siii. Claro. ¿Le creirian esa historia?.

-La gente que me quiere si. Sobre todo Rick Hunter.

-¿Esta segura?. Mire que nuestra tecnología es tan poderosa que no tiene límite. Podemos preparar un escenario espacio-temporal y mostrarle que no estaría tan en lo cierto.

-Pongalo de este modo señor Mosley.-Le retrucaba Lisa. -¿Cómo sabe usted si realmente mi petición era morir?. Tal vez no quería ser salvada.

Mosley emite un leve desconcierto por la pregunta de Lisa.

-Creo que la Señorita Hayes es una experta en respuestas inesperadas.

-Vayanse al carajo.-Respondía ella cruzándose de brazos y desafiando a aún mas su postura.

Marnactur ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y estaba a punto de aplicarle un correctivo. Pero Mosley levanta el dedo negándole cualquier jugada fuera de lugar.

-Ok...señorita Hayes. Tiene razón. Pero por otra parte debería agradecer nuestra gestión. Literalmente salvamos su vida, aunque legalmente ya este dada por muerta en ése punto temporal del tiempo.

-¿Donde estamos?.-Preguntaba ella.

-Este sitio es la cuarta dimensión. Estamos por encima de toda linea espacio temporal convencional en tercera dimensión. Obviamente adaptado a nuestro hábitat de tres dimensiones. Algo muy técnico para explicar. Bien...creo que hemos terminado. ¡Mcnkiley!. Muestrele a la señorita Hayes los objetivos de su misión. Tu Marnactur, quedate.-Les ordenaba a ambos hombres.

Lisa se ponía de pie pero sin antes de decirle algo a Mosley antes de retirarse de su lujosa oficina. -Señor Mosley. Si mi misión es cumplida. ¿Cumplirá su palabra de devolverme mi vida?.

-Oh.. Si... Por supuesto. Pero bajo otra identidad. Despreocupece. Ah.. Y para agregar... Marnactur y Mcnkiley, trabajaran con usted.

Volviendo a la linea temporal al momento del ingreso del hombre a la habitación de Madeleine.

El militar se acercaba a ella.

-Buenas noches. Mi nombre es John Alderner. Soy abogado militar de la RDF. Seré su asesor en cuanto al último incidente. Como ya se habrá enterado, la Comandante Hayes ha fallecido en el accidente. Los persecutas fueron identificados como miembros de una célula terrorista Anti-UN.  
Su propósito, era secuestrarlas. Así que será llevada a una corte marcial y se evaluará su testimonio. Y en base a eso, se abrirá una investigación para determinar si el accidente fue causado por los terroristas y el repentino deceso de la Comandante Hayes. Estaremos en contacto y no quiero molestarla por el momento.

-Ok...-Respondía ella pausadamente.

-Señor.-Refiriéndose a Louie. -Le dejo mi tarjeta. Cualquier cosa que recuerde llameme.

-Gracias Señor Alderner.

El abogado se retira de la habitación. Caminaba por el pasillo y era interceptado por Roy. -¿Y?.

-Esta muy conmocionada por todo. Pero ya hablará.

-Ok...

-Creo que debes decirle a Rick.

-Yo lo haré. -¿Donde esta el cuerpo?.

-En la morgue. El Almirante ya viene en camino para reconocerla.

-Bien.

A los tres se suma Claudia. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y llorosos de tanta tristeza. Se abraza a Roy y él la toma de la cintura. Ella desconsolada apoya su cabeza en el hombro.

-Lo siento mucho. De verdad. Todo eso nos ha dejado sin aliento a todos.

-Ella tiene la clave de lo que sucedió.-Acotaba Roy. -En cuanto tengas algo por favor informanos enseguida John.

-Seras el primero en enterarte Roy. Bien...me retiro.

Volviendo a la oficina de Mosley.

El lider de los patriarcas, conversaba con Marnactur.

-Bien ¿Qué opinas sobre Hayes?.

-Es estable. Tal vez pueda tener algunas reacciones adversas, pero puedo manejarla.

-Estupendo.-El hombre se ponía de pie y miraba hacia su ventanal trasero con vista al Universo y a una serie de planetas, siendo uno de ellos azulado y enorme catalogado como gaseoso y otros orbitando alrededor de él. -Es de suma importancia que la vigiles. Es nuestra esperanza para que nuestro universo no sea destruido.

-¿De verdad quiere que el SDF-1 despegue?.

-Tiene que despegar. No podemos dejarnos en el anonimato con lo Invid y tampoco con los Haydonitas. Si no estamos preparados, ellos nos destruirán. Ya hemos evaluado los escenarios posibles si el SDF-1 no despega. Lo has visto con tus propios ojos. La Tierra siendo arrasada por una invasión de Zentraedis leales y peor que la misma lluvia de la muerte, o los Haydonitas apoderándose de todo el sistema solar, o los mismos "tipos malos" provocando una supernova a nuestro sol y consumiendo todo nuestro sistema solar por un maldito agujero negro. No nos podemos permitir algo así. Si el SDF-1 despega, el daño será menor y nuestro futuro sera expectante.

-Qué así sea señor.-Le respondía Marnactur con total devoción.

-¿Cómo te has sentido éste ultimo tiempo desde que has sido micronizado?.-Le preguntaba Mosley con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien señor. Me he sentido a gusto con ustedes. Les agradezco toda la enseñanza que me han dado.

-Has sido uno de mis mejores y mas leales agentes. Y por eso te he escogido junto a Mcnkiley para esto. Podrás manejarlo bien.

-Si señor.

-Bien... Puedes irte. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Marnactur saluda y se retira de la oficina con rumbo a una sala de capacitación, donde fue llevada Lisa.


	44. Chapter 44

1 mes después...

El duelo para cada uno de los que conocía a Lisa, fue de forma diferente. Pero fue mucho mas doloroso para Rick.

Cuando se le informó la noticia lloró y se enfureció de tal manera que tuvieron que sedarlo para que su lesión no empeorara.

Los primeros días luego del fallecimiento fueron duros. Se llevó a cabo una investigación exhaustiva, para dar con los responsables. Madeleine fue interrogada muchas veces y aportó su información como testigo en la causa.

Finalmente la carátula fue la de accidente con dolo premeditado. Los persecutas fallecieron en el accidente.

Los días pasaron. Lisa fue velada en una ceremonia muy intima en la que participaron amigos y personas cercanas. Sus cenizas fueron tiradas al mar y se dio vuelta la página.

Madeleine se recuperaba de sus heridas y provista de unas muletas, pudo dejar el hospital y permanecer en licencia. Rick por su parte se había recuperado de su leve fisura y ya descartaba el uso de una faja. Pero estaba bajo los efectos de un estado depresivo. Había adelgazado considerablemente, cada tanto tenía un poco de hambre y su imagen personal estaba un tanto descuidada. Aún se encontraba bajo licencia medica y recién podría reincorporarse nuevamente en diciembre.

Jason se encontraba desalmado y completamente a la par de Rick. Cada tanto se cruzaban en la base y charlaban un poco de la vida.

Con el paso de los días, Madeleine cambió su aspecto y su forma de tratar a los demás. Ahora era mas devota, sencilla, modesta y humilde. Se había hecho muy amiga de las conejitas hasta tal punto de compartir pijamadas y algunas salidas nocturnas que no requiriese caminar o moverse demasiado, por su condición de recuperación. Se había roto ambas piernas y gracias a dos clavos injertados internamiente en sus fémures, sanarían mas rápido y los huesos se solidificarían correctamente.

Un día en la sala de recuperación de Kiniesologia del hospital militar de la base, Madeleine realizaba los masajes curativos. A la salida de la sesión se encontró con Rick quien pasaría a buscar documentación con respecto a su licencia medica.

Ambos no se vieron desde el funeral de Lisa.

Área informativa del hospital militar.

-Aquí tiene Comandante Hunter.

-Muchas gracias doctora. Espero pronto volver al servicio.

-Esperemos. Porque necesitamos mas pilotos en servicio. Para proteger nuestra ciudad y el SDF-1.

Rick se retira de la mesa de entrada. Al girar y proceder caminar por el pasillo, se choca levemente con una persona.

-¡Uy!. Perdón.

-Lo siento. ¿¡Rick!?.

-¿Madeleine?.

-¡Oh!. Que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces por aquí?.

Madeleine tenia el cabello al estilo corte Carré con flequillo, haciéndola mas atractiva a la vista a comparación de su anterior estilo. Era lacio y con claros rubios en algunas puntas. Sus ojos celestes se remarcaban aún mas y estaba vestida con una blusa de mangas largas de color bordó y por debajo una falda corta negra y panty medias negras con zapatos chatos. Eso hizo que Rick se sorprendiera por su belleza y la mire con asombro. -Te ves...bien.

-Oh ja ja. Merci. ¿Qué hacías por aquí?.

-Vine a renovar mi licencia médica por dos semanas mas.

-Ohhh.-Se apenaba Madeleine. -Bueno. Espero que te sea leve.-Le respondía ella con amabilidad.

-Eso espero.

Madeleine observaba a Rick y su aspecto un tanto descuidado. Estaba con una ligera barba y un tanto caído anímicamente.

-¿Tú?.

-Yo recién salgo de mi sesión de Kiniesologia recuperatoria. Estoy con sesiones desde mi operación.

-Ah. Ya veo.

-Veo que no sales mucho.

-No... Últimamente me he quedado en el apartamento de Claudia. Luego que...-Rick intentaba volver al momento que se le contó el deceso de quien fuera el amor de su vida en ése corto período.

Madeleine notó eso y se adelantó tomándolo de la mano. -Oye. ¿Tienes planes?.

-No...

-Ven acompañame.-Le respondía ella sonriente y angelical.

-O..ok.-Le respondía él entrecortado.

Ella lo jala llevándoselo por el pasillo y llendose fuera del hospital. Por detrás en contraste con la base el SDF-1 estaba majestuoso y ya casi a su fin de construcción. En 3 meses sería "botado".

Louie el chofer y asistente de Madeleine, la esperaba fuera con la exclusiva Limusina Mercedes. -Oh. Madame Devinkulrke. Veo que esta acompañada.

-Si Louie. Hunter nos acompañará.

-Bien. Subanse.

-Madeleine... No se si es una buena idea. Estoy un poco cansado y la verdad no quiero diversión.

-Oh vamos. No se trata de diversión Joli.

-¿Qué significa eso?.

-"Lindo" en realidad es la palabra no la expresión.-Le aclaraba ella con dulzura.

-¿Lindo?.

-Detrás de esa cabellera perdida, se encuentra un muchacho apuesto.

-Gracias.-Se sonrojaba él.

Suben a la limusina con destino a la zona de apartamentos donde reside Madeleine.

Al llegar, ella y Louie lo invitan al apartamento. Un grupo de empleadas domésticas preparaban un el balcón del apartamento que de por si era amplio.

Tenía vista a la bahía y desde lejos la silueta del SDF-1, con grúas moviéndose sobre ella. Rick disfrutaba del paisaje. Era un día soleado. Madeleine se le aparece por detrás ofreciéndole un vaso con Petit Cola.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

Ella toma asiento en una silla. Rick aún no se sentaba. -Ven sientate Rick. Hablemos.-Le hablaba con tranquilidad. Él se acerca y se sienta en la otra silla a su lado.

-Cuentame. ¿Cómo te has sentido?.

-No lo se... Es difícil llevar el día. No tengo ganas de salir, ganas de hacer algo. Cada tanto Claudia me invita a salidas con ustedes pero no accedo.

Madeleine tomaba un sorbo de vino y dejaba el vaso nuevamente apoyado en la mesa. -Voy a preguntarte algo. ¿A caso crees que con esa actitud llegaras a algún sitio?. Te creía una persona con fortaleza. Entiendo que es duro el deceso de Lisa. A mi también me ha afectado el accidente. No puedo caminar correctamente, no puedo moverme con facilidad y todos los pasos debo hacerlos despacio. Creo que yo soy la que tendría que estar peor que tu. No me gustan las comparaciones. Pero cuando me dijeron que Lisa había fallecido, en la primera persona que pensé fue en ti.-Le comentaba Madeleine sin rodeos.

Rick se entumeció ante aquellas palabras. Si bien quería demostrar un poco de fortaleza, le fue difícil y algún lagrimón se le brotó de sus mejillas. -La extraño. La extraño mucho. ¿Cómo crees que puedo soportar mi sufrimiento el no tener a la persona que hasta hace poco amaba?.

-Es difícil. Se que lo es.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca has amado?.

Madeleine se molesto por la pregunta de Rick. Pero intentó no confrontar. La idea es acercarse a él. -Rick. No tengo respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero mas que amar a una persona, creo que me preocupo por aquella que tiene una vida por delante. Y ése eres tú. Quiero que sepas como llevar tu dolor sin que te derrumbes anímicamente. Entiendo que cada cual tiene su forma de duelo. Por eso te he invitado aquí. A que reflexionemos y podamos tener una amistad. De verdad quiero pedirte disculpas por lo torpe e imbécil que he sido en un pasado. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Eso es todo.

Rick al escucharla sintió calma y confianza. El tono de voz de Madeleine, sin llegar a ser angelical pero emanando paz, fue una similitud a la par de alguien que ya no estaba.

-Oye. ¿Quieres almorzar?.-Le preguntaba ella.

-Gracias pero ya debo irme.

-Oh vamos. Solo un almuerzo.

-No tengo hambre.

-Entonces... ¿Qué me dices ver una película?.-Le preguntaba ella sonriente.

-Uhmmmmm. ¿Película?.

-Siii. ¿Qué te gusta?.

-Me gustan de acción. Sobre todo las de guerra.

-Tengo una que te encantará. ¿Alguna vez viste "Pearl Harbor"?.

-La conozco solamente de nombre. Pero nunca la he visto.

-Es romántica y de guerra.

-Paso... No quiero románticas.

-Ohhh. Bueno. Entonces... ¿Accion?. ¿Ciencia Ficción?.

-Mmm. Podría ser.

-¿Alien el octavo pasajero?. Clásicos de clásicos.

Rick se asombró por la respuesta. -Oh oh. Ja. Espera un segundo. ¿Te gustan las películas de ciencia ficción?. ¿Sobre todo ésa?.

-Soy fan de la ciencia ficción. No me gusta pasar de Nerd. Pero esto no suelo decírselo a todos los que conozco.

-Mmmm. ¿2001 odisea del espacio?.

-¡Ja!. Esa esta buena.

-Mmm. Entonces accedo.

-¡Excelente!. ¿Entonces 2001 + Alien?.

-No se si llegue a la segunda. Pero prefiero primero Alien y segundo Odisea.

-¡Vale!. Entonces te quedarás a almorzar.

-O...ok.

-¡Ja ja!. Vamos será divertido.

Madeleine le daba instrucciones a los empleados domésticos para preparar la sala de cine, con dos sillones ejecutivos.

Almorzarian en el salón comedor.

El mismo consistió en un pollo grillado con papas a la crema. Rick optó por tomar petit cola y Madeleine por un vino argentino de exportación.

Terminado el almuerzo, la sobremesa daba camino a una conversación. -¿Te gusto el almuerzo?.

-Si. Todo muy rico. Gracias por invitarme.

-Ja ja ja. No hay de que "Joli".

-Entonces. ¿Ahora veremos las películas?.

-Aguarda. Todavía falta el postre.

-Uy nooo. Estoy lleno.

-Vamos gordito. Un poquito mas.

-Es que... Bueno esta bien.

-¡Ay oui!. Excelente. Te gustará Es una tarantella.

-¿Qué es eso?.

-Ya veras.

Dos mayordomo traían los postres.

Al quitar los playos de metal se vislumbraba un hermoso postre gelatinoso de color marrón. -¿Esto es una Tarantella?.

-Prueba lo Joli. Te encantará.

-Mm. ¿A ver?.

Rick coloca una cucharada del postre. Se lleva a la boca un pedazo. Y siente el sabor a naranja y fresa. -Mmmm rico.

-Ja ja. Disfrutalo. Es un postre característico de Italia.

Ambos empiezan a comerlo hasta el punto de no dar mas. Rick no lo terminó. Madeleine se dio cuenta que Rick no se alimentaba como antes. -¿Te sientes bien?.

-Es que me acostumbré a comer poco. Eso es todo.-Le sonreía.

-Tienes que Alimentarte bien. Es importante. Oye. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha mientras acondiciono la sala de vídeo?. Eso te relajará.

-Mmm. Ok. Si es que no es demasiada molestia.

-¡Claro que no!. Imagina que es como tu casa. Te facilitare utensilios para que puedas afeitarte.

-Estoy bien así. Te lo agradezco. Además estoy fuera de servicio. ¿Para qué hacerlo no?.

-Ja. Tienes razón. Pero aunque sea podrías emparejartela un poco.-Le respondía con dulzura a lo que Rick se sonrojó.

...

-Ja ja. No seas tímido. ¡

Madeleine llamaba a una empleada domestica. Cordialmente le daba instrucciones para preparar el cuarto de baño para Rick y facilitarle ropas a su talla.

Madeleine mientras tanto con sus muletas intenta caminar hacia la sala de cine. Algunas veces podía caminar sin ellas, pero cuando el dolor se concentraba en sus piernas, le era un tanto complicado caminar sin ellas.

Usaba medias de Laicra negra para tapar sus cicatrices. Eran muy profundas, ya que le tuvieron que abrirle la pierna para injertarle los clavos por dentro del fémur, completando la totalidad del mismo.

Viviría toda la vida con ellos pero eso no le molestaba. Por lo menos no viviría con las muletas como apoyo. Las tiene por su proceso de recuperación, hasta que el hueso sane correctamente.

Luego de unos minutos, Rick se aparece en la sala de vídeo. Una pantalla de tela de un tamaño considerable, ocupaba casi la totalidad de la pared. En el techo se encontraba un pequeño proyector y en el medio, una mesa ratona con una Notebook.

La computadora tenia precargada la película, lista para ser reproducida. El cuarto tenía luces en estado tenue.

En el medio un Sofá extenso y muy cómodo y mullido. Madeleine estaba recostada con una manta sobre sus piernas.

-¡Ahhh!. Aquí estas Bon Ami.

-Linda la ducha. Ahora estoy mejor.

Rick se recortó un poco la barba y estaba mas prolija. Rick se acomodó en el sofá. Madeleine con ambas manos le toma el rostro a Rick. -A ver. Dejame ver algo. Tranquilo.

Ella le acariciaba su barba y se la notaba un poco mas filosa. Dando cuenta de que se la afeitó.

-Siii. Me la recorté para tu información.

-Ja ja. Eres muy tierno y lindo. Bien. Empecemos.

El proyector se encendía y la película daba comienzo. Ambos disfrutaban de la película a oscuras y cada tanto Madeleine se arrimaba a Rick para sentir su calor corporal. Él no se ponía arisco. Al contrario, con cariño la abrazaba y ella lo tomaba de su mano, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro.

Llegaron a la parte en la que Kane desciende a la cueva llena de huevos.

-Esta escena es sorprendente. Para 1979 esta bien hecha.-Decía Rick teniendola abrazada a Madeleine.

-Fotomontaje. ¿No?.

-Así parece. Lo de atrás es un dibujo. Muy bien hecho.

-Ahora la parte del susto.

Llegaron al momento en el que el "Facehugger" atrapa a Kane. Eso hizo que Madeleine se sobresaltara y se tapara los ojos. No recordaba muy bien aquella parte.

-¿Estas bien?.

-Si. Je je. No recordaba.

Varias escenas después...

Rick se había quedado dormido antes. La película se encontraba en la escena en la que Ripley activa el sistema de autodestruccion de la Nostromo y debía proceder a escapar de ella, acechada por la criatura. Madeleine estaba despierta pero además de verla, acariciaba el cabello de Rick mientras él dormía plácidamente.

Varios minutos después...

La película culmina y Madeleine apaga el televisor. Estaba todo casi a oscuras y las luces tenues de la sala de vídeo, apenas iluminaba todo.

"-Que hago. ¿Le doy un beso o no?."

Madeleine intenta acercarse a su rostro. Y con delicadeza le da un beso a sus labios. Simple y tierno. Ella aleja su rostro al de él. Rick abre los ojos. Intentando enfocar su imagen a la de ella.

-Lo siento Rick.-Le responde ella acariciándole su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?.

-Siento mucho tu pérdida. Perdón si fui desubicada. Solo...quiero lo mejor para ti.-Le respondía ella casi sollozando. -Me gustas. Mucho. Siempre me has gustado. Pero no sabía que las cosas se darían así. Yo...solo no quiero hacerte incomodar.

Pero Rick en vez de alejarse de ella, con su mano le acaricia su rostro suave y delicado. Sentía las lágrimas correr por sus manos. -Tranquila. Estoy bien. Eres adorable pero necesito tiempo.

-Ok...Lo siento mucho.

Rick se reincorpora y automáticamente la abraza hacia él. Ella responde de la misma manera. Ambos sollozaban en silencio y sus corazones latían recíprocamente de forma acelerada.

Luego de unos minutos. A ambos les costaba contenerse. Rick es el que quiere besar a Madeleine pero ella no sabe si recibir el cumplido. -Rick... No quiero presionarte.

-No lo haces. Solo hazlo.

Madeleine acerca sus labios a los de él y empiezan a besarse apasionadamente.

Rick sabía que ella tenía dificultad con sus piernas, entonces procede sentarsela en su pelvis, ella abriendo sus piernas y alargándolas. -Rick... No quiero hacer nada que no estés seguro.

-Tranquila... Eres adorable... Nadie lo ha sido desde...-Pero los besos no los dejaban comunicarse entre ellos.

-Madeleine se quita su blusa con ayuda de Rick. Apenas se podía vislumbrar en la penumbra su braiser sosteniendo sus pechos. Eran de tamaños normales, mas chicos que los de Lisa. Rick le desabrocha y deja Caerlos.

Rick se quita su camisa dejando al desnudo su torso. Necesitaba sentirla y abrazarla.

-Madeleine. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?. ¿Por qué te has vuelto así?.

-No lo se... La verdad es que... No se si podemos hacerlo. Espera Rick.. No. ¡No!.

Rick deja de besarla. -¿Qué te sucede?.

-Tengo miedo que me confudas con Lisa. Quiero que vayamos despacio. Por favor.

En el medio de la pasión, Rick pone los pies sobre la tierra. Ella tenía razón. No quería que Rick se confundiese.

-Ok. Gracias por este día. Me hizo bien estar contigo.

-Yo también la he pasado bien. Gracias por estar aquí. Conmigo. ¿Quieres quedarte?.

-Prefiero que no. Pero nos volveremos a ver.

-Yo te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario Joli. No quiero ser irrespetuosa con tu duelo. Es que me gustas mucho.

-Tú también me gustas. Pero me gusta que comprendas, que aún mi cabeza esta pensando en ella.

-Yo también lo hago.-Se apenaba ella sollozando.

Rick se acerca a su mejilla y le da un lindo beso. -Gracias. Podemos ser muy buenos amigos confidentes. Me gustaría ayudarte con tu recuperación.

-¿De verdad?.

-Sii. Podría llevarte a pasear y no depender tanto de tus empleados. Además creo que sería mejor compañía.

-Ja ja. Eso sería tierno de tu parte. ¿Sabes?. Se me ocurrió algo. Quiero organizar una cena con tus amigos.

-Excelente idea.

-¿Qué dices?.

Rick le da un simple beso a sus labios y la abraza. -Te ayudaré.

Inmediaciones de la base. Zona comedor.

Max y Ben tomaban un café en el descanso. Habían entrenado mucho y estaban exhaustos.

-Amigo. Me preocupa Rick. Quiero algo mejor para él.-Le respondía Ben revolviendo su taza de café con el escudo de la RDF.

-Si lo se. Me apena mucho su situación por Lisa. Debe ser difícil superar el duelo. Se me había ocurrido algo como un viaje fuera de la isla. Pero el tema es como vienen las cosas, no podremos salir. Es bastante difícil.

Max gira su atención a una persona que caminaba por el pasillo. El comedor era vidriado y se podía ver a la gente que caminaba por él. Le llamó la atención por su aspecto. Conservaba el mismo uniforme de Lisa. Pero era rubia y caminaba junto a Grozer. Ingresan al salón comedor en presencia de dos oficiales mas que la escoltaban y tomaban asiento acomodándose en una mesa.

-Psttt. Hey Ben. Chequea eso. Despacio. No tan evidente.

Ben en disimulo giraba un poco la vista en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraba "la nueva".

-¿Quién será?.-Preguntaba Ben susurrándole a Max.

-No se. Pero mira su aspecto. Supermodelo.

Max estaba en lo cierto. La joven militar era Rubia, con cuerpo perfecto, ojos celestes marinos y un rostro muy cuidado. Tenía algunas pecas en sus mejillas y presentaba la imagen de una oficial seria y sin rodeos.

-¿Será la reemplazante de Lisa?.

-No lo se amigo. Pero si llega a ser ya me da miedo. Su rostro puede ser un tanto angelical pero muestra dureza.-Acotaba Max.

-Es hermosa. Muy linda. Mira ese cabello rubio bien cuidado.

-Se las buscan igualitas. Tiene un parecido a Lisa.

Grozer reconoce a Max y Ben. -Disculpenme un segundo.-Decía el Sargento con amabilidad a los tres flamantes oficiales. Se levanta y se acerca a Max y Ben.

-Hola chicos.

-¡Sargento!. ¿Quién es?.

-Shhh. No es oficial aún. Es la reemplazante de Hayes.

-¿Cómo se llama?.

-Comandante Ana Glochester.

-¿Ana?.

Max y Ben giran su atención a ella nuevamente. Ella conversaba con los otros dos oficiales.

-¿Quienes son los otros dos?.

-Sus asistentes a cargo. Teniente primero Robert Marnactur y Ryan Mcnkiley. La ayudarán en sus labores diarias. Ahora en breve se la presentaré a Global y mañana haremos la presentación formal ante los tres escuadrones.-Acotaba Grozer.

-Uy... Lindura.-Decía Ben babeandose.

-Aviador Dixon. Le aviso que esta señorita no es Hayes. Es aún mas seria y exigente. Puede demostrar una imagen angelical. Pero no la hagan enojar. Y olvidese de coquetearla. Moriría en el intento.

-Además Ben tiene a Kim. ¿No es así?.-Acotaba Max

-Es cierto. Estoy bien con ella

-Bien señores. Los dejo. Acuerdense. Mañana presentación formal ante los escuadrones, no lo olviden. ¡Ah!. ¿Saben algo de Hunter?.

-No mucho señor. Él esta atravesando su duelo por Lisa.

-Si. Pobre.-Se apenaba Grozer. -Debe ser muy triste perder a un amor tan repentinamente. Bien señores. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos Sargento.

Grozer se retiraba y volvía a la mesa con los flamantes oficiales.

-¿Será tan así como lo dice Grozer?.

-Mañana nos enteraremos amigo.-Acotaba Max. 


End file.
